Sailor Moon Mix: Recuerdame
by Lery
Summary: Una gran historia acerca de las complicaciones de los personajes provenientes de tres muy conocidas historias del anime: Sailor Moon, Sakura Card Captor e Inuyasha. Que sucede cuando el destino de todos ellos de alguna u otra manera se cruzan? Averiguenlo
1. Universo alterno

Hola a todos, soy Lery de Argentina y quería dedicarles a todos este primer capitulo que escribí!

Comienzo mejor desde el principio: Hace un tiempo descubrí un maravilloso fic y estaba escrito de tal manera que parecía una historia fiel al anime del que se trataba.

Desde entonces he sentido la necesidad de escribir uno yo misma (Aunque no pretendo que salga tan bien)

Esta historia es una que he tenido en mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo, hasta que por fin me anime a expresarla en la escritura. Tiene un componente especial, y es que se trata de 3 series de anime muy conocidas: Sailor Moon, Inuyasha y Sakura Card Captor. Espero les sea de su agrado y me gustaria leer sus comentarios.

Lery

NOTA: Seguramente los fanáticos y buenos conocedores de una de estas series se darán cuenta de un detalle en la historia, quería aclarar que no se trata de un error, mas bien es , como dije antes, un detalle que tiene que ver con algo que va a pasar mas adelante.

**Sailor Moon Mix**

"**Recuérdame"**

**By**

**Lery**

**CAPITULO 1:** _"Universo alterno"_

La oscuridad enterraba y ocultaba su guarida, nadie conocía de su existencia, nadie sabía que estaban allí. Ni siquiera ellas mismas.

La oscuridad también les proveía el ambiente necesario para su descanso. Y es que dormían… dormían desde antes de que el tiempo se volviera tiempo, desde que siquiera la luz apareciera.

Su maldad era tal que habían sido encerradas en lo más profundo del universo para que nadie se atreviera a encontrarlas. O al menos eso se esperaba…

El día comenzaba en la ciudad de Tokio, la gente arribaba a sus trabajos luego del largo y algo tormentoso fin de semana con pocos ánimos ya que era lunes y la mañana se tornaba algo gris y fría.

En el centro de la ciudad en un gran departamento bien iluminado, ya que a pesar del día gris, los ventanales en el balcón dejaban entrar toda la claridad, dormía una joven mujer de cabellos castaños. La joven se acurrucaba cada vez mas entre las cobijas con cada resoplido del viento como intentando sentirse mas abrigada. De repente el teléfono a un lado de ella sonó de un modo estruendoso en todo el departamento y la obligo a despertar de un salto de la cama.

"¿Hola?" – Contesto medio dormida.

"Lita despierta! ¿Que haces en la cama a estas horas?" – Le dijo una voz del otro lado, una voz que conocía perfectamente pero que aun así la obligo a preguntar.

"Serena… ¿Eres tu? ¿Qué sucede?" – Dijo algo sobresaltada. Otra voz que también le era muy familiar le hablo.

"Debes venir de inmediato! Es Mina, ella… esta enferma".

"¿Enferma? ¿Qué le sucede? Iré de inmediato". – Y colgó.

En casa de Mina, Amy reprendía a Rei y a Serena. – "No debieron sobresaltarla de esa forma". – Dijo la chica de pelo azul. – "No es tan grave lo que tiene. Es solo un resfrío".

"Eso es cierto". – Asintió la madre de Mina que venia entrando al cuarto con el desayuno. – "Esta muchachita no escucho mis consejos y asistió a ese casting ayer a pesar del gran chaparrón. Si la hubieran visto!" – Explicaba la señora Aino. – "Llego empapada de pies a cabeza!"

"Ahhh!" – Se lamentaba Mina desde la cama con un paño en la cabeza y el termómetro en la boca. – "Ya lo se, ya lo se mama, te haré caso la próxima vez".

Mientras tanto Lita en su casa se vestía lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a ver a su amiga cuanto antes, tomo algunos biscuit del día anterior, calentó un poco de café para que le ayudara a despertarse por completo como desayuno y salio corriendo hacia el ascensor a mas no poder. Al llegar abajo saludo con apuro a la recepcionista y llego a la esquina en el momento justo para tomar el autobús.

Una vez arriba la muchacha comenzó a confundirse a medida que el transporte avanzaba, pues no era el camino habitual que el autobús recorría para llegar a casa de Mina. A cada minuto se confundía más y más. Ningun edificio o locacion que venia por la ventanilla se le hacia familia. Hasta que decidió bajar.

"¿Donde estaré?" – Se pregunto la chica dándose cuenta de que en medio de su apuro había subido al autobús equivocado.

En la vereda, en frente de donde se había bajado se encontraba un cartel enorme con el nombre de _"Templo Higurashy". _Parecía buen lugar para preguntar su ubicación y saber como regresar.

Ya en casa de la rubia de cabellos largos, las muchachas comenzaban a preguntarse donde su amiga estaría. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que la llamaron.

Confundida Rei pregunto – "Esto es extraño ¿En donde estará Lita?"

"Ya déjala tranquila Rei". – Reprocho la enferma.- "No debieron asustarla de esa manera. Quizás tuvo algún problema en el camino. Ya llegara".

"Ella tiene razón. Pobre Lita, quizás pensó que era algo grave". – Añadió Amy.

"Pero es grave!" – Dijo Serena. – "Acaso no ves en el estado en que esta. Es… pavoroso! Pobre de nuestra amiga".

"Oye! No estoy tan mal". – Mina pareció comprender que el desacertado mensaje de su amiga venia con buena intención.

En otro lugar de la ciudad la alta muchacha se disponía a entrar al templo a pedir indicaciones. Era un lugar que parecía emitir cierta magia, allí ella descubrió un árbol enorme marcado como sagrado y que parecía llevar mucho tiempo allí. Ya en el lugar Lita pudo sentir una extraña sensación provenir desde el interior de una casilla ubicada justo a unos cuantos pasos del árbol. Se acerco hasta allí a investigar de que se trataba y conforme mas se acercaba, mas fuerte podía sentir esa energía.

La castaña entro en la casilla y pudo descubrir que la fuente de la energía era un pozo ubicado en el medio del lugar. Aquel pozo daba escalofríos pero a la vez le trasmitía cierto sentimiento de curiosidad que ella no pudo ignorar. Lita se acerco al pozo y no pudo ver en el interior, pues la luz que entraba en la casilla era muy poca. En eso escucho unos pasos acercarse y la voz de un anciano.

"Ahome! ¿Ahome eres tú? ¿Estas ahí adentro otra vez?" – Grito el anciano disponiéndose a entra en la casilla.

Lita cayo entonces en la cuenta de que al estar allí estaba invadiendo propiedad privada y no quería meterse en problemas así que decidió ocultarse, pero el único lugar donde hacerlo era el algo escalofriante pozo. No había otro lugar dentro de aquella casucha que le permitiera esconderse sin ser notada. Por lo que titubeante se arrojo al pozo.

"Abuelo ¿Qué sucede?" – respondió una muchacha de cabellos negros desde el balcón de su habitación. Ella todavia vestía su piyamas y su cabello aun estaba algo revuelto. Al parecer recién estaba despertando.

¡Oh! Ahome! Es solo que… pensé que tu… No importa. Será mejor que te levantes. El desayuno ya esta listo". – Le informo su abuelo aun en la entrada de la casilla, de la que luego de hablar con su nieta, se aparto, con cierta tranquilidad para si de que su nieta desistiera de esa poco saludable, para ella, idea de volver a intentar viajar en el tiempo.

"Iré en un segundo!" – Grito la chica a su abuelo que se alejaba.

Miraba la casilla con nostalgia y algo de resentimiento en sus ojos. Aquel sentimiento que le trasmitía ese lugar parecía notarse en su mirada y en cada una de las expresiones de su rostro. Y no le hacia nada bien.

"Que será de t"i. – Fue lo único que se dijo para si la chica, y dejo escapar un largo suspiro como liberando la opresión que tenia. Acto seguido se retiro hacia adentro.

Momentos antes, cuando Lita entro en el pozo, sintió que el final de este nunca llegaba. Era como si flotara o algo parecido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pues pensó que el pozo era profundo por lo que la caída seria fuerte. Unos segundos después sintió como sus pies tocaba el suelo muy lentamente. Abrió los ojos y una luz brillante la cegó. No recordaba que hubiera tanta luz en el lugar. Por el contrario, todo era bastante oscuro. Algo confundida se dio cuenta de que no había techo. El techo de aquella casilla había simplemente desaparecido y lo que se dejaba ver como luz era el mismo sol que se posaba sobre el pozo.

La joven ligeramente temerosa pero muy confundida salio del pozo y lo que descubrió a su alrededor no era el interior de la casilla, sino árboles… Cientos de árboles rodeándola, como si estuviera en un bosque.

Buscaba con la mirada algo que le resultara familiar, pero nada. Se preguntaba donde estaría la puerta de entrada por donde el anciano iba entrando en el preciso momento en el que ella entro en el pozo. No había nada allí mas que árboles

"¿Que?... ¿Qq… que es esto? ¿Dónde estoy…?" – Se preguntaba ella misma completamente confundida. Miraba el pozo tratando de comprender y luego volvía a preguntarse – "¿Que es esto?... ¿Este lugar…?"

"Ahhh!" – Un grito se escucho no muy lejos. Parecía ser una niña. – "Ahh! ¡Auxilio!" – Gritaba la niña y parecía acercarse. De repente de entre los árboles una jovencita de pelo negro, lacio y grandes ojos apareció.

Estaba tan asustada que no reparo en que Lita estaba en su camino y choco contra ella.

"Auch!" – Chillo Lita. – "¿Qué sucede pequeña?" – La niña abrazada a sus piernas levanto la vista hacia la alta muchacha y esta pudo ver como la pequeña tenia grandes lagrimas en sus ojos y demostraba temor, pero no hacia ella.

"Ayúdeme señorita!" – Le suplico temblando de miedo.

"Oye… Oye cálmate! Dime que sucede". – Trataba de decirle Lita a la perturbada jovencita que no paraba de temblar agarrada a sus piernas. –" Yo te ayudare pero…"

"Aha! Ahí estas pequeña!" – Un enorme monstruo de piernas largas y grandes cuernos en la cabeza apareció justo en el mismo lugar de donde la niña había salido momentos antes. Era de verdad atemorizante y despedía un olor repulsivo.

"¿Que sucede aquí? ¿Quién eres tú?" – Le pregunto Lita con tono amenazante. – "Deja a la niña en paz!" – Ordeno.

"Jajaja! Y tu, una simple humana me lo ordena?" – Se rió el horrendo monstruo que trataba de acercarse cada vez más a la pequeña. Lita sintió como se llenaba de coraje al escuchar al monstruo tan engreídamente.

Quédate a un lado de mí pero no te alejes demasiado, pequeña. Yo me encargare de el. – Sus últimas palabras la hacían sonar muy confiada de si misma. De repente alzando su mano en alto grito: - "¡Súper Sailor Júpiter…Transformación!" – Lita Kino se estaba transformando en Súper Sailor Júpiter por primera vez en dos años.

No había luchado, ni ella ni las demás Scouts desde la última batalla en la que enfrentaron a Galaxia. Pero claramente no había perdido su fortaleza para volver a hacerlo. La niña cayó en ese momento al suelo atónita por lo que veía. La observaba con tanta admiración que incluso deseo alguna vez ser como ella.

Ya transformada, Júpiter anuncio: - "¡Soy Súper Sailor Júpiter y te castigare…" - Hizo una pausa por breves segundos en los que volteo su rostro donde la niña y continuo. –"…en el nombre de esta pequeña! Mas vale que te alejes de aquí si no quieres terminar frito!" – El monstruo que por un momento parecía no dar crédito a la que veía, pues una humana nunca había tenido esa clase de poderes, de pronto comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa en su horrible boca que dejaba ver un par de sucios y afilados colmillos.

"Pues prefiero" – Anuncio comenzando a correr hacia ella. – "luchar contigo!" – Grito. Al llegar a donde Júpiter, ella tomo a la niña en brazos y apenas pudo evadir el golpe que este intentaba darle. – "Te estas escapando!" – Le decía el monstruo en un tono burlesco.

"Eso no es verdad". – Le respondió ella. – "Solo quiero dejar a la niña fuera de todo esto".

"Muéstrame lo que tiene entonces". – Con cada palabra que el monstruo emitía con ese tono de voz tan peculiar y molesto para ella, la guerrero de verde parecía enfadarse mas y mas.

"¡Ataque de Hojas de roble de Júpiter!" – Grito a toda voz. Miles de hojas como cuchillos salieron disparadas hacia el monstruo. Este apenas si pudo esquivar algunas, la mayoría dieron en el blanco dejando varios y severos cortes en la piel.

El monstruo estaba algo agitado pero aun tenia esa sonrisa en su cara que molestaba. Se subió a un árbol que había a unos metros de él mirando a Júpiter desde arriba, entonces lanzo un grito y se tiro encima de ella que, dando un salto pudo esquivarlo, pero al ver hacia atrás se dio cuenta de que el monstruo se disponía a perseguirla. Entonces sin más se echo a correr. Por supuesto no era tan veloz como aquel de piernas largas.

La niña de lejos y con cara de preocupación veía todo desde un lugar seguro, rogando que a la muchacha que la había rescatado, no le sucediera nada malo.

"Es fuerte". – Pensó. Y es que de veras nunca había visto a ninguna joven con sus peculiaridades.

Mientras tanto en casa de Mina las tres amigas se despedían de ella y de su madre. Una vez en la calle se preguntaban que había sucedido con Lita que nunca llego a destino. Se miraban entre ellas buscando una explicación pero ninguna parecía convencerlas.

Quizás tuvo algún percance, encontró a alguien en el camino o el autobús se rompió. – Explico Amy tratando de sonar convincente lo suficiente para que las demás no siguieran reprochándola.

No… No creo que se halla detenido a hablar con nadie. Antes de colgar me dijo que vendría de inmediato. – Añadió Serena con una expresión de duda en su rostro.

Entonces es cierto, quizás tuvo algún inconveniente. – Volvió a hablar Amy.

Pues yo creo que lo que le sucedió… - Agrego Rei con una expresión graciosa en su rostro. - …a nuestra amiga es que se quedo pegada a las sabana. Jajaja! – Rió muy divertida.

Si, es probable que tengas razón. – Serena se divertía imaginando la situación.

Bueno muchachas, ya debo irme. Tengo clases y… - Amy se despedía con apuro.

Si. lo sabemos. – La interrumpió Rei.

… y a ti no te gusta llegar tarde! – Dijeron a coro ella y Serena.

Ve, no hay problema. Nos vemos mañana. Recuerda que nos reuniremos en el templo.

De acuerdo, no lo olvidare! – Se despidió la peliazul ya corriendo hacia su destino. – Adiós!

En aquel lugar desconocido para la castaña, ella seguía luchando contra el monstruo que no dejaba de perseguirla por ente los árboles y demás. No se daba por vencido pero a la vez refutaba que le costara tanto trabajo destruir a la que pensaba era una simple humana. Se sentía personalmente humillado de lo difícil que se le hacia terminar su trabajo para por fin alcanzar a la muchachita, que había sido hasta hacia un momento su principal victima.

Lyn! Lyn! Llamaba un hombre de cabello blanco y largo, con una impotente armadura. Tenia una expresión seria en la cara pero sus ojos, de un extraño color dorado, lo delataban mostrando preocupación. – En donde estará esta niña. – Pensaba para si. – No debió alejarse, espero que Jacken la halla encontrado. – Lyn! – Grito aun con más potencia en la voz, volando encima de los árboles. – Lyn, donde estas!

La pequeña aun resguardada en el lugar en que Júpiter la había dejado seguía observando con atención y preocupación la batalla que se disputaba. Pensaba en que ella no pretendía que la muchacha se involucrara y resultara lastimada.

De repente escucho la voz de aquel que la llamaba como si se tratara de su salvación, y la de la muchacha, y de inmediato acudió al llamado como con un suspiro de relajación.

Señor Sesshomaru! Aquí estoy! – Le grito sin hacerse esperar y con desesperación.

El joven entonces avisto a la pequeña desde el cielo y bajo a buscarla. La niña de inmediato se sintió feliz de verlo y sin reparar en su acción corrió en dirección a el dispuesta a abrazarlo.

Señor Sesshomaru! – Grito con alegría. El hombre cambio levemente la expresión fría de su cara por una pequeña sonrisa, que a la vez era lo suficientemente grande como para demostrar que el estaba feliz de que se encontrara bien. Pero duro poco. Rápidamente volvió a cambiar su expresión por la fría anterior y anuncio.

Vamonos Lyn, Jacken nos esta esperando. – Sesshomaru se separo de la niña y dándole la espalda comenzó a caminar.

¡No! Señor Sesshomaru, debemos ayudarla. No se valla por favor. - Sesshomaru se paro en seco sin darse vuelta. La niña no necesito mas para comprender que el la estaba escuchando, lo que era bastante extraño en el. – Por favor señor Sesshomaru, ayúdela! – Le suplicaba la niña.

El se dio media vuelta quedando frente a la pequeña. Tenía el rostro igual que siempre, inexpresivo. Ella luego le señalo hacia el lugar de la batalla apuntando con el dedo índice y replico una vez mas. – Ayúdela! – Sesshomaru volteo el rostro hacia donde la mano de la niña le apuntaba y allí vio, no muy lejos la batalla que se disputaban aquel monstruo y una joven mujer.

Ella pareció llamarle la atención, se sintió muy extraño al verla. Miles de sensaciones corrieron por su cuerpo y su mente con tal velocidad que no logro definir ninguna. Pero supo de inmediato que se trataba de una humana. Y si había algo que el no soportaba, era justamente a los humanos. Los consideraba bajos, débiles e inútiles.

Mientras tanto Súper Sailor Júpiter esquivaba a duras penas los puñetazos y patadas que el monstruo le lanzaba. Estaba empezando a cansarse, sentía que el cuerpo empezaba a fallarle. El monstruo seguía repartiendo puñetazos y ella apenas si podía evadirlos.

A unos metros de allí la pequeña Lyn y Sesshomaru seguían viéndolos, este ultimo todavía tratando de comprender la sensación que tenia para con esa chica. Se sorprendió aun más cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se disponía a hacer ella.

Júpiter aun seguía esquivando los golpes y cuando ya no pudo mas, de un salto se alejo unos metros. Los dos espectadores seguían observando, el sin expresión en su rostro pero si en su mente, tratando de comprender.

Lita estaba parada de frente del monstruo, se la veía cansada y tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero firme en su postura. De repente comenzó a emanar una fuerte energía que fue captada con admiracion por Sesshomaru. Se coloco en posición y con sus últimas fuerzas grito:

¡Mi planeta guardián crea la tormenta, atrae las nubes y aparece el dragón supremo. Trueno de Júpiter, Resuena!

El ataque sorprendió aun mas a todos, especialmente a Sesshomaru quién quedo incrédulo ante la potente fuerza de la muchacha y la inigualable energía que emanaba; y se dirigió directo a su oponente golpeándolo con tal magnitud que lo arrastro varios metros hacia atrás, arrancando árboles a su paso y dejándolo totalmente fuera de batalla.

Ahhh! – Grito con un alarido el monstruo. Luego silencio.

Lyn se tapo la boca con ambas manos ahogando un grito. Unos segundos depues Sesshomaru, asombrado pero soberbio, se adelanto uno pasos hacia el campo de batalla tratando de saciar su curiosidad, la que esa joven le creaba al poseer tal poder, llego hasta justo detrás de Júpiter y se detuvo sin emitir palabra. Lita totalmente extenuada se dio vuelta de repente al sentir su presencia intentando lucir amenazadora, pero su cuerpo no lo soporto y simplemente se desvaneció esperando golpearse contra el suelo. Pero en vez de eso sintió como alguien la sostenía, fuertes brazos rodeándola como queriendo pretejerla. Sesshomaru la había atrapado en el momento justo, evitando su caída. La niña quedo atónita ante la imagen que tenia en frente. Aquel, el famoso príncipe Sesshomaru, sosteniendo en brazos y brindándole su ayuda a una humana!

Ni siquiera sabía como es que la había rescatado a ella misma tiempo atrás.

Sesshomaru aun sosteniéndola la miro fijamente y no pudo comprender como es que una delicada muchacha como la que estaba frente a el era capaz de poseer tan grande poder. Le costaba quitarle, extrañamente, la vista de encima. Pero aun mirándola sin interrupción y sin expresión alguna la poso suavemente y con delicadeza en el suelo. Entonces Lita abrió los ojos con pesadez para ver, pero lo único que pudo distinguir era más que una imagen borrosa, y luego solo se desmayo.

Lyn salio de su escondite corriendo, con el rostro lleno de preocupación y se sentó a un lado de ella. Pudo apreciar como la vestimenta de la chica se desvanecía, volviendo a ser la de un momento antes cuando se conocieron. Sesshomaru solo se alejo.

Vamonos Lyn, es hora de irnos. – Exclamo, inexpresivo en su exterior. Y comenzó a caminar con su imponente porte habitual.

Pero no podemos dejarla aquí en ese estado, ella me salvo! – Pedía Lyn con gran preocupación.

Puede cuidarse sola. De cualquier manera ya no es mi problema. – En ese momento sintió un tremendo ardor en su mano derecha. Sin mucho escándalo a pesar del dolor que le provocaba la levanto a la altura de sus ojos y vio como un símbolo se formaba en la palma. Inmediatamente después un sentimiento de voluntad indetenible lo embargaba, obligándolo a regresar y ayudar a la muchacha que yacía en el piso inconciente y muy mal herida.

No sabia por que lo hacia pero solo se volvió sobre sus pasos y sin pronunciar palabra alguna la levanto y se alejo con la niña detrás de el totalmente extrañada por lo que veía. Lyn no se atrevió a preguntar el por que de su accionar tan impredecible y solo se limito seguirlo.

Del otro lado del pozo la joven de cabellos negros se despedía de su madre y alegremente corrió hasta la puerta de entrada donde se cambio sus pantuflas por sus zapatos.

Adiós mama!

Espera, Ahome. No olvides tu almuerzo. – Le grito su madre desde la cocina y luego la alcanzo hasta el vestidor para entregárselo.

Oh! Gracias.

No llegues tarde y si sucede algo por favor llama.

Mama ya no soy una niña pequeña. Además, he aprendido como cuidarme sola. Adiós! – Dijo alegremente y salio corriendo de la casa.

Al pasar por la casilla de madera que contenía aquel pozo, su expresión cambio y su cara se volvió mas seria. Se paro en seco y la observo por algunos segundos. Parecía recordar, a su mente llegaron imágenes del pasado, imágenes de aquel chico, Inuyasha. Con su largo cabello blanco que se tornaba negro intenso durante la luna llena y esas orejitas tan graciosas que se asomaban a ambos lados de su cabeza. Recordó también el rostro de sus amigos que hacia ya bastante había dejado atrás. Con tristeza en la mirada solo siguió caminando.

En la otra época tan lejana Sesshomaru y Lyn llegaron al pie de un acantilado, al final del bosque. Cruzaron el rió que no era muy profundo y allí un pequeño duendecillo verde con un báculo de dos cabezas en su mano los recibió.

Amo bonito! Ha encontrado a… - Jacken quedo boquiabierto al ver lo que su amo estaba cargando. Paso a su lado y sin poder salir de su asombro, el lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este entro en una cabaña al lado del rió. Lyn reía contenta mirándolo, divertida por la cara que Jacken no podía borrar. Y es que era en verdad muy graciosa. Jacken no lograba salir de su asombro ni comprender que es lo que en su ausencia había sucedido.

Ya dentro de la cabaña, Sesshomaru recostó a la muchacha suavemente y se quedo contemplándola en silencio. No mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro pero era seguro que en su mente una revolución de ideas, pensamientos y preguntas se desataban. ¿Quién era esa muchacha? ¿Cómo era posible que siendo una humana fuera portadora de tal espectacular poder? ¿Por qué se había sentido así al verla, tan extraño? Y lo que más le preocupaba ¿Por qué en su mano había aparecido ese signo? ¿Qué significaba?

Jacken se asomo cuidadosamente en la puerta de la cabaña todavía tratando de entender lo que había sucedido.

Sesshomaru se levanto del lado de la joven y sin siquiera verlo le hablo a Jacken.

Jacken, iré a recoger algunas plantas medicinales. Cuida de ella un momento. – _"Cuida de ella un momento"? _No tenia idea de por que esas palabras habían brotado de su propia boca o por que había siquiera osado en decirlas.

Lyn estaba sentada a un lado de la cabaña queriendo saber que había sucedido con aquella joven. Aunque se sentía muy feliz de haber visto por primera vez esa reacción tan… humana de su "señor" Sesshomaru.

Amy se encontraba en la universidad escuchando su primera clase. Había pasado casi una hora desde que había comenzado. Ella tomaba notas muy atenta de todo lo que el profesor decía, sin olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle.

De acuerdo jovenes – Decía el profesor. – Ahora les entregare un cuestionario acerca de la clase anterior: es mejor que me hallan escuchado.

Oh, no! ¿Por qué no nos dijo? ¿Qué le sucede? – Se escuchaba de fondo las quejas de los alumnos. Sin embargo a Amy no pareció molestarle ya que había tomado muchos apuntes.

Ya basta. Sus quejas no los harán aprobar. El que termine puede retirarse. – El profesor pasó los exámenes uno por uno. Cuando Amy recibió el suyo noto que era bastante fácil y de inmediato comenzó a responderlo. Se sentía poco modesta pensando que seria la primera en terminarlo, siempre había sido así. Sin embargo, a la mitad de su examen noto que un muchacho alto de cabello gris y ojos azules se levanto lentamente y le entrego el examen al profesor.

Muy bien Yukito, puedes retirarte.- Lo felicito el profesor.

La peliazul se sintió totalmente irritada. ¿Quien era ese muchacho? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a quitarle su puesto?

A pesar de todo el chico parecía bastante amable, su rostro lo demostraba. Solo agradeció y acto seguido procedió a retirarse. Cuando este había salido del aula Amy volvió su concentración al examen y se apresuro a terminarlo, diez minutos después entrego el examen y luego se retiro, todavía frustrada por lo sucedido. Decidió calmarse y tomar un descanso en el buffet. Tenía todavía media hora antes de que su próxima clase comenzara. Al llegar allí se encontró con aquel muchacho otra vez. No lo podía creer, el seguía estudiando! Solo ella hacia eso, y el significaba una amenaza. Había dado con alguien más que se sentía tan emocionado como ella por estudiar. Pero a la vez le recordaba a aquel muchacho, el tal Mercuriuos que una vez hacia bastante había compartido el primer puesto en calificaciones con ella.

Amy decidió no frustrarse y solo se sentó en una mesa dándole la espalda y volcó su vista en un libro. Estaba tan concentrada que ni vio quien se acercaba.

Hola. Eres Amy Mizuno verdad? – Ella levanto la vista instantáneamente y una amable sonrisa la sorprendió. Se trataba de aquel muchacho.

Ahh… Ss… si, Yo soy Amy Mizuno.

Es un placer hablar contigo Amy. Mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro.

Ah, ¿Si?- Dijo con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

Así es. Lo siento, soy nuevo aquí. Ingrese este año. Cuando llegue oí el comentario de algunos chicos acerca de ti. Ellos dijeron que eras la alumna con más altas calificaciones.

Bueno, yo… - La peliazul no paraba de titubear, y tampoco comprendía que aquel chico que había detestado hacia un instante, ahora estaba hablándole con tal amabilidad.

No tienes por que ser modesta. Estoy en todas tus clases y he visto por mi mismo tu potencial. Eres buena. – Amy lo miraba con cara de incrédula.

¿En todas mis clase? ¿Cómo es que yo no me acuerdo de ti?

Tienes razón, son muchos alumnos y es difícil acordarse de todos ellos. Oh, lo siento, estabas estudiando. No debí importunarte.

No, no. No te preocupes. – Se apuro en decir la chica. – Solo adelanto tarea.

Valla, eres bastante aplicada. Me sorprendes. Pues si no estas muy ocupada… entonces te invito un jugo. – La joven entonces comprendió que se había equivocado con el, lo había juzgado mal desde un principio sin conocerlo. El en cambio se mostraba muy amable, e incluso la admiraba!

El mediodía llego y sorprendió a Lita aun dormida, su gasto de energía había sido tal que aun no podía recuperarse. A un lado de ella, se encontraba Lyn cuidándole y en el extremo opuesto de la cabaña, Jacken la miraba con desconfianza.

Ya señor Jacken. Parece que va a comerla con la mirada.

Pequeña, ya cállate. Por que el amo bonito se atrevió a traer a esa humana con el, y encima se toma la molestia de curarla.

Ella me salvo!

¿A que te refieres?

Un monstruo me perseguía y ella me ayudo. Es mi culpa que este así. Pobre, parece estar muy agotada.

El sol se estaba ocultando y las clases terminaban en la universidad. Ese día Amy salía con un nuevo amigo. Recién se estaban conociendo pero ella pensó que seria un buen compañero de estudios.

Adiós, hasta mañana. – Se despidió Amy.

Nos vemos, recuerda traer la monografía.

Al llegar a su casa la peliazul se pregunto que seria de su amiga. Había prometido llegar esa mañana pero no la había visto desde entonces. Se dispuso a llamarla. Marco su número pero nadie en su casa respondía; luego pensó que debía marcar a la recepción.

Hola. Buenas noches ¿en que puedo ayudarla?

Karen, buenas noches. Es Amy. Deseo hablar con Lita pero en su casa no responde.

Amy, Como estas! Se debe a que la señorita Kino salio esta mañana muy temprano. Parecía algo apurada.

¿Y dices que todavía no regresa?

Así es. Por acá nadie la ha visto.

Muchas gracias por la información. – Amy colgó pero aun preocupada volvió a marcar. La computadora le anunciaba que el teléfono estaba apagado o fuera del área de cobertura. – Que extraño? – Pensó – Le llamare más tarde.

En la otra época, el sol se estaba ocultando y daba una vista excepcional en el horizonte. La luna parecía querer salir apresurada.

Parado sobre un acantilado se encontraba Sesshomaru, mirando a lo lejos, inexpresivo. Aun seguía sin comprender lo que había sucedido esa mañana. ¿Por qué había hecho todo eso? ¿Rescatar a una humana? Miraba con incertidumbre la palma de su mano cuando de un momento a otro miles de imágenes inundaron su mente. Y en esas imágenes aparecía la joven castaña. ¿Recuerdos tal vez? Imposible. ¿De un lugar que no conocía? Un enorme jardín, el cielo estrellado, Un palacio imponente.

Todo pasaba tan rápido y las imágenes eran tan borrosas que le provocaban jaqueca. Se sintió mareado. De repente todo se detuvo y recordó otra vez a la chica, la forma en que había destrozado a ese monstruo era increíble, imposible.

Nunca había visto algo así. Una humana con esos poderes claramente no era común. Luego recordó que ella era la salvadora de Lyn y en cierta forma se sentía en deuda.

Intento entonces convencerse a si mismo de que esa era la verdadera razón por la que la había ayudado.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Pistas en el espejo

**Sailor Moon Mix**

"**Recuerdame"**

**By**

**Lery**

**CAPITULO 2:** _"Pistas en el espejo"_

Amaneció y el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, no había rastro alguno de tormentas o lluvia pero la humedad se sentía en el aire demostrando que el sol que calentaba, estaba secando todo. Dentro de la cabaña al pie del acantilado Lita despertaba gracias a un rayito de sol que caía justo sobre su cara. Afuera el pequeño arrollo corria con un agradable sonido. La joven abría los ojos con pesadez tratando de tapar la luz que le molestaba la vista, se sentía el olor del agua, pájaros trinando…

Entonces Lita se sobresalto al caer en la cuenta de que no estaba en su casa, o más bien, de que nunca había regresado. Comenzó a ver a su alrededor la cabaña, se puso de pie sin dificultad pero aun algo adolorida atravesó la entrada y se sintió confundida.

Donde esto… Auch!- se quejo del dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo, pero nuevamente se incorporo. – Donde estaré?- Reviso los alrededores pero no vio a nadie. Comenzó a preguntarse como es que había llagado a ese lugar.

Luego descubrió que una herida en un costado de su torso le dolía horriblemente. Se levanto la prenda que llevaba y allí descubrió que había sido vendada.

Claramente alguien había cuidado de ella. Recordó a la niña que había defendido de aquel monstruo y una imagen borrosa le llego a la mente, cuando se desmoronaba totalmente exhausta después de su ataque. Alguien la sostuvo!... Se sobresalto al recordar aquel suceso, y la intrigo.

Su ataque… por que había provocado eso? ¿Por que su ataque le había quitado tanta energía como para dejarla inconsciente? ¿Que fue lo que le había pasado?

Sus pensamientos comenzaban a inundarla llegando a mucha velocidad, cuando fueron interrumpidos repentinamente por una imagen de Mina.

Ah!! Mina! Lo había olvidado. Como se supone que salgo de aquí – Miro el reloj en su mano derecha, marcaban las 10:30hs y ella había salido de su casa casi a las nueve. – Deben estar preocupadas por mi, tengo que regresar ahora.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrarse, sabia que antes de llegar allí había sentido la energía que emanaba ese pozo.

Quizás si se focalizaba volvería a sentirla y así podría volver.

Y lo logro! La energía era bastante clara y parecía no estar muy lejos, Camino algunos minutos y llego, sin pensarlo dos veces cruzo, se suponía que si había podido llevarla hasta allí también podría regresar. Y así fue, con cuidado salio del pozo observando que no hubiera nadie allí que la reprendiera.

Con rapidez pero sigilosa cruzo el patio de la casa hasta la entrada. Al llegar a casa de su amiga subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo tratando de no perder mas tiempo y golpeo la puerta.

"Toc, toc, toc.

Yo voy mama! – Le grito Mina que estaba levantando las cosas del desayuno y abrió la puerta.

Hola, se…- Dijo Lita algo agitada pensando que la persona que le abría la puerta era la madre de Mina. Pero en cambio la vio a ella. Su rostro mostraba incertidumbre, igual que el de su amiga. Entonces Mina le hablo.

Lita? Oye que sucede, Por que estas tan agitada?

Mina… No estabas enferma?- La castaña se mostraba acomplejada.

Adelante. – La invito a entrar. - Es que eso fue ayer. – Comento, a lo que su amiga se sorprendió aun mas.

Ayer!! De que hablas?! Hace algunas horas Serena me hablo y…

No, espera. Eso ocurrió ayer. Estas confundiéndome Lita. Además… Que fue lo que te sucedió, nunca llegaste?? – Lita se dejo caer en una silla totalmente abrumada por la confusion. – ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto la rubia.

Si, es solo que… es que yo… - Las frases le salían cortadas y no lograba decir nada concreto.

Mira, no se lo que te sucedió pero luces algo cansada. – Mina noto algunos raspones es sus brazos y la barbilla. - ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Estas lastimada? – Lita no sabia que responderle a su amiga. No quería preocuparla contándole lo que había vivido, que al fin de cuentas ni ella estaba tan segura.

El ruido en el estomago de Lita interrumpió a Mina anunciando que la castaña estaba hambrienta.

Ella se sonrojó. – ¿Te sirvo algo de tomar? – Le ofreció.

No, gracias! Ahora se que estas bien. Regresare a casa.

De acuerdo – Dijo la rubia con preocupación en el rostro por el estado en el que estaba su amiga. – Pero dime… ¿Estas bien? – Lita le sonrió tratando de apartar dudas.

La enferma eras tu, verdad? No te preocupes por mi.- La rubia le sonrió sutilmente sin mucha confianza en lo que decia. – Tienes razón.

La castaña se despidió cruzando la puerta.

Oye! – La detuvo Mina – Recuerda que esta tarde a las cinco es la reunión.

¿La reunión?

En casa de Rei. Haruka quería comunicarnos algo, recuerdas?

Si, tienes razón. – Dijo recordando. - Valla, donde tengo la cabeza. Nos vemos mas tarde entonces. Adiós!

En casa de los Tsukino la perezosa muchachita rubia de largas trenzas recién se despertaba, haciendo caso al quinto llamado de su mama y al primero de su padre. Estiraba los brazos bostezando cuando Luna cayo tan de repente en su regazo que le provoco un gran susto.

Serena!!

Ahh!!! – Se asusto.

Oye, no grites! Pareces una niñita llorona. – Hacia mucho que Luna no la llamaba de esa forma, especialmente después del ultimo acontecimiento en el que sola tuvo que luchar contra Sailor Galaxia. Lo cual demostraba que era capaz de una gran fortaleza cuando la situación lo requería.

Serena había arribado a una posición mas madura, demostrando a los incrédulos que ella era en verdad la futura soberana que esperaba para gobernar el Imperio Lunar y la tierra.

Sin embargo algunas veces prefería seguir conservando su actitud de muchachita.

Es que me asustaste Luna.

Serena, estoy algo preocupada. ¿No has tenido noticias de Lita?

Tienes razón! – Cambio su exprecion por una de preocupacion. - Como pude olvidarlo anoche. Amy prometió comunicarse con ella pero nunca me aviso que fue lo que le sucedió. ¿Por qué crees que no haya logrado llegar a tiempo Luna?

No lo se, pero será mejor que llames a su casa, o pregunta en recepción si ha llegado.

Tienes razón. Será mejor que lo haga. – Serena recogió el teléfono y marco el numero del celular de Lita.

Ya en su casa, la castaña se metió en la tina con agua caliente tratando de relajar el cuerpo. Recordaba lo sucedido del otro lado del pozo y se preguntaba que había sido de la niña y quien había cuidado de ella para después solo retirarse. Le acomplejaba esa actitud y no sabia que pensar.

No paraba de ver una y otra vez esa imagen borrosa en su cabeza, la ultima que vio antes de colapsarse.

Su celular sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos. Leyó en la pantalla y supo que se trataba de su amiga.

Serena! ¿Cómo estas?

Oye Lita! ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Nos tenías preocupadas. ¿Cómo es que nunca llegaste?

Lo siento! De veras. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. En la reunión les contare lo que paso.

Sin dar demaciadas explicaciones se despidio de su amiga y se sumergio debajo del agua para relajarse aun mas, especialmente la mente que la estaba volviendo loca.

En el templo Hikawa la morocha de pelo largo, vestida en su traje de sacerdotisa limpiaba el suelo de madera del dojo. Su abuelo iba de aqui para alla con papeles en la mano rezongando por los impuestos. Rey apenas si lo escuchaba. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos aunque no pensaba en nada en especial, solo divagaba. Miraba en la calle la gente pasar, los chicos del colegio sobre todo. Apreciaba cada momento de paz que ahora estaba viviendo por que sabia que lo que vendria no seria nada bueno.

A lo lejos se escucharon unas ruedas sobre el asfalto. Era bastante estruendoso. Rei se asomo a la entrada para ver mejor.

Se escucho una camioneta doblar la esquina. Una muchachita cruzaba la calle tratando de alcanzar a su amiga del otro lado de la acera.

La joven descubrio con horror que la niña no llegaria a tiempo y seria arrollada por el imprudente conductor. Tratando de alertarla con señas corrio hasta ella quien no se habia percatado de la situacion sino hasta que el auto estuvo bastante cerca.

Rei se arrojo sobre ella salvandola en el momento exacto. Ambas cayeron al suelo mientras veian como la camioneta se alejaba con su conductor totalmente despreocupado por lo que habia causado.

La amiga de la muchachita se llevo las manos a su boca ahogando un grito de horror y cuando todo hubo pasado corrio hasta el otro lado desesperadamente gritando el nombre de su amiga con gran procupacion reflejados en cada una de las facciones de su cara.

Sakura!! – Exclamo casi al borde de la histeria. – Oh!! Por dios, Sakura esta bien? – Preguntaba añorando saber por la salud y bienestar de su amiga. Extendio sus brazos con gran predisposicion ayudandola a levantarse.

Estas bien? – Pregunto Rei. La niña seguia shokeada pero tras unos segundos pudo lograr que las palabras salieran de su boca.

Muchas gracias!!- Le agradecio algo emocionada. – No se que sucedió. Salio de la nada y no me di cuenta!

Asi es, Muchas gracias. – Emitio Tomoyo mas aliviada ahora. Aunque sin embargo la entera situacion parecia haberla estresado mas a ella que a Sakura.

No fue tu culpa y no me gradezcan. – Nego Rei con absoluta humildad. – Pero deben tener cuidado, ese loco pudo... – corto la continuidad de su comentario por que era demasiado.

Lo siento mucho! – Se disculpo la avergonzada Sakura agachando la cabeza absolutamente apenada por su imprudencia.

La pelinegro noto algunos raspones en la pierna y codo, en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo ya que este habia impactado contra el suelo.

Ven conmigo – Ofrecio Rei. – Estas algo lastimada. Tienes algunos raspones y cortes que podrian infestarse. Es mejor que los tratemos ahora.

Ambas muchachitas asintieron con la cabeza al unisono y siguieron a Rei quien las condujo hasta su habitacion. Alli busco alcohol y algunas vendas.

Solo dolera un poco, no temas... y dime, tu nombre es Sakura, verdad?

Asi es. – Respondio de inmediato con el rostro sonriente olvidandose por completo del incidente de hacia solo unos minutos. Estaba claro que era una muchachita muy fuerte y valiente, lo cual sorprendio a Rei dada la situacion. – Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y ella es mi amiga Tomoyo Daydoyi.

Es un gusto! – Afirmo educada y delicadamente Tomoyo como era su costumbre.

Yo me llamo Rei Hino y vivo aquí, en este templo.

Eres la encargada? – Cuestiono Sakura totalmente recuperada.

Algo asi. Mi abuelo y yo somos los dueños y aunque me encargo de su mantenimiento tambien practico mis meditaciones diariamente.

Y dime Sakura, de donde son ustedes?

De la ciudad de Tomoeda. Mi familia y yo nos mudamos hace algunos meses por que mi padre comenzo a trabajar aquí en Tokio.

Tomoeda? He estado alli. Una vez hace años. Es un hermoso lugar.

Tienes razon! – Asintio Tomoyo. – Y no esta muy lejos de aquí.

Tu tambien vives alli? – Pregunto Rei

Si. Con mi madre. Ahora solo estoy de visitas en casa de Sakura.

Tomoyo y yo somos grandes amigas... –Confeso Sakura con orgullo.

Las dos muchachitas y la joven conversaron de varias cosas durante algun momento, conociendose. Y despues de platicar por un rato, Sakura y Tomoyo partieron retomando el camino de regreso a su casa prometiendo regresar.

La hora del almuerzo llegaba y Amy se preguntaba que habria sido de aquel chico que habia conocido el dia anterior. Le habia comentado que estaba en todas sus clases, pero aun asi no lo habia visto en toda la mañana.

Se dispuso a comer su almuerzo cuando el aparecio.

Puedo sentarme contigo?

Yukito! Pense que no vendrias. – Amy le ofrecio el asiento junto a ella.

Tuve algunas cosas que hacer y aunque detesto perderme las clases, eran impostergables. – Sus ultimas palabras sonaban como si las estuviera diciendo para el solamente. Acto que no paso desapercibido para la peliazul– Pero podrias prestarme tus apuntes de las clases que me perdi? – Añadio volviendo a su humor simpatico de siempre.

Si! Por supuesto!

Muchisimas gracias. – Acto seguido se llevo casi inconsientemente una mano al estomago. –Valla! Estoy terriblemente hambriento. Comemos? – Invito con su caracteristica sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras los dos comian, Amy pudo notar el voraz apetito del muchacho que ella habria jurado no podia tragar mucho mas de un plato en cada comida, a juzgar por su contextura fisica. En medio de la situacion, se produjo un cruce de miradas entre ambos. Accion que se sintio extraña, pero que inesperadamente corto la inspiracion a la hora de comer de Yukito.

Por un instante se quedo contemplando con asombro los hermosos ojos azules que la muchacha en frente de el poseia. Eran para el imnotizantes y tenian una profundidad que lo perdian. Para su creer, el habia visto unos asi antes, solo que le era imposible recordar donde.

Amy se dio cuenta de la mirada atenta que el joven le profesaba e instantáneamente se ruborizo. Fue esto lo que causo que Yukito volviera a la realidad dandose cuenta de que habia incomodado a su compañera de mesa.

Para sorpresa de Amy, el entonces provoco una sonrojacion en sus pomulos e inmediatamente despues bajo su vista de vuelta al almuerzo sin siquiera musitar una palabra que amenazaba con descubrir su accionar de hacia un instante aun mas todavía.

Del otro lado del pozo Lyn caminaba en un arrollo tratando de atrapar peces para el almuerzo. A ella parecia divertirle, lo contrario que a Jacken que solo lograba frustrarle el no conseguir ninguno.

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado a un lado del arrollo con la vista perdida, pensando una vez mas en el dia anterior. Presentia que algo raro estaba ocurriendo en el, empezando por las acciones o concideraciones que habia tenido el dia anterior para con la muchacha tan extraña para el.

Le molestaba en cierta forma. Se sentia debil ante esto.

Señor Sesshomaru!! – Le llamo Lyn acercándosele. – Usted piensa que hicimos bien en dejar a la muchacha en aquella cabaña?

Jacken se adelanto a cualquier respuesta y exclamo con enfado – Niña, no seas tonta. Acaso no entiendes que el amo bonito no tiene ninguna obligacion de ayudarla?- Lyn volteo su rostro de vuelta hacia Sesshomaru que sin mirarle solo se paro y camino gallardo hasta el arroyo lentamente. Also su mano y dejo ver sus enormes garras afiladas. Golpeo solo una vez el agua salpicando por doquier y matando a varios peces en el proceso que luego recogio y se los lanzo a Jacken.

Asalos, ya tengo hambre. –Le ordeno sin musitar y sin nada mas que comentar.

La muchachita seguia preocupada, pues no habia recibido aun respuesta de su amo. Aunque sabia que ya no le responderia.

No entendia su postura. Se le hacia dificil comprender sus intenciones. Siempre habia sido muy cerrado y nada parecia tener importancia para el, a menos que tuviera que ver con su orgullo. Por que asi era, orgulloso en extremo.

Lyn se preguntaba por que primero habia ayudado a la joven y luego solo la habia abandonado a su suerte.

No estaba para nada de acuerdo con su accionar, pero lo conocia y a pesar de sus miles de defectos sabia que era una buena persona muy en el fondo de su corazon. Es por eso que lo seguia a todos lados y nunca le cuestionaba nada.

Ademas, el se habia convertido en una especie de padre para ella. Y tambien sabia que el la consideraba alguien importante en su vida, aunque casi nunca se lo demostrara.

Ya en el templo, en medio de la tarde se encontraban reunidas cuatro muchachas esperando a las demas.

Mina seguia enferma pero aun ante la negativa y el reproche de sus amigas ella habia insistido en estar presente. Sabia que si Haruka habia pedido una reunion, entonces debia ser algo importante, y ella como lider de las Inners tenia la obligacion de estar presente.

Lita logro llegar a mi casa. – Les comentaba ella.

Llego?! – Se sorprendio Amy al mismo tiempo que explicaba. – Yo llame a su casa al atardecer pero nunca me contesto. Y en la recepcion de su edificio me informaron que ella no habia aparecido desde la mañana.

Que creen que le pudo haber sucedido? – Se procupo la morocha de largo cabello.

Hable con ella esta mañana. – Dijo Serena tratando de sonar poco preocupada. - Me dijo que en la reunion nos comentaria bien. – Entonces Mina les confeso – Es que fue precisamente esta mañana que llego. Estaba extraña. – Admitio. – Era como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que el tiempo habia transcurrido. Ademas –Agrego con extrañeza mientras recordaba el estado en que su amiga habia arribado a su casa unas horas antes – tenia algunos raspones y heridas.

Pero ella se encontraba bien? Creen que pudo haber sido atacada por algun nuevo enemigo? – Trato de saber Serena, que con la sola idea de que eso sucediera se ponia muy nerviosa.

La verdad, no lo se. No quiso decirme nada. – Concluyo pensativa Mina.

En ese momente las cuatro chicas que faltaban entraron en la habitacion en donde Serena, Rei, Amy y Mina descutian sobre Lita.

Haruka, Michiru! Chicas, como estan?!! – Saludo Serena muy emocionada pero aun sin olvidar su preocupacion por la castaña.

Hola cabeza de bombon! – La saludo Haruka – Ya estamos todas? - Pregunto un tanto apresurada por comenzar.

Lita no esta aquí. – Anuncio Hotaru mientras buscaba con la vista en toda la habitacion.

Las demas se incomodaron. Sabian que en ese tipo de reuniones la puntualidad lo era todo. Para Haruka especialmente.

Oh, ella... Lita ha estado extraña desde ayer. – Les informo Amy. – Ayer desaparecio durante todo el dia.

Mina continuo - ... y esta mañana llego a mi casa muy confundida.

Setsuna pudo sentir la preocupacion de las demas a pesar de que la estuvieran excusando – Pero ella vendra, verdad?

Me confirmo que estaria presente Cetsuna. – Contesto Serena.

Y Haruka empezaba a molestarse con la situacion. – Pues es mejor que se apresure.

Mientras tanto, la castaña salia de su casa. Otra vez iba tarde.

Salio a la calle y vio hacia la esquina el autobus acercarse. Se quedo unos segundos pensando, recordando que ese era el autobus que la habia dejado en la puerta de aquel templo.

Sin pensarlo mucho mas volvio a subir al autobus. Sabia que no era el indicado para llegar hacia la casa de Rei, a su destino. Pero no parecio importarle.

Tomo el celular de su bolsillo y marco.

En el templo las demas chicas todavia la esperaban y Haruka se mostraba muy impaciente. No comprendia como es que una chica tan descuidada en sus responsabilidades podia ser una de las guardianas de su princesa.

El abuelo de Rei se acerco con el telefono en la mano y se lo dio a su nieta.

Rei, es tu amiga Lita – informo. Al anunciar esto las muchachas se miraron entre si confundidas. Rei tomo el telefono y atendio.

Lita. Que sucede? Estamos esperandote.

Lo se. Lo siento. – Se disculpo. Aunque la curiosidad la mataba y sentia que tenia que volver al lugar donde todo habia comenzado el dia anterior. – Solo queria avisarles que no podre llegar a tiempo. Pueden comenzar sin mi.

Lita, sucede algo que debamos saber?

La verdad aun no lo se con exactitud.

Rei colgo y con algo de nerviosismo informo. – Ella ... vendra mas tarde.

Esto es inaudito!!! – Grito Haruka levantandose de un salto de su asiento.

Michiru la calmo. – No te molestes con ella. Estoy segura de que tiene una buena explicacion.

En templo Higurashy, Ahome llegaba de la facultad estirando los brazos para desperezarse, contenta de que ese dia de estudio habia terminado algunas horas antes.

Cruzo el patio en direccion a su casa, pero otra vez se detuvo frente a la casilla que contenia el pozo magico. Observaba el lugar con ansias y tristeza. De pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Parecia que recordaba algo lindo, calidos momentos de hacia tiempo, pero que ni eso, ni el tiempo habia logrado quitarles la magia. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

Recordo cuando conocio a Inuyasha y el la confundio con Kikio... Pero entonces su sonrisa se borro. Esos lindos momentos se volvieron oscuros, turbias penas cuyas cicatrices no cesaban de sangrar en su corazon. La tristeza habia sido su aliada durante tanto tiempo que parecia ella habia olvidado la felicidad.

Por muchos intentos que su familia habia echo, no lograba recobrar esa luminocidad que antes la caracterizaba.

Se estaba extinguiendo pero a la ves el extinguirse parecia incesante, de nunca terminar y solo provocaba mas dolor.

Se acerco a la casilla con pasos lentos y entrecortados, como si dudara en hacerlo. De repente sus ojos se cristalizaron sin previo aviso y grandes lagrimas amenazaban con escaparse. Cerro los ojos apretujandolos fuertemente agitando su cabeza y corrio hasta la casilla velozmente. Al llegar a la puerta se sostuvo del marco de esta, como si su cuerpo no pudiera sostenerse por si solo, como si pesara demasiado para sus piernas.

Y grito. Grito con anhelo y gran reproche hacia dentro de la casilla siempre mirando fijo ese pozo magico que la separaba de Inuyasha

Dejame pasar!!!! – Grito a toda voz sus cuerdas vocales y tambien su corazon. Las lagrimas en la entrada de sus ojos finalmente cayeron sin permiso recorriendo sus mejillas. Sus piernas si mas se rindieron, al igual que su alma que ya no podia sostener el gran dolor que la embargaba y cayo al suelo con sus rodillas golpeando fuertemente el piso debajo de ella. – Por favor!!! – Pedia suplicante con gran fervor y la voz quebrada por el llanto totalmente vencida.

Lita bajo del autobus en ese preciso momento observando la situacion que padecia la muchacha que no habia logrado ver el dia anterior pero cuya voz reconocio sin dificultad.

Le sorprendio verla de rodillas frente a la puerta de la casilla, de frente al pozo.

Entonces su mente comenzo a funcionar a mil por hora y las preguntas se acumulaban pero todas sin respuestas, y despertaban una tremenda curiosidad en ella. Acaso aquella muchacha sabria lo que ocurrio en ese pozo? Estaria ella al tanto de tal situacion? O de la magnitud del peligro que podia representar viajar al pasado?

A pesar de estas incongnitas en su cabeza, Lita habia llegado hasta alli con la intencion de cruzar nuevamente del otro lado para averiguar mas sobre la niña a la que habia rescatado, pero tambien le interesaba saber de la persona que habia cuidado de ella en aquella cabaña en la que habia despertado en la mañana.

Pese a esto, claramente pudo notar que no le seria posible pasar por el momento, y solo regreso a cumplir con su deber en casa de Rei con sus demas compañeras.

Sin embargo durante todo el camino de regreso no pudo apartar de su mente la idea de que algo muy extraño sucedia en aquel templo, y lo que la incomodaba era el hecho de que tuviera que ver con ese contrincante que estaban esperando, el que seria capaz de hacer despertar a la futura reina de la tierra, le Neo Reina Serenity.

No muy lejos de ahí las dos muchachitas, las nuevas amigas que Rei habia hecho mas temprano volvian a su casa aun comentando lo sucedido. Habian acordado que nada le seria dicho a Touya, el hermano de Sakura. Era sabido que su carácter muchas veces dejaba que desear y seguramente molestaria a Sakura durante mucho tiempo si sabia que ella casi habia sufrido un accidente.

No por que era un mal hermano, por el contrario, se preocupaba por ella. El problema era que en extremo, y sobre todo en ese momento que su padre habia tenido que volver a Tomoeda para arreglar asuntos pendientes en ese lugar. Lo peor era que no confiaba en Syaoran, el que habia sido novio de su "pequeña hermana", según diria el, por casi dos años.

Era demasiado celoso para aceptar que Sakura ya habia crecido y que se estaba convirtiendo en una adolescente de 14 años.

Ambas entraron en la casa saludando con fervor.

Hola hermano!! Ya llegamos. – Para sorpresa de Sakura su padre habia regresado antes de tiempo y estaba esperandola. – Papa, estas de vuelta!!!

Sakura!! – La saludo recibiendola en sus brazos pára habrazarla con gran ternura y cariño. Su padre estaba feliz de verla. Se habia ausentado por varios dias y aunque la comunicacion era constante, la distancia los hacia extrañarse.

Para romper con ese gran clima de amor entre Sakura y su padre, su hermano no espero para reprocharle.

Estas no son horas de llegar Sakura.

Ella trato de defenderse pero el no le dio lugar. – Papa te ha estado esperando desde hace un buen rato.

Touya, no te enojes con ella. – Le hablo su padre con un tono suave que emanaba calma completa. – Lo importante es que esta aquí ahora.

Esa afirmacion volvio a la mente de Sakura los sucesos de mas temprano. No dijo nada pero Tomoyo la entendio y la apoyo llevando su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura y mirandola con complicidad.

Ella le agradecio mas que nunca a la muchacha de cabello negro por haberla salvado.

Por que a pesar de que tiempo atrás se habia enfrentado con misteriosas cartas con poderes sobrenaturales que eran capaz de incluso destruir la tierra o a ella misma, no pudo darse cuenta de que un estupido auto se acercaba a ella con gran velocidad. Le debia la vida a Rei y queria agradecercelo.

Apartando de su mente sus pensamientos, se acerco a su padre para platicar con el.

Pense que estarias mas tiempo afuera, pero estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto antes! – y lo abrazo aun con mas fuerza que antes.

Mientras su hermana y su padre platicaban, Touya analizaba donde es que Sakura habia estado. El sabia bien que las veces en que se demoraba se debia a que estaba con su novio.

Syaoran se habia mudado de Tomoeda para estar cerca de Sakura y conllevar su relacion. Despues de todo no habia nada que lo atara a aquella ciudad y su familia estaba en China. Pero tambien temiendo que algo con las cartas Clow se saliera de control. A pesar de que ahora obedecian a Sakura, el queria estar alli para cuidarla y ofrecerle su ayuda.

Junto a el habia viajado la que alguna vez se autonombro su prometida, Meilyn.

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo y ella seguian siendo muy buenos amigos y aun asistian juntos al colegio.

Touya necesitaba saber si ese muchachito que profesaba a su hermana habia tenido algo que ver con su retraso. Asi que sin mas se propuso seguirla para averiguar lo mas que podia.

Lejos, en medio de penumbrosa oscuridad en los confines mas olvidados del universo se encontraba arribando aquel que las despertaria.

No sabia que estaban alli. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Pero su paso por sus dominios las alerto. Y despertaron furiosas, reclamando venganza a todo el que viviera. Y sobre todo a quien las habia exiliado alli.

Su odio era tal que jamas perdonarian...

Largo tiempo habia transcurrido desde que las muchachas se habian reunido en el templo, cuando la que faltaba por fin arribo. Algunas caras la recibieron con incertidumbre, y otros, la de Haruka, con furia. Se la veia demasiado molesta pero esto tenia a Lita sin cuidado.

No era nada a comparacion de lo que tenia en mente. Y queria platicarlo con las demas. Pero al intentar hablar, la rubia de cabello corto la interrumpio dejandola con la palabra en la boca.

Se acerco a ella y entonces el ambiente se tenciono anunciando problemas.

Es una reunion que habia acordado hace dias. – Le reprocho con tono grave mirando atentamente a sus ojos verdes. - Se supone que era importante y tu te atreves a llagar tarde!!! – Grito frente a su rostro desafiante. Haruka estaba realmente enfadada con Lita y las demas se incomodaron ante tal llamado de atencion.

Michiru y Setsuna se posicionaran lado a lado junto a Haruka para intentar contenerla.

Es increible que.... – Volvio a emitir la rubia.

Ya basta!!! – Grito con gran potencia la castaña. Su frente fruncida indicaba que Haruka estaba sacando lo peor de ella haciendola enfadar tambien. Apreto los puños con gran fuerza lastimandose las palmas de las manos con sus uñas. – Se muy bien cuales son mis obligaciones y prioridades! Si me ausente en tu reunion o llegue mas tarde es por que tambien tenia algo importante que hacer!!! - Todas se sorprendieron ante la reaccion de Lita, incluso Haruka que la tomo por sorpresa. Pero ella no oso en quedarse callada.

Mas importante?! Que puede ser mas importante que estar aquí?

El enojo de Lita parecio incrementarse el doble. Fue entonces cuando su propia energia se dejo notar en todo el lugar siendo captada por las presentes.

No estoy diciendo que es mas importante, solo... que puede ser importante!!! – Musito insegura.

Entonces no estas segura de por que te ausentaste? – Reclamo Haruka. – Me indigna tu falta de profesionalidad Jupiter, no pareces digna.

La sangre hirvio a punto de estallar en las venas de Lita. Apreto los puños aun con mas fuerza tratando de contener esa ira que se reflejaba en su rostro y en su energia que seguia siendo emitida cada vez con mas incremeto.

Lita... – La trato de calmar Serena tomandola por los brazos. Rei sabia que su energia iba en ascenso y que de seguir asi podria ser malo, muy malo.

El contacto con la mano de Serena bajo considerablemente su enojo, y Lita parecio sentirse mejor volviendo a la normalidad. Haruka por su lado decidio cesar con sus reproches, pues ella mas que todas conocia bien las concecuencias.

Lita respiro ondo para hacer desvanecer ese sentimiento que la hacia sentirse tan mal y que parecia, no podia controlar.

Nunca en todo ese tiempo se habia dado un enfrentamiento entre ninguna de las Scouts. Pero Serena temia que dos de sus amigas pudieran terminar en rivalidad, mas alla de lo que esto pudiera causar referido a sus obligaciones de Sailors.

Serena se entristecia al pensar que ellas se pudieran distanciar por que las apreciaba, eran sus amigas y a ninguna le deseaba mal.

Despues de que el enfrentamiento entre Lita y Haruka cesara, Setsuna anuncio el comienzo de la reunion, nada podia esperar.

Para comenzar, Serena pregunto a la castaña que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Que fue lo que paso, amiga. Cuentanos.

Tiene que ver con la Perla de Shikon, no es asi Lita? – Trato de confirmar Michiru.

La Perla de Shikon??!! – Se sorprendieron Mina y Amy al instante. Lita tenia el rostro en señal de incertidumbre.

Entonces Setsuna les explico.

Es de lo que queriamos hablarle. Michiru lo descubrio en su espejo hace unos dias. Queriamos estar seguras antes de decirles...

Michiru continuo con el relato haciendo aparecer su espejo de poder.

... pero el espejo solo sigue mostrandome esa perla. No sabemos si es bueno o malo, no logro reconocerlo.

Rei exclamo para si, prestando atencion a todo del otro lado de la habitacion.

La Perla de Shikon... – Susurro casi sin darse cuenta, muy pansativa. Instantaneamente todas voltearon a verla mientras ella divagaba en sus pensamientos con la vista clavada en el suelo pero sin mirar nada fijo. –Hacia mucho que no oía de esa leyenda. – Levanto su mirada y se dio cuenta de que las demas la miraban con los ojos reclamantes. Entonces se apresuro en seguir.

Mi abuelo me conto su historia cuando aun era una niña y mi madre... – Se detuvo por el nudo que se formaba en su garganta a causa de ese triste recuerdo. Y retomo. - ...cuando mi madre acababa de morir.

Rei se sento en una silla con la mirada melancolica.

El me dijo que era tan fuerte como la sacerdotiza que cuidaba de ella.

Haruka se atrevio a hablar, esta vez mas calmada.

Esa perla, sea lo que sea, se dice que tenia el poder de convertir a un hombre en un monstruo, o viceversa.

Se creia que era tal su poder que incluso un pequeño fragmento de ella, podia devolverle a alguien la vida. – Contaba Rei, quien conocia mucho del tema.

Setsuna entonces prosiguio. – Existe la version de que cuando aquella sacerdotiza murio hace 500 años atrás, la perla vivio dentro de su reencarnacion. Una muchacha de esta epoca.

La sorpresa fue conjunta y atrajo muchas dudas.

La muchacha viajaba al pasado portando la perla a través de un pozo... – Lita se sobresalto al oir esto ultimo interrumpiendola.

Un pozo??!! – Todas se quedaron contemplandola. – Un pozo en el patio de su casa, dentro de una casilla de madera!! – Exclamo emocionada. Esta vez era ella la que divagaba.

Como...?? – Pregunto Haruka bastante soprendida.

Respondiendo a su incognita pero a la vez aclarando ideas comento. – Estuve alli ayer. Solo que... no sabia que estaban conectados. – Su rostro mostraba extrañeza y parecia que hablaba sola tratando de organizar sus ideas. – La muchacha... – Levanto su cabeza y miro a Setsuna. - ... su nombre es Ahome, verdad?

Ella no estaba segura.

No conozco su nombre Lita.

Estas diciendo que es verdad? Me refiero a la historia. – Interrogo Mina totalmente sorprendida, al igual que las demas.

Estuve alli. Es cierto!!. Cruce el pozo por accidente, un monstruo me ataco del otro lado y quede inconciente. Por eso no llegue ayer a tu casa Mina. – Termino de explicar la castaña batiendo con todas las dudas que su extraño actuar habia ocacionado desde el dia anterior.

Amy pregunto asustada. – Un monstruo? Que clase de monstruo Lita?

La hasta ahora muda Hotaru decidio ser ella la que contestara a la pregunta de la peliazul.

En aquella epoca los monstruos abundaban, pero se dice que los mas peligrosos eran lo que posian forma humana.

Esa muchacha... hoy la vi. – Seguia pensativa Lita desviando el tema. – Decidi volver alli para averiguar mas antes de venir aquí. – Explico mirando de reojo a Haruka. – La vi junto a la puerta de la casilla que contiene el pozo magico. Pense que la familia que habita el templo no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero aun asi presentia que algo extraño sucedia alli.

Amy analizo todo y con un tono de voz serio exclamo.

Si dices que un monstruo te ataco Lita, y tu Michiru viste esa perla que tiene tan grandes poderes en tu espejo, lo mas probable es que pueda ocacionar problemas.

Amy tiene razon. – Asintio Mina. – Creo que lo mejor es que hablemos con esa joven y averiguemos todo lo posible. Es probable que tambien sea necesario clausurar ese pozo...

No!!! – Se opuso Lita rotundamente. – No podemos, y que si estamos equivocadas?

Te sigues oponiendo Kino? – La desafio nuevamente Haruka.

Lita decidio esta vez hacer caso omiso de sus comentarios y prosiguio. – Solo digo que averiguemos bien, es importante. En tu espejo no hay indicios de que esa perla sea mala Michiru.

Muchachas... – Interrumpio de un momento a otro Serena dejando la actitud de niña que siempre tenia. - ... no discutamos por esto ahora. Iremos hasta aquel lugar para saber de que se trata todo y si Lita tiene razon y esa muchacha que vio alli es la reencarnacion de aquella sacerdotiza, entonces es vital que hablemos con ella.

Serena estaba irreconocible, organizaba la situacion y hablaba sin musitar. Totalmente confiada de cada palabra que emitia. Ponia las reglas precisas y sin titubear. Se notaba que la "niña" desaparecia en aquellas circunstancias.

Nadie mas dijo nada, ante ella no se atrevian a reprochar. Naturalmente confiaban en ella y la seguirian incluso en la muerte.

Esa perla no fue lo unico que vi en el espejo... – Comento Michiru atrayendo la atencion de todas. – Me mostro cartas... Un mazo de cartas bastante inusual.

CONTINUARA...

Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo, y que les haya incrementado aun mas la curiosidad. (Lo logro con migo misma cuando lo escribi).

Agradezco por los reviews que recibi por mi primer capitulo. Debo confesar que cuando lo publique tenia miedo a lo que me enfrentaba. Pero cuando los lei, eso me dio fuerza para apurarme a escribir este segundo.

Por favor sigan mandandolos, me interesa mucho su opinion, y por que no, ideas para mas adelante.

Un beso enorme a todas y nos vemos la proxima!!!

Lery


	3. La tristeza y la esperanza de una Joven

**Sailor Moon Mix**

"Recuerdame"

**By**

**Lery**

**CAPITULO 3:** _"La tristeza y esperanza de una joven"_

Dos dias habian pasado desde la reunion en casa de Rei, pero el tema discutido habia sido el gran centro de cada una de las conversaciones que compartian, tanto las Inners como las Outers.

Las muchachas habian acordado ir todas juntas a aquel templo guiadas por Lita que era la unica que conocia el camino. Las tensiones se habian acumulado y la importancia de que todo se hiciera lo mas rapido posible era vital. Querian adelantarse a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder para evitar que las tomaran por sorpresa.

Entre las Outers corria la idea de que no era muy bueno confiarse de lo que encontraran en su visita a aquel lugar, y mucho menos lo que pudiera decirles o en que pudiera colaborar la muchacha de la que Lita les habia hablado.

Haruka pensaba que era mejor descubrir el misterio que esa perla encerraba por si solas, pero antes que cualquier cosa que ella o cualquiera de las Scouts pudieran opinar estaban las reglas impuestas por su princesa.

Amy se encontraba en la facultad, casi era la hora de la salida y estaba muy ansiosa por irse. Algo que era muy inusual y extraño en ella, ya que la facultad era una de sus lugares preferidos, su templo del estudio. Pero durante todo el dia lo unico que habia ocupado lugar en su cabeza era lo hablado aquel dia en casa de Rei y no habia podido prestar atencion a ninguna de sus clases.

Se estaba carcomiendo la cabeza y agotando las ideas acerca de esa misteriosa perla y el extraño pozo por el que su amiga habia cruzado. Y le provocaba inevitablemente escalofrios imaginarse que pudiera faltar muy poco para esa gran batalla en la que Serena tendria que congelar la tierra durante mil años para asegurar su supervivencia.

Por eso, durante todo el dia el motivo de su apuro era que despues de la facultad se reuniria con sus amigas para ir a averiguar todas juntas acerca de la famosa Perla de Shikon.

Pero era inevitable, no tenia intenciones de escuchar a su profesor aun sabiendo que solo le quedaban unos minutos para que la clase terminara. Estaba totalmente ausente y Yukito lo habia notado. La veia jugar con su cabello o estrujar entre sus dedos algun pequeño papel que encontraba sobre su escritorio.

El pretendia saber, preguntarle en que estaba pensando, pero a cada intento por obtener una respuesta simplemente no se atrevia a hacerlo.

La clase termino por fin y todo el mundo recogia sus cosas para irse. Pero ni aun asi Amy se dio cuenta de lo que sucedia a su alrededor. Yukito tomo sus cosas y se paro frente a ella con su mano justo delante de su rostro moviendola de un lado a otro para despavilarla. Solo ahí reacciono volviendo en si.

Es hora de irnos. La clase termino y ya no hay nadie aquí Amy.

Avergonzada miro a Yukito y su cara se enrojecio por completo.

Lo siento!! – Exclamo llevandose una mano detrás de la cabeza. Tomo sus cosas rapidamente y se puso de pie.

Al llegar a la puerta del salon su profesor que aun estaba ahí presente la llamo sin siquiera voltear a verla.

Señorita Mizuno... – Amy se paro estatica y no se atrevio siquiera a dar otro paso. - ... seria tan amable de traerme un reporte acerca de lo que se discutio en esta clase?

Si... profesor – dijo volteandose a verlo y totalmente avergonzada. Pues entendia que su profesor habia notado su desinteres total durante todo el dia. – Podria por favor decirme la fecha de entrega?

Fecha? – Rio ironico. – el reporte debe estar listo para mañana señorita Mizuno.

Ante esto Amy se puso de todos los colores y estaba totalmente preocupada por saber en que momento podria hacerlo. Tenia el resto de la tarde ocupada, y debia acostarse temprano para levantarse al otro dia. Era una catastrofe, sin contar el echo de que jamas le habian llamado la atencion por nada.

Al salir del edificio, Amy aun seguia sin decir una palabra. Yukito caminaba junto a ella, pero parecia no notarlo. Seguia sumergida en sus pensamientos y el muchacho queria hacer algo para despertarla.

Puedo ayudarte si lo deseas Amy! – Le ofrecio con gran entusiasmo. La peliazul parecio reaccionar, sin embargo no entendia de que le estaba hablando el muchacho.

Me refiero a tu reporte. – Continuo sonriente de que ella le prestara atencion. – Despues de todo creo que mis apuntes te serviran.

Como si una brisa de aire refrescante llegara a ella de repente, asi mismo sonaron las palabra de Yukito aliviandola del estrés que estaba sufriendo por no saber como hacer para cumplir con todas sus obligaciones.

Hay un problema. – Comento algo intranquila. – Tengo algo que hacer en la tarde y no quiero sonar descortez pero... – dudo de continuar con su pedido, pues no era su costumbre imponer nada. Y mucho menos a el que tan amablemente le estaba ofreciendo su desinteresada ayuda. - ... podriamos reunirnos en la noche? – Esa situacion le hacia sentirse demaciado apenada, pero Yukito parecia ser en ese momento su salvacion y tenia que preguntarle.

Sin rodeos ni problemas Yukito acepto reunirse con ella mas tarde. La muchacha le habia caido muy bien desde el principio y estaba en su naturaleza poseer tal bondad. Ademas sentia que no habia nada que el pudiera negarle, pues Amy le gustaba, le gustaba como ninguna otra chica le habia gustado antes.

Por supuesto que no hay problema alguno. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras. – Sus mejillas ardieron ante tal confesion y no se atrevio a seguir mirando los enormes ojos negros del encantador muchacho por mucho mas, asi que apunto su vista hacia el suelo sin siquiera simular.

Se despidio de el nerviosa sin devolverle comentario alguno y se retiro lo mas rapido que pudo.

Recostada sobre su cama, inmersa en la oscuridad total de su cuarto en la que se habia sumido desde que habia regresado de la facultad, se encontraba Ahome.

Esa oscuridad era el mero reflejo de la oscuridad en la que su alma se encontraba. No deseaba ver mas alla, por que nada de lo que hubiera afuera le interesaba.

Ella estaba totalmente deprimida, desolada y poco le importaba el resto del mundo.

Su madre habia arrivado varias veces a su habitacion ofreciendole comida y ella se encontraba en la misma posicion, abrazada a si misma, acurrucada en la esquina de su cama y mirando a la nada.

Sabia que Ahome habia vuelto a pensar en esos sucesos de hacia cuatro años atrás. Al principio penso que ella lo habia superado, pero entonces noto que habia vuelto a caer en la desesperación nuevamente. No queria ver a su hija tan deprimida otra vez, pero tampoco sabia como ayudarla.

El timbre de la casa sono y el abuelo abrio la puerta. Frente a el se encontraban unas cuantas muchachas y dos gatos. Se sorprendio ante tal imagen, pues sabia que no eran amigas de Ahome que venian a animarla.

Puedo ayudarlas? – Pregunto cortezmente con exprecion de extrañeza. Lita reconocio al instante al anciano como el abuelo de Ahome. Despues de todo gracias a el ella habia entrado en el pozo magico.

Disculpe, se encuentra Ahome? – Pregunto Serena.

Desde la habitacion Ahome podia oir claramente a las visitas, y aunque sabia que la venian a buscar a ella, no tenia intenciones ni mucho menos animos para recibir a nadie.

La madre se acerco a la puerta anunciando que su hija no podria atenderlas.

Lo siento mucho chicas. Ahome no se encuentra bien ahora. Pero podran verla mañana en la escuela.

Que pena señora, es que no somos compañeras de ella. – Confeso Mina. – Ahome no nos conoce, pero nos urge hablar con ella.

Lita se adelanto unos pasos y le hablo a la mujer con algo de nerviosismo.

Es... – pausando un instante murmuro - ... acerca del pozo magico en el patio de su casa.

La mujer palidecio y Ahome que continuaba escuchando aun en su recamara, se levanto y de un salto salio de la habitacion y bajo por las escaleras corriendo. Esas jovenes habian logrado captar por completo su atencion.

De frente a las chicas se encontraba las que decian era la reencarnacion de esa sacerdotiza de la leyenda, quien podria darles las respuestas que tanto buscaban.

Soy Ahome Higurashy. – Se presento sin perder tiempo. – Que buscan aquí todas ustedes.

Respuestas. – Respondio Serena con tono calmo pero demostrando la urgencia de su pedido.- Y tu ayuda si es necesario. Hay varias incógnitas que queremos develar y creemos que tu eres la fuente de nuestras respuestas Ahome.

Ahome les devolvio una mirada de profunda enigmacidad y gran duda. Que era lo que esas muchachas querian saber? Seguramente el pozo era su mayor inquietud. Pero... como era posible que supieran de el?!

Ya dentro de la casa, en el living de la misma todas se disponian a develar los secretos que tanta curiosidad despertaba.

La madre de Ahome se paseaba de un lado a otro en la cocina nerviosa, queria saber que era lo que estaba pasando, de que se trataba todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Caminaba lado a lado frotandose las manos, temiendo que todo eso provocara aun mas dolor en su hija y que esta vez no lo pudiera soportar.

Que puedes decirnos de la Perla de Shikon, Ahome? – Pregunto Michiru tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible para asi evitar cualquier negativa a colaborar de Ahome.

Ella por su parte abrio grandes sus ojos al notar que las jovenes que decian precisar su ayuda sabian mucho mas de lo que esperaba. Dudo en contestar, pero no parecio causarle ninguna mala imprecion las muchachas. Aun asi quizo saber.

Por que tanto interes en ella? Que es lo que pretenden? Y yy ... como es que saben de todo esto?

Por favor, es importante que nos digas. – Suplico Serena quien estaba ubicada junto a ella.

Algo malo podria pasar si no nos dices! – Amenazo Haruka con un tono nada amable y mirada intimidante.

Ahome solo atino a bajar la cabeza y quedo en silencio por un momento. Todas comprendieron que ella parecia necesitarlo, asi que se armaron de paciencia y esperaron hasta que ella estuviera lista.

Al fin, tras tan solo unos segundos confeso.

Eso fue hace mucho tiempo... – La sorpresa fue grupal. Por fin una parte de aquella leyenda estaban siendo comprobada. Sin embargo ninguna dijo nada, solo dejaron que ella continuara. – Cuatro años han pasado desde que todo comenzo. Fue en mi cumpleaños numero quince. – El relato habia causado conmocion y mucho interes entre las chicas que la escuchaban atentamente sin perder ni un solo detalle. Ahome les conto poco a poco la historia completa de sus aventuras del otro lado, los amigos que habia conocido asi tambien como su historia con Inuyasha y lo que la unia a la sacerdotiza Kikio, la heroína de Rei. – ... cuando todos los fragmentos estuvieron reunidos, la perla que contenia la escencia de la vida de Kikio la hizo revivir. Asi es como dejo de ser un ser hecho de huesos y barro que se alimentaba de las almas de las mujeres fallecidas. – Ahome hablaba de Kikio con algo de resentimiento en su vos, y fue facil de percibir para Serena. – Todos batallamos en contra de Naraku, pero al final fue Kikio quien lo vencio aprovechando los sentimientos del bandido Onigumo hacia ella.

Y que... paso despues. – Quizo saber Mina sentada frente a ella con Artemis colgado de su hombro como era usual. Noto suma tristeza en su mirada por lo que deducio, lo que venia no podia ser bueno.

Ahome sintio que una vez mas se ahoga en su decepcion. Por que era decepcion lo que habia recibido. Comenzo a recordar y a lamentarse por su accionar, por que pensaba que la culpa tambien habia sido suya.

Se limpio una lagrima gruesa que corrio de uno de sus ojos y respirando ondo continuo.

Al volver a la vida, Kikio acepto a Inuyasha una vez mas en su vida... – Tras un momento siguio. - ... y el se quedo con ella. – Ya no pudo soportarlo mas. Habia tratado de terminar el relato, pero al fin se quebro. Su cuerpo entero temblaba al recordar los sucesos de aquel momento. Esos que le estaban causando tanto mal aun despues de tanto tiempo.

FLASH BACK:

_La tardea caia lentamente y solo dos almas cuyas siluetas se dibujaban gracias a la poca luz que el sol retirandose hacia posible. Dos almas en pena._

_Ahome se encontraba de frente a Inuyasha con el rostro completamente mojado por las lagrimas que se estaban derramando debido al dolor que aumentaba a cada mirada que el le ofrecia._

_Lo odiaba, lo estaba odiando. Aun antes que el explicara, pero aun asi el quizo hacerlo._

_Sabes que Kikio dio su vida por mi, Ahome. Revivio para estar conmigo. Y aun incluso siendo un fantasma me siguio en las sombras. – Ahome no queria verle a los ojos nunca mas, no podia soportalo. Lo que el le estaba diciendo la estaba matando en vida. Aun incluso cuando muy en el fondo sabia que eso debia ocurrir. Kikio habia conocido a Inuyasha antes que ella, era su hombre y le pertenecia. Pero no podia perdonarle que hubiera desconfiardo de el y lo atacara dejandolo dormido en aquel arbol donde ella misma lo encontro._

_Pense que ... quiza te alejarias de ella y terminarias ese capitulo en tu vida. Ja! – Rio sarcasticamente. - Pero que ingenua, que tonta soy, verdad?_

_Ahome, yo..._

_No digas nada Inuyasha. Ya no quiero escuchar mas!! – Le grito odiosa. _

_Inuyasha se adelanto, solo un paso los separaba. La tomo de los brazos con insistencia y la miro fijamente a los ojos en los que parecio perderse. Ya no podia mentirse mas a si mismo, se habia negado durante mucho tiempo que sentia algo por Ahome. Algo grande y muy hermoso que solo podia ser amor._

_Pero le era imposible confesarselo, ni a ella ni a nadie por que solo empeoraria todo. Ademas sentia que tenia una deuda con Kikio, una deuda muy grande que tenia que pagar._

_Pues entonces vas a tener que escucharme igual. – Le dijo culpandose por las palabras que emitiria y que sabia no sentia. Tenia que alejar a Ahome y para siempre. – Kikio es la mujer que amo!! – Ahome parecio desfallecer ente tal confesion. Por que Inuyasha era capaz de decirle tal cosa si sabia lo que le dolia? Por que se habia vuelto tan cruel?_

_El por su lado lucho con todas sus fuerzas para no derramar ni una sola lagrima que lo delatara. Pretendia hacer que Ahome lo odiara por que seria mas facil apartarla para poder olvidarla._

_Le prometi a Kikio que la protegeria y tu bien sabes Ahome que mi vida le pertenece!! – Le grito con desprecio, el cual cubria su dolor._

_Ya basta!!! – Trato de detenerlo Ahome separandose de el. – Por que me haces esto Inuyasha? – Lloraba sin consuelo buscando sus ojos para decubrir la verdad ya que no podia creer que de el salieran esas palabras tan horrendas hacia ella. – Ya no sigas!! Por favor! - Pedia suplicante recargada sobre el borde del pozo magico, sin fuerzar para sostenerse por si misma. – Se que no es cierto nada de lo que dices pero por que lo haces! – Ella exigia una respuesta._

_Inuyasha se posiciono una vez mas frente a ella y la miro totalmente desolada. El alma se le rompia en mil pedazos y sabia que nunca podria perdonarse el daño que le estaba causando a ella. Pero debia ser cruel y terminar con todo eso._

_Llevo una mano a su cuello y arranco el collar que la anciana Kaede una vez le habia puesto para que Ahome pudiera controlarlo. Aunque en un principio le era fastidiante, ese objeto se habia convertido en aquella cosa material que lo unia a Ahome y debia desecharlo._

_Con furia lo arrojo a los pies de la muchacha al mismo momento que murmuro. _

_Vete de aquí. Tu no perteneces a esta epoca. Ve a donde perteneces y continua tu vida del otro lado... Ahome... – Entonces una lagrima que ya no pudo resguardar mas lo delato. Puso en evidencia que el solo la estaba engañando, pero esto si enfado a Ahome._

_Se levanto de su lugar, recogio el collar a sus pies y se arrojo sobre Inuyasha golpeando con sus puños su pecho con furia al mismo tiempo que gritaba llorando._

_Eres un cobarde Inuyasha!! Eres un completo cobarde. Nunca mas volvere, nunca mas vas a verme! Ya no volvere aquí nunca!!! – Acto seguido y con sus ojos totalmente hinchados de tanto llorar miro por ultima ves los adorables ojos dorados que el poseia, cristalizados por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Y sin mas se arrojo con gran enfado por el pozo._

FIN FLASH BACK

Despues de mi discusión con Inuyasha – continuaba Ahome. – regrese aqui muy enfadada con el, pasaron meses antes de perdonarlo. Pero por fin estaba lista para enfrentarme nuevamente a el y pedirle disculpas por hacerle todo mas dificil. – Sus palabras decian algo pero su alma sentia diferente. - Se que si estuviera en su lugar haria lo mismo. Kikio tambien sufrio demaciado cuando el destino se opuso a su relacion y nunca pudieron estar juntos. Por eso senti la necesidad de expresarle a Inuyasha que a pesar de todo comprendia lo que debia hacer.

Despues de todo, si yo decidi continuar hasta el final con el era por mi mision con la Perla de Shikon y una vez solucionado ese tema, ya nada mas tenia que hacer alla.

Setsuna se sintio preocupada ante el ultimo comentario de Ahome, y tambien Michiru quien le pregunto.

Entonces la perla ya no esta contigo?

No. Kikio la posee ahora – Contesto agachando la cabeza con lamento. - Por eso cuando intente volver por el pozo, no me fue posible. La perla era lo que me permitia cruzar. Y sin ella... – se detuvo lamentandose. - ... es imposible volver alla.

Lita se sobresalto debido a tal afirmacion parandose de su asiento, atrayendo la atencion de todas.

Ahome, creo que eso no es verdad. Estuve ayer en tu casa y accidentalmente decubri el pozo... por que pude cruzar por el. – Ahome la miro perpleja y acomplejada.

Se levanto alejandose de todas con desconfianza y exigio saber.

Quienes son ustedes?? No me han dicho por que estan aquí!!

Calmate Ahome. – Le dijo Serena. – No tratamos de hacer nada malo.

Entonces que quieren. Por que estan aquí? – Estaba sobresaltada y confundida.

Rei se acerco a ella extendiendole la mano para calmarla.

Buscamos solo respuestas, tal y como tu a las preguntas que te estan surgiendo a ti ahora. La diferencia es que nosotras no podemos dartelas ahora.

Y yo le he dado todas a ustedes. – Dijo con un poco de enojo. Ya mas calmada propuso. – Si no van a responderme ahora, al menos quiero algo a cambio.

Y de que se trata? - Pregunto Amy cortezmente para no ganar inseguridad en la muchacha.

Ahome se acerco a Lita sin emitir palabra. Extrajo una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo de su bolsillo y se la entrego a ella colocandola en su mano.

La castaña pudo notar la tremenda esperanza que reflejaban sus pupilas negras y en todas sus facciones. Le hablo con el corazon en la mano casi suplicandole.

Quiero que tu que puedes, viajes de vuelta por el pozo y me hagas un favor. Busca a Inuyasha y entregale esto. – Le dijo mirando la bolsita en la palma de Lita. Tienes mi permiso para cruzar por el pozo cuando quieras.

El humor de Haruka, que habia permanecido callada por un buen rato, de pronto la obligo a protestar en contra de tal peticion.

No!! No es posible Lita! Sabes bien que es vital que no te alejes, ni tu ni ninguna de nosotras. – Ella tenia razon. Se suponia que cuidaria de Serena en todo momento para evitar que algo malo le pasara. Adema, el enemigo al que tanto temian podia estar cerca. Pero la mirada suplicante de la muchacha que tenia en frente era realmente desgarradora y ponia sobre si una tremenda carga.

No sabia que hacer ¿Podia ser posible que cumpliera con la peticion sin descuidar su deber de guerrera? Decidio intentarlo. Era una meta que se estaba proponiendo.

Miro fijo a Ahome y le contesto.

Descuida Ahome. Te prometo que lo encontrare.

La tranquilidad de la tierra las atrajo aun mas. Estaban cada ves mas cerca y sus planes no eran buenos.

Su sed de venganza las cegaba y no osaban ver mas alla que su objetivo. Nada ni nadie debia interponerse en sus caminos por que no tendrian piedad. Su alma se habia manchado de negro con cada segundo que pasaban en su soledad y en su oscuridad y muy a pesar de que yacian dormidas supuestamente por toda la eternidad.

Solo tenian un blanco y la venganza las incitaba a seguir...

De vuelta en su casa, Amy se habia reunido con Yukito para terminar el tedioso reporte que debia entregar al dia siguiente. Estaba demasiado cansada y en su mente aun seguia tratando de entender los sucesos de hacia algunas horas atrás. Pero no podia dejar de prestarle atencion al joven que trataba muy amablemente de ayudarla a terminar con su tarea. Despues de todo el estaba utilizando su valioso tiempo libre en algo que no le correspondia.

Al pensarlo, la peliazul se sentia muy avergonzada. Habia sido ella de la que siempre precisaban su ayuda. Pero ahora las cosas se habian dado vuelta.

Te sientes bien Amy? – Le pregunto el joven quien descubrio que mantener la concentracion le estaba costando trabajo. – Has estado todo el dia como ausente.

Amy agito la cabeza para depejarse y miro a Yukito ofreciendole una gran sonriza, pero en su mirada el pudo notar el terrible agotamiento que la embargaba.

Estoy bien. Solo... – Solto un gran bostezo tan repentino que no fue capaz de contenerlo. - ... Estoy algo cansada. Mi tarde ha sido bastante ajetreada y me ha quitado la mayoria de mis fuerzas.

El muchacho ojinegro se paro alegremente y le dijo.

Pues te tengo buenas noticias. Por hoy hemos terminado.

Terminado?! – Exclamo sorprendida la peliazul.

Asi es. Tu reporte esta listo y puedes entregarlo mañana.

Amy acompaño a Yukito hasta la entrada agradeciendole infinitamente por su ayuda. Y el humildemente le devolvia el agradecimiento.

Ambos se despidieron en la puerta de la casa y Yukito continuo su camino de regreso. Pero Amy noto una energia extraña cerca de ese lugar, justo cuando se disponia a entrar.

Era bastante evidente y sabia no era buena. Decidio investigar de donde provenia asi que tomo sus calzados y salio de la casa.

Invoco sus herramientas de calculo y analisis y una especie de lentes computarizados aparecieron justo frente a sus ojos. Apretaba botones en su cajita que parecia ser de maquillaje e intentaba descubrir la fuente de esa energia. Se le estaba haciendo dificil tratar de ubicarla ya que parecia moverse de un lado a otro pero siempre dentro de un corto radio de distancia.

Cuando por fin lo localizo. Justo detrás de su casa en un parque para niños. La fuente de la energia maligna se encontraba alli. Era una maligna que vestia de negro y su vestido arrastraba en el suelo, aun cuando ella levitaba.

Se reia engreidamente sola, arrancando con un simple movimiento de su mano los juegos pegados al suelo. Evidentemente trataba de la llamar la atencion de alguien. Y Sailor Mercury era ese alguien.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo mas, Amy tomo su pluma de transformacion y se convirtio en Sailor Mercury

Oye tu!! – La enfrento valientemente. – Que intentas hacer?

La maligna miro inmediatamente en direccion a Mercury y al verla parada desafiante solto ironicamente.

Alli esta una. Jajajaj!!! – Largo una carcajada. Sailor Mercury se extraño ante tal comentario. Que habria querido decir con eso aquella maligna que ahora era su rival? No tenia respuesta pero sabia que cualquiera que fuera, no seria buena.

Sailor Mercury la desafio.

Que estas intentando hacer? Quien eres tu?

Y tu? – La maligna la examino de arriba abajo y luego decidio que su identidad no seria importante. – Que caso tiene, Solo... Veamos que tan fuerte eres!! – La maligna se abalanzo sobre Mercury intentando atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero la guerrero de azul fue aun mas rapida y logro alejarse de su camino a tiempo.

Para sorpresa de la guerrero, la maligna solo se reia de ella en vez de tomar su fallido ataque fatalisticamente.

Mercury se sentia todavia mas confundida y sobre todo ignorante de los planes de la malvada mujer que le habia buscado batallar sin siquiera dar una razon.

Y es que despues de todo eso era lo que tramaba...

Vamos, atacame!! – Le grito la maligna mujer siempre con una sonrisa enfermiza dibujada en sus labios.

Sailor Mercury fruncio el ceño y se preparo para lanzarle uno de sus ataques.

Rapsodia acuatica de Mercurio!!! – Instantaneamente la maligna junto sus manos con sus palmas frente a Mercury y luego las separo lentamente formando un circulo de energia traslucida delante de ella, al mismo tiempo que murmuraba palabras desconocidas para la guerrero.

Sailor Mercury lo vio venir. Su ataque no logro realizarse y la inmovilizo por unos instantes en los que parecia perder su compostura. Estaba cansada y tenia pocas energias, pero sabia que aun asi podria lograr su ataque. Sin embargo la pantalla de energia que la maligna habia creado servia para no solo para protegerse, sino tambien para anular los poderes de Mercury.

Creyendo llevar la ventaja al anular el poder de la Scout, ella alzo sus manos delicadamente, como haciendolas bailar y con ella se elevaron los juegos del parque. La malvado los arrojo uno a uno divertidamente sobre Mercury quien corria de un lado a otro esquivandolos mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba olvidar el cansancio que sentia hasta en los mismos huesos para asi rendir un poco mas.

Mientras la malvada se concentraba en lanzar repetidamente lo que tuviera cerca provocando total destruccion a su alrededor, Sailor Mercury aprovecho su oportunidad para llamar a sus amigas por el intercomunicador. Era poco el tiempo que tenia y debia ser por demas cuidadosa.

El polvo escondia sus huellas, pero eso no fue suficiente para despistar a la malvada.

- En donde estas jovencita??!! – La llamo ironicamente. – Aparece de una vez!! – Le grito perdiendo la paciencia ante ninguna respuesta.

Escondida detrás de un pilar de luz trataba de marcar las teclas que la comunicarian con sus amigas, cuando la maligna la descubrio. Sabia que no estaria a salvo donde intentaba resguardarse, pero creyo que al menos tendria tiempo para pedir por ayuda.

Te encontre!!! – Le llamo justo por detrás tomando a Sailor Mercury por sorpresa. No tuvo siquiera tiempo de advertir su precencia. La maligna en cambio nuevamente elevo sus manos, esta vez aprisionando a Mercury dentro de un campo totalmente invisible.- Ahora ya te tengo!!... – Exclamo. – Dime, Sailor Scout, acaso quieres rendirte? Jajaj!!

Por... supuesto qque nno...! – Grito Mercury quien se estaba agotando cada vez mas y le costaba trabajo hablar.

Entonces es hora de jugar... – La maligna, todavia aprisionando a la guerrera invoco cerrando los ojos fuertemente a un nuevo ataque. Se mantuvo asi por un breve momento. Y luego repentinamente abrio sus ojos.

Ahhhhhh!! Ahh!! – Sailor Mercury sintio como un dolor punzante arremetia primero contra sus extremidades y luego en corto tiempo comenzo a dispersarse por todo su cuerpo. Estaba atrapada. Su enemiga era fuerte y ella no podia hacer nada.

A unas cuantas cuadras de alli, mientras la ciudad se preparaba para dormir y la calle estaba totalmente desierta, se escucho un alarido rompiendo el calmo silencio. Yukito se detuvo repentinamente debido a un ardiente dolor en la palma de su mano que lo obligo a gritar.

Al mirar la causa del dolor, descubrio alarmado que un signo se formaba en la palma al mismo tiempo que brillaba.

Se formaba y ardia como si estuviera siendo grabado a fuego vivo. Lo miro extrañado y sin comprender de que se trataba, buscaba la razon cuando de la nada una imagen de Sailor Mercury llego a su mente.

Instantaneamente levanto su cabeza y su mirada se transformo a una de gran seriedad. Una oleada de viento giro en torno a el y dos enormes alas surgieron de su espalda cubriendo su cuerpo completamente.

Dentro de la especie de capullo formado por las alas se disparaban rayos de luz blanca. Tras unos segundos las alas se abrieron nuevamente mostrando que Yukito habia desaparecido, y en su lugar se encontraba Yue, recobrando su identidad original.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Dudas

**Cuarto capitulo al fin!!! Pido perdón por la demora en capitulo 3, Me era algo difícil sentarme a escribir ya que tuve todo los problemas posible con mi compu, pero sobre todo por que el tiempo no me da. Entre la Facu y demas es bastante complicado.**

**Aun asi espero que les gusto este nuevo capitulo y gracias por el apoyo.**

**Besos Lery…**

**P/D: Sus reviews son muy importantes asi que sigan mandando!!!**

**Sailor Moon Mix**

"**Recuerdame"**

**By**

**Lery**

**CAPITULO 4:** _"Dudas"_

El gran Yue, creacion del Mago Clow había surgido una vez mas desde el interior del bondadoso Yukito. Mas sin embargo ambos eran diferentes. El mostraba la mirada fria y un porte engreido que seria desagradable para los demas.

Pero esta vez algo era diferente, el se sentia diferente y no sabia por que.

Ya transformado, miro una vez mas la palma de su mano, donde yacia el extraño signo creado hacia tan solo un momento, y acto seguido se elevo hacia el cielo.

No sabia exactamente hacia donde se dirigia, era su instinto el que lo guiaba. Y eso precisamente era lo diferente en el.

Sin embargo volaba cada vez mas velozmente hacia su destino, y es que una terrible angustia llenaba su corazon y no podia siquiera imaginar a que se debia.

Era una horrible angustia que lo ahogaba desde lo mas profundo, y a su vez una misteriosa fuerza transparente lo obligaba a acudir hasta su destino.

No muy lejos de ahí Sailor Mercury seguia en apuros. La maligna la tenia completamente incapacitada y parecia jugar con ella. Su poder era enorme y Mercury no podria vencerla en su estado. El dolor que la malvada mujer le estaba aplicando era terrible y amenazaba con acabar con la vida de la guerrero del agua.

Te diviertes Scout??!! – reia sarcasticamente. Por que yo lo estoy disfrutando!!

Ahhh!! Ahhghh!! – Se quejaba Mercury ya casi sin fuerza para siquiera mantenerse conciente. No podia ya casi sentir los dedos de sus manos y sus brazos parecian perder fuerzas.

Jajajaaj!!!! Que terrible decepcion! Crei que al menos la batalla duraria un poco mas. Por que me tuvo que tocar una de las Scouts mas debiles??!! – Se lamentaba la maligna.

Cuando de entre las sombras una figura masculina surgio y con potente voz ordeno.

Sueltala en este instante!! – Ambas mujeres miraron en su direccion y alli estaba.

Un apuesto joven de cabellera gris y larga, vestido de blanco estaba frente a ellas a unos pocos metros de distancia. De su espalda surgian dos enormes alas, parecia casi un angel.

Se veia severo pero apuesto y muy decidido. A pesar de su cabello gris, sus facciones lo delataban como un joven. Se trataba de Yue que habia llegado al lugar en el momento preciso, guiado enteramente por su instinto. Y solo cuando hubo llegado fue que la palma de su mano dejo de arderle.

La maligna lo miro con cara de odio y exclamo retandolo.

Quien demonios eres tu? De donde saliste?

Dejala ir ahora! – Ordeno una vez mas dando cortos pasos para tratar de acercarse a la joven herida. Increiblemente de solo verla el podia sentir el dolor que Sailor Mercury estaba experimentando. Ella estaba seriamente dañada, tenia cortes severos en varias partes de su cuerpo y su mirada se estaba desvaneciendo asi como su cuerpo entero.

Vete de aquí!! Esta no es tu batalla!! – Le escupio volviendose impaciente ante la precencia del joven en aquel lugar.

Eso ya lo veremos!! - Yue con rabia lanzo sobre la maligna un gran rayo congelador que la tomo por sorpresa obligandola a soltar a Mercury. Ella muy malherida y moribunda se dejo caer al suelo tratando de recuperar fuerzas.

Al ver que habia fallado, Yue lanzo una vez mas su rayo congelador casi dando en el blanco, pero que al menos le sirvio para alejar a la maligna de Mercury.

Corrio a donde ella yacia en el suelo, se inco sobre sus piernas y suavemente elevo la cabeza de la muchacha tomandola por la nuca.

Estas bien?? – Le pregunto preocupado en extremo. Esto era confuso para Amy, no tenia idea de quien era su salvador, pero esos ojos que trasmitian tal tranquilidad y sinceridad le eran familiar. Con pocas fuerzas movio su cabeza en señal de aprobacion y Yue se sintio mas calmado, pero miro a la maligna aun bastante alejada de ellos y se paro dirigiendole una mirada ofensiva. Su sangre hervia intensamente.

Te dijo que no te metieras!! – Le grito ella desde el otro lado, totalmente frustrada. Ya la tenia, esa Scout estaba destinada a morir en sus manos. Pero ese otro joven habia aparecido tan de repente y no contaba con eso.

Yue apreto su puño fuertemente y sintio como un terrible rencor se apoderaba de el sin siquiera enterder por que.

La maligna mujer sin mas arremetio contra Yue tratando de apricionarlo como a la guerrera, pero esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte.

El joven de cabello gris esquivo el ataque, se paro erguido, fruncio el seño en señal de enfado y friamente exclamo:

- Ahora es mi turno!! – La maligna sintio un frio recorrer su espalda y se paralizo. Sabia que ese era su fin. Instantaneamente Yue lanzo una ultima vez su rayo congelador, el cual esta vez dio en el blanco congelando completamente a la maligna.

Pero no habia terminado ahí... De la nada y sin previo aviso un ataque de burbujas

destruyo por completo el cuerpo de la malvada mujer totalmente congelado. El ataque provenia desde atrás de Yue y lo tomo por sorpresa. Habia sido lanzado con furia para no dejar rastro alguno de la malvada mujer.

Yue se dio media vuelta y alli descubrio que la causante habia sido Sailor Mercury; estaba parada con dificultad, algo agitada por tanto agotamiento pero con gesto de alivio y los ojos felices de que todo hubiera termiado.

El joven la miraba perplejo, el habria jurado que la muchacha no podia siquiera moverse, pero la guerrera era bastante fuerte.

Mercury se encontraba admirada por la destruccion que su poderoso ataque habia causado cuando sintio los ojos del muchacho observandola penetrantemente y con admiracion. Entonces llevo su vista hacia el y sus miradas se cruzaron. Existia cierta complicidad, como si se hubieran reconocido.

Gracias! – Exclamo la cansada guerrero. Trastabillo al querer avanzar y cayo. Pero al instante y sin siquiera pensarlo Yue la sostuvo en el aire actuando rapidamente. Sus brazos rodearon su cintura y sostenian el entero peso de su cuerpo. Mercury apenas si podia caminar pero se sintio reconfortante ante el tierno calor que ese joven le transmitía.

Yue la observo bien y noto severas heridas en su abdomen, brazos y piernas. Tenia un gran raspon en una de sus mejillas y su traje habia sido rasgado en distintas partes.

Pero en sus azules pupiles se observaba una tranquilidad absoluta y un optimismo extraordinario que lo dejo perplejo.

Era como si la muchacha supiera que a pesar de todo, ella estaria bien. Parecia increible, Yue sentia que sus profundos ojos podian hablarle de ella mucho mas que sus palabras.

Pero el se sentia inseguro. La preocupacion lo invadía por completo, deseaba saber si ella en verdad estaria bien. Y en medio de ese instante magico para ambos, una vez mas un cruce de miradas...

Ambos se ruborizaron intensamente y sus mejilla parecian arderles, pero Yue no pudo sostener la vista un segundo mas y viro en otra direccion.

La sostuvo en sus brazos y extendio sus grandes alas provocando elevacion. A Mercury le sorprendio el hecho de que el pudiera volar. La llevo hasta la entrada del parque y la asento sobre la acera cuidadosamente.

Una vez mas, Gracias! – dijo nuevamente la muchacha todavia ruborizada.

El continuo sin mirarla a los ojos, no podia permitir que le sucediera lo mismo otra vez. Y en contraste cambio su exprecion facial. Su frente se arrugo y sus ojos perdieron brillo casi instantaneamente. Pero sus sensacion se quedo dentro, quemandole el alma por la intriga.

Yue se paro a un lado de ella y mirando en otra direccion siempre evitando sus ojos emitio arrogante: - No siempre estare alli para salvarte de tus aprietos. – Con un tono de voz completamente distinto al de hacia unos momentos. Su porte incluso lo demostraba como alguien diferente. – Eres muy descuidada. Mas te vale que aprendas a batallar adecuadamente o uno de estos dias terminaras haciendo que te maten... como esta noche casi sucede.

Dicho esto una vez mas desplego sus alas y se marcho sin siquiera despedirse.

La Scout estaba perpleja por lo sucedido. No entendia los motivos de ese muchacho al disgustarse con ella asi, y ni siquiera sabia por que la habia rescatado.

A pesar de todo eso, su carácter petulante y soberbio le molestaba. Le molestaba terriblemente y le desagradaba. Agradecia su inesperada ayuda pero no era necesario que interviniera nunca mas. Ella habia batallado antes y sabia como defenderse sola. Aunque debia admitir que su ayuda habia sido muy necesaria.

Era la madrugada en la placida ciudad de Tokio, todo el mundo dormia. En las calles ningun ruido se escuchaba aparte de los animales nocturnos que paseaban de un lado a otro.

El cielo despejado era hermosamente iluminado por la enorme luna llena en lo alto del firmamento.

Una bella rubia de cabello largo dormia en su cuarto profundamente y sin intenciones de despertarse. Mina estaba cubierta solo por una sabana debido a que el clima era bastante amigable como para dejar la ventana abierta.

A sus pies descansaba Artemis como era usual. De un momento a otro una brisa calida entro por la expuesta ventana en forma de un pequeño remolino que desparramo las hojas asentadas en una pequeña mesa que Mina utilizaba para estudiar, entonces la media luna en la frente de Artemis comenzo a brillar intensamente en contraste con la oscuridad del cuarto.

La luz que despedia era de un color entre blanco y plateado, muy hermoso. Tanto que se asemejaba al que la mismisima luna emitia en la tierra.

El gato blanco abrio los ojos repentinamente, pero no estaba viendo nada. Se mostraba extraño. Sus pupilas no se distinguian debido al brillo que tambien emanaban y brillaban tanto como la media luna en su frente.

Artemis se paro de su lugar y camino lentamente hacia la ventana. Parecia caminar dormido pero con los ojos abiertos, estaba totalmente inconciente.

Una vez alli elevo su cabeza en direccion a la luna, y su media luna brillo aun con mas intensidad. Se quedo en esa extraña posicion por algunos minutos, viendo a la luna pero sin siquiera mirar y luego volvio a la realidad.

Se lo notaba confuso, pero a la vez como comprendiendo.

Miro a Mina todavia dormida y susurro sorprendiendose:

Como pude olvidarlo!!! Estan cerca y debo encontrarlos.

Amanecio en la ciudad y una joven mujer todavia dormia apaciblemente. No solo su cuerpo, sino tambien su alma parecia estar descansando. Sin embargo desde hacia un tiempo los sueños de Serena eran ocupados por extrañas imágenes que llegaban a su cabeza repentinamente.

No ocurria tan periodicamente, pero aun asi cuando se presentaban la dejaban bastante confundida.

Los sueños que tenia no mostraban maldad alguna que perturbara su descanso, aunque si eran extraños. En una oportunidad logro distinguir a los protagonistas.

Se trataba ni mas ni menos de una de sus amigas: Rei. Ella se encontraba con alguien a quien parecia tenerle cierto recentimiento, aunque la verdad se la veia nerviosa junto a el.

A pesar de todo esto. Serena nunca considero en decirle nada a Rei. Probablemente esos eran recuerdos de su pasada vida en el Milenio de Plata, en el reino de la luna mil años atrás. Lo que no entendia era por que ella los tenia, por que era ella la que recordaba.

La muchachita se desperto una vez mas confundida, habia tenido otros de sus extraños sueños, pero para su mala suerte no habia podido distinguir de quien se trataba ahora.

Serena no le dio mucha importancia al suceso y procedio a desperezarse apretando fuertemente los ojos y levantando sus brazos en alto al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un gran bostezo que contagiaría a cualquiera. Por su ventana los rayos del sol iluminaban toda la habitacion dandole un aspecto muy calido y agradable. Se sentia bien despertar asi. Pero sobre todo se sentia bien despertar en un dia tan bonito.

Entonces comenzo a pensar en que por cuanto tiempo las cosas seguirian tan tranquilas como hasta ahora. No queria pensarlo, pero era inevitble para ella dejar de preguntarse cuando llegaria ese momento que tanto temia. El dia en que llegara ese contrincante que la obligaria a congelar la tierra en el mejor de los casos. Y que pasaria si ella no lograra cumplir con su destino? Entonces la humanidad ya no veria nunca mas dias hermosos como el que ante ella se presentaba?

Cargaba una mochila horriblemente pesada sobre su espalda, que solo ella debia ser capaz de cargar. Sabia que sus amigas mucho no podrian intervenir y eso la hacia sentirse muy sola.

Todos esos pensamientos la inundaban y la estaban dejando sin resiracion. Agito la cabeza energicamente para hacerlos desvanecer, no queria arruinar su dia pensando en eso, se consolaba a si misma diciendose que todo eso pasaria cuando tuviera que pasar y no desperdiciaria hasta entonces su vida pensando en eso.

Tomo un largo baño y luego bajo a desayunar junto a su familia olvidandose por completo de sus perturbantes pensamientos. Y en vez de eso estaba feliz, muy feliz.

Buenos dias Serena. No te parece muy temprano para que estes levantada? – La recibio su madre en la cocina, muy extrañada. Sin embargo a Serena no le molesto el comentario. Tenia una gran sonrisa a lo largo de sus labios y los ojos brillosos de la emocion.

Es cierto. Tienes razon mama! – Respondio muy contenta. – Es que Darien me llevara a pasear.

Oh! Valla! Asi que ese era el motivo. Ya me parecia extraño que te levantaras tan temprano solo por que si. – Bromeo una vez mas su madre.

Asi es!! – Dijo emocionada y totalmente feliz. Irradiaba tanta alegria que parecia que nada podia disgustarla. – Iremos a caminar por toooda la ciudad y luego me llevara a almorzar!!! Pásare el dia con el. Hoy es su dia libre!! – Estaba tan contenta que nada ni nadie podria arruinarle ese dia.

Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que Darien y ella no disfrutaban un dia entero a solas. Darien habia comenzado a trabajar en el hospital y se pasaba todo los dias alli y el unico momento en que se veian era cuando Serena pasaba por ahí y lo visitaba en sus recesos que no duraban mas de quince minutos. Aunque habia ocaciones en que no se veian en todo el dia.

Por eso era muy importante para ella que todo saliera perfecto, y aunque todavia faltaba una hora para que el pasara a recogerla, Serena ya estaba lista.

Del otro lado de la ciudad dos muchachos caminaban en completo silencio. Touya y Yukito se habian encontrado camino a la facultad pero no habian cruzado palabra mas que solo para saludarse. A ambos les afectaba algo, pero estaban tan perdidos en sus propios pensamientos que no se daban cuenta de que el otro estaba tambien mal.

Estuvieron de esa misma forma por un largo momento caminando a paso lento, hasta que Touya grito repentinamente despejando a Yukito a la vez

No lo permitire!!!! – Cerro su puño derecho y sus ojos fuertemente. Yukito se austo ante tal reaccion y pregunto preocupado.

Que sucede, Touya!! Por que actuas tan extraño?

Bromeas? Que no te has dado cuenta? Ese muchachito me esta fastidiando cada vez mas!! – Le grito en su cara.

De quien hablas Touya? . - Yukito no entendia nada de lo que su amigo se referia.

Del... novio... de mi hermana!!! – Le costaba trabajo nombrarlo asi. Ese mocoso se mudo hasta aquí solo para fastidiarme.

Yukito se sonrio al escuchar a su amigo y al comprender su reaccion.

Pero Syaoran no es un mal muchacho. Por que todavias sigues oponiendote a la relacion que tiene con tu hermana? – A Yukito le divertia mucho la situacion que se habia venido repitiendo tantas veces desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Sakura y Syaoran se habian convertido en novios desde hacia tres años y a Touya todavia le costaba trabajo aceptarlo. Yukito habia tratado de persuadirlo una y otra vez para que los dejara en paz, pero la reaccion de su amigo era siempre la misma.

Mi hermana es todavia una niña y ese mocoso la esta acosando! La obliga a hacer cosas que ella no debe!!

No crees que exageras? Sakura ya no es una niña y si sigue con el es por que lo quiere, y el tambien a ella. He visto el cariño que se tienen, de donde sacas que el la obliga a hacer cosas que ella no debe??

Ese muchachito y Sakura se escapan de la escuela para estar solos!! Ayer precisamente Sakura volvio mas tarde de lo que debia y no quiso decirme de donde venia.

Touya, estas paranoico. Sakura me confeso que ella y Tomoyo habian estado en caso de una nueva amiga, una ... – Penso tratando de recordar - ...sacerdotiza o algo asi. No puedes culpar de algo asi a Sakura sin tener pruebas... – Las palabras de Yukito provocaron una reaccion en Touya. Se le estaba ocurriendo una idea.

Pruebas!!! Eso es!! – Yukito volvio a perderse. Ahora si no sabia de lo que Touya estaba hablando. – Necesito pruebas!! – Le explico picaramente tratando de ordenar las ideas.

Touya... que planeas hacer??! – Yukito se estaba asustando. Que seria lo que su amigo tenia en mente.

Tengo que seguir a Sakura... y tu me vas a ayudar!!

Cerca del medio dia, Lita se dirigia a casa de Ahome, esa muchachita que le habia herido el alma con su triste historia. Su intencion era cumplir con la promesa que le habia hecho el dia anterior acerca de encontrar a ese muchacho Inuyasha.

El gran problema era que Lita sabia que no podia ocupar tanto de su tiempo y mucho menos estar lejos de Serena. El enemigo al que esperaban podia aparecerse en cualquier momento y para entonces todas tendrian que estar unidas. Sabia que si ella se alejaba demasiado estaba comprometiendo la vida de Serena y tambien el futuro Tokio de Cristal.

Algo mas que le incomodaba era que sabia que a Haruka no le agradaria demasiado la idea de que ella faltara y mucho menos despues de la discusión que habian tenido hacia poco.

Sin embargo no queria fallarle a Ahome y por eso estaba alli. Intentaba hacer todo lo mas rapido posible para no dejar de cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Pero habia algo mas que la impulsaba a volver. La pequeña niña a la que habia rescatado de ese horrendo monstruo la ultima vez que estuvo del otro lado del pozo. Necesitaba saber como se encontraba y tambien agradecer a la persona que habia cuidado de ella cuando estuvo tan mal herida despues de aquella batalla.

Al llegar a la casa de Ahome ni si quiera musito en llamarla.

Sabia muy bien que tenia toda la aprobacion de la chica para poder cruzar por el pozo las veces que quisiera. Por eso sin pensarlo demasiado entro en la casilla de madera y al acercarse al pozo las palabras de Ahome resurgieron una vez mas en su cabeza haciendo eco de la peticion.

"_Quiero que tu que puedes, viajes de vuelta por el pozo y me hagas un favor. Busca a Inuyasha y entregale esto"_

Lita observo la pequeña bolsita de terciopelo en su mano. No sabia que contenia y mucho menos se habia atrevido a abrirla. Pero sin duda alguna, ese objeto contenido debia de ser de gran importancia para Ahome. Con enfasis volvio a cerrar su mano diciendose para si.

Te prometo Ahome, que hare todo lo posible por encontrarlo.

La alta muchacha tan decidida como siempre se arrojo por el pozo y aparecio una vez mas del otro lado.

Una vez alli comenzo incansablemente su busqueda. Pero no conocia el lugar y su gran temor era perderse. Sabia que podria sentir la energia del pozo como lo habia hecho anteriormente para volver. Sin embargo su miedo era alejarse demasiado y no poder sentir con suficiente intensidad esa energia como para poder regresar.

Debia buscar a alguien que le ayudase. Pero a quien! Tampoco conocia a nadie por ahí como para pedir indicaciones.

Sin embargo, aun con el constante temor de perderse, se adentro cada vez mas y mas en el bosque sin saber donde se encontraba.

La tarde moria lentamente y las horas se consumian con gran rapidez. Tal asi que ni siquiera sabia cuanto tiempo habia transcurrido desde que habia llegado a esa epoca.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse mostrando un bello panorama en lo alto del cielo haciendo un juego de colores realmente hermoso. Lita podia apreciarlo por entre las ramas de los arboles mas alejados entre si.

Cansada de tanta caminata no muy fructifera para su objetivo, se apoyo sobre el tronco de uno de los arboles descansando.

No muy a los lejos tres siluetas se dibujaron. Debido a la luz que el sol aunque ocultandose todavia emanaba, sus ojos no podian distinguir el rostro de esas tres personas que se acercaban hacia ella.

Ya bastante cerca Lita se reincorporo de su descanso y camino lentamente hacia ellos. Pensaba que quizas seria posible pedirles informacion a aquellas personas asi que se posiciono ante ellos en el camino pero extrañamente no emitio palabra alguna.

Reconocio de inmediato al mayor de las tres personas como un monstruo con forma humana.

Tuvo miedo pero mucha cautela. Recordaba el relato de Hotaru en su ultima reunion

"_En aquella epoca los monstruos abundaban, pero se dice que los mas peligrosos eran los que poseian forma humana..."_

Esa descripcion cuadraba justo con aquel muchacho que tenia en frente, y ese muchacho era nada mas y nada menos que Sesshomaru.

Mas sin embargo el se quedo mirandola. La habia reconocido de inmediato como la joven que habia ocupado gran parte de su pensamiento durante varios dias desde que la habia protegido despues de aquella batalla.

Todavia sentia una inexplicable curiosidad hacia ella y hacia las sensaciones que le despertaba. No sabia explicarlas, mucho menos comprenderlas pero alli estaban y queria aclararlo todo.

Saber por que razon latia con tal fuerza su corazon cuando estaba cerca de ella, cuando solo pensaba en ella.

Ahora no podia apartar la vista de sus ojos, tratando de descifrar aun en su silencio cual era su secreto.

Lita, por el contrario se mantenia alerta debido a las palabras de Hotaru. Pero de un modo u otro ya no sentia miedo, ni el mas minimo escalofrio. Sentia que el no le haria daño y sin mas aparto la vista de el dirigiéndose a una de las acompañantes.

Ahora que estaba mas cerca, aun en la oscuridad se alegro al reconocer a aquella muchachita por la que habia estado preocupada.

Se inco hacia ella sacando su rostro de la oscuridad en la que estaba escondido debido a las sombras de los arboles y le hablo con gran alegria en su rostro mientras que Sesshomaru no podia dejar de verla, inconciente de saber cuales eran sus acciones.

Hola!!! – Emitio alegremente. – La niña fruncio el seño tratando de aclarar la vista para ver un poco mejor y al reconocerla se alegro.

Señorita!!! Que feliz estoy de saber que usted esta bien!! – Diciendo esto Lyn le regalo un enorme abrazo sinceramente emotivo a la muchacha que se sorprendio y se alegro ante tal demostracion de cariño.

Tambien estoy contenta de que te encuentres bien. – Lita se separo de ella levemente y la miro con alegria. – Sin embargo no se tu nombre. – Sesshomaru observaba todo muy acomplejado y Jacken muy malhumorado.

Es esa muchacha nuevamente. - Penso el duendecillo verde.- Pense que lograria sobrevivir despues de que la dejamos en aquella cabaña, debe ser una joven muy fuerte.

La precencia de esa muchacha no le gustaba para nada, sobre todo por que se habia dado cuenta de que estaba provocando cambios extremos en su amo bonito.

Ya vamonos niña, no tenemos tiempo para demostraciones. – Jacken intentaba alejarse de Lita.

Lyn le reprocho con mala cara y sin hacerle demaciado caso al ver que Sesshomaru tampoco se movio ante la sugerencia del pequeño duendecillo. - Señor Jacken!! No sea maleducado! Lo siento, - Trato de disculparse ante Lita. – Mi nombre es Lyn.

Lita le sonria amablemente y le ofrecio su mano en señal de saludo. – Es un lindo nombre Lyn. Yo soy Lita.

Al escuchar su nombre, Sesshomaru abrio los ojos enormes sin poder ocultar su sorpresismo. Se le hacia extremadamente conocido pero se estaba volviendo loco tratando de recordar a la joven.

Lyn se dirigio a sus acompañantes y anuncio.

El el señor Jacken... , ya lo conoces. – El duendecillo verde le devolvio a Lita una cara de desprecio - y el es el amo Sesshomaru.

Lita se paro y volvio hacer contacto con su vista, que todavia seguia viendola con gran incognita. La intensidad con la que el la miraba le resultaba algo incomoda, pero ella decidio no hacerle caso.

Noto que sus ojos eran extraños pero muy hermosos. Tenian un raro color dorado, y parecia que podian reflejar la luz del sol.

Noto tambien una media luna en su frente. Era extraño ver eso ya que hasta donde sabia esa era la insignia que poseian los soberanos de la Luna.

Aunque no le dio gran importancia.

La muchacha le estiro su mano en señal de saludo, con algo de desconfianza pero muy amablemente.

Solo entonces el cayo en la cuenta de que la muchacha ahora si le estaba prestando atencion y se avergonzo. Miro su mano y con su postura de ignoracia trato de ocultar sus sensaciones.

No se molesto siquiera en devolverle el saludo para no hacer obvio su accionar.

Se dio vuelta engreidamente y comenzo a caminar continuando su camino.

Vamonos, Lyn , Jacken. – El duendecillo verde no reparo en cuestionar su mandato y lo siguio de inmediato.

Lita se sintio humillada ante la forma de actuar de esa persona. Habia tratado de ser amable y el en cambio se mostro muy descortez. – Que desagradable y poco amable!! – Se dijo para ella en voz baja totalmente asqueada de la forma de ser de ese muchacho.

Lyn alcanzo a oirla y amigablamente le aconsejo. – No le des importancia. No se comporta muy amigable con nadie. Es su forma de ser. – Intento excusarlo. - Pero es una buena persona.

Lyn!!! – Le grito de lejos el joven de cabello blanco y largo.

Lyn dirigio su vista hacia el camino por donde sus amigos se alejaban y apurada se disculpo con Lita. – Lo siento, ya debo irme.

No, no! Espera!! – La detuvo con ahínco Lita. Lyn se volvio donde la castaña. – Lyn, necesito tu ayuda. – Le rogo.

Mi ayuda? – La jovencita estaba confundida.

Debo encontrar a alguien y no se donde buscar. No conozco este lugar...

Lyn ya vamonos!! – volvio a llamarle Sesshomaru.

Lita lo miro con enfado y camino hacia el. Sesshomaru se volteo al saber que lo seguian. Era la muchacha que no paraba de sorprenderlo.

Al llegar frente a el le reprocho. – Escuchame! Trate de ser amable contigo y me ignoraste. Ahora solo intento hablar con la niña y ni siquiera me lo permite? Que ocurre contigo?

Lyn y Jacken se horrorizaron ante las palabras y la postura tan amenazante de la joven. Nunca nadie se habia atrevido a hablarle asi a Sesshomaru antes mas que su medio hermano Inuyasha. Pero se trataba de una humana y no sabian como era capaz de reaccionar el.

Sin embargo, el joven monstruo solo se quedo mirandola, incredulo.

Dicho eso y sin obtener respuesta aparente, Lita volvio sobre sus pasos hacia Lyn y una vez mas la pregunto.

Podrias ayudarme?

Que descortez!! – Le decia Jacken a Sesshomaru en la distancia. – Como se atreve esa muchacha a hablarle asi!!

Para sorpresa del duendesillo, su amo se volco en favor a la muchacha.

Jacken callate! – Sesshomaru se acerco donde Lita y Lyn y emitio. – Te ayudaremos. – Sus acompañantes quedaron pasmados debido a la decisión que Sesshomaru habia tomado.

El habia aceptado a la peticion de la muchacha debido a la gran curiosidad que despertaba en el. Esa era la mejor solucion para descubrir que era lo que le estaba pasando.

Y ella solo respondio: - Muchas gracias.

Muy risueña se encontraba una parejita totalmente feliz en medio del parque admirando las incandescentes estrellas en el firmamento.

Su felicidad era tal que se irradiaba por todo el lugar, Serena habia tenido todo el dia para estar junto a su gran y unico amor, Darien y lo habia disfrutado sin contratiempos ni preocupaciones.

Ambos entaban cansados, ella sobretodo. No acostumbraba a levantarse tan temprano, sin embargo no queria todavia terminar ese dia tan maravilloso junto a el.

Sentada a su lado trataba de acercarsele disimuladamente un poco mas con sus mejilla sutilmente sonsorazas debido a la emocion que le provocaba cada instante junto a su novio.

Darien supo cuales eran sus intenciones, y la verdad era que aunque el no lo expresara, sentia lo mismo por ella. Sentia que el aire se le escapaba cuando intentaba derle un beso, o cuando Serena suavemente acariciaba su cabeza metiendo sus dedos entre sus cabellos. Eso era algo que para el no tenia comparacion.

Suavemente Darien elevo su brazo en alto y lo poso sobre los hombros de Serena. Con un suave movimiento de su mano la atrajo celosamente mas hacia el y la cabeza de la rubia cayo sobre su hombro sintiendo su calor y rindiendose ante el.

No habia nada mas en el mundo que la hiciera sentir tan bien mas que Darien. Y para Darien su mundo no existia si ella no estaba.

Mantuvieron esa misma posicion durante un largo rato, bajo el cielo estrellado contemplandolo en silencio.

De un momento a otro una estrella fugaz paso justo encima de ellos.

Mira Serena, es una estrella fugaz! – Le hablo el tiernamente. Serena elevo su cabeza para ver mejor. – Vamos! Pide un deseo.

Un deseo? – Dijo ella pensativa aun mirando hacia arriba. Noto entonces que dos estrellas fugaces mas aparecieron el cielo. Entonces comprendio que esas no eran estrellas normales y sorprendida exclamo en vos baja. – Seiya!!

Darien sorprendido en extremo ante lo que acababa de escuchar reclamo saber.

Que dijiste?! Serena... acabas de decir... – Por que Serena habia nombrado a ese muchacho que la habia pretendido algunos años atrás? Le molestaba mucho.

No importa, no tiene importancia. – Trato de componerlo avergonzada de que Darien su hubiera dado cuenta. No queria que Darien se enojara con ella asi que trato de disuadirlo de que su comentario no tenia gran importancia.

Pero el sabia que lo habia nombrado por algo.

Serena sin embargo debia averiguar, si ella tenia razon y esas tres estrellas fugaces eran los Three Light, por que habian llegado nuevamente a la tierra? Cual era la razon que los habia llevado nuevamente hacia Tokio?

Debia averiguarlo y con urgencia.

La noche era placida y todo estaba muy calmo.

Dos muchachas sentadas en el sillon de su casa platicaban, pero los animos de una de ellas no eran demasiado agradable.

Haruka se habia mostrado con mala cara desde el dia anterior y para sus amigas era facil darse cuenta de la situacion. Sobre todo para Michiru quien habia intentado pacientemente hacerle cambiar su humor.

Haru. No quiero importunarte pero hay algo que creo que es importante de lo que tenemos que hablar y que me parece estas tratando de evadir. – Michiru le hablaba calmadamente.

La rubia le respondio con mal humor – No ahora Michiru. No tengo ganas de discutirlo.

Pero Haruka... No podemos postergarlo mas. Sabes que es importante.

Setsuna, quien venia bajando por las escaleras, se hiso presente en la conversacion y aporto.

Michiru tiene razon. Es necesario que las Inners sepan...

Haruka se molesto ante las palabras de Setsuna y de un salto se paro de su lugar solo para informar.

Me disculpare con Jupiter cuando lo crea necesario.

Tu sabes muy bien que no se trata solo de eso Haruka. – Intervino nuevamente Michiru posicionandose junto a ella y tratando de calmarla.

Setsuna hablo una vez mas ya al pie de las escaleras intentando hacerla entender.

Por que no puedes aceptar que esten un paso antes que nosotras. Michiru, Hotaru y yo sabemos que no se trata de competir contra ellas. Todas tenemos el mismo deber...

Esta vez Haruka no pudo contenerse y elevando la voz confeso muy enfadada.

Por que ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que un nuevo poder esta despertando en ellas. No creo siquiera que Jupiter sea capaz de controlarlo.

Ambas muchachas se sorprendieron ante la reaccion de la rubia de pelo corto. Ninguna de las dos tenia idea de que ese tema fastidiara tanto a Haruka.

Pero amablemente le explico Michiru tomandola por los hombros.

Para eso estamos nosotras, no somos superiores a ellas, solo sabemos un poco mas.

- Y si el explicarles de que se trata nos ayuda a todas, entonces por que no hacerlo? – Agrego Setsuna intentando sonar convincente lo suficiente para que su amiga entendiera.

Pero Haruka decidio hacer caso omiso de las explicaciones de sus amigas y friamente dijo.

Lo siento. Pero su corazon su mas benevolo que el mio. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudar a las Inners.

Ella camino hasta la puerta de entrada, tomo su auto convertible rojo y a toda velocidad se fue dejando a Michiru y a Setsunas muy preocupadas por las tesiones que Haruka acarreaba y por la actitud tan soberbia que ella habia adoptado despues de su fuerte discusión con Lita.

La jovencita Sakura y su amiga Tomoyo se habian reunido a la salida de la escuela con la intencion de dirigirse una vez mas hacia la casa de aquella sacerdotisa a la que Sakura le debia su vida. Le habian prometido regresar y eso es lo que harian.

Syaoran y Meilin se encontraban con ellas platicando amenamente, cuando de la nada Sakura avisto a lo lejos a un joven escondido detrás de un arbol en la plaza de en frente.

No tardo en darse cuenta de que se trataba de su hermano mayor. Pero para su sorpresa el no estaba solo.

Touya habia convencido a Yukito de que le ayudara a espiar a Sakura y a su novio para corroborar sus sospechas. Y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Yukito por intentar hacerlo desistir de aquella absurda idea, no lo habia conseguido y por el contrario el tambien habia sido arrastrado a esa incomoda situacion de tratar de espiar a Sakura.

Sakura se acerco lentamente hacia el lugar en donde su hermano todavia seguia escondido sin siquiera decir una palabra a sus amigos que la miraban con incertidumbre alejarse en cuclillas.

Touya seguia pensando que su hermana no tenia idea de su presencia en el lugar,pero para su sorpresa Sakura se aparecio justo en frente de el con la frente fruncida y el rostro de muy mal humor.

Hermano!!! – Le grito muy enojada. – Que intentas hacer? – Touya se estaba poniendo colorado ante su hermana que lo habia puesto en evidencia.

Ssa... kura!! – Tartamudeaba mientras intentaba en su mente crear una excusa valida para explicar por que estaba alli. – Yyyo... Yukito... El y yo queriamos...

Ya basta!!! – Lo interrumpio su hermana totalmente indignada por la situacion. – No me interesan tus excusas! Dime por que estas aquí!! Por que me espias?!

Yukito intento abrir la boca para ayudar a su amigo a salir de aprietos pero instantaneamente Sakura le lanzo una gran mirada de furia que lo hizo desistir.

Touya no quizo seguir mintiendo mas e intentando cambiar de papeles con su hermana, comenzo a cuestionarla.

y tu?! Que pensabas hacer despues de la escuela monstruo? Pensabas escaparte con tu novio y volver a inventar esa tonta historia de tu amiga la sacerdotisa? Pues a mi no me engañas!! – Le grito en su cara.

Sakura sintio que su sangre hervia ante tales estupideces que su hermano le criticaba.

El grupo se acerco al lugar de la discusión y se ponian al tanto de lo sucedido con Yukito que intentaba escapar de todo eso.

- No te permito que dudes de mi hermano. La historia de la sacerdotisa es cierto. Tomoyo y yo si estuvimos alli. Y para demostrartelo, alli es a donde nos dirigimos ahora. – Le informo la jovencita ya mas calmada. – Quieres acompañarnos?? – Pregunto picaramente.


	5. Te conozco, y no me caes bien

**_Holas!!! Hola a mis lectoras... No creo que sean muchas pero aun asi les agradazco a las que sean.Y tengo que pedir perdon por mi retraso con este capitulo, aunque la buena noticia es que al menos he podido adelantar hasta el capiulo octavo!!_**

**_Quiero pedir perdon tambien a las seguidoras de Serena Tsukino por no haberla incluido demasiado en la trama (la verdad es que la historia esta mas dirigida hacia las otras Scouts) Aun asi no todo esta dicho._**

**_Voy a tratar de inmiscuir mas en la historia a Serena._**

**_Bueno, ahora si, sin mas que decir les dejo leer el quinto capitulo_**

**_DISFRUTENLO!!!_**

**_Lery_**

**Sailor Moon Mix**

"**Recuerdame"**

**By**

**Lery**

**CAPITULO 5:** _" Te conozco, y no me caes bien"_

El grupo habia arriba al templo Hikawa despues de varias discuciones entre Sakura y Touya que no daba el brazo a torcer en cuanto a la idea de que su hermana y el muchachito que le disgustaba se escapaban para estar solos.

Sakura se sentia invadida ante las tonteras que su hermano celosamente hacia, y se sentia a la vez avergonzada de que arrastrara al buen Yukito a lo mismo.

Era gracioso en un principio, pero luego se volvio fastidiante.

Dentro del templo, el abuelo de Rei los atendio amablemente ofreciendoles algo de tomar mientras esperaban por su nieta.

No tomara mucho tiempo. Rei hace sus meditaciones diarias en aquel lugar. – Dijo el abuelo señalando a un cuarto no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

Touya no queria desistir de sus sospechas hasta no corroborar lo que su hermana le decia asi que esperaba en el lugar, algo malhumorado por la situacion.

La morocha se encontraba dentro de la sala de meditacion sentada frente a una enorme flama, que amenazaba con quemar todo el lugar. Sus ojos permanecian cerrados y ella no hacia ninguna mueca, siempre sin perder la concentracion.

A su lado revoloteaban las alas de sus dos cuervos, era el unico sonido que se escuchaba en el lugar.

Rei habia comenzado su rutina de meditacion intensiva desde hacia un tiempo. Trataba de encontrar alguna pista, de averiguar algo en el fuego sagrado acerca de su enemigo. Pero nada aparecia, nada que ayudara.

Hasta ese momento...

Su concentracion alcanzo un alto grado y logro que su mente se sumiera en un lugar extraño, oscuro. No le era posible ver nada, pero podia saber que era frio y muy tetrico. Aun asi no le ayudaba.

Abrio los ojos rindiendose en su busqueda por ese dia y se paro en el mismo lugar.

Repentinamente y sin previo aviso sus cuervos enloquecieron revoloteando por toda la habitacion.

Para su asombro la llama en frente de ella se hizo cada vez mas grande, enorme y no pudo contenerla. Cambio de color de un momento a otro volviendose oscura.

Horrorizada Rei descubrio que en la flama se dibujaban dos enormes ojos rojos que le provocaron temor. La llama en ese momento se avalanzo sobre ella envolviendola por completo. El fuego aparecia por ambos lados y se estaba aficciando, no podia contenerlo, sus poderes no le servian de nada. Estaba aterrorizada y desesperada por no saber que hacer.

La muchacha de pelo negro lanzo un grito asustada y cayo al suelo todavia sintiendo la sofocacion.

Del otro lado de la puerta el grupo esperaba por ella conversando amenamente cuando fueron interrumpidos repentinamente. Touya que se levanto gritando de su lugar con un seño de dolor en su mano. No entendia que sucedia pero con el dolor punzante todavia invadiendolo Touya aparto de su mano su vista para dirigirla a la puerta del cuarto de meditacion confundido.

Rei todavia seguia en el suelo tratando de levantarse a pesar de las llamas tan raras por las que estaba siendo rodeada. Era inutil tratar de apartarlas para conseguir un poco de aire por que parecian envolverla mas y mas.

Aunque extrañamente no le producian dolor alguno. Tras unos segundos que para la morocha parecian siglos la llama retorno a su lugar adquiriendo nuevamente su color original.

Rei no habia sufrido ningun daño fisico y solo habia sido un gran susto.

Pero ahora la duda la embargaba. No tenia idea de lo que eso pudiera significar y ciertamente nunca le habia sucedido nada igual.

Pensativa se reincorporo y trato de calmar a sus cuervos que seguian revoloteando asustados por el lugar.

Del otro lado todo habia pasado tan rapidamente que nadie entendia nada. Touya supo que su dolor habia cesado tras tan solo unos segundos, pero en ese tiempo pudo reconocer algo formandose en la palma. Algo que no fue capaz de descifrar debido a lo fugaz de los sucesos.

Estas bien hermano? Que fue lo que te sucedió? – Preguntaba Sakura tras el susto que el joven le habia ocacionado.

Los demas estaban todos desconcertados mirandolo. Incluso el no entendia muy bien que le habia pasado.

Mi... – Intento balbucear. La puerta del salon de meditacion se abrio interrumpiendolo.

Todos giraron en la misma direccion y Rei aparecio pensativa, todavia atonita por lo que habia ocurrido. Aun parecia querer recobrar el aliento.

Rei!!! – Grito Sakura con emocion al ver a su amiga saliendo. La morocha se alegro de ver a la jovencita nuevamente en su casa como habia prometido.

Saku... – Ella se quedo muda de un momento a otro sin explicacion alguna. Sakura descubrio como ella miraba fijo a su hermano con cara de extrañeza.

Poco a poco su exprecion cambio a una de enfado., y una gran tristeza mezclada con gran resentimiento la embargaron.

Tu??!! – Emitio sañalando a Touya. El todavia seguia mirandola desde el momento en el que ella habia salido del cuarto de meditacion, todavia sosteniendo su muñeca aunque ya no le molestaba.

Entonces la reconocio y sintio temor ante la exprecion de enfado de la muchacha.

Touya Kinomoto!! Que haces tu aquí?! – Le grito Rei mientras sacaba un pergamino de entre sus ropas amenazante. Se dirigia hacia el con paso firme y cara de pocos amigos.

El muchacho se dio cuenta de lo que ella tenia pensado hacer con el pergamino y atemorizado le suplico.

Espe.... espera, espera!!

Sera mejor que corras!! – Amenazaba ella con el pergamino en la mano corriendo detras de Touya por todo el templo.

Los demas veian incredulos lo que sucedia. Nadie sabia que estaba pasando y Sakura no imaginaba que su hermano y su nueva amiga se conocieran.

Era cerca del medio dia y Amy terminaba una de sus clases. Una vez mas le extraño que su amigo Yukito no asistiera a la universidad. Era claramente tan aplicado como ella por eso no le era normal que el se ausentara.

Sin embargo sentia alivio de saber que no lo veria, al menos en ese momento por que pensaba tomarse su tiempo libre para ir a ver a Serena y a sus amigas y ya que ellos habian sido inseparables desde que se conocieron, Amy no queria tener que inventar excusas para justificar su ausencia.

Necesitaba comunicarle a alguien de su ataque la noche anterior. Si sus calculos no le fallaban quizas era algo relevante asi que partio a casa de Mina en donde juntas citaron a sus amigas.

Pero solo Serena se hizo presente. Lita habia vuelto a desaparecer y Rei en ese momento se encontraba meditando según le habia anunciado su abuelo a Mina cuando esta le habia hablado por telefono.

Cuando las tres chicas se hubiera reunido, Amy les comento todo con detalles acerca de su ataque y de su atacante.

Y quien era ese muchacho Amy. – Pregunto Mina extrañada ante la aparicion de esa persona.

No se quien sea pero no se mostro nada amable cuando intentaba agradecerle. – Amy hablaba con cierto resentimiento hacia el joven. Sus palabras la llenaba de coraje. Le habia echo sentir debil y eso no le agradaba.

Ella le estaba agradecida por haberla salvado pero no podia quitar de su mente que habia sido muy decortez con ella.

Creo que debemos averiguar que esta sucediendo. – Aporto Serena pensativa.

Habia algo en la descripcion que Amy habia hecho del joven que le resultaba familiar a ella.

Sera mejor que las Outers sepan. No queremos provocar mas disgustos entre nosotras. – Aconsejo Mina. – Michiru me comento que Haruka se encuentra enfadada.

No es muy dificil darse cuenta. Su carácter es bastante dificil. Pero creo que tienes razon Mina. – Dijo Amy totalmente convencida de que era lo mejor.

Serena recordo que habia algo mas que debia comentarles.

Muchachas, hay algo de lo que no estoy segura pero que necesito que me ayuden a confirmar.

Y de que se trata Serena? – Pregunto Amy ansiosa.

Descubri anoche que tres estrellas fugaces arribaron aquí – Confeso Serena ante su amigas.

Ambas se sorprendieron pero no sabian como reaccionar ante tal evento.

Acaso piensas... – Mina dudaba en preguntar. - ... Piensas que es posible que los Three Lights hayan vuelto a Tokio Serena?

Eso creo. – Afirmo la rubia de coletas.

Mina sintio un temblor en su cuerpo. Se sentia nerviosa y contenta al pensar que quizas volveria a ver al lindo ojiverde que le habia robado tantos suspiros.

Yaten siempre le habia gustado, y tenia la esperanza de que el sintiera lo mismo por ella. Pero nunca llego a tener la certeza de que eso fuera asi.

Sin embargo se sentia contenta.

Amy por su parte se ruborizo al pensar en Taiki. Nunca habia sucedido nada entre ellos pero ciertamente habia tenido un encuentro muy cercano con el.

A pesar de la emocion que sentian ante la posible llegada de los Three Light, ambas muchachas notaron que Serena estaba algo preocupada por esto.

- Serena, sucede algo? – Quiso saber Amy. – Es que no se que pueda significar su llegada. Me da miedo pensar que algo malo este a punto de suceder.

Artemis se paseaba por los suburbios de la ciudad, pensando, meditando acerca de lo que en su mente recordaba. Se paseaba por las calles de la ciudad despreocupado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Caminaba por encima de los techo sin rumbo aparente. Estaba perdido en su mente y no le importaba nada mas.

No sabia como reaccionar ante lo que habia sucedido hacia unas noches atrás. La cabeza le daba vueltas pensando en que seria mejor hacer. Mas no encontraba solucion alguna. Asi que lo unico que quedaba era pedir ayuda a Luna.

Se dirigio a casa de Serena a encontrarse con ella. Quizas era mejor ponerla al tanto, posiblemente ella si sabria que hacer.

Al llegar donde su amiga Luna, entro en la casa sin ser percibido. Estaba tratando de evitar a Serena o de lo contrario tendria que dar explicaciones de por que habia llegado hasta alli sin que Mina lo supiera.

Finalmente encontro a Luna recostada en la habitacion de Serena.

Ella noto extrañada que Artemis habia llegado hasta alli sin anunciarse, pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion era el rostro preocupante del gato blanco.

Atemis? Que haces aquí?

Luna... necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo muy importante. – La voz de Artemis era seca y el tono con el que hablaba parecia preciso.

Hay algun problema Artemis?

Quisiera hablar contigo primero, Luna antes de comentarles a las muchachas. – Luna estaba confundida y ansiosa de saber de que se trataba.

No te preocupes. – Le informo. – Serena se encuentra en casa de Mina con las demas. Pero de que se trata? Artemis me preocupas!

Artemis estaba dudoso de hablar pero en algun punto pensaba que eso podria ser lo mejor.

Luna dime, Que recuerdos tienes acerca de nuestra anterior vida en el Milenio de Plata?

La pregunta sorprendio a la gata y mas viniendo de su amigo que se suponia sabia lo mismo que ella.

- Solo lo justo y lo necesario... creo. – Dudo. – Pero no entiendo a que viene todo esto. Por que me preguntas eso Artemis? Que esta sucediendo?. – Lo interrogo ella sintiendose incomoda por lo que su amigo intentaba decirle no muy directamente.

Era temprano en la tarde y Lita ya se encontraba del otro lado, en aquella epoca antigua para seguir con su mision. Parecia no ser nada facil, pero al menos tenia la iniciativa de lograrlo.

Comenzo a caminar por entre los arboles en el bosque, igual que la ultima vez que estuvo alli, la diferencia era que esta vez si tenia en claro su destino: buscaba a Lyn y a sus acompañantes.

A pesar del tiempo que habia pasado alli habia logrado una gran conexión con la muchachita desde la primera vez que la vio. Se sentia muy a gusto en su compañía pero no le agradaba para nada que ella anduviera con aquel muchacho Sesshomaru.

Tal y como le habian dicho los monstruos en aquella epoca no eran de fiar, y Sesshomaru no era la excepción.

Habia intentado ser amable con el, incluso despues del mal comienzo que tuvieron pero el no daba el brazo a torcer. Se mostraba engreido y altivo, como si pensara que era el mejor.

Su actitud le irritaba y no le gustaba para nada sentirse ignorada. Aunque no sabia que el en realidad no podia ignorarla.

Lita no tardo mucho en encontrarlos, parecia que ellos no salian de esos alrededores.

Ni bien los vio corrio en su direccion gritando el nombre de la pequeña que se sorprendio al verla nuevamente.

Lyn!!

Señorita Lita!! Ha vuelto! – Exclamo la jovencita emocionada.

Por supuesto. Prometi que volveria. – Hablo agitada de tanto correr.

Ella llevaba una mochila en la espalda que contenia varias cosas dentro. A su juzgar, lo que necesitaria para pasar un largo dia en esa epoca sin que le faltara nada.

Lita se quito la mochila de la espalda y se inco en cuclillas en frente de Lyn. Abrio la mochila y saco un enorme paquete sencillamente decorado pero se veia muy bonito.

Era una bolsita cerrada sutilmente con una cinta de colores. Adentro contenia varios muffins y se veian deliciosos.

- Mira Lyn, te traje esto. Espero que te gusten. – Y se los ofrecio con gran ansia, de la misma forma en que los habia horneado la noche anterior para ella.

La jovencita se sorprendio tanto por el presente que Lita le estaba otorgando que ni siquiera podia creerlo.

Es para mi?!! – Estaba realmente emicionada que se arrojo a los brazos de la muchacha abarazandola fuertemente en señal de agadecimiento y con una gran sonriza dibujada que parecio no opacarse con nada durante un largo rato.

Ya en medio del crepusculo decidieron que era mejor tomar un descanso antes de continuar.

Habian caminado largas horas durante un extenso territorio y el agotamiento se reflejaba en el rostro de todos. Ademas Lita no queria forzar a Lyn a caminara solo por ella.

De echo su intencion nunca habia sido que la acompañaran en su busqueda. Solo pretendia al menos saber de alguien que pudiera darle la informacion que necesitaba.

Sin embargo, el que parecia liderar el grupo era ni mas ni menos que ese sujeto con imponente armadura e impenetrable personalidad. Y no confiaba todavia bastante como para confesarle a quien ella estaba buscando.

Como era usual Sesshomaru se sento apartado del grupo y Jacken se mantenia cerca de las muchachas observando cada movimiento de Lita, no dejaba de verla con bajeza, no confiaba en ella.

Lita habia sacado de su mochila un pequeño mantel que estaba acomodando en el cesped y organizo una pequeña mesa con toda clase de bocadillos de los que uno se pudiera imaginar.

Lyn la miraba extrañada e impresionada mientras ella acomodaba todo en su lugar.

Tran un momento al fin habia terminado.

Es hora de comer! – Exclamo orgullosa para todo el mundo.

Valla, se ve muy lindo todo!! – Lyn era la unica de quien obtuvo una respuesta favorable. A Jacken se le hacia agua la boca de tan solo ver todo eso, pero orgulloso no quiso probar nada.

Ambas muchachas conversaban amenamente mientas comian y Sesshomaru observaba la situacion de reojo. Examinaba la conduscta de Lita hacia Lyn y se preguntaba por que ella hacia todo eso. Habia alcanzado demaciada confianza con Lyn, pero tambien se daba cuenta de que ella no era una mala influencia para la jovencita. Asi que en cierto modo se sentia mas seguro de que Lita estuviera junto a ella. Despues de todo la castaña le habia salvado la vida en un descuido de el mismo.

Terminada la cena, Lyn se sintio tan cansada que se durmio casi sin darse cuenta. Cayo rendida en la falda de Lita que la sostuvo cariñosamente y la abrigo con su propia ropa. Lita la recosto sutilmente en el suave cesped y luego se dirigio hacia el alejado Sesshomaru que se encontraba parado al borde de un acantilado, no muy lejos del lugar en donde habian descansado.

Su intencion no era disgustarse con el, aunque era lo mas probable que pasara, aun asi le hablo en buenos terminos.

Lyn se encuentra muy cansada y no creo que podamos continuar. – El muchacho se sintio nervioso ante su precencia, mas no se volteo a verla mientras ella le hablaba. Aun asi Lita no se sintio enojada. Estaba empezando a conocer el carácter de aquel muchacho y aunque no le agradaba tampoco le molestaba.

Sera mejor que me valla. – Le anuncio sin esparar respuesta. – Esta ocureciendo y debo volver. – Inmediatamente despues un estruendoso relampago se hizo visible claramente desde el acantilado anunciando un gran chaparron, las nubes se juntaron rapidamente y un veloz viento los envolvio.

Sera mejor que te quedes. – Le hablo en la distancia Sesshomaru a Lita que ya comenzaba a alejarse dispuesta a partir de vuelta.

Ella se detuvo algo sorprendida. Pensaba que el no le habia prestado atencion en lo mas minimo. – La tormenta se acerca rapidamente y no creo que logres cruzar ese pozo a tiempo.

Esta vez la sorpresa fue mas gande. Lita no sabia que el estaba enterado de donde es que ella venia, de echo nadie podia saberlo, no era seguro.

Aun asi Sesshomaru se habia percatado desde un comienzo que la joven provenia del mismo lugar del que la muchacha que acompañaba a Inuyasha.

Busquemos un lugar seguro para pasar la noche.

Por mas que lo intentaba, se le hacia tan dificil comprenderlo, saber cual era su lado verdadero y si realmente podia confiar en el. El la tenia confundida.

Sesshomaru era tambien un misterio para Lita asi como ella lo era para el.

Rei se encontraba en su habitacion agasajando sus invitados con te y masas que su abuelo les habia acercado. Agasajaba a todos menos a uno...

Los animos ya se habian calmado y las miradas de Sakura y de los demas eran una fuerte peticion a que les contaran como es que su hermano mayor y su nueva amiga se conocian.

La morocha y Touya se miraban de reojo, el con cierta precaucion. Se preguntaba en que momento Rei saltaria sobre el y lo atacaria con el pergamino que todavia sostenia en su mano, pero ella solo se dedico a hablar con Sakura ignorandolo.

Y dime Sakura, ya estas bien? – Sakura, quien en ese momento bebia un sorbo de te, sintio ahogarse ante la pregunta de Rei.

Y es que su hermano no sabia acerca del accidente que ella casi habia sufrido. Tomoyo y ella no le habian contado nada por que Touya se pondria aun mas protector con su hermana y lo peor es que la reprenderia. A veces su hermano se tomaba el papel de padre demaciado enserio.

Si, ya... mmejor. Estoy mejor. Pero... – Se apuro en decir para cambiar el tema. - ...vinimos hasta aquí por que MI HERMANO – Dijo elevando la voz y señalandolo con la mirada. - queria conocerte Rei.

Todos miraron de pronto a Touya que se sintio muy incomodo en medio de todos.

Asi que querias conocerme Touya – Le hablo Rei sarcasticamante incomodandolo aun mas.

_FLASH BACK:_

_Tiempo atrás en un campo de deportes en medio de la cancha dos equipos enfrentados en un juego de socker._

_Liderando los equipos se encontraban Rei y Touya, ambos pequeños. Ella de unos diez años y el algo mayor, de trece._

_El estadio estaba repleto, la mayoria de las butacas ocupadas por niños, alumnos de distintos colegios de varias ciudades del pais._

_El juez principal tomo el microfono y se dirigio a todo el mundo._

_Muy bien damas y caballeros, niños y niñas de todo el pais, hemos llegado al final de esta competencia de las Olimpiadas Deportivas Intercolegiales. _

_Demosle la bienvenida a estos dos colegios que con gran esfuerzo han logrado llegar a la final!!! – La gente aplaudia efusiva, gritaba con adulacion y mucho entusiasmo dandole animos a ambos equipos. Los niños se paraban de sus asientos ovacionando con gran potencia. – El jurado evaluara la performance de cada equipo asi como tambien el resultado final. Suerte a ambos y que gane el mejor!!!_

_El entrenador hizo sonar el silbato anunciando que el juego habia comenzado._

_Con cada patada, con cada pelota que se dirigia al arco la gente gritaba y aplaudia cada vez mas fuerte. _

_El juego resultaba muy interesante debido que los equipos eran compuestos por niños y niñas sin discriminacion._

_El primer tiempo finalizo con ambos equipos por igual sin ninguna anotacion. Pero hacia el final del segundo tiempo el equipo de Tokio capitaneado por Rei llevaba la delantera con dos goles a ninguno que la ciudad de Tomoeda habia podido lograr._

_Esto ponia muy molesto a Touya, quien era su capitan. Quedaba poco tiempo y si su equipo no hacia algo ellos perderian._

_El arbitro toco su silbato una vez mas y el juego comenzo. La pelota era retenida por el equipo de Tokio, los jugadores se acercaban al arco cada vez mas y mas poniendo a Tomoeda en riesgo de un nuevo gol. Touya se sentia humillado de perder ante un equipo liderado por una niña. Asi que opto por la trampa. _

_Mientras el jugador se acercaba peligrosamente al arco, el emitio unas palabras al oido de unos de sus compañero._

_Era un niño alto, de cabello colorado y tez palida quien instantaneamente se acerco corriendo por detrás del jugador que llevaba la pelota hacia la porteria._

_Una vez cerca lo bastante de el, lanzo una patada hacia el medio de las piernas de su rival simulando quitarle la pelota. El niño cayo al suelo retorciendose del dolor mientras el pelirrojo, que habia logrado quitarle la pelota se la pasaba astutamente a otro compañero que logro anotar restando la ventaja entre Tomoeda y Tokio._

_Rei observo todo con horror y protesto al arbitro de que habia sido todo una vil trampa._

_Sin embargo no fue escuchada y a cambio recibio una amonestacion. Rei estaba colorada de la furia ante tal aberracion pero comprendia que debia quedarse callada si es que queria permanecer el juego. _

_Tras unos instantes en los que el jugador herido era reemplazado, el juego volvio a comenzar. _

_Todos jugaban cuerpo a cuerpo y no era facil obtener la bola. Pero al fin Tokio volvio a tener ventaja. Una niña pequeña, pero bastante rapida guiaba el balon hacia el arco. Ya casi llegaba cuando sintio a dos de sus rivales acercarse a ella por ambos lados. La pequeña fue aprisionada por sus contrincantes que suciamente obtuvieron la bola otra vez provocando el segundo gol para Tomoeda._

_No habia diferencia ahora entre los equipo pero el tiempo se acababa y solo podia haber un ganador._

_Touya no podia sentirse aliviado todavia ya que si ambos iban a los penales sabia que Tokio tendria la ventaja. No podia permitir que eso sucediera asi que guio el mismo la pelota hacia el arco seguido de cerca por Rei que queria impedir a toda costa que anotara. _

_La porteria estaba ahí, a solo unos metros y era el momento indicado para petear. Touya era muy rapido y Rei no podia seguirlo, aun asi siguio corriendo un poco mas y por fin pateo con toda su fuerza undiendo el balon en la red y dandole la victoria al equipo de Tomoeda... O al menos eso parecia._

_Rei, que se habia quedado atrás incapaz de seguir a Touya en su velocidad noto claramente que al momento de patear Touya estaba en una posicion adelantada, lo que invalidaba ese ultimo gol._

_Trato de protestar una vez mas, acusando a su adversario. Sin embargo otra vez fue ignorada y para peor, aunque al juego solo le quedaban segundos para finalizar Rei recibio su segunda amonestacion, por lo que quedo expulsada del juego._

_Al oir el silbato de finalizacion el equipo de Tomoeda festejaba gritando y cantando, llevando el trofeo en alto cargado por Touya que miraba burlescamente a la pequeña Rei._

_Fuera del estadio Rei estaba sentada en un banco de piedra llorando, las lagrimas barrian con todo en sus mejillas y no tenia consuelo alguno. Estaba angustiada y terriblemente enfadada con aquel niño que se habia llevado la victoria a costa de trampas y engaños. No entendia como es que nadia se habia dado cuenta._

_Se lamentaba sola sentada abrazando una mochila cuando escucho a Touya y a sus compañeros acercarse por detrás. Ella se apresuro en secar sus lagrimas, pues no queria que la vieran asi._

_El grupo paso junto a ella y los vio despedirse muy contentos celebrando su sucia victoria. Eso la aborrecia!_

_Solo Touya quedo en el lugar, estaba esperando a su familia cuando la reconocio._

_Asi que tu eres la niña capitana del equipo de Tokio, verdad? – Se dirigio a ella despectuosamente._

_A Rei parecio hervirle la sangre. Se paro de su lugar y le grito muy enfadada._

_Eres un tramposo!! Tu ni siquiera sabes jugar y no mereces llevar ese trofeo. – Touya noto los ojos rojos de Rei, no habian rastros de lagrimas pero sabia que ella habia estado llorando._

_Jajaja!!! Jajaj!! – Se reia engreidamente. - Oh! Vamos pequeña. Es lo un juego. No me digas que estuviste llorando a causa de eso!_

_Rei sintio como los ojos le ardian, las lagrimas amenazaban por salir una vez mas y sus ojos se cristalizaron automaticamente al oir las ultimas palabras que Touya emitio._

_Solo para ti es un simple juego! – Le respondio con rencor y las lagrimas finalmente salieron. - No quiero volver averte Touya Kinomoto!! - Grito con gran enfado. Luego solo salio corriendo en direccion a su abuelo que la esperaba unos metros mas alla todavia lamentandose el haber perdido._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Ahome se encontraba sentada en el marco de su ventana contemplendo el cielo calmo. La atmosfera en el lugar era muy tranquila, pero ello no lo estaba. Se preguntaba impaciente cuanto demoraria Lita en encontrar a Inuyasha aun sabiendo que auque le castaña lo encontrara ella no podria verlo.

La exprecion de dolor y aungustia mezclados con impotencia la desanimaban. Se sentia terriblemente al saber que no podia pasar por el pozo.

Para ella se trataba de una maldicion, o era quizas el destino que le prohibia estar con esa persona que ella tanto amaba.

Y tambien con sus queridos amigos, esos que habian echo de sus estadia del otro lado enormemente placentera.

Los extrañaba horrores. Queria saber que habia sido de cada uno de ellos.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kuhaku!! – Susurraba bajo y suspiraba ampliamente. – Donde estaran!? – Se preguntaba sabiendo que la respuesta era nada...

La brisa era tan suave y golpeaba sobre su rostro acariciandola, haciendola sentirse un poco mejor. Afuera veia a su hermano Suota jugar con el gato.

Buyo era un felino rechoncho que lo unico que sabia hacer era pasearse por la casa y los alrededores y buscar comida cuando el hambre le atacaba.

El abuelo resolvia problemas del templo llendo y viniendo mientras hablaba solo. Parecia un loco, pero a ella le divertia.

Su madre volvia del mercado con las proviciones para tener la cena lista a tiempo. Miro hacia arriba en direccion a Ahome y muy a pesar de que conocia su dolor, le trasmitio una calida sonrisa que provoco tanta calma en ella.

El ver a su familia feliz y unida le daba animos, ese que pensaba habia perdido hacia mucho. Ellos llenaban un gran vacio en su alma y la hacian sentirse con dicha.

Agradecia tenerlos con ella.

Mas alla de todo, habia una gran incognita dandole vueltas en la cabeza desde que esas muchachas tan extrañas habian arribado a su casa casi exigiendo saber acerca del gran secreto que habia protegido tan celosamente durante tanto tiempo.

Necesitaba saber mas de ellas y como es que habian podido cruzar por ese pozo.

No las consideraba sus enemigas pero debia estar segura de que era lo que pasaba alrededor de ella.

La noche cayo mas que rapido debido a la tormenta que parecia no querer cesar en bastante tiempo. Los vientos que la acompañaban se volvieron violentos y los relampagos eran tan constantes y tan grandes que al iluminar parecia fuese de dia por tan solo unos segundos.

Los rayos no eran los grandes ausentes pero no caian tantos. Mientras llovia como nunca. Parecia un diluvio.

Es una suerte que eligieras una cueva en lo alto de la pared de roca, Sesshomaru. Llueve bastante y parece que todo se inundara. – El joven se apeno ante el comentario de Lita pero no expreso nada.

A pesar de todo Lyn dormia placidamente. El largo dia caminando la habia agotado seriamente y no parecia querer despertarse. Jacken estaba acurrudado contra el largo felpudo que su amo llevaba colgando. Era su lugar favorito en situaciones como esa. Estaba bastante asustado, pero aun asi no dejaba de observar a Lita. Ella todavia le caia mal y no entendia la insistencia de Sesshomaru en querer ayudarla.

Repentinamente un estruendoso relampago aparecio. Parecia que el cielo se estuviera callendo a pedazos y Jacken se sintio horrorizado. Temblaba bajo el felpudo pero a Lita no le molesto en absoluto.

Sesshomaru se acerco hacia ella y extrañado de verla facinada ante el espectaculo de luces en el cielo le pregunto guardando compostura: - No te asustan los relampagos? – Poco a poco la confianza entre ellos estaba creciendo. Sin embargo Sesshomaru no perdia su cortante forma de ser. Ella lo miro risueña ante la pregunta.

Ha! Claro que no. Adoro las tormentas. No habia visto una asi en años. – Entonces su rostro cambio y borro su sonrisa instantaneamente agachando la cabeza. – Aunque..... – La pausa fue larga. - Mis padres murieron en una... - Emitio dolorosamente.

Sesshomaru se sorprendio ante tamaña confesion. Sabia muy bien lo que se sentia perder a sus padre por que el ya lo habia vivido.

Lita no continuo. Ella corrio su vista de la tormenta y se ubico a un lado de Lyn recostandose. - Sera mejor que duerma. – Fue todo lo que dijo durante el resto de la noche.

Quiero que me traigas tu ropa para lavar Hotaru!! – Grito Setsuna desde la lavanderia. Era un dia de limpieza y todas ponian de su parte, excepto Haruka.

Ella todavia seguia molesta por las actitudes de Lita. Desde el principio se habia opuesto a que ella cumpliera con la peticion de Ahome. Pero la castaña habia aceptado.

Haruka pensaba que era irresponsable de su parte ausentarse tanto tiempo asi. Ponia en riesgo a cabeza de bombon y por eso ella misma se habia tomado la molestia de estar al pendiente de Serena ahora mas que nunca.

Michiru Setsuna y Hotaru habian tratado varias veces de hacerla desistir de esa agotadora tarea y hacerla cambiar de parecer en cuanto a la decision de Lita pero era imposible.

Haruka pensaba a su manera y nada ni nadie la haria cambiar de parecer. Ni siquiera Michiru.

La joven de cabello aguamarino ordenaba su cuarto y supervisaba por la ventana la tarea de Hotaru en el jardin ya que ella solia ser algo, convenientemente, despistada cuando se trataba de labores en la casa.

Sin embargo alli estaba, con un gracioso sombrero para sol recogiendo las hojas caidas. Setsuna se acerco a ella con un jugo recompensandola.

Michiru continuo en sus queaceres, estaba ordenando la cama cuando su espejo magico aparecio de la nada en sus mano derecha.

Alli estaba nuevamente ese raro mazo de cartas.

Habia estado apareciendo insistentemente desde hacia tiempo pero siempre le mostraba lo mismo. Las pistas que le daba no eran suficientes para saber de que se trataba.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, esta vez vio algo mas en el espejo. Algo que la confundio mucho mas.

Setsuna entro en el momento preciso a su habitacion.

Michiru tienes tu... – Se sorprendio al ver a su amiga mirando atentamente el espejo. – Es otra vez lo mismo? – Pregunto seriamente dejando el tono alegre de hacia un segundo.

Esta vez hay algo mas Setsuna. – Le respondio Michiru. Setsuna se acerco a ella para observar mejor. Estaba impresionada ante lo que veia. Pero no sabia lo que significaba.

Quien es ella?? – Pregunto pensativa.

Sera mejor que le informemos de esto a la Inners... lo mas pronto posible.

Tienes razon Michiru. Acordare una reunion cuanto antes. - Respondio seriamente Plut.

**CONTINUARA...**


	6. Presencias extrañas

**Hola a todo el mundo!!!**

**Sip, ya se que me desapareci durante tanto tiempo, pero la verdad es que he tenido problemas con mi computadora y hasta ahora no he podido arreglarla. Este capitulo lo tenia casi listo, le faltaba pulir (y creo que todavía le falta) pero aun asi tenia que continuar con la historia.**

**No se preocupen que cueste lo que cueste voy a terminarla, aunque me sea algo difícil y tal vez me tarde en publicar.**

**Pido perdon.**

**Las dejo ahora con mi nuevo capitulo y que lo disfruten!!**

**Lery**

**Sailor Moon Mix**

"**Recuerdame"**

**By**

**Lery**

**CAPITULO 6: **_"Presencias extrañas"_

No puedo creer hermano que hayas hecho trampa en un partido de socker?!! Es lo mas bajo que pudiste hacer.- Los Kinomoto almorzaban plenamente pero Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarle mas a Touya acerca de lo que Rei les habia platicado el dia anterior.

Pero la paz entre los hermanos no era algo que se viera todos los dias.

De veras fuiste capaz de hacer trampa contra un equipo liderado por una niña solo por que no soportabas perder? - El comentario rebazo los limites de Touya obligandolo a responder de mala gana.

Ya callate monstruo!! - No te incumbe!

Claro que si! Rei es mi amiga ahora y si tu la dañaste si me importa! - Entonces la gran discusión entre los dos comenzo. Palabras de aquí, palabras de alla, ninguno queria quedarse callado ante el otro.

Era muy comun que eso pasara pero normalmente su padre lograba al fin calmarlos.

Sin embargo el señor Kinomoto esta vez estaba callado, parecia que los ruidos molestos no le interesaban. Se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo que llamo la atencion de Touya.

Mientras Sakura seguia gritandole en su cara los malos actos de su hermano en contra de su amiga Rei, el trataba de entender en que pensaba su padre.

Daba vueltas la comida en su plato con el tenedor y no habia probado bocado. Se lo notaba tenso y totalmente ido.

Papa. - Lo llamo para tratar de que volviera en si y asi Sakura no se daria cuenta de la extraña actitud de su padre. Si algo andaba mal no queria preocuparla.

Pero el no respondio. Solo hubo silencio.

Touya entonces apoyo la mano en su hombro captando asi la atencion de su padre. - Tengo trabajo esta tarde y no estoy seguro de a que hora volvere. Mejor no me esperes para cenar. - Su padre volteo la cabeza hacia el instantaneamente y le sonrio forzosamente intentando no hacer evidente su pesar.

De acuerdo. Seremos solo Sakura y yo esta noche entonces.

La tormenta habia cesado pero aun caia una suave lluvia muy fina que era bastante insistente. Por lo que Sesshomaru, Lita y los demas no habian podido salir de la cueva en la que habian pasado la noche.

La temperatura era algo baja pero el sol estaba esplendoroso en lo alto del cielo, creando un hermoso arco iris con los siete colores intensamente iluminando.

Era un paisaje bellisimo.

Lyn estaba despertando por fin mientras Lita pensaba seriamente en volver. Nunca habia planeado pasar una noche alli y sabia que lo que le esperaba del otro lado no era bueno si Haruka se enteraba.

De echo no tenia idea de que tan de acuerdo sus demas amigas estaban respecto a que ella viajara por el tiempo para ocuparse de otro asuntos.

Todo eso la tenia nerviosa. Aun asi recibio a Lyn con extrema alegria

Buenos dias muchachita! Que manera de dormir!

Buenos dias Lita! - Le hablo entre dormida restregandose los ojos para ver mejor pero aun asi con sorpresivamente. - No sabia que habias pasado la noche aquí... - Un gran bostezo la interrumpio. - Y el amo Sesshomaru?

Lita se quedo pensativa. Desde que se habia despertado no lo habia visto. Era usual en el desaparecer sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

No te preocupes, seguro fue por comida. - Le hablo la muchachita. Era increible para Lita lo que Lyn le estaba diciendo. Quizas ella lo habia juzgado mal.

Sesshomaru parecia preocuparse por los suyos de verdad, principalmente por Lyn.

Lyn, crees que tardara en volver? - Le pregunto ansiosa.

No lo creo Lita. - A lo lejos una silueta se veia acercandose. - Ah! Mira, es el! - Sesshomaru regresaba con varios peces y algunas verduras en la mano volando sobre una pequeña nubesita que parecia situarse en sus pies. Y Jacken aun colgaba de aquel felpudo tan particular que el poseia envuelto en su hombro derecho.

Junto a el un se situaba un extraño animal parecido a un dragon con dos cabezas que poseia una montura en su lomo.

Es Ah-Uhn! - Anuncia contenta Lyn. Habia estado perdido. Parece que el amo Sesshomaru por fin lo encontro. - Lita estaba extrañada y no entendia nada.

Quien Ah-Uhn Lyn? - Pregunto buscando saber.

Es nuestra mascota! - Le dijo risueña comprendiendo que la joven no entendia.

Y eso es una mascota?

Sesshomaru por fin arribo anunciando con su tono frio normal. - Jacken perpara el almuerzo.

Lita se acerco tomando los suministros que el cargaba y se ofrecio.

-Yo podria cocinar! - Estaba tan ansiosa que instantanemente se olvido de sus preocupaciones - Soy buena en eso. - Aclaro contenta.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo y que la lluvia hubiera cesado Lita anuncio su retirada. Debia volver cuanto antes para hablar con sus compañeras.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme muchachas!! - Decia Amy muy emocionada. Serena, Rei y Mina habian aceptado dar un paseo por la feria de libros organizada por la univesidad a la que la peliazul asistia. Era una oportunidad imperdible para ella ir alli ya que adoraba los libros. Solia leerlos mietras comia uno de sus sandwiches en sus momento libres.

Para las dos rubias ir a un lugar lleno de libros era por demas aburridos ya que no eran para nada amante de la lectura y por supuesto el unico momento en el que agarraban un libro era cuando tenian que estudiar.

Aun asi querian acompañar a su amiga ya que sabian que era importante para ella.

Durante toda la tarde se pasearon las cuatro de stand en stand revisando todo tipo de libros, la tarde era placida y habia mucha gente en el lugar. Tanta que Amy no se pudo percatar de la precencia de su amigo Yukito en el lugar sino hasta que este se acerco por detras llamandola.

Serena y Mina se entretenian a unos metros ojeando revistas viejas exibidas cerca de alli. Rei por su parte llego hasta un stand de libros particulares entre los que buscaba uno sobre espiritismo que le ayudara a descifrar que era lo que le habia sucedido el dia anterior con su fuego sagrado. No habia querido comentar nada hasta no estar lo bastante segura.

- Amy!!- La saludo muy atantemente el muchacho de ojos negros y cabello claro.

- Yukito! No sabia que vendrias!

- A decir verdad no estaba seguro. Llegue hace solo un momento. En realidad pase a saludar a un amigo que esta trabajando aqui.

- De veras?! Yo tambien estoy con amigas. De echo alli estan. - Le dijo señalando a las dos rubias totalmente emocionadas todavia con las revistas. Era muy gracioso verlas.

- Y dime, te estas divirtiendo? - Le pregunto el calidamente como para iniciar una conversacion.

Amy le sonrio contenta de verlo alli. - Claro, hay mucho que ver y estoy bastante emocionada por encontrar un libro en particular.

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscarlo. - Yukito era en todo momento muy servicial y a ella le agradaba.

Cerca de alli Mina y Serena se habian percatado de la precencia de aquel joven con su timida amiga. Nunca habian visto a Amy con un muchacho tan animada hablando, asi que se acercaron a los dos para saber de quien se trataba.

- Amy! - Bocifero Serena apareciendo repentinamente entre los dos mientras miraban un libro. Ambos, que no se habian percatado de su precencia, dieron un salto espantados.

- Serena calmate! - Trato de disuadirla Amy que sabia con que intencion sus dos amigas habian aparecido tan de repente.

- Amy, nunca nos dijiste que tenias un amigo. Presentanos. - Hablo Mina con un tono picaron. La peliazul se puso de todos los colores nerviosa por tratar de disuadir a sus amigas de que no la dejaran en ridiculo mientras Serena y Mina pedian incesantes con sus ojos y el joven Yukito no comprendia muy bien.

Sin mucho preambulos Yukito se presento.

- Soy Tsukishiro Yukito. Es un placer conocerlas...

- Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino.

- Y yo soy Mina Ahino. - Se presentaron ambas.

- Y dime Yukito, de donde conoces a Amy. - Pregunto la rubia de coletas.

- Amy y yo somos compañeros en la universidad. Soy nuevo ahi y en cuanto llegue ella se mostro muy amable con migo. - Amy no sabia que decir ni como reaccionar, pues sus alagos la ponian muy nerviosa.

- Han visto a Rei? - Solto de inmediato tratando de desviar la conversacion mientras miraba de un lado a otro haciendose la desentendida.

- No te molestes en buscarla. - Le aconsejo Mina. - Rei anda en busca de un libro de espiritismo o algo asi.

- Rei? - Pregunto Yukito queriendo saber de quien hablaban.

- Es otra de mis amigas. Estaba por aqui cerca hace un momento. - Respondio Amy mas relajada al haber cumplido su cometido.

A tan solo uno metros de distancia la morocha se encontraba revolviendo entre extraños libros en un stand en su afan de encontrar el adecuado. Levantaba uno, ojeaba un par de hojas y luego tomaba otro.

Habia estado haciendo eso por alrededor de quince minutos cuando al fin resolvio preguntarle al encargado del lugar.

- Disculpa, puedes indicarme donde puedo encontrar un libro de color rojo, no recuerdo su nombre... - Le pregunto con la vista perdida entre la lectura de tres libros.

-Alli! grito Serena señalando a su amiga perdida entre la multitud. Habia localizado a la morocha todavia revisando libros en el mismo lugar en el que estaba hacia un buen rato.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia donde Serena señalaba y el rostro de Yukito cambio a uno de preocupacion.

-Ella es su amiga? - Pregunto temiendo saber.

- Si. - Le dijo extrañada Amy. - Tu conoces a Rei?

De vuelta en el stand el muchacho a cargo del puesto se volteo para atender a su clienta y al verla se espanto al notar de quien se trataba.

- ... en la tapa el titulo esta en letras plateadas. Tienes idea de cual sera? - Pregunto elevando la cabeza hacia el vendedor para al fin descubrir quien era. - Tu otra vez!! - Grito de mal caracter. - Que estas haciendo aqui Kinomoto!!

Mientras, los demas veian la escena sin entender. Todas exepto Yukito quien aclaro.

- Creo que es mi amigo quien la conoce mejor. - Explico compadeciendo a Touya y respondiendo a la pregunta de de aquel stand. Touya siempre tiene mil trabajos. Veran, Touya y su amiga Rei se conocieron cuando eran pequeños en un juego de soccer en el que Touya gano haciendo trampas. - Las muchachas escuchaban atentamente el relato, pues no lo conocian. - De alguna forma Rei y la hermana de Touya se hicieron amigas y asi es como ello se volvieron a encontrar.

-Ya veo. - Expreso Serena comprendiendo ahora si mucho mejor. -Pero a Rei no le agrada demaciado tu amigo, verdad?

- De echo parece detestarlo, pues al parecer el equipo de Rei es el que tendria que haber ganado.

- Y por eso Rei lo odia. - Añadio Mina.

- Como pretendes que encuentre ese libro del que me hablas si ni siquiera conoces su nombre. Le reprochaba Touya a la morocha mientras veia como ella se ponia colorada de la rabia. Le gustaba molestarla.

Ahora parecia no tenerle mas miedo y por el contrario disfrutaba de hacerla enfadar.

-Pues se supone que tu como encargado debes conocer todos los libros que hay en este lugar.

Mientras la discucion perduraba, sus amigos se acercaron hasta el lugar para presentarse formalmente.

Ellas finalmente habian arribado. Los planes estaban planteados y ya estaban empazando a ejecutarlos, aunque sin demasiada suerte. La madre y la hija, ambas tan malas como unidas querian la revancha y estaban dispuestas a llegar tan lejos como les fuera necesario para conseguir sus objetivos.

Habian situado su sede en las afueras de Tokio anque lo bastante cerca para vigilar todo. La Reina Disturbia habia reclutado a todo marginado que habia encontrado vagando en los confines del universo, asegurandose de que su corazon fuese tan oscuro como la mas negra noche que jamas se habia visto.

Su hija por su parte, la Princesa Darcia decidio tomarse el asunto en sus manos para evitar mas fracasos.

- Madre, he decidido que acudire a la ciudad central para averiguar todo lo posible acerca de aquellas guerreras llamadas Las Sailor Scouts. - Comunicaba ella friamente. - La primera ya se nos escapo y no me gustan las imprudencias.

- Asegurate de no ser descubierta Darcia, mezclate en su ambiente y vuelvete una mas.

- Se lo que debo hacer. - Hablo en tono frio y luego solo desaparecio.

Sentada mirando el cielo estaba la exterminadora de monstruos. Habia terminado su rutina diaria cazando todo tipo de criaturas que amenazaban las aldeas o los palacios. Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que compartia su trabajo con amigos y ahora solo la acompañaba su hermano Kohaku.

-Hermana, - La llamo Kohaku sacandola de sus pensamientos. Usualmente no la molestaba, el habia comprendido que ese era "su momento del dia". Sin ambargo no le gustaba verla asi tan melancolica. - estas pensando en ellos, verdad?- Sango lo miro extrañada. - Me refieo a tus amigos. Te pasas las tardes sentada en el mismo lugar mirando a la nada.

-Kohaku! - Le hablo con una media sonrisa comprendiando que su hermano era muy perceptivo.

-Por que nunca quieres hablar de ellos hermana? Desde que se separaron no te oì nombrarlos ni una sola vez. - Sango se levanto de su lugar mirando en los ojos de su hermano.

El entendio que no queria hablar pero aun asi insistio. - Hermana... no puedes evadirlo mas. Se que te entristese hablar de Ahome y los demas pero no me gusta verte sufrir de esa manera. - Sin darse cuenta, su hermano habia madurado lo bastante como para ahora ser el quien la aconsejara.

Sango se habia sentido muy sola desde que Ahome se habia ido provocando que cada uno tomara su propio camino. Estaba resentida con todos, aunque en cierta forma con ella misma tambien.

- Kohaku, eso paso hace mucho. Cada uno tiene su vida ahora y creo que es mejor asi. - Hablaba con el corazon herido y por eso no sentia lo que decia pues aunque lo negara queria verlos una vez mas. - Ahora me ire a dormir, el dia ha sido pesado hoy y mañana tengo mucho por hacer. - Dicho esto Sango evadio lo mas que pudo la conversacion dejando a Kohaku todavia preocupado.

Por su parte el no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados. En medio de la noche mientras Sango y la aldea entera dormian, Kohaku tomo sus cosas y partio en busca de Inuyasha y los demas.

- Hermana... - No voy a dejar que sufras mas. Yo los encontrare.

En la mañana la joven exterminadora desperto estirando los brazos para desperezarse cuando noto que su hermano no estaba en su cama. La desesperacion se adueño de ella.

- Oh, no... Kohaku!! - Se dijo temiendo lo peor. Noto tambien que ninguna de sus armas estaban donde el solia dejarlas e instantaneamente imagino que habia salido por alguna emergencia a exterminar algun monstruo. Aunque eso era lo menos probable ya que ella era siempre la primera en ser informada de algo asi.

Sin embargo corrio por toda la aldea preguntando acerca del paradero de su hermano pero ninguno de los aldeanos supo darle alguna explicacion. Era muy extraño, Kohaku nunca salia sin su permiso o sin anunciarse antes. Donde podria estar? Entonces recordo su platica de la noche anterior y la bella joven comprendio que su hermano habia salido probablemente en busca de Inuyasha y los demas.

Sin pensarlo mucho mas tomo sus cosas y cedio su puesto de lider de la aldea anunciando que se ausentaria por algun tiempo, pues no sabia cuanto le llevaria dar con el.

Sabia que si Kohaku habia salido por la noche ya estaria lo bastante lejos para que fuera facil encontrarlo, ademas el muchachito era muy rapido y en los ultimos años habia adquirido cierta habilidad que ayudaba bastante.

La joven Sango partio entonces en su busqueda sin perder mas tiempo rogando por la vida de su hermano, le habia costado volver a tenerlo a su lado y no permitiria que se volviera a alejar.

Como de contrabando Luna llego hasta la casa de Ahome solo para averiguar lo mas que pudiera acerca del aquel pozo magico por donde todos los dias Lita cruzaba. No lograba entender ni ella ni nadie como era posible que la castaña pudiera viajar a travez de el aun cuando Ahome habia aclarado que sin la Perla de Shikon ella no podia transportarse.

Cruzo la entrada de la casa de Ahome y si dirigio directo al templo que contenia el pozo. No le fue muy dificil llegar ya que era muy sigilosa siendo un gato.

Estudio el pozo una y otra vez intentando descifrar que era lo magico en el, cual era el secreto para cruzar cuando un ruido se escucho en medio de la oscuridad del lugar. Su pelo se herizo del miedo y por un momento se estatizo. Pero tras tan solo unos segundos decidio a investigar que habia sido eso.

Inspecciono todo el templo moviendose lentamente cuando a la orilla de la escalera hallo a Ahome durmiendo sentada teritando de frio. Se compadecio de ella al instante.

- Pobre muchacha. Parece estar esperando a que algo ocurra, pero es una pena verla asi. - Se dijo Luna a ella misma contemplandola dormida y con el rostro reflejando tristeza. - Sera mejor que la despierte o se congelara si pasa la noche aqui. - Luna se paro sobre su regazo y comenzo a lamerle el rostro suavemente para despertarla. A lo que Ahome parecio reaccionar.

Abrio los ojos poco a poco al sentir un cosquilleo y cuando al fin se desperto por completo noto que Luna estaba alli.

-Hola gatita! - Le dijo amablemente reconociendola. - Yo te conozco. Eres la gata de aquella muchacha rubia de coletas. Eres muy linda,sabias? - Le dijo acariciandola. - Me haras compañia esta noche aqui?- Como un rayo veloz Luna se solto de sus brazos maullando fuertemente, pues esa no habia sido su intencion.

- Oye muchacha!! - Le hablo imponente. Ahome se asombro de escucharla hablar. - No puedes quedarte toda la noche aqui, nada saldra de ese pozo asi que sera mejor que regreses adentro y duermas comoda. Entendiste?

- Tttu... Como es posible que tu... hables. - Decia tartamudeando del asombro que le habia causado Luna.

-No deberia sorprenderle a una muchacha que viajaba 500 años atras y destruia monstruos. - La reprendio.

- Ppero.. peroo. Es que nunca habia escuchado a un gato hablar en esta epoca. - Ahome se acerco a Luna examinandola. Es que tu dueña sabe de esto? -Le pregunto todavia confundida.

- Hay!! - Suspiro Luna. - No se por que pero me haces acordar tanto a Serena. No hay tiempo ahora para aclaraciones. He venido hasta aqui para averiguar como es que Lita puede cruzar por ese pozo. Puedes ayudarme o no? - Ahome aun la veia extrañada. - Oye. - La llamo la gata negra, pero sin obtener respuesta. Oye! - Le grito una vez mas volviendola en si. - Puedes ayudarme o no?

- Claro, pero la verdad no se como. Ya te dije que yo no puedo cruzar por ahi. - Ahome entristecio.

- Lo se. Pero debe haber una clave, algo que haga posible el viaje en el tiempo sin la Perla de Shikon.

- Bueno... - Hablo Ahome. - La otra persona que solia cruzar por el pozo sin la ayuda de la perla era... - Se detuvo un momento. - ... Era Inuyasha. El solia venir hasta aqui a buscarme cuando me tardaba demasiado en regresar.

- Inuyasha viajaba sin la Perla? Mmmm - Emitio pensativa. - Entonces creo que he encontrado la respuesta. Muchas gracias Ahome. - Luna se alejo del templo lo mas rapido que pudo para corroborar su teoria y comunicarsela a Artemis, quien habia estado muy extraño los ultimos dias.

- Espera, Luna!! - Grito Ahome queriendo saber la respuesta. - Dime que descubriste!! -Pero para entonces la gata negra se habia alejado.

A Ahome se le estaba haciando cada vez mas extraña la precencia de esas muchachas en su casa exigiendo saber acerca de la Perla de Shikon, y aun mas ahora que habia descubierto que la gata perteneciente a una de ellas hablaba y que estaba averiguando acerca del pozo magico.

Cada vez se convencia mas y mas de que debia saber de quienes se trataba.

A mitad de la noche una muchacha de cabello rubio y corto caminaba por la ciudad tratando de alejar su mal genio, aunque le habia tomado un largo rato. La noche era algo fria, amenazaba por llover. El cielo estaba gris y en las calles se dibujaban solo las sombras de autos, edificios y algun animal que pasaba por alli.

Haruka aun recordaba los sucesos de hacia lagunas horas atras y cada vez que llegaban a su mente la hacian enfadar una vez mas.

Las Outer's habian tenido otra discucion acerca del mismo tema. Aunque Setsuna y las demas le explicaran una y otra vez que no debia comportarse de esa forma tan grosera con las Inners, Haruka no parecia comprender.

_Flash Back_

_- Pero Haruka debemos informar de esto a las Inners - Decia angustiada Michiru. Ella y __setsuna__ le habian contado acerca de lo que habian visto en el espejo magico unos dias atras._

_- No!! - Replico Haruka con enfado. - Las Inners no deben enterarse de nada._

_- Pero Haruka... - Suplico Setsuna con ahinco. - Lo que el espejo nos mostro debe ser algo relevante y es nuestra obligacion compartir la informacion._

_- Papa Haruka recuenda que somos un equipo y... - Hotaru fue interrumpida bruscamente por la rubia que habia alcanzado su maximo nivel de tolerancia._

_- Es suficiente!!! - Le hablo a las tres a la vez. - Soy la lider y les comunico que nadie compartira esa informacion con ninguna de las Inners. - Las demas tomaron por sorpresa su reaccion y su decicion les angustiaba - Investigaremos por nuestra cuenta y ya no quiero discutir por lo mismo!! _

_Haruka salio de la casa golpeando apruptamente la puerta, como solia hacer cuando se enojaba. Pero esta vez no tomo su auto para salir a toda velocidad, sino que decidio caminar._

_- Haruka, espera. No te vallas asi!! - __Michiro__ corrio tras ella gritandole con ansias de que la escuchara. Pero no obtuvo respuesta favorable asi que solo regreso a la casa de__c__ilucionada por el accionar de su amiga._

_- Por que actua de esa manera Setsuna. - Pregunto la de cabello verde agua._

_- Mama Michiru... Ella solo esta celosa. Celosa de las Inners. - Contesto Hotaru._

_Fin Flash Back_

Cada ves que se acordaba de aquello se sentia mal. Haruka no queria reaccionar asi con sus amigas pero ellas parecian a estar dispuestas a contar con la ayuda de las Inners. Y eso a Haruka no le agradaba.

- Esas Inners... - Se decia a si misma. - No saben a lo que se enfrentaran. Desconocen todo lo que deberian conocer y aun asi pueden avanzar mas que nosotras. Ahh!! - Lanzo un leve grito para descargar su furia.

Repentinamente el aire se volvio mas pesado y un aura maligna aparecio en el lugar.

En el cielo cerca del lugar por donde la rubia caminaba un extraño agujero de color negro se estaba formando. No era facil diferenciarlo a simple vista ya que parecia ser una nube de tormenta mas.

De ese agujero un extraño ser surgio, parecia ser un espectro con forma de mujer pero sin rostro.

- Jajaj!!jajaj!!! - Rio malignamente al ver a Haruka caminando sola por la calle. - Pero que suerte tengo! Acabo de llegar y ya encontre una Scout.

El espectro siguio a Haruka por algunos minutos examinandola - Grrr!! - Gruño enfadada, esa Scout no es una de las que estoy buscando... Aunque... - esbozo una sonrisa de satisfaccion. - sera muy util!

Haruka alerto sus sentidos y busco con cuidado por todas partes. Algo o alguien la estaba siguiendo y el aire era cada vez mas denso.

Busco entre sus bolsillos su pluma de tranformacion dispuesta a utilizarla cuando sintio el aura maligna ahora bien cerca de ella. Estaba justo detras de ella. Su corazon se acelero y comenzo a palpitar fuertemente.

Haruka se dio vuelta repentinamente y la maligna se avalanzo sobre ella incrustandose en su cuerpo. Lo ultimo que Haruka pudo ver fue a ese espectro sin rostro acercarsele y luego cayo al piso inconciente soltando su pluma de transformacion.

Al amanecer sentia los ojos pesados y le dolia la cabeza. La luz de la ventana le molestaba la vista y estaba confundida. Haruka se habia despretado en su casa y en su cama. No sabia como habia llegado alli y no recordaba muy bien los sucesos de la noche anterior. Parecian borrosos y muy confusos.

Alguien golpeo a su puerta y ella se levanto algo mareada. Se trataba de Michiru que habia subido a su habitacion con el desayuno en las manos dispuesta a hacer las pases.

- Buenos dias! - La saludo atentamente la de cabello aguamarino, aunque prudentemente. - Te traje el desayuno a la cama. Espero que te guste.

Haruka estaba callada, no decia nada. En parte por que todavia seguia enojada y en parte por que estaba algo confundida.

Pero Michiru no se dio por vencida. - Estuve pensando y... voy a apoyarte en tu decicion.

- De que hablas? - Pregunto Haruka.

- No le dire nada las Inners hasta que tu lo creas necesario.

- _Mentira!! - _Hablo una voz extraña. Pero solo Haruka le escucho.

- Setsuna y Hotaru tambien estan de acuerdo...

- _Es mentira!! Solo te estan engañando!_ - Haruka se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza aturdida cubriendose los oidos.

- Que te sucede Haru? Estas bien?

Haruka se volteo a verla repentinamente con la mirada amenazante. Esto asusto a Michiru quien se alejo unos centimetros de su lado.

- Estoy bien! - Le dijo en voz grave y con la frente fruncida. Michiru habria jurado que esos no eran sus ojos. - Solo dejame sola, quiero estar sola. Vete!!! - Le ordeno

Michiru salio de la habitacion preocupada pensando que Haruka todavia seguia muy molesta y decidio no hablar mas del tema por el resto del dia.

Las clases habian empezado hacia unos minutos pero Touya no lograba concentrarse. Le preocupa ver a su padre tan perdido entre sus pensamientos desde que habia regresado de Tomoeda. No hablaba demaciado en las comidas y de a momentos parecia estar desconectado del resto del mundo, sin contar las ausencias repentinas que aveces hacia.

Se preguntaba que le pasaria pero no encontraba respuesta aparente.

Por suerte para el su hermana Sakura no se habia dado cuenta de nada, y el tampoco habia querido decirle para no preocuparle.

Sakura no pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa, casi siempre estaba con sus amigos o con Syaoran. Touya debia admitir que en un momento asi era bueno que Sakura se distrajera en otra cosa... o con su novio. Aunque ultimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en el santuario Hikawa junto a Rei. Se habian vuelto gandes amigas y la morocha parecia haberle tomado cariño.

Entonces su mente se volteo hacia ella. Esa muchacha loca que ultimamente se estaba cruzando mucho en su vida.

- Rei... - Pensaba para si. - Que le sucede a esa muchacha? Por que me agrede cada vez que me ve?

Una joven llego en ese momento sentandose a su lado volviendolo a la realidad.

- Disculpa que te moleste- Le dirigio la palabra. - Las clases comenzaron hace mucho? - Se trataba de una muchacha de cabello negro hasta los hombros y con algunos mechones en blanco. Tenia los ojos de color ambar y la tez clara, casi blanca. Su tono de vos era tenue, pero al mismo tiempo retador, Aun asi parecia agradable y simpatica.

- Hace algunas semanas. - Respondio el.

Oh!! Debo ponerme al dia entonces. Muchas gracias! - Le dijo ella mostrandole una gran sonrisa. Touya pudo percibir algo extraño en ella, aunque no estaba seguro de que se trataba.

- Si quieres te ayudo! - Se ofrecio Touya.

- Estas seguro? No te quitara tiempo?

- No te preocupes, las clases de hoy en la tarde se suspendieron asi que si quieres despues de clase nos vemos en la biblioteca. Alli podremos estudiar tranquilos.

- Eso seria genial!! - Salto de la alegria. - Mi nombre es Satoru Keda por cierto. - Se presento la muchacha.

- Soy Touya Kinomoto y soy nuevo tambien Satoru.

Que es lo que habria de extraño en esa joven que el no podia percibir claramente? Touya tenia intenciones de aclararlo.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Espero que les haya sido de su agrado este capitulo. Quiza les genere mas dudas de las que aclare pero esa es la idea. **

**Queria aclarar unos puntos en caso de que se esten preguntando: Con respecto a Serena quiero decirles que intento referirme a ella mas adelante ya que como les aclare antes, este fic esta mas bien relacionado a las otras Scouts. Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que me haya olvidado de ella por completo. Tengo algo planeado pere ella. Asi que a las admiradores de la Princesade la luna "paciencia".**

**Otro tema es acerca de los personajes de Inuyasha. Lamento mucho haber esperado hasta este momento para hacerlos aparecer pero la verdad era necesario.**

**Aunque prometo que los proximos capitulos tendran mucho que ver con ellos.**

**Beso a todos y See you later!!**

**Lery**


	7. La verdad de la Luna

_**Hola, hola holaaaa!!! Lamento tanto la demora. Tengo en mi defensa que admitir que tuve un gran problema que me impidió escribir (algo muy personal)y por eso me tomo tiempo. Pero por suerte ahora estou comenzando mis vacaciones de verano y estoy terminando mis exámenes finales asi que voy a tener mas tiempo para dedicarme a escribir!!!**_

_**Aquí les dejo el capitulo numero siete. Debo decir que los que vienes se vuelven cada vez mas interesantes!! : ). Asi que por favor no me abandonen ahora!!!**_

_**Disfrutenlo!**_

_**Lery**_

**Sailor Moon Mix**

"**Recuerdame"**

**By**

**Lery**

**CAPITULO 7: **_"La verdad de la Luna"_

Despues de clases y tal como habia sido planedo de antemano Touya y la nueva muchacha se reunieron en la biblioteca para estudiar. El dia habia sido, aunque corto, bastante agotador. Sin embargo ahi estaban. La muchacha parecia agradable y nada fuera de lo comun como lo habia creido percibir Touya. Lo cual le llevaba a preguntarse si sus poderes no se habian debilitado ya que hacia mucho no hacia uso de ellos.

- Dime Touya, hace cuanto ingresaste en esta universidad? - Trato de entablar ella una conversacion fuera de la aburrida tarea. Satoru se estaba interesando en Touya, desde la primera vez qu lo vio fijo sus ojos en el. Pensaba que era un lindo muchacho y ademas habia sido muy amable con ella desde el principio asi que queria conocerlo un poco mas aprovechando la oportunidad. Pero la verdad es que a Touya le sorprendio y le incomodo un poco la pregunta tan fuera del tema que de un momento a otro recibio por parte de la chica. Aun asi le respondio amablemente.

- Ingrese apenas unos tres dias despues de que las clases comenzaron a dictarse. Me mude hace poco desde Tomoeda, una ciudad que queda a tan solo cuatro horas de distancia de Tokio.

- Valla!! Tomoeda. Y te mudaste solo? - Pregunto queriendo saber mas.

- Con mi familia. Mi padre y mi hermana menor. - A Touya le agradaba su compañia y le respondia amablemente pero preferia concentrarse mas en los estudios para poder irse a casa rapidamente. Sin embargo Satoru no paraba de hablar totalmente desconcentrada.

- Tu hermana? Me gustaria conocerla. Si ella es tan am... - Satoru parecio detenerse por un momento en seco en su conversacion, lo que a Touya le parecio extraño. Sus ojos brillaron por un segundo y luego solo se lavanto de su silla diculpandose - Lo siento! - Prosiguio ella con una gran sonriza llena de animos mirandolo atentamente. - Debo ir al sanitario. Enseguida regreso, si? Por favor no te vallas!! - Le grito muy alegre mientras caminaba en direccion al baño sin esperar siquiera una respuesta de vuelta.

Touya la miro con incertidumbre alejarse. - Que muchacha tan extraña!! - Se dijo para si. Luego, totalmente despreocupado volvio su vista de lleno a sus libros.

Ahome tomaba un largo baño recomendado por su madre para poder relajarse. Tenia muchas presiones en la universidad pero con lo que mas le costaba lidiar era con la pesadez de su alma. No parecia recuperarse de su amargura y su desilucion se tornaba en angustia cada vez que veia a la castaña regresar sin señales de Inuyasha. Estaba temiendo que algo malo le hubiese pasado en su ausencia y por eso fuera tan deficil de localizar.

Tambien se estaba inquietando con los ultimo sucesos en los que se encontraba formando parte pero de los que nos estaba muy segura. Primero la aparicion de todos esas jovenes exigiendo saber informacion acerca del pozo magico y de la Perla de Shikon, despues la asombrosa noticia de que Lita podia cruzar a la epoca antigua y a la que le habia confiado una importante mision, y por ultimo el extraño descubrimiento que habia hecho la noche anterior al enterarse de que la gatita negra llamada Luna podia hablar y sobre todo que habia averiguado como era posible para la castaña cruzar por el pozo.

La cabeza de la morocha daba vuelta y se retorcia pensando que era lo que estaba pasando. Sentia una tremenda curiosidad, pero sobre todo tenia miedo de que algo malo se avecinara. Algo en lo que ella parecia versa envuelta.

Debia sacarse las dudas...

Salio del baño apresurada y con la decision ya tomada se vistio rapidamente, tomo su bicicleta y se fue en busca de una respuesta.

La tarde-noche estaba calma y no habia señas de que fuera a cambiar, ninguna nube en el cielo o frio viento que anunciara que lloveria. Una simple brisa la acompañaba mientras pedaleada por la calle hacia la casa de Serena.

Habia planeado llegar hasta alla para que ella le confesara que era lo que sucedia, o de lo contraria retiraria esa confianza ciega que les habia entregado a ella y a sus amigas al darles tanta informacion sin recibir nada a cambio. Fuera lo que fuera Ahome queria ser parte. En su cabeza pensaba en las ideas de que algo extraño pasaba en torno a esa chicas.

Mientras pedaleaba en direccion a la recidencia Tsukino una extraña nube negra aparecio en el cielo mientras estaba oscureciendo. De su interior una figura femenina surgio sumida en las sombras y de la que solo se veia sus maleficos ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad.

La mujer observo a Ahome con excitacion arrugando su frente y con sus ojos dansantes de la alegria frivola que la embargaba, esa muchacha le llamaba la atencion.

- Creo que te encontre Scout. - Jajaj!! - Decia mientras se retorcia de la alegria.- Meia aparece!! - Llamo a la nada elevando su voz. Junto a ella una maligna comenzo a aparacer lentamente riendose de un modo horrendo. Vestia poca ropa solo cubriendo sus pechos y de su cintura para abajo.

- Princesa Darcia, estoy para servirle. - Se presento inclinadose con devocion.

- Meia, mata a esa Scout, Ahora!! - Le mando señalando a Ahome en su bicicleta. La maligna sin pensarlo se lanzo en su ataque directo a ella mientras la otra mujer reia contenta.

Pero su sonriza se detuvo dandose cuenta justo a tiempo.

- Meia, espera!! - La detuvo repentinamente su jefa, a lo que la maligna se sintio confundida. - Regresa.

- Pero... Princesa... - Replico la maligna mujer sin entender el por que del repentino cambio de desicion.

-Creo que he cometido un error. - Se dijo a si misma - Esa muchacha no es una Scout. - Hizo una leve pausa pensativa mirando a Ahome. - Aunque... - Emitio para su sirviente. Meia no lograba comprender. - Ella tiene una energia inusual para ser una humana ordinaria. - Decia en vos baja, casi solo para ella. - Averigua de quien se trata. Siguela y no le pierdas el rastro Meia!

Ahome arribo al fin a la casa de Serena donde se presento como una compañera y mama Ikuko la atendio amablemente. Serena no comprendia por que ella habia ido a buscarla asi que pacientemente la invito a su habitacion donde pudieron conversar tranquilas.

- Lamento llegar asi y a esta hora Serena, pero necesito saber que ocurre. - Serena tenia miedo de lo que Ahome fuera a preguntar y decidio hacerse la desentendida actuando tontamente.

- Jajajaj!!! No comprendo, Ahome. A que te refieres, aqui no sucede nada malo ni extraño. - La rubia de coletas ingenuamente trato de engañarla. Pero eso no serviria.

- Mira, no se que es lo que tu y tus amigas esconden, pero quiero saber... - Le dijo en tono exigente Ahome.

Entonces Luna entro por la ventana del cuarto sorprendiendo a ambas y Ahome miro a la gata directo a los ojos recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- Mira Ahome... - Trato de explicar Serena cuando fue interrumpida por el sorpresivo comentario de Luna.

- Asi que has venido por respuestas Ahome. - Serena se avalanzo sobre Luna ni bien abrio la boca para cubrirsela y asi evitar que fuera escuchada por la otra muchacha riendo nerviosamente.

- Mmmm!! Serena sueltame! - Se quejo Luna tratando de zafarse de los brazos de la rubia. - Deja de actuar como una chiquilla!! - Le reto.

- No hace falta que lo cubras Serena. Ya se que tu gata puede hablar. - Confeso Ahome con aires de superioridad y un gesto de entendida.

- Que!!! Desde cuando?! - Pregunto volteandose a mirar a Luna.

- Ay! Serena, no me mires asi. No tenia planeado decirselo. - Se excuso la gata ante su dueña y sin parecer que le importara demasiado las consecuencias que esa revelacion acarrearia.

- Pero Luna, que vamos a hacer ahora. Por que se lo dijiste?.

- Eh?!! Que van a haces con que! - Pregunto ahome asustada por el comentario de la rubia,. Ya habia comprobado que todo lo que pasaba alrededor de ella era extraño, y ahora se preguntaba si Serena querria eliminarla por conocer el secreto de su gata.

- Escucha Serena, anoche estuve en casa de Ahome para averiguar acerca de ese pozo magico y descubri algo bastante interesante. - Explico Luna situada sobre la cama de Serena y las dos mochachas la miraban intrigadas paradas frente a ella. - Pensaba decirtelo mañana en casa de Rei. Todas nos reuniremos alla y les contare muy bien todo. - Ahome escuchaba sin entender muy bien pero seguia esperando por una respuesta, despues de todo se trataba de su propiedad.

- Ahome... si de verdad quieres saber que ocurre entonces mañana ve al templo Hikawa en la tarde y pregunta por mi. Mis amigas y yo te diremos todo. - Le propuso Serena adoptando una personalidad seria, responsable y sobre todo extremadamente segura que solia desconcertar a todos en el ultimo tiempo.

- Pero Serena... - Se preocupo Luna. No sabia si era correcto que Ahome supiera quienes eran ellas. Una cosa era que supiera que ella era una gata parlante pero otra muy distinta contarle la historia completa de la luna y revelar a las Sailor Scouts. Sin embargo Luna sabia que Ahome olía algo inusual y que no se quedaría ni se conformaría solo con saber una parte de la historia.

- Luna. Creo que Ahome si debe saber que pasa en torno a ella. – Serena intento convencerla de algo que ella sola ya se había convencido.

El rostro de Ahome se torno en alegría y se abalanzó sobre Serena agradeciéndole su sinceridad. Lo cual emociono a Serena devolviéndole el abrazo.

Aun asi todo eso le preocupaba. Sabia que era algo grande lo que le revelaría, y también sabia que quizás algunas de sus amigas no estarían de acuerdo con su decisión. Pero aun así Ahome era de alguna forma parte de lo que estaba comenzando a suceder ahora y debía ser involucrada.

Entonces una presencia extraña se dejo sentir cerca de alli. Una presencia que no parecía buena; Serena y Luna pudieron sentirla. Ahome había perdido esa habilidad después de mucho tiempo debido a la perdida de la Perla de Shikon, y ahora no era capaz de darse cuenta que había sido seguida.

- Ahome!! - Se alerto Luna. - Alguien venia siguiéndote? – Quiso saber ella entendiendo que la muchacha no se había percatado de la situaron.

- Que? Por que lo preguntas? – Intento saber algo asustada mirando fijo a la gata.

- Será mejor que te acompañe hasta tu casa. Podría ser peligroso que te fueras sola. - Le propuso la gata, a lo que Ahome asintió sin quejas.

Afuera, a unos cuantos metro de la residencia Tsukino la maligna Meia vigilaba sobre el techo de un viejo edificio todo lo que había sucedido en el cuarto de Serena . No habia podido escuchar nada debido a la distancia, pero tenia un dato muy importante para darle a su princesa.

Sin mas, desapareció envuelta en una espesa nube de humo oscuro sin dejar rastros de su presencia en el lugar, o al menos era lo que ella esperaba.

- Verduras, pan, arroz, algo de pescado... Oh!!! - Suspiraba la bella rubia Mina mientras caminaba por la calle cargando varias bolsas con provisiones y mirando atentamente una gran lista de compras. - Por que mi madre no hace las compras ella misma. - Se quejaba hablándole a su compañero. Artemis viajaba como siempre colgado de su hombro amirando el paisaje y disfrutando del paseo matutino mientras Mina no paraba de refunfuñar por su mala suerte

- Vamos Mina, no es tan malo. Ademas, ya te quedan pocas cosas que comprar. - Intentaba darle animos disimulando la gracia que le daba el sufrimiento de su amiga.

Ella lo miro con mala cara. - Bromeas?!! La lista es enorme y todavía no llego ni a la mitad. - Mina elevo la mano libre que tenia llevando la lista hasta sus ojos mientras leía mentalmente. - Mmmm... Curry?, donde consigo curry a esta hora.... Sin prestar nada de atención al camino y sacándola de su pensamiento repentinamente se encontró en aprietos. - Auch!!! - Grito cayendo al piso.

Sin darse cuenta choco contra alguien provocando que sus provisiones se desparramaran por todos lados y Artemis volara de su hombro. Por suerte el felino cayo sobre sus patitas sin sufrir daños.

Mina se compadecía de ella misma tratando de ponerse en pie y sin levantar la vista para saber contra quien había chocado tan repentinamente siguió qujandose.

- Auch!! Eso fue...

- Lo siento. - Respondió la otra persona sin dejarla finalizar sintiendose avergonzado y ofreciéndole su mano para levantarla cuando la reconoció instantáneamente. - Mina!! – Exclamo con un alegre tono.

La rubia levanto la vista rápidamente reconociendo esa voz. Y allí estaba.

El galán que había esperado tanto tiempo. - Yaten!! - Exclamo contenta de la alegría y su rostro se transformo de un segundo. Estaba guapísimo! Vestía una elegante chaqueta de color gris humo y pantalones al tono. Unos antejos oscuros cubrían sus ojos, que luego removió para ver mejor, solo para hacerlo mas irresistible ante la mirada examinadora de Mina.

Ambos se miraron intensamente por tan solo unos segundos que parecieron ser eternos, segundos en los que a medida que pasaban les costaba sostener la vista.

Y al cabo de un momento cayeron en la cuenta de su penoso accionar y separaron sus ojos de si espectivamente.

Ella luego pudo notar muy apenada que sus provisiones estaban desparramadas por todos lados.

- Te ayudo a levantarlas! - Se ofreció Yaten atentamente.

- Oh!! Nno.. no. Esta bien, yo puedo... - Tartamudeaba constantemente. Parecía temblar junto a el.

- Oye, yo fui el que te empuje. - Ambos se agacharon juntos solo para golpear sus cabezas tontamente. Era evidente que ambos se sentían nerviosos ante la presencia del otro.

- Te ves ... Linda. - Le regalo un cumplido a la muchacha que se sonrrojo instantaneamente volcando su vista hacia el suelo.

- Gracias! Tu.. tambien te ves bien Yaten. - El joven sonrio sutilmente colocandose nuevamente las gafas y llevandose ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalon.

- Bueno... supongo que debes seguir con tus compras.

- Si! Yo... - Decia ella timidamante aun sin poder dejar de sonrrojarse.

- Escucha, mis hermanos y yo daremos un concierto este fin de semana. Seria bueno que tu... y tus amigas fueran a vernos. Creo que a Seiya le encantara ver a Serena nuevamente. - Dijo en tono de chiste. - Hurgo en uno de los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta y le entrego varios boletos. - Ademas... – Mina pudo entonces notar como su tono de voz cambiaba a uno de indiscutible preocupación. - … es necesario hablar con ustedes.

Pero ella no le dio demasiada importancia en su momento, hipnotizada por lo bien que lucia el muchacho.

- Gracias!! Estremos alli entonces. - Le dijo la rubia animosamente y todavía nerviosa. - Y saluda a tus hermanos de mi parte.

- Genial entonces. - Dijo el joven de ojos verdes y luego solo siguio su camino pasando junto a ella, dejando en el camino el indiscutible aroma que volvía loca a la rubia. El corazón de la muchacha comenzó a latir intensamente sintiendo como Yaten tenia cierto poder sobre ella.

Mina lo siguio con la vista viéndolo alejarse y su rostro la mostraba como volando entre las nubes, embriagada por el todavía persistente aroma del muchacho de ojos verdes, cuando Artemis salto sobre ella llamándola.

- Mina!!

- Ah!!! - Grito la muchacha saliendo bruscamente de su hermoso sueño. - Artemis!!! por que hiciste eso.

- Mina, pareces una boba mirando a Yaten de esa manera. - Trato de incomodarla.

- De que forma? Ya ... cállate. - Se hizo la desentendida.

- Vamos, no finjas que no te gusta. Pude notarlo desde lejos. – Artemio noto toda la situación entre ellos dos y llego a la obvia conclusión de que se gustaban. - Pero eso no importa ahora. - Continuo Artemis. - Dime Mina, no te parece extraño que los Three Light hayan llegado sin anunciarse y en este momento? - Pregunto el gato blanco dejando las bromas de lado.

- Por que lo dices Artemis. Acaso crees que tenga alguna conexión con el ataque que Sailor Mercury sufrió? - Pregunto la muchacha preocupada.

- No lo se, pero será mejor que le informemos a las demás acerca de esto.

- Queeee!!!! Que los Three Lights están aquí en la tierra!! - Grito Serena al ver un anuncio en la televisión acerca de su regreso y del recital que estaban por dar en el estadio principal de la ciudad.

Las demás muchachas también estaban extrañadas por la noticia. No sabían que ellos habían llegado y mucho menos por que no les habían informado acerca de eso. Todas excepto Mina...

Ellas estaban a punto de empezar la reunión planeada para esa tarde, pero todo se habia demorado por peticion de Serena. Por lo que mientras veian television en el cuarto de Rei y merendaban.

Serena esperaba por la llegada de Ahome, no les habia anunciado nada a las demas para no alertarlas. Pero tampoco se habian hecho presente todavia las Outers.

- Estuvo con Yaten esta mañana. - Anuncio Mina calmadamente en contraste con su amiga mientras bebia un sorbo de te tranquilamente recordando al apuesto muchacho y lo amable y atento que habia sido con ella. Sus mejillas se sonrozaron al nombrarlo y todavia volaba pensando en el mientras suspiraba.

Sus amigas la miraban intrigadas por su comportamiento y pidieron saber por que no les habia dicho nada.

- Y cuando pensabas contarnos Mina? - Hablo Amy algo ansiosa por saber mas.

Las demas estaban alrededor de ella rodeándola esperando impaciente por su contestación.

- Ahhh... - Divago al sentirse presionada por sus amigas. - Lo siento, lo olvide!! - Se disculpo.

- Mina!!! - Le grito Rei golpeando la mesita del te y provocando que las masitas se desparramaran por doquier. - Concéntrate!!

-Bueno, bueno!! No seas impaciente. - Busco en el bolsillo de su vestido las entradas que Yaten le había regalado. - Me dio esto, son las entradas para su concierto.

- Pero que te dijo... Por que no nos avisaron de su llegada!! - Pregunto Serena impaciente.

- Pues no hablamos demasiado. Solo... me entrego esto y me dijo - Su rostro se volvió mas picaron mirando a Serena. - que Seiya esta muy emocionado por verte Serena!!!

Serena se sintio apenada con la confesion. Y sintio poco a poco sus mejillas arder anunciandola nerviosa. - Oye!! - Le critico avergonzada y decidio no preguntar nada mas.

- Dejame ver!! - Dijo Lita arrebatandole de las manos los boletos. - Ah! No lo puedo creer, son para primera fila!! - Exclamo emocionada. - Sera emocionante!!

- Supongo que quieren que estemos bien cerca. - Arremetio Mina.

- Bueno... - Suspiro Rei resignandose. - Al menos tres de nosotras tendran compañia por algun tiempo.

- De que hablas, Rei? - Pregunto Amy no entendiendo.

- Solo digo que Lita y yo somos las unicas a quienes no nos persiguen unos cantantes lindos y muy famosos.

Las demas se incomodaron ante tal comentario mientras Lita la miro tristemente comprendiendo de lo que su amiga hablaba.

- Supongo que tienes razon Rei. - Hablo Lita abrazandola mientras se lamentaba en el hombro de su compañera creando un cuadro desconsolador y muy gracioso a la vez.

- Muchachas, ya basta. Concentrémonos en lo importante. - Las reprendió Luna.

- Luna tiene razon. - Hablo Artemis. - El concierto es la mejor escusa para hablar con los Three Lights y saber por que estan aqui.

La puerta del cuarto se abrio y las Outers al fin se hicieron presente disculpandose por la tardanza. La verdadera razon por la que no habian llegado a tiempo era por que Haruka no tenia intenciones de aparecerse, pero despues de tantas insistencia por parte de sus amigas al fin se decidio.

Al ver el cuadro que hacian las demas, tan patetico e infantil para ella, no pudo ni quizo disimular su malestar. Y Lita lo pudo notar.

Desde hacia tiempo las cosas entre ellas no estaban bien, y amenazaba con ser peor. Ninguna de las dos daba el brazo a torcer. Aunque Lita queria evitar a toda costa otro enfrentamiento con ella.

Desde aquella vez, la castaña habia notado algo extraño en sus poderes. Parecia como si no los lograse controlar y tenia miedo de dañar a alguien si volvia a enfadarse de esa manera, ya que la ira que la invadia cuando estaba tan enojada provocaba ese incremento en su energia que le asustaba.

- Cabeza de bombon, para que anunciaste esta reunion. - Pregunto Haruka quitando molestamente la mirada de la castaña y de la de cabellos azabache.

- La verdad fui yo. - Dijo Luna saltando sobre la mesa donde las muchachas tomaban el te. – Yo las reuni aquí para hablarles de algo importante. Creo que es una pista que debemos seguir. – Todas se sintieron curiosas con la introducción de la gata azul y quisieron saber inmediatamente mas, pero Serena las apaciguo.

- Pero aun espero a alguien. - Se adelanto Serena para evitar que Luna comenzara todavia.

Darien llego en ese momento en compañia de una muchacha que todas conocian pero que no sabian por que estaba alli.

- Serena. - La llamo el morocho de sus sueños. Los ojos de Serena se abrieron grandes sorpresivamente al escuchar su voz.

- Darien!! - Exclamo totalmente emocionada la rubia de coletas, como cada vez que lo veia. - Estas aqui!! - Y corrio a habrazarlo sin pudor. - Por que no me dijiste que vendrias. - Le dijo sin ansias de soltarlo acurrucada entre sus brazos.

- Fui a buscarte a tu casa y tu madre me dijo que estarias aqui. Y en la entrada me encontre con ella - Dijo señalando a Ahome. - Parece que te esta buscando a ti.

Todas miraron a la morocha saliendo de detras de Darien muy confundidas.

- Que esta haciendo ella aqui! - Pregunto Setsuna sin comprender nada.

- Ahome, te estaba esperando. - Dijo Serena soltandose de los brazos de su novio y haciendola entrar en el cuarto. - Yo le dije que viniera. - Anuncio ante los demas.

La reaccion de todas las Scouts fue la misma: confusion y sorpresa. No entendian que planeaba Serena.

- Creo que Ahome debe saber por que hurgamos en su casa y que es lo que sucede. - Explico seriamente ella.

- Pero... Cabeza de bombon... - Intento Haruka temiendo lo que esas palabras significasen.

- Ahome - Dijo Serena ignorando cualquier comentario en contra. - Te contare una historia real acerca de la Luna y del reino que una vez existio en ella.

- Un... Reino?? En la luna?? - Ahome escucho atentamente el relato de Serena acerca de lo que habia pasado en la luna mil años atras, asi como la confesion de quienes eran ellas, su mision y la historia que estaria a punto de suceder segun habian sido informados desde el futuro.

- ... y por eso es que acudimos en tu ayuda para que nos dieras informacion ni bien el espejo de Sailor Neptune nos mostro la perla... - Al nombrar el espejo las Outer no pudieron evitar sentirse culpable al no decir nada acerca de la nueva imagen que habian visto. - ... y supimos que Lita habia estado del otro lado. Creimos que la perla seria usada para el mal, que era una pista. Aunque aun esa teoria no esta descartada.

- No puedo... creer lo que me estas contando Serena. - Confeso Ahome atenuada de tanta informacion. - De verdad son las Sailor Scouts? Oi de ustedes hace un par de años atras pero... - Se sento en una silla al no ser capaz de procesar todo lo que le contaban.

- Comprendes ahora por que no podiamos decirte nada? - Le hablo Amy.

- Claro. Tenian una identidad que protejer, un secreto igual que yo. Pero... que fue lo averiguaste del pozo Luna? - Le pregunto a la gata negra.

- Estuviste en el pozo Luna? Tambien pudiste pasar?? - Quizo saber Lita.

- No, ni siquiera lo intente. - Respondio. - Pero al menos pude descifrar cual es el misterio que hace que unos pasen y otros no.

- Eso es cierto? Pudiste saber por que no me dejo pasar? - Se emociono Ahome al saber la noticia. Se paro y avanzo directo a Luna totalmente desesperada. - Dime, dime como es posible volver a cruzar. - Le pidio casi rogandole. Su alma parecia escaparsele del cuerpo solo por conocer lo que Luna sabia. Su insistencia por volver a la epoca antigua tenia un nombre: "Inuyasha"

Era mas que obvio que esa muchacha no soportaba estar un momento lejos del joven a quien amaba y Serena pudo notarlo. Le rocordaba claramente a ella misma cuando Darian tuvo que irse a los Estados Unidos para estudiar. La desesperacion por volverlo a ver era la misma.

Y sabia que no se equivocaba por lo que Luna le habia contado hacerca de ella cuando la encontro en el pozo.

Podia sentir como esa muchacha sufria incesantemente y Serena deseaba ayudarla.

- La respuesta es sencilla y la encontre gracias a una pista que tu me diste aquella noche: Inuyasha.

- Asi es - Continuo Artemis. - Todo lo que necesitas es magia.

-Magia??!! - Dijeron a coro todas juntas.

- Ese muchacho Inuyasha es un hibrido, verdad? Por lo que posee magia, y Lita es una Scout que tambien tiene magia.

- Pero... y que hay de mi? - Ahome sintio desilucionarse. Eso no respondia por que ella no podia cruzar.

- Mmmm... - Dejame pensar. - Hablo Amy invocando su minicomputadora. - Creo que tu fuente de poder era esa perla, pero al regresarsela a la sacerdotiza tu magia se fue con ella, por eso el pozo no te acepta. - Le contesto con delicadeza sabiendo que era una mala respuesta.

Ahome se dejo caer en una silla totalmente desesperanzada de volver a ver a Inuyasha mirando al suelo. Unas finas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Serena se acerco a ella abrazandola para reconfortarla. Se estaba sintiendo culpable de haberla ilucionado demaciado para luego solo decepcionarla asi.

Pero no pensaba darse por vencida tan rapidamente.

- No te preocupes Ahome!! - Se paro de su lado completamente decidida elevando su puño y agraviando la voz. - Viajaremos por el pozo y hallaremos la forma de devolverte tus poderes para que puedas ver a Inuyasha una vez mas.

El aliento parecio escapacerce del pecho de las Scouts al pensar en tan descabellada idea salida de la cabeza de Serena.

- Pero princesa.. No puedes hacer eso, no ahora. - Exclamo Michiru preocupada en extremo.

De echo todas pensaban que esta vez Serena habia ido demaciado lejos.

- Serena, Michiru tiene razon. No podemos irnos ahora. Piensa que podria suceder mientras estamos del otro lado. - Le aconsejo Rei.

- Es cierto Serena. Ademas es solo una teoria el que podamos cruzar. - Añadio Amy.

- Pues comprobemosla!! - Propuso Lita igual de emocionada que Serena. Ella estaba de acuerdo con la desicion de su amiga. - Y si en verdad pueden cruzar sera mas facil buscar a Inuyasha y nos llevara menos tiempo que si lo hago yo sola.

- No me parece conveniente!! - Reto Haruka ante la imprudencia de la castaña. - Esperamos algo malo aqui, pero al menos sabemos que viene, en cambio del otro lado no tenemos idea de a que nos enfrentaremos. Tu vida podria estar en peligro Cabeza de bombon. - La miro pidiendo con la vista que cambiara de opinion.

- Eso no es cierto, he viajado varias veces y nada malo me ha sucedido. - La contradijo una vez mas la castaña. - Ademas conozco a alguien que me esta ayudando.

- Tienes ayuda Lita? y De quien se trata? - Quizo saber Ahome interviniendo en la conversacion que estaba a punto de volverse mas acalorada.

- Su nombre es Sesshomaru, es un demonio con forma humana pero no es malo. No hay por que temerle. - Lita hablo desde la inocente ignorancia totalmente convencida de lo que decia.

- Un demonio?! - Exclamo Mina. - Estas loca?? Se supone que no debias acercarte a ellos.

- Sesshomaru?? Estas segura de que ese es su nombre Lita? - Pregunto confundida Ahome mirandola fijo sin poder creer lo que oia.

- Si, claro. Viaja con una muchachita y un duendecillo verde algo malumorado pero muy gracioso. - Relato ella. - Es algo terco y al principio no nos llevamos bien, pero depues de un tiempo se mostro mas amigable.

Sin duda la primera parte de la descripcion demostraba que efectivamente se trataba de Sesshomaru. Pero no entendia, o mas bien no podia creer que Sesshomaru se mostrara amable con alguien y mucho menos tratandose de una humana.

Ahome estaba confundida.

- Serena, sabes que no permitire que nada malo te suceda. - Darien tomo las manos de Serena y dulcemente la miro a los ojos. - Jamas me perdonaria algo asi.

- Darien! - Exclamo la rubia totalmente enamorada.

- Pero si quieres ir del otro lado y eso te hace sentir mejor, entonces yo ire contigo. Viajaremos juntos.

- Oh! Darien!! Gracias! - Dijo arrojandose en sus brazos. Ella estaba feliz de que al menos el no pensara que la suya era una idea descabellada.

- Serena, yo tambien te acompañare. - Se ofrecio Mina. - No podras defenderte si no estoy ahi. -Dijo graciosamente.

- Nosotras tambien iremos Serena. - Anuncio Rei señalandose y a Amy.

- Princesa, siempre es un gusto servirle. - Hotaru tambien estaba aceptando ir. A le que le siguieron Michiru y Setsuna.

Solo restaba Haruka. Su cara de mal humor lo decia todo.

- Me parece totalmente innecesario todo esto... - La rubia de pelo corto dio finalmente un suspiro de resignacion y aliviano sus facciones mostrando una cara mas amable. - ... pero sabes que estoy a tus ordenes Cabeza de bombon.

Serena se sintio feliz al tener el apollo de todas sus compañeras y el de su Darien.

- Muchas gracias muchachas!!

- No, yo soy la que deberia agradecerles. - Dijo Ahome levantandose de su asiento y recuperando una vez mas la ilucion de volver a reencontrarse con Inuyasha y sus amigos.

- Oh!! Me olvidaba! - Hablo repentinamente Mina a las Outers. - Quizas deberian saber que los Three Lights han regresado a la tierra y estan aqui en Tokio... - La rubia hizo una pausa para voltearse a Serena y continuar. - ... tal como tu pensabas Serena.

Serena palidecio ante el comentario de su amiga, pues recordaba que la noche en que ellos llegaron ella estaba junto a Darien y accidentalmente habia nombrado a Seiya frente a el.

- Serena, tu sabias que ese muchacho estaba aqui? - Le critico Darien algo celoso. Seiya le ponia de mal humor. - Acaso... acaso tu ya has hablado con el.

Serena rio de nerviosismo pensando en como tratar de zafarse de los reproche de su novio. - Darien! jaja!! - Rio nerviosa. - Como crees?! Por supuesto que no he visto a Seiya, o a ninguno de los tres.

- Aun asi nos regalaron entradas para su show este fin de seman... ahhhh!!! - Comenzo a gritar Mina haciendo una terrible mueca de dolor ante el jaloneo de cabello de Serena para que se callara. - Oye que te sucede!!!

- No te preocupes Darien, vigilare a ese muchacho para que no se acerque a Cabeza de bombon. - Se ofrecio Haruka acercandose a el. A la rubia de pelo corto tampoco le habia gustado nunca la relacion entre Serena y Seiya.

Kohaku habia viajado por dos largos dias sin saber nada ni de Inuyasha ni de alguno de los amigos de su hermana. Se estaba impacientado pero no se rendiria y mucho menos estaba arrepentido de haber ido en su busqueda. De lo unico que se lamentaba era de preocupar a su hermana con su huida tan repentina.

Sabia que ella lo estaria buscando y que si lo encontraba lo obligaria a regresar a la aldea. Por eso intentaba perderle el rastro todo el tiempo, aun cuado no sabia que tan cerca estaba ella.

Finalmente arribo a un templo en donde pregunto por el joven hibrido al que un anciano reconocio. El le explico que no habia sabido de ese muchacho en mucho tiempo y mucho menos conocia su ubicacion actual, por lo que su ayuda no le servia demaciado.

Kohaku sabia que el conocia al viejo monje de algun lado, pero no estaba demaciado seguro.

- Disculpe que lo moleste pero... podria pasar la noche en este templo? - Pregunto algo apenado Kohaku al viejo monje.

- Por suspuesto jovencito. - Lo acepto el amablemente. - Tengo lugar en el cuarto de mi nieto adoptivo ya que se ha ido y no se cuando regresara.

- Muchas gracias, señor.

- No tienes por que agradecerme. Sientete como en tu casa. Ademas, siempre nos viene bien un exterminador cerca. - Dijo graciosamente.

El monje guio al jovencito hasta la habitacion donde se acomodo para pasar la noche

Kohaku se quedo en aquel lugar en donde estuvo muy a gusto. Aun asi no tenia planedo quedarse demaciado y por el contrario pensaba marcharse al dia siguiente a primera hora. No queria perder demaciado tiempo, y mucho menos si su hermana estaba cerca.

Si ella llegaba a dar con el lo mas seguro era que le obligara a regresar con ella a la aldea de los exterminadores y asi su viaje habria sido en vano.

Sango por su lado buscaba incesante a su hermano y cada dia que pasaba, mas crecia su preocupacion. Tampoco dejaba de culparse por la huida de Kohaku. Ella creia que su testarudez estaba poniendo en riesgo una vez mas la vida de su hermano.

Habia viajado de aldea en aldea sin cansancio preguntando por el. Pues sabia que Kohaku no conocia tanto como ella el camino hacia la aldea donde Inuyasha vivia o el templo en donde el monje Miroku fue criado y mucho menos donde podia ubicar a Shippo.

Ese dia habia recibido informacion acerca de su hermano a manos de un grupo de soldados que regresaban a casa. Ellos le habian indicado hacia donde el muchacho se habia dirijido y temiendo lo peor se encamino en esa direccion justamente hacia donde se encontraba el templo del monje Miroku.

Resignandose viajo apresurada hacia alli deseando no ancontrarse con el monje en aquel lugar pero si con su hermano.

- Ahhh!! - Emitio ella un largo suspiro solo para si misma. - Solo espero no tener que cruzarme con ese monje depravado.

Y se encamino hacia ese lugar.

El dia recien estaba amaneciendo y Miroku regresaba de su corto viaje en el que habia tenido que ir a un palacio cercano para auyentar la precencia de un monstruo que rondaba el lugar.

Su trabajo no era arduo pero estaba demaciado cansado de su caminata y solo deseaba llegar hasta su cama.

Entro en el templo con una gran cara de sueño, procurando ser lo mas silencioso posible para no despertar al viejo maestro Mushin. Aunque sabia que lo mas probable es que la noche anterior el se hubiera embriagado aprovechando su ausencia, por lo que debia estar profundamente dormido y no se despertaria por nada del mundo.

Miroku tenia tanto sueño y estaba tan cansado que apenas podia abrir los ojos. Caminaba por los pasillos tambalente arratrando su baculo contra el piso soñando solo con su cama.

Llego hasta la entrada de su habitacion y corrio la puerta listo para dejarse caer sobre su cama cuando noto algo extraño que lo detuvo instantaneamente.

Parado junto a la cama trataba de abrir los ojos preguntandose por el bulto ocupando su lugar. No entendia muy bien la situacion y no registraba su mente que pasaba, estaba demaciado cansado.

Muy dormido alzo con dificultad su baculo golpeando el bulto con el incesantemente.

En el lugar, el bulto se movio. El monje abrio los ojos enormes muy asustado trastabillando unos pasos hacia atras.

El bulto volvio a moverse esta vez mas violentamente descubriendose el cuerpo.

- Ahhh! - Grito Miroku cayendo al suelo completamente asustado y perdiendo el sueño. Temblando busco entre sus ropas un pergamino sagrado que arrojo hacia fuera lo que fuera que estaba en sus cama, dandole justo en la frente. Mientras, el luchaba por recuperar su vista todavia borrosa.

La persona que ocupaba su cama era nada menos que Kohaku quien algo molesto por el ataque del pergamino en su rostro, se levanto tomando su pequeña oz amenazante.

El monje tambien habia logrado asustarlo a el. Pero Kohaku no tardo en reconocerlo y camino hacia el todavia asustado monje ofreciendole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

- Monje Miroku? Habia estado buscandolo.

Al recobrar su vista Miroku pudo notar de quien se trataba y sorprendido y ya mas calmado pregunto.

- Eres tu, Kohaku? Que estas haciendo aqui? Espera...!! - Dijo sobresaltado. - Esta tu hermana contigo?!! - Pregunto buscando en todas direcciones deseando que asi fuera, mientras Kohaku lo miraba intrigado.

El ventilador parecia revolotear sus astas subre sus cabezas en lo alto del techo del cuarto. El aire que emitia hacia el lugar era mucho mas refrescante en comparacion al calor que hacia en esa horas en la ciudad.

- Hablare con Serena! - Dijo firmemente el mayor de los hermanos Kou apretando su puño en señal de que era una decicion tomada.

- No solo te corresponde a ti informarle, Seiya. Te tomas esto del liderazgo demaciado a pecho. - Le devolvio Yaten sentado en el sofa a su lado cruzado de piernas mirando hacia el ventilador como pidiendole mas aire.

Y es que hacia tanto calor en la ciudad que no era de soportar. - Ademas... - Continuo el al atrae la atencion de Seiya. - Ya organise un encuentro.

Su hermano lo miro extrañado. - Un encuentro?! Yaten...

- Hable con Mina ayer al medio dia. Fue un encuentro inesperado y debo decir que se veia linda...

- Oye... - Lo interrumpio Taiki frente a el sosteniendo un pequeño libro de poesias. - ... Podrias evitar esos comentarios que no vienen al caso? Ve a lo importante Yaten.

El muchacho le devolvio una mirada de desagrado y luego prosiguio. - Le di algunas entradas para nuestro recital. Estoy seguro de que tu "Bombon" asistira.

- Lo que no comprendo es por que no fuiste a verla en cuanto llegamos. - Lo interrogo Taiki. - Pense que tenias muchas ansias de saber como esta ella, Seiya.

Seiya se paro de su lugar caminando por la habitacion, sus animos no eran buenos. Sí habia querido verla desde que arribo a la tierra, y sí lo habia hecho. Pero aquella noche en que se dispuso a visitarla ella se encontraba con Darien, su novio.

Serena se volvia cada vez mas imposible para el, ella era feliz junto a su novio y aunque el mayor de los Kou no queria perder las esperanzas sabia que era casi imposible conseguir su amor.

- Me concentrare en lo que realmente hemos venido a hacer aqui. - Emitio duramente. - Y ustedes deberian hacer lo mismo. - Les dijo el a sus hermanos reprochandoles. Y luego se marcho a su habitacion.

Ambos, Yaten y Taiki se asombraron ante tal reaccion pero lo conocian y sabian que solo estaba malhumorado.

- Ja!! - Como si fuera a creerle. - Se rio Yaten y siguio mirando el techo.

Taiki no le presto atencion para seguir leyendo sus poemas. Se levanto de su asiento y salio a la calle sin despegar su vista de la lectura.

Amanecio al fin y el sol estaba en lo alto. Era un dia caluroso pero muy bonito. Ambos se sentaron afuera para conversar mientras efectivamente el viejo Mushin estaba demaciado hebrio para despertarse todavia.

- Me escape de mi aldea. - Le confeso el muchacho al monje que sabia eso no implicaba nada bueno. - Seguramante mi hermana debe estar buscandome por todos lado. - Dijo algo arrepentido.

- Si conozco a Sango como la conozco entonces esta muy preocupada ahora.

- Lo se. Pero lo hice por ella. - Se excuso. - Monje Miroku, debes ayudarme!! - Le pidio con gran enfasis. - Mi hermana se ha sentido sola desde hace mucho tiempo... bueno... desde que ustedes se alejaron.

Miroku escuchaba atentamente y con algo de preocupacion al muchacho.

- Si, Sango es una muchacha muy sentimental.

- Todas las tardes se sienta contemplando el atardecer o consolandose ella misma. Mi hermana es una tonta. Yo solo quiero ayudarla. Decidi salir a buscarlos... a ti, a Inuyasha y a Shippo al menos. Quiero que sean tan unidos como antes! - Kohaku hablaba esperanzado de que eso sucediera.

Miroku se puso de pie dandole la espalda mirando al cielo.

- Se que te gustaria que eso fuera asi, Kohaku. Pero creo que lo que nos mantenia unidos era Ahome. Y ahora ella no esta y mucho menos creo que regrese.

- Si, pero...!!

- Kohaku, por supuesto que a mi tambien me gustaria que eso fuera asi. Pero es imposible. - Y es que Miroku tambien habia deseado volver a encontrarse con los que un dias fueron sus amigos. Pero se estaba resignando a que nada volveria a ser como antes por mucho que quisiera.

Miroku se quedo pensativo recordando los buenos tiempos. Cada batalla, cada problema que debiaron superar. Esos buenos dias habia quedado muy atras.

De la nada una vos detras de el a unos metro lo volvio en si. Los alerto a los dos.

- Monje Miroku!!! - Emitio asperamente. Parecia enojada, muy enojada.

Ambos se voltearon solo para corroborar lo que ya sabian. Sango estaba parada a unos metros junto a Kirara sonteniendo su bumerang y muy enfadada. Su cara lo demostraba todo. Parecia querer matar a Miroku con la mirada.

- Oh! No!! Hermana. - Emitio bajo Kohaku. Ella al fin lo habia alcanzado.

- Mi linda Sango! - Corrio muy contento el hacia ella abrazandola emotivamente.

Sango se sonrojo ante inminente reaccion del monje, y por un momento no supo que hacer. Y aunque por extraño que le habia resultado, el abrazo del monje parecia sincero! Tanto que ni siquiera se propaso con ella tocandole sus partes indebidamente como siempre solia hacerlo.

Pero tras unos segundo recordo su enojo y violentamente con su bumerang interponiendolo entre ambos aparto al joven de ella gritandole desaforadamente.

- Monje traidor!!! - Y como si fuera poco Sango alzo su mano y con su puño cerrado fuertemente golpeo al monje en el rostro.

Kohaku se regosijo del dolor ajeno. El puñetazo habia sido demaciado fuerte.

Miroku cayo al suelo aullando de dolor y sumamente avergonzado y confundido mientras Sango no paraba de gritarle.

- Sabia que usted trataria de ocultar a mi hermano!! - Miroku se sintio incriminado de algo de lo que no tenia culpa alguna y se alejo unos centimetros mas al notar el gran enojo de la muchacha en sus ojos. Parecian arder de la furia.

- Pero... Sango... - Trato de explicarse sin que Sango le diera lugar interrumpiendolo y sin prestarle atencion alguna.

- Kohaku!!! - Corrio a su hermano muy contenta y aliviada de verlo a salvo. El por su lado estaba tan asustado al verla que habia pensado que su hermana se enojaria con el por haberse ido asi, tanto que no dejaria de recriminarle por el resto de su vida lo que habia hecho.

Pero en cambio quien se llevo la peor parte fue el inocente de Miroku.

- Sango... - Trato nuevamente de defenderse el monje. - Yo... no sabia que Kohaku estaria aqui!! Yo...

Algo lo detuvo y alerto a todos. Una enorme polvadera se dejo ver a lo lejos acercandose al lugar y provocando la preocupacion del monje y de los dos exterminadores.

Algo se acercaba a gran velocidad al templo destruyendo arboles que se interponian en su camino...

**CONTINUARA...**


	8. La cancion de confesion

**Nuevo capitulo!!! Esta vez fue mucho mas rapido no? Es que como les conte anteriormente ahora estoy en vacaciones y tengo mas tiempo para escribir. Las buenas noticias son que con suerte voy a estar publicando un capitulo por semana!!! Genial, no?**

**Bueno, los dejo con el chap. Disfrutenlo!!!**

**Lery**

**Sailor Moon Mix**

"**Recuérdame"**

**By**

**Lery**

**CAPITULO 8: **_"__La canción de confesión"_

Fuera lo que fuera parecía no ser bueno y estaba acabando con todo a su paso: árboles, rocas bastante pesadas que volaban por los aires como simples hojas de papel. Y se acercaba rápidamente hacia el templo.

El panorama era confuso para los muchachos que intentaban descubrir de qué se trataba todo eso a través del polvo que llenaba el aire y nublaba la visibilidad.

- Monje! Qué es eso?!! Está destruyendo todo! - Pregunto Sango olvidando por un momento su enojo con Miroku.

- No lo sé!! Pero no percibo ninguna presencia maligna!! - Ambos se gritaban entre sí, pues no podían oír muy bien con tanto alboroto acercándose. - Sostente de algo Sango!! Parece ser muy fuerte!.

El viento ocasionado tenía una velocidad increíble y el polvo en el aire era tal que casi no se podía respirar.

-Se hacía cada vez más potente a medida que se acercaba al lugar en donde Sango, Miroku y Kohaku se encontraban.

Alejado de los demás y montado sobre Kirara, la gata de dos colas, Kohaku pudo notar mientras volaba en el cielo que el causante de tan alboroto y semejante destrucción era ridículamente... un enorme trompo! Su tamaño era gigantesco, demasiado grande.

- Hermana...!! - Le grito desde el aire Kohaku extrañado debido a la situación y sin poder dejar de ver al extraño objeto que se acercaba cada vez más a la exterminadora y al monje. - Que es eso?!! Parece un...

De un momento a otro una enorme pero nada peligrosa explosión sucedió provocando la aparición de un extraño humo de color y del nada todo acabo.

De aquella explosión surgió un pequeño zorrito con rasgos humanos que festejo contentamente.

- Taran!! - Finalizo su presentación. - Amigos!!! - Shippo estaba feliz de volver a verlos. - Ha pasado tanto tiempo!!

- Shippo??!! - Exclamaron a coro el monje y la exterminadora.

- Ugggg!! No puedo creerlo! - Alzo su mano apretada la joven Sango. - Todo este alboroto lo causaste tu!!??- Pregunto retóricamente la exterminadora ahora no solo estaba enfadada con el monje, sino también con el pequeño zorrito.

Shippo no comprendía su enfado, había querido sorprenderlos haciendo una gran exhibición de sus poderes, pero todo resulto en desastre. Estaba bastante desilusionado y Sango de muy mal humor.

- No te fijes Shippo. - Le murmuro Miroku al oído. - Creo que Sango no está de buen humor hoy.

- Grrrrah!! - Gruño Sango realmente enfadada. - Ya basta ustedes dos!! - Habia alcanzado a oír el comentario del monje, el cual no le gusto para nada.

Ambos se asustaron ante la mirada amenazadora que la muchacha les lanzo. Ciertamente sabían que no era buena idea tener a la mejor exterminadora de monstruos en el bando contrario.

- Que gruñona! - Fue el último comentario que se atrevió a decir Shippo.

Sango se dirigió a su hermano ya en tierra y le ordeno duramente.

- Kohaku, es hora de irnos. - Todos se miraron entre sí. Porque Sango actuaria de esa manera? Ella solía ser muy amable y era raro que le tuviera tanto resentimiento a Miroku y que ni siquiera le importara volver a ver a Shippo yéndose de esa manera tan repentina.

- Pero.. hermana... - Trato de detenerla Kohaku antes de ser interrumpida por ella.

- No hay nada que hacer aquí Kohaku. Es hora de regresar a la aldea. Hay mucho trabajo para hacer allá.

Miroku sabía que algo andaba mal con ella, así que no le permitiría irse sin saber de qué se trataba. Se acerco a ella de forma precavida pero imponente.

- Sango... que sucede? - Le hablo seriamente el monje, tanto como no la había sido jamás. Y la detuvo tomándola del brazo mientras partía dándoles la espalda.

La muchacha se estremeció ante el contacto abriendo sus ojos sorprendida y se detuvo sin voltear. Shippo la noto extraña

- No tiene caso hablar de eso! - Gimió ella evitando llorar. Ella soltó su brazo bruscamente. Los demás no lograban entender su mala reacción. Sango hizo una breve pausa y tomo aire profundamente. Aun con la cabeza gacha se volteo rápidamente de frente al monje y al pequeño zorrito y comenzó a criticarles. - Se suponía que éramos amigos!!! - Habló con tremendo enfado y dolor en el corazón. Los ojos se le cristalizaron y la garganta le dolía anunciando sus ganas de llorar.

- Qqque... - No pudo hablar Miroku confundido.

Kohaku sabía muy bien a que se debía todo, a diferencia del monje Miroku y de Shippo que estaban desconcertados por el accionar de la joven.

Ella apretó sus puños, cerró fuertemente los ojos y cayó de rodillas sobre el suave césped. Sin poder evitarlo cubrió su rostro para que no la vieran llorar.

Con la voz temblándole del dolor explico con reproche. - Ni siquiera tuve la chance... de despedirme de Ahome, nnni siquiera me dejo decirle adiós. - Sango todavía seguía culpando a Ahome por haberse ido sin haberle anunciado. Ella pensaba que había traicionado su amistad, que a Ahome no le importaba que sucediera después de que acabaran con Naraku. Ella solo se había ido...

- Pero Sango... - Trato de consolarla Miroku acercándose a ella para tratar de contenerle y explicarle. - Ahome no tuvo opción... - El intentaba hacerle conocer las razones pero ella parecía no querer escuchar lo que pensaba eran excusas.

- Mientes monje!!!- Le escupió zafándose de el bruscamente. - Solo tratas de encubrirla y no entiendo porque lo haces!! Ella nos abandono a todos. A ti Shippo... a mí y a ti monje... - Ella elaboro una pausa dolorosa en donde todos pudieron sentir en las palabras de la joven Sango cuánto dolor había estado sintiendo. - ... y a Inuyasha también.

- No!!! - Le grito Shippo irritado con las equivocaciones que Sango estaba cometiendo. - Ahome no tuvo la culpa!! No puedes pensar eso de Ahome, Sango!! - Le critico el zorrito lloriqueando y con dolor.

Sango no comprendía por que Shippo había reaccionado así. Porque la defendía tan acaloradamente después de lo que había hecho? - Esa muchacha que una vez todos habían conocido no se merecía el cariño que le tenían.

Miroku se acerco una vez más a ella para por fin hacerla comprender, a lo que ella retrocedió celosamente. El monje suavemente tomo sus manos y ella, aunque aun bastante enojada y adolorida, se sonrojo sutilmente por el accionar del joven.

La miro con cariño para hacerla sentir confiada y con acogedora voz le hablo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

- Mi linda Sango... pensé que sabias como había pasado todo. Ahome se fue por que Inuyasha se lo pidió.

La muchacha abrió grandes los ojos. Las palabras de Miroku le dieron vuelta el mundo. Que estaba diciendo? Como era posible que Inuyasha hiciera eso?

Algo mareada con semejante confesión busco en el rostro de todos la verdad, totalmente confundida, totalmente perdida. O es que acaso esa era cierto? Sus perspectivas acerca de lo que había ocurrido se volvieron en su contra.

- Que dices Miroku!! - Demando saber. - Inuyasha nunca haría eso. Porque le pediría que se fuera? Por qué...?

- Por Kikio.- Le respondió ya más calmado Shippo, pero con tristeza en su mirar.

Les creía. Pero el feo rencor pareció ahora volcarse sobre alguien más, sobre Inuyasha. Y todo eso le hacía sentirse culpable. Horriblemente culpable de saber que había juzgado a alguien inocente.

_FLASH BACK_

_- Shippo acaso has visto a Inuyasha? - El Monje Miroku se acerco al pequeño zorrito que coloreaba dibujos con los crayones que Ahome le había obsequiado, para preguntarle sobre el paradero del joven hibrido._

_Muy concentrado en sus tareas y sin levantar siquiera la cabeza para verlo, Shippo le respondió vagamente. - Creo que se fue a despedir a Ahome, la acompaño hasta el pozo._

_- Ah!! Si! Ahora que recuerdo la señorita Ahome tenía un examen en unos días así que retiro a su casa para comenzar a estudiar. Me pregunto cuándo regresara? - Se dijo pensativo._

_Esta vez Shippo pareció interesarse más en el monje al oír las últimas palabras. El pequeño zorrito dejo sus lápices preocupado para dirigirse a Miroku._

_- Oye Miroku... - Le hablo pensativo. -Crees que Ahome se irá para siempre ahora que Naraku está muerto? Bueno, es que ya no tiene razón por que estar aquí._

_- Eso es cierto Shippo. - Estuvo de acuerdo el monje. Las verdades del zorrito lo alertaron. - La perla de Shikon regreso a Kikio y está en buenas manos ahora. No dudaría en que la señorita Ahome quisiera regresar a su casa._

_- Pero... para siempre? - Shippo no soporto que esa idea cruzara por su mente y la sacudió para alejar esos pensamientos que le amargaban._

_Era verdad. Ahome no tenía ya nada que la uniera con esa época y ambos sabían que llegado el momento ella debería irse, pero... para siempre? Ahome sería capaz de alejarse de sus amigos y no volverlos a ver?_

_Debían sacarse las dudas._

_- Miroku, deberíamos preguntarles. - Shippo soltó sus lápices y dejo sus tareas y sin siquiera espera por una reacción de parte del monje, el zorrito comenzó a correr adentrándose en el bosque para llegar al pozo los mas rápido que pudo. _

_- Espera... Shippo!!- Trato de detenerlo corriendo detrás el Miroku. Pero él no le hizo caso._

_- Quiero alcanzarla antes de que cruce! - Quiero preguntarle Miroku, apúrate!!_

_Llegando al lugar, el monje y el zorrito pudieron ver a ambos junto al pozo. Pero ambos notaron inmediatamente que las cosas entre ellos no andaban bien. _

_- No digas nada Inuyasha. Ya no quiero escuchar más!! _

_- Pues entonces vas a tener que escucharme igual. - se escuchaban los gritos de ambos._

_- Aaaa!! Están peleando Miroku. - Miro con una terrible angustia Shippo. Ahome e Inuyasha siempre peleaban, pero esta vez era diferente. Era una pelea demasiado seria. - El monje también lo noto. - Ahome está llorando! Esa tonto de Inuyasha... que le habrá hecho!! - Exclamo el zorrito dolido y con enojo. El pequeño intentar acercarse al lugar para detenerlo, para evitar que su discusión siguiera._

_- No, Shippo - Lo detuvo Miroku en el acto, ocultándose para no ser notado por sus amigos. - No es momento... hay que dejarlos solos. La señorita Ahome... - Miroku observo a Shippo que lo miraba fijo buscando una explicación para su pelea. Pero el monje sabia que lo que estaba pasando no podía ser bueno y no supo que decirle al pequeño niño. Ambos oyeron escondidos el resto de la discusión._

– _Kikio es la mujer que amo!! Le prometí a Kikio que la protegería y tu bien sabes Ahome que mi vida le pertenece!! _

_- Ya basta!!! Porque me haces esto Inuyasha?- Ahome lloraba desconsolada y ambos podían sentir el dolor que Inuyasha le estaba provocando. Pero no entendían por qué? Porque él estaba siendo tan cruel con ella. Mas sin embargo no pudieron hacer nada. Miroku y Shippo solo se quedaron contemplando la triste escena frente a ellos hasta que Ahome se arrojo por el pozo al caer finalmente la noche._

_Shippo sentía un gran resentimiento contra Inuyasha, comenzaba a odiarlo por haber sido tan perverso._

_Al irse Ahome, Inuyasha solo desapareció. Se fue del lugar dando saltos sin ser visto por nadie en toda la noche._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

- Después de eso tú y Kohaku se fueron y... así es como en verdad sucedió todo Sango. - Le explico Miroku.

- No tenias por qué dudar de Ahome hermana. - Se acerco Kohaku a la todavía aturdida Sango.

Ella comprendía que se había equivocado, que había cometido un error muy grande, y la culpa ahora le estaba pasando factura. No pudo evitar sentirse mal al saber que había juzgado a su amiga sin derecho. No quería pero se confesaba a si misma que había dudado de Ahome y eso no se lo podía perdonar.

- Sango. - Le pregunto el pequeño Shippo secándose una lagrima de tristeza que había surgido tras recordar tan triste momento. - ... comprendes ahora porque es que defendíamos tanto a Ahome?

La muchacha de cabello negro se levanto de su lugar con las ideas ya totalmente aclaradas, pero aun con resentimiento en su corazón.

- Si Shippo. - Dijo seria. - Urrr!!! Ese tonto de Inuyasha, como se atrevió a hacerle algo así a Ahome!! No entiendo. - Gruño enojada con el joven hibrido. - Monje!! - Se acerco a Miroku rápidamente. Lo que le llevo a asustarse, y más aun después del terrible golpe que recibió hacia un momento. - Hay que buscar a Inuyasha!! - Propuso fervientemente.

Kohaku se no se alegro demasiado al oír las palabras de su hermana. Aunque, si bien estaba logrando reunirlos a todos, el sospechaba que después de todo ahora no sería muy bueno encontrar a Inuyasha.

- Esta... segura Sango? - Dudo Miroku. - Nadia sabe dónde encontrarlo y no creo que él tenga intensiones de vernos. - Haaa!! - Suspiro el monje para sus adentros y pensaba: "no creo siquiera que se acuerde de nosotros después de tanto tiempo"

- Vamos Miroku, no seas negativo! - Le critico Shippo. - Yo te acompañare Sango! - El pequeño zorrito se ofreció dispuesto a un nuevo viaje.

Miroku se queda pensativo unos segundos tratando de analizar la situación, de ver la perspectiva. Y finalmente decidió que no tenía nada que perder. Después de todo si Inuyasha se había olvidado de ellos o no, no lo sabrían hasta encontrarlos.

Además tendría la oportunidad que había esperado tanto de aclarar un tema pendiente con la linda Sango.

- Vamos su excelencia! Que dice! - Lo estimulo la joven amablemente, dejando completamente de lado su mal carácter mientras la suave brisa ondeaba su cabello suavemente. Y le sonrió tan delicadamente que él no pudo resistirse.

- Esta bien! - Emitió emocionado preparándose para el viaje. - Busquemos a Inuyasha y aclaremos todo esto.

- Mrrr, mrr! - Se aclaro la voz el pequeño zorrito para hacerse notar. - Creo que tengo una valiosa información que quizás ayude en algo. - Comunico haciéndose el interesante.

- Información? - Quizo saber Kohaku

- Vamos Shippo, ya dinos. - La exterminadora lo apuro. Estaba ansiosa.

Hablando más seriamente y mientras los demás se acomodaban a su lado para oí, les explico.

- Hace unos días mientras terminaba mi entrenamiento con otros zorros en las praderas, oí a un grupo de ancianos hablar acerca de una muchacha que también anda en busca de Inuyasha. - El relato del zorrito pareció interesante para los oídos de los demás.

- Que dices? - Se sorprendió Sango.

- Quien es esa muchacha Shippo? - Pregunto Miroku intrigado.

- No la conozco. Los aldeanos decían que vestía unas ropas extrañas, como de papel.

- De papel?!! Estas seguro? - Sango se quedo pensativa, sería posible que... En la época antigua quienes veían a Ahome usualmente solían decir que ella vestía ropa de papel.

- Acaso creen que... - Pensaba Miroku buscando una explicación. - que esa muchacha sea Ahome?

Shippo se llevo una mano al rostro sosteniendo su barbilla mientras con su brazo sostenía el peso de su cabeza y pensaba detalladamente. - No lo creo Miroku, la descripción que daban de esa chica no se parecía en nada a Ahome. Pero si creo que esa muchacha viene de su época. Según los rumores ella posee artefactos extraños, jamás vistos, quizás de aquella otra época.

- Pero si no es Ahome... - Agrego con interrogación Sango. - Quien será esa chica y para que busca a Inuyasha?

El monje comenzó a intrigarse aun más con esta nueva información. - Sango, crees que conozca a Ahome? Y si Ahome le pidió que buscara a Inuyasha?

- No lo sé Miroku. - Intervino Shippo no muy convencido. - Los aldeanos también señalaron que esa joven viajaba acompañada de una muchachita y de un demonio.

Las pistas que Shippo les describía solo lograban introducirles más intriga y dudas. Pero no dejaban de pensar que todo era demasiado raro. Esa muchacha extraña, el hecho de que buscara a Inuyasha y que además viajara acompañada de un demonio... No tenía sentido.

- Sea quien sea esa mujer, creo es mejor dar con ella antes. - Propuso Sango a los demás.

- Serena apúrate!! Ya se nos hizo tarde. - Llamaba con prisa Rei desde los pies de las escaleras a la rubia de coletas que hacía más de media hora había subido a cambiarse de ropa. - Llegaremos tarde y las demás están esperándonos! Ay, esa niña - Suspiraba Rei algo enfadada con su amiga por hacerla esperar.

- Estoy lista! - Finalmente anuncio Serena saliendo de la habitación.

Llevaba puesto un lindo vestido corto de verano color crema con algunos detalles de flores en sus breteles, y zapatos de medio taco al tono.

Tenía en la cabeza, en cada uno de sus rodetes unas finas cintas atadas en forma de moño que caían hacia abajo por sus trenzas. Se veía hermosa y muy bien vestida.

- Valla, Serena! - Exclamo la morocha sorprendida de verla tan arreglada. - Algo me dice que vas a ver a alguien que no ves en muuucho tiempo. Estas muy arreglada.

Serena no pudo evitar ponerse colorada al acto ante el comentario de Rei. Habia comprendido muy bien la insinuación de su amiga.

- Oye Rei! Ya basta! - La detuvo. Se sentía avergonzada.

- Serena, ya vámonos. El concierto empezara en unos momentos y seguramente las chicas ya están allá.

Era el día del concierto de los Three Lights y las cinco tenían entradas especiales. Pero la verdadera razón por la que iban era para tener la posibilidad de hablar nuevamente con sus amigos.

Si bien Serena estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a Seiya, al igual que Mina que quería ver al lindo ojiverde de Yaten, y Amy, que aunque no lo dijera, esperaba hablar con Taiki, ellas estaban preocupadas por saber por qué habían vuelto a la tierra precisamente cuando un nuevo enemigo había surgido.

Querían saber si ocurría algo malo, o si en el mejor de los casos, solo habían venido de visita.

Fuera lo que fuera ellas habían planeado encontrarse con ellos cuando el concierto terminara.

La situación no le había parecido nada común a Michiru, el hecho de que los tres muchachos llegaran a la tierra nuevamente. Ella había estado sospechando que algo estaba por suceder desde que observo esas imágenes aparecer en su espejo de poder. Y por supuesto a Haruka, con su malhumor de costumbre, le cayó aun peor la noticia de que los Three Lights habían vuelto a la tierra.

Ya en el estadio principal, lugar del gran concierto, Serena y Rei aguardaban en la fila para poder ingresar. El lugar estaba repleto de gente, muchachas sobre todo que gritaban con gran énfasis el nombre de los tres apuestos jóvenes cantantes, que tal y como en el pasado aun eran furor.

Las dos hablaban de varias cosas, tratando de calmar sus ansias por finalmente entrar cuando a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban, junto a la ventanilla de la venta de los boletos, Serena notó a tres personas, de las cuales dos se le hicieron familiares.

Frunciendo levemente el seño con duda en su rostro le hablo a su amiga que intentaba estirar el cuello por encima de la gente para ver que tanto tendrían que esperar.

- Oye Rei... No son eso los muchachos que vimos en la feria de libros?

Rei se estatizo. Automáticamente y sin dejar de mirar la morocha se sintió nerviosa ante la información que le daba Serena. Sabía muy bien a quienes se refería. Y no le gustaba mucho la idea de compartir la velada con ese odioso muchacho.

- Si!! - Observo Serena sin prestar atención a la actitud de su amiga pero ahora más segura. - No puedo equivocarme! Ese es el Yukito, el compañero de Amy. - Serena los vio ahora acercándose. - Y el otro es ese joven con el que te peleaste, Rei. - La morocha se sintió asqueada.

- Parece que trae a una amiga. - Seguía hablándole Serena mientras les miraba, insistente para lograr que la saludaran.

Touya había aceptado ir con Satoru al concierto después de que esta le invitara dos días atrás al salir de clases. La muchacha ya había comprado los boletos para ambos, pero Touya se sentía algo intimidado con ella así que sin pensarlo demasiado acudió a su salvación: Yukito.

Touya insistió a Yukito para que fuera con ellos, así Satoru no pensaría que esa era una cita.

La chica era linda, pensaba Touya, pero no pretendía nada con ella más que una amistad. Sin embargo, desde que él le ofreció su ayuda el primer día que llego a la universidad, ella no se le había despegado para nada. Literalmente

Satoru caminaba en compañía de los chicos agarrada del brazo de Touya y esbozando una gran sonrisa todo el tiempo.

- Oh! Genial! - Pensó Rei para sí con mal humor.

La morocha estaba molesta, ahora bien sabia que el tonto de Touya también había ido a ver el concierto. Se veía a ella misma sufriendo durante todo el concierto debido a la presencia de aquel sujeto que no era para nada amable.

Serena miro a Rei quien observaba de reojo a los muchachos acercarse y exclamo jaloneándola del brazo.

- Vamos a saludarlos Rei!! Les diremos que entren con nosotros.

Rei se opuso fervientemente al instante. - No. Serena, claro que no! Por supuesto que no iré a saludar a ese tonto!

- Vamos, Rei. No seas tan mala. - Le suplico la rubia tratando de convencer a su amiga que se negó rotundamente con cada intento de Serena.

Demasiado tarde. Los muchachos también habían notado su presencia en el lugar y Yukito arrastraba a Touya y a su acompañante junto a las chicas, tal y como Serena había intentado con Rei, pero sin éxito.

- Hola! - Saludo alegremente el muchacho de cabello gris una vez frente a ellas. - Serena, verdad? - Pregunto aunque sabía la respuesta.

- Si, así es. - Saludo Serena a todos con la mirada.

- Como están? No pensábamos encontrarlas aquí en el concierto!

Touya y Rei se miraban de reojo, parecía que saltaban chispas de odio entre ellos y eventualmente se desviaban la miraban.

Satoru se sintió algo incomoda al ver a Rei y a Serena. Las miraba intensamente como si buscara algo en ellas.

- Somos invitadas especiales! - Se enorgulleció la rubia y su amiga seguía callada, estirando nuevamente el cuello por encima de la fila y miraba incesante su reloj de mano.

- Ahh... - balbuceo Yukito y se llevo una mano detrás de la cabeza mirando a Satoru y luego directamente a su amigo con cara de malhumorado. - Touya. - Le llamo disimuladamente y en voz baja. - Preséntala! - Le dijo haciendo señas con la cabeza y codeándolo con poco éxito de que las muchachas no se dieran cuenta.

- Ahhh...- No supo que decir el chico y solo balbuceaba.

- Ja! - Se escucho provenir de la morocha, burlándose del distraído Touya.

El la miro de mala gana, y prosiguió sin ánimos de seguir su juego. - Ella es Satoru Keda. - Satoru volvió en si en ese momento al escuchar su nombre, y dejo de mirar a las muchachas hablando alegremente.

- Es un gusto!!! - Le dijo a ambas y estrecho la mano de Rei.

Satoru se sintió vivaz, algo recorrió dentro de ella llenándole de satisfacción y nuevamente sonrió soltando esta vez la mano de Rei para luego saludar solo con un gesto a Serena. Pero luego volvió la vista disimulada a la morocha sin dejar de sentirse satisfecha.

La fila comenzó a moverse y esta vez la gente entraba rápidamente, casi atropellándose. El sitio se hacía oscuro a medida que se entraba al auditorio y ya se podía ver, aunque de lejos el esplendoroso escenario y las luces.

- Eres tú la novia de Touya? - Pregunto indiscretamente Serena de repente a Satoru. Ella se sonrojo.

El muchacho las miro negando con la cabeza. - No! - Se apresuro en señalar elevando un poco el tono el castaño de ojos oscuros. - Somos... solo compañeros. - Dijo ya más calmado.

- Esta Amy aquí? - Quiso saber Yukito muy interesado. En Realidad había estado viendo en qué momento adecuado para preguntar desde que se había acercado a las muchachas.

- Claro que sí! - Le respondió Rei calmando las ansias del muchacho para después destrozárselas sin darse cuenta. - Amy no se perdería por nada volver a ver a Taiki.

- A... Taiki? El cantante? - Se sorprendió Yukito preguntándose que relación tendría la peliazul con ese chico.

Serena codeo instantáneamente a Rei al notar la reacción de Yukito, e inmediatamente trato de desviar el tema.

- Amy y nuestras otras amigas ya deben haber entrado hace un buen rato, seguramente estarán ubicadas en la primer fila.

Detrás de Serena un enorme guardia de seguridad interrumpió su charla llamándola por su nombre completo.

- Serena Tsukino?

Serena volteo a ver al guardia que lucía severo frente a ella. Se asusto. Pensó que se había metido en problemas y con miedo respondió.

- S-si. Ese es mi nombre oficial.

- Tengo órdenes de llevar a usted y sus amigos conmigo.

- Que!! Llevarnos?! - Exclamo Rei casi gritando.

Serena estaba asustada, casi llorando.

Yukito, Touya y Satoru dieron instantáneamente un paso atrás. Si ellas estaban en problemas entonces lo mejor era alejarse. Pero entonces el guardia prosiguió.

- El joven Seiya Toe ordena que se sienten en un palco especial para ver la función y que después de ella lo Three Lights se reunirán a solas con ustedes.

- Seiya! - Emitieron ambas al unisonó.

- Valla! Creo que si estaba esperándote, Serena. - Rei la miro de reojo picarona.

- Ustedes conocen a los Three Lights??!! - Salto de emoción Satoru. - Eso es genial!!

- Vengan conmigo. - Ordeno el oficial a todos, ingenuo de saber que tres de los del grupo no habían sido invitados.

- Y como es que conocen a Los Three Lights? - Quiso saber Touya. A lo que Serena respondió.

- Seiya, Yaten y Taiki asistieron a nuestra escuela secundaria hace un par de años atrás. Así fue como los conocimos. - Serena omitió los detalles más importantes, pues no debían saber que en realidad ellos habían sido más que solo sus compañeros de colegio.

Ya en el palco especial Mina, Lita y Amy esperaban ansiosas el comienzo del recital. Pero temían que sus amigas se perdieran la apertura.

El lugar que tenían era estupendo. Desde sus asientos podían apreciar todo el escenario y todo lo que sucedería sobre este.

- Donde se habrán metido Serena y Rei. - Pregunto Lita preocupada por ambas. - Ya deberían haber llegado.

- Acaso creen que no les permitieron pasar? - Expuso Amy mirando hacia la entrada del palco en el que se encontraba y echando un vistazo hacia la multitud que se elevaba en los asientos de más arriba en el auditorio.

- Amy, no seas pesimista. Claro que las dejaran pasar. Recuerda que los muchachos nos designaron estos lugares especialmente. - Mina parecía muy contenta y por demás nerviosa ante la próxima actuación de su lindo ojiverde.

- Solo espero que lleguen pronto. El show ya va a comenzar. - Les hablo Lita.

No paso mucho antes de que las últimas palabras de la castaña se convirtieran en realidad. A solo unos metros las tres muchachas vieron a sus dos amigas acercarse con otros tres acompañantes.

- Valla, ya era hora! - Critico amigablemente Lita dirigiéndose a Rei. - Pensé que se perderían el recital.

La morocha se sintió acusada e inmediatamente aclaro. - Oye, no me digas a mí! Serena fue la que se entretuvo cambiándose!

- Ahh... - Balbuceo Lita dándose cuenta de la presencia de los demás. - Y quiénes son ellos?

- Oh! Lo había olvidado, Lita tú no los conoces. Ellos son Touya, Yukito y Satoru. - Los presento Serena.

- Yukito es mi compañero en la universidad. Ambos estudiamos medicina. - Le comento Amy a la castaña mientras mirando a su amigo trataba de descifrar porque ellos estaban allí.

- Es un gusto Lita! - Le saludo Yukito ofreciéndole la mano.

Los saludos siguieron por unos minutos hasta que finalmente el show comenzó.

Las luces de todo el estadio se apagaron para instantáneamente prenderse con gran intensidad mostrando en el escenario a los tres apuestos cantantes con sus poses características, y los gritos desaforados de la multitud no se hicieron esperar.

Abajo en el palco VIP Mina sintió su corazón dar un vuelco al notar a su chico con el micrófono en la mano y vestido en un traje de seda que lo hacía lucir aun mas apuesto. Yaten de un momento a otro abrió los ojos mirándola fijo por unos segundos. Ella sintió una hermosa sensación correr por su espalda y una gran alegría la embargo.

Las muchachas estaban emocionadas, maravilladas con el gran espectáculo que estaban presenciando. Era espectacular, el concierto de bienvenida de sus amigos era sin duda un éxito rotundo entre sus seguidoras. Y los tres tenían tanto talento y le dedicaban tanto amor a su música que era difícil creer que ellos también tenían otra identidad.

Las canciones se sucedieron unas tras otras y ninguna podía despegar la vista del escenario. Maravilladas con las hermosas melodías que escuchaban, las muchachas disfrutaban cada segundo del show.

Yukito pudo notar celosamente como su conservadora amiga Amy miraba maravillada al más alto de los tres cantantes emitiendo hermosas y muy poéticas palabras mientras cantaba su canción de solista. Amy parecía muy animada con ese muchacho y Yukito sintió una terrible pero sutil molestia recorrerle por su cuerpo. Una molestia como jamás antes había sentido.

Era increíble, maravilloso. El show era fantástico pero estaba llegando a su fin y solo quedaba una última canción: el solo de Seiya.

Era su momento. Habia planeado hacerlo desde que llego a la tierra y por nada del mundo se echaría para atrás.

El se paro erguido con la vista hacia el piso esperando su momento. Las luces y las pantallas ponían especial atención en el, al igual que la mirada de todo mundo.

La melodía comenzó y estadio estallo en gritos más fuertes que nunca. Pero antes de comenzar la canción Seiya, parado solo en medio del escenario, dedico su canción.

Tomo su micrófono y alimentando la emoción y ansias de miles de jovencitas finalmente hablo con el corazón en la mano: - Quisiera dedicar este último tema a una persona muy especial para mí - Dijo decididamente. El estadio entero se tensiono.

Taiki y Yaten se miraron algo preocupados entre sí. Jamás habían acordado hacer lo que Seiya estaba haciendo y eso podría causarle problemas. -Pero Seiya, ignorando la reacción de todos continúo. - Quiero que guardes esta canción en lo más profundo de tu corazón... Mi Bombón.

Abajo, las muchachas y sobre el mismo escenario sus hermanos comprendieron muy bien las palabras del joven Seiya. Y Serena también. Ella sintió desfallecer con la gran confesión que el morocho de pelo largo le había hecho indirectamente, pues aunque no había dicho su nombre, sabía que a la única que llamaba "Bombón" era a ella.

Ninguna de sus amigas se atrevió a decir nada aunque todas la miraron sorprendidas. Aunque eran constantes las bromas que las muchachas le hacían a Serena acerca de Seiya, estaban empezando a sentir tanto temor como Haruka de que Seiya se interpusiera entre Darien y Serena.

La canción comenzó y Seiya canto con toda su alma y dedicación emitiendo con dolor en su mirada y en su voz las palabras tan directas de su canción. Pero fue el final el que le confirmo a Serena su pesar.

**"Dices que soy un amigo, dices que soy buen chico**

**Yo simplemente no lo entiendo**

**Ayer fuiste tan dulce conmigo**

**Pero ahora estás en sus brazos**

**A aquellos lugares a los que la luz de luna no puede llegar**

**Oh, quiero llevarte allí conmigo"**

El concierto finalmente termino. Habia sido genial y Satoru no paraba de ratificarlo, pero por el contrario las demás chicas no decían una palabra.

Lo cual se hacía muy extraño para Yukito y para Touya. Ellas parecían más que animadas durante todo el show, mas sin embargo hacia el final ninguna demostraba estar emocionada.

Todas opinaban exactamente lo mismo, que esta vez Seiya había ido demasiado lejos. Pero ninguna se atrevía a hablar del desconcertante momento que habían tenido que pasar un momento antes. Ninguna era capaz de expresar su opinión, ni siquiera a la misma Serena que temía que toda esa situación se

Saliera de control.

No tardo mucho en aparecer nuevamente el guardia que las había guiado antes hacia el palco, pero esta vez para llevarlas hasta un lugar mucho mas intimo.

- Señoritas? Disculpen. Los cantantes las esperan en su salón de descanso. Están listos para reunirse con ustedes. - Las muchachas dudaron un momento.

Satoru no podía más de la emoción. No podía creer que esa chica fuera a encontrarse con los tan guapos y famosos cantantes.

Por el contrario Serena estaba arrepintiéndose de haber ido y tenía miedo de reencontrarse con Seiya después del suceso de hacia un momento. No sabía cómo reaccionar frente a él. Se sentía débil.

Por otro lado, a sus amigas les preocupaba que se vieran. Era notable que Seiya hubiera vuelto decidido a conquistar a su amiga. Pero lo que les preocupaba intensamente era que Serena al fin cediera.

Sin hacerse esperar demasiado se despidieron de sus amigos acordando reencontrarse más tarde, algo que ni a Rei ni a Touya les agradaba.

Las muchachas siguieron al guardia hasta una lujosa y enorme habitación con cómodos sillones de terciopelo en el medio y a un costado una gran mesa llena de deliciosos manjares de todos los tipos, que en otras circunstancias habrían tentado horriblemente a Serena obligándola a arrojarse sobre ellos en segundos. Sin embargo ella tenía el estomago cerrado y una gran preocupación le imposibilitaba pensar en otra cosa.

- Bienvenidas muchachas! - Saludo atentamente una voz detrás del grupo quienes se dieron vuelta en dirección al sonido.

- Yaten!! Casi grito de la emoción Mina. A veces le costaba controlarse y mucho mas frente a él.

- Valla! Están todas! - Exclamo Taiki saliendo de detrás de su hermano con una copa de champaña sosteniéndola delicadamente.

Todas saludaron a ambos contentas de verlos. Pero faltaba uno.

Serena no podía más con su nerviosismo. Pensaba que en cualquier momento Seiya entraría por la puerta detrás de sus hermanos y ella se desmallaría de la tensión.

- Hola Bombón! - Escucho ella la inconfundible voz a sus espaldas. Su corazón pareció detenerse por unos instantes y su piel se erizo.

Tomando coraje volteo rápidamente encontrándose con unos iluminados ojos de aquel muchacho que no veía hacia tanto, y una sonrisa que demostraba que su corazón estaba alegre de verla.

El por su lado la vio ahí parada frente a él, con su belleza irremplazable y su adorable rostro angelical que la hacía irresistible para él.

- Te vez hermosa! - Se le escaparon las palabras sin darse cuenta.

- Seiya. - Le llamo por su nombre. Y agachando la cabeza le respondió a su cumplido. - Tú... también te ves bien.

El panorama era en todo momento observado por Rei y por Lita que no le sacaban la vista de encima a ambos.

Mina y Amy estaban más entretenidas conversando con Yaten y Taiki respectivamente. Sin embargo los muchachos tampoco dejaban sin custodia a su hermano y las locuras que sabían sería capaz de hacer en nombre de sus sentimientos.

Seiya se volvía totalmente vulneraba ante Serena y eso no era bueno. Incluso sabían que seguramente el se olvidaría de la verdadera razón por la que se habían reunido con las muchachas. Pero sin perder más tiempo Taiki se lo recordó.

Interrumpiendo la animada charla que Seiya intentaba comenzar con una Serena que no dejaba de temblar debido al nerviosismo que le causaba la insistente mirada del chico, Taiki propuso. - Tomemos asiento. - Les señalo a todos los sillones.

Las muchachas se sentaron confusas y con ánimos de preguntarles por que habían recibido tanta atención de parte de los cantantes. Primero fueron sorprendidas con ese lugar esplendoroso reservado para ellas en el palco V.I.P. para presenciar el show, y después fueron invitadas a su habitación privada. Algo extraño ocurría y Amy no se quedo sin preguntar.

- Ahhm.. Por que han venido a la tierra después de tanto tiempo? Porque.. Fuimos invitadas hoy acá? y Por que...

- Oye!! De a una pregunta Amy! - Interrumpió Seiya a la peliazul.

- No pensamos que se darían cuenta tan fácilmente de que nuestra presencia aquí en la tierra no es solo porque extrañábamos. - Comenzó a relatar el ojiverde seriamente.

Sus comentarios llamo indudablemente la atención de las chicas.

- Que quieres decir, Yaten. Acaso... hay algo que debamos saber? - Mina le pregunto dejando de lado el coqueteo que usualmente tenía cuando hablaba con él.

Seiya endureció su rostro y borro la animada sonrisa que hasta entonces esbozaba por la presencia de "Bombón". Se paró de su lugar caminando por la habitación dejando lugar a la intriga que se dejaba ver en el rostro de las muchachas.

Finalmente les comunico. - Las citamos aquí para advertirles, para ponerlas al tanto de lo que ocurrirá. Es vital que estén preparadas para lo peor.

El ambiente se sintió pesado y las jóvenes confirmaron sus peores sospechas, de que sus amigos habían regresado porque algo malo estaba por suceder.

- Lo peor? Que quieres decir Seiya? - Pregunto Rei para calmar la incomodidad que le hacían sentir las palabras del morocho. Sabia, era algo serio y quizás tenía que ver con el ataque a Sailor Mercury. Sin decir más, solo espero por su respuesta.

Salteando detalles pero hablando claramente Seiya les explico lo que habían venido a hacer a la tierra. - Hace un tiempo vimos desde nuestro planeta una entidad maligna que cruzaba el cielo a toda velocidad. La oscuridad que llevaba era realmente atemorizante. - Relato Seiya preocupado.

Taiki continúo. - Nuestra princesa averiguo que se dirigía con rapidez hacia acá y sin perder más tiempo nos encomendó la misión de venir a la tierra a averiguar que estaba ocurriendo.

Yaten se paró de su lugar y captando la atención de las chicas siguió con el resto del relato. - No hemos logrado reunir nada de información por que hace poco que estamos aquí, pero nuestra princesa nos encomendó proteger la tierra de lo que fuera que la amenazara, y nos pidió que las contactáramos.

- Así es. - Hablo una vez mas Seiya pero esta vez solo mirando a Serena que sintió de inmediato un inminente calor envolver sus mejillas y su nerviosismo, ausente por un momento, regreso. - Y sabemos que tu Serena quieres a esta tierra tanto que la protegerías a costa de lo que fuera. - Seiya se sentó junto a ella sin parar de verla ni un segundo, a lo que la rubia respondió alejándose instintivamente más que uno milímetros. Su cercanía la incomodaba, especialmente después de haber escuchado aquella dedicación desde el escenario. Se le hacia difícil apartar la mente de aquel momento. - Sabemos que protegerás a la tierra debido al amor que le tienes a este planeta.

De la nada el tomo su mano cariñosamente. Serena sintió que no podía moverse. Seiya estaba inevitablemente cada vez más cerca de ella y ella no podía hacer nada.

Las muchachas volcaron su vista inmediatamente hacia la situación que se desarrollaba entre su amiga y el cantante de los Three Lights. Taiki y Yaten se dieron cuenta de que ellas no miraban con buenos ojos lo que pasaba, pues estaban al tanto de que Darien aun estaba con Serena y que Seiya significaba una traba entre los dos.

Lita se levanto de su asiento frente a Serena y Seiya para ubicarse esta vez entre los dos disimuladamente, al mismo momento en que decía. - Y es que acaso ustedes quieren ser una vez más aliados de las Sailor Scouts? Lucharían junto a nosotras otra vez?

- Si. - Dejo escapar Taiki firmemente. - Hemos venido a la tierra a ofrecer nuestros servicios a la Princesa de la Luna y futura reina de la Tierra!!

Sus palabras salieron de su boca con un dejo de orgullo. Después de todo, aunque habían juzgado mal a Serena y a las demás en un principio, comprendieron que les debían respeto y eterno agradecimiento. Pues esas muchachas, a simple vista inmaduras, fueron capaces de entregar su vida en las situaciones más adversas. Y eso era muy heroico de su parte.

Ante la afirmación de Taiki la sorpresa fue comunitaria. Las chicas no esperaban algo así. Si bien jamás dejaron de agradecerle a Serena por haber derrotado al caos y devolver a su princesa, ellas jamás imaginaron que los Three Light se convirtieran en guerreros de la Princesa de la Luna.

- Oigan, un momento. - Interrumpió Serena. - Están queriendo decirme que quieren ser mis súbditos?!! Que estarán bajo mis órdenes? - Serena se encontraba confundida. Se aparto del resto para tratar de esclarecer su mente y ordenar la información que le acababa de llegar.

También estaba asustada, pues ahora no solo debía cargar con el peso de no defraudar la confianza que las Sailor y los dos gatos, Luna y Artemis siempre tenían en ella, sino que además debía prepararse para ser la Neo reina Serenity, futura gobernante de la tierra, ante los Three Lights!!

Era demasiado agobiante para ella, y si bien trataba de comportarse la mayoría del tiempo acorde a las situaciones con valentía, ella tenía fantasmas.

Fantasmas que la obligaban a perder su propia confianza en sí misma.

Los demás se apartaron dándole espacio para que procesara todo. Entendían que era demasiado para ella y Rei se encontraba preocupada de que Serena perdiera fuerzas en el momento menos oportuno.

Mas sin embargo Seiya fue el único que sin poder contenerse se acerco hacia ella intentando darle ánimos. - Bombón, no tienes por qué temer. - Le hablo delicadamente y muy confiado en sus palabras. - No voy a dejarte sola. - Y le regalo una maravillosa sonrisa que junto con sus palabras lograron calmar su miedo.

Fuera del estadio mientras la gente esperaba eufórica la salida de los famosos cantantes, apartados de todo el alboroto producido por las fans de los Three Lights, estaban todavía esperando a las chicas Touya, Yukito y Satoru.

Yukito no había querido irse hasta poder despedirse de Amy, lo opuesto a su amigo que quería ya regresar a su casa para no tener que volver a cruzarse con Rei.

Pero las suplicas de Touya habían sido en vano, pues no solo su amigo sino también su acompañante se rehusaban a dejar el lugar.

Satoru se encontraba emocionada por permanecer un tiempo más en el lugar.

- Yukito, de veras es necesario que yo me tenga que quedar? Quizás en mi casa me necesitan. - Buscaba escusa para irse. - Además, debo saber en donde esta Sakura.

- Vamos Touya, solo acompáñame un poco más. Además, debes superar de una vez por todos tus problemas con Rei. Pues creo que sus encuentros se harán cada vez más frecuentes ahora que Amy y yo somos amigos y que Sakura asiste a verla tan seguido.

Touya suspiro hondo, su amigo tenia razón, pero el solo pensarlo le molestaba. No quería tener nada que ver con esa chica molesta que lo único que hacía cada vez que se encontraban era criticarle y echarle en cara lo que había pasado hacia tiempo en ese partido de soccer.

Satoru frunció el seño en señal de incertidumbre y se dirigió a su acompañante. - Y que relación tienes con ella Touya? - Ella se mostro muy intrigada por saber que era lo que los unía. Y no le gustaba para nada que él tuviera algo que ver con aquella muchacha.

- Solo... - Touya no tenía ganas de hablar de ese asunto, así que solo evadió el tema.

Pero la duda permaneció en la chica de ojos ámbar ya que la situación la había querido dejando saber más.

Lita y Rei se alejaron del salón en donde habían tenido la discusión con los Three Lights para buscar el baño, pero olvidaron las instrucciones que Yaten les había dado y se perdieron en el inmenso edificio, caminando sin saber hacia donde debían dirigirse.

Tras unos minutos de caminata en vano, Rei descubrió algo interesante. Su caminata en realidad las había llevado a dar al inmenso escenario en donde no hacía mucho habían cantado los muchachos.

La morocha no pudo evitarlo. Pisar un escenario era uno de sus logros desde que había cantado las canciones que ella misma había compuesto en el festival escolar unos años atrás. Le encantaba sentir esa sensación de plenitud que le otorgaba sentirse una gran cantante, e incluso imagino oír el grito de la gente alentando por ella. Así que le insistió a Lita para que se quedaran allí un momento.

- Ahhhh!! - Suspiraba alegre la morocha estirando sus brazos con gran regocijo y danzando sobre el imponente escenario. - Esto es fantástico Lita!! No puedo creer que esté aquí!

Lita la miraba con alegría y compartía su emoción. - Si, es en verdad genial! - La castaña observo frente a ella las miles de butacas que se alzaban esplendorosas, mientras Rei no paraba de fantasear viéndose a ella misma cantando para miles de personas en un escenario como ese.

El teléfono de Lita sonó de un momento a otro y la alegre música se oyó retumbar y esparcirse por todos lados fuertemente.

Ella se apresuro a contestar para así evitar que alguien las descubriera en el lugar.

- Si? - Respondió a la llamada. Se oía entrecortado pero aun así pudo descifrar que la voz era de Ahome. Extrañada de su llamado se retiro a otro lugar tratando de que su teléfono alcanzara señal para poder oírla mejor, mientras Rei seguía fascinada soñando su sueño frustrado de ser una cantante.

Afuera, los dos jóvenes seguían disputándose si quedarse o irse y Satoru que no se había desprendido ni un segundo del brazo de Touya, sonrió levemente sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Los muchachos seguían en su discusión cuando la joven se disculpo y les comunico.

- Ah.. lo siento muchachos, debo ir al baño. Regreso en un momento, si? - Satoru se desprendió del brazo de su acompañante y salió corriendo a toda prisa. Pero ninguno de los muchachos pareció darle mucha importancia a la chica y solo siguieron su discusión.

Sin embargo Touya alcanzo a sentir en el aire un aura extraña. La atmosfera se estaba volviendo pesada y sintió un temblor que le dio escalofríos. Algo estaba a punto de suceder.

Miro a Yukito a su lado concentrado y entendió que también se había percatado de la situación. Ambos se miraron como leyéndose la mente y sin decirse una palabra corrieron de vuelta adentro del estadio principal. Touya tomaba la delantera, pues misteriosamente algo más fuerte le impulsaba a llegar lo más rápido posible.

- Hola, Ahome? Me oyes? - Intentaba Lita esperando que su teléfono volviera a la normalidad.

- Lita? - Escucho del otro lado. - Necesito hablar contigo. Podemos reunirnos? Yo.... lgo.. d..te. - La comunicación volvió a interrumpirse y mientras, Lita intentaba adivinar lo que Ahome quería decirle.

La morocha seguía danzando alegre en el escenario cuando noto una presencia maligna aparecer en el lugar. Poco a poco una cortina de humo oscuro dejo descubrir una silueta macabra que comenzó a reírse mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la joven.

Rei retrocedió.

- Jajajaja!!!! Jajajaja!!! Te encontré Scout!! - Una horrible carcajada retumbo en las paredes del estadio e hizo que sonara aun más fuerte. Rei instintivamente se estremeció de ver que la maligna sabia de su identidad. Movió la cabeza en señal de negación, pero con coraje le grito.

- Como sabes quién soy! Dime!! Porque me conoces y que quieres conmigo?!! - Intento ella sacarle una respuesta

- Jaja!! Tonta Scout. Tu escancia puede ser notada por cualquiera. Pude encontrarte fácilmente. - La maligna no daba demasiados detalles.

Con incertidumbre Rei arrugo su frente mirando de reojo a quien se proponía atacarla, tratando de saber a qué se debía todo eso.

- Vamos, prepárate para pelear conmigo!! - Le reto la maligna incitándola arrogantemente a batallar.

Rei la miro fijamente. Un brillo pareció surgir en sus ojos y de a poco una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en sus labios aceptando sin acobardarse la propuesta de la maligna.

Alzo su mano en alto y con orgullo grito - "Súper Sailor Mars... Transformación!!!" - Rei se convirtió en Sailor Mars ahí, justo frente a la maligna. No le importo negar su identidad, pues ella ya la había descubierto. No hacía falta seguir escondiéndose, además debía combatir con ella para saber qué es lo que la maligna buscaba, para obtener información acerca de sus planes y de quien la mandaba. Pero sobre todo, y aun mucho más importante, para evitar que Serena sufriera algún daño.

Segundos antes, no muy lejos del lugar todavía tratando de descifrar el llamado de Ahome, Lita volteo su cabeza hacia el escenario y observo asombrada como su amiga se estaba transformando. La castaña no comprendía que pasaba pero sabía que no podía ser bueno. Estuvo a punto de correr hacia ella para saber que pasaba cuando noto indistintamente a la maligna volando frente a ella.

Lita se sintió nerviosa. Trato de descifrar que pasaba y en el intento de socorrer a su amiga tomo su comunicador y alerto a las demás de lo que estaba pasando.

Sailor Mars Estaba preparada y lista para batallar, pero la maligna no le daría oportunidad. - Toma esto Scout!! - Le grito con furia arrojándole un potente rayo destructor que Mars fue capaz de evadir y a consecuencia destrozo parte de la escenografía. Todo detrás de Mars comenzó a arder en vivas llamas.

La maligna frunció el seño con enojo al ver que ella había escapado.

- Mi turno. - Murmuro Mars satisfecha con su propia actuación. - Saeta llameante de Marte!! Su ataque dio resultado. La maligna recibió la poderosa flecha de fuego en su hombro izquierdo. Un pequeño quejido se dejo escapar de sus labios y después de examinar su herida lanzo a Sailor Mars una mirada de odio preparándose para un nuevo ataque contra la Scout.

Pero se detuvo en seco. Percibió algo más.

- Rei!!! - Se escucho Serena llamándola en medio del laberinto de pasillos detrás del escenario en donde se libraba la batalla. Detrás de ella Amy y Mina corrían seguidas por los Three Lights.

Rei se escandalizo. - Esa tonta Serena! - Pensó Mars al oír a la rubia de coletas. Pero una vez más la voz de su amiga retumbo en el lugar.

- Rei! Donde estas?!!

Todavía oculta y observando la batalla, Lita trato de evitar que Serena siguiera buscando a Rei al darse cuenta de que atraía demasiado la atención de la maligna.

Mars lo noto también. Como esa malvada mujer había repentinamente dejado de prestarle atención a ella para oír a Serena. Debía hacer algo.

En una rápida estrategia grito. - Oye! Pelea conmigo! - Le llamo Sailor Mars a la maligna evitando que prestara importancia a Serena, pues intentaba protegerla.

Pero en vano fue su esfuerzo.

Por un costado del escenario Serena apareció en escena llamando por completo la atención de la maligna.

Serena Miro primero a su amiga primero y sintió alivio de que estuviera bien. Pero no pudo evitar preguntar confundida. - Q..que es esto? - Pregunto la rubia al notar a Rei transformada. Sin embargo en pocos segundos su vista se dirigió automáticamente hacia la que volaba sobre el escenario. - Uu...una maligna? - Serena sintió su sangre helarse.

Mina y Amy aparecieron detrás de ella justo en ese momento corriendo a toda velocidad, pero se detuvieron instantáneamente al corroborar lo que pasaba.

Del otro lado del escenario Los Three Lights descubrieron a Lita esperando el momento para transformarse y salir en ayuda de sus amigas. Más sin embargo algo raro pasaba. La maligna no actuaba, estaba estática, mirando con incredulidad a Serena que sintió un frio recorrer su espalda. La maligna la miraba incesante y se acercaba cada vez más a ella, lo que ponía nerviosa no solo a Serena, sino también a todos los demás.

- La... Princesa de la Luna!! - Finalmente dijo con gran regocijo la maligna. Y de repente rompió la tensión con una risa jocosa - Jajajajaja!!! No puedo cree la suerte que tengo! Encontré a la Princesa de la Luna!

Qué?, Como? fueron las preguntas en la mente de todos.

- Qqque?! Como sabes quién soy?? - Tartamudeaba Serena queriendo saber cómo es que la había reconocido. Como era posible que algo así sucediera, nunca nadie se había percatado de su identidad de Scout y mucho menos de que ella era la Princesa de la Luna! Pero sin dar lugar a respuestas la malvada por fin actuó

- Acabare contigo Princesa de la Luna! Ahora mismo!!! - Grito la maligna abalanzándose contra ella.

Sin esperar mucho mas y sabiendo que era el momento adecuado para actuar Seiya dio la orden a sus hermanos. - Muy bien muchachos, transformémonos! - Lita volteo hacia los muchachos para aconsejarles que tuvieran cuidado cuando vio con tremenda admiración la transformación de los Three Lights. Sus ojos miraban incesante lo increíble. No era posible, más bien era extraño. No podía comprender por qué ocurría tal cosa y cómo??

- Ahhhhh!!! - Lanzo un grito asustada Serena al notar a la maligna acercándosele con furia. Serena cerró los ojos fuertemente para no ver, temiendo su inevitable fin. Su cuerpo sudaba de miedo y temblaba al compas de los sonidos que la maligna emitía mientras intentaba arremeter contra ella. Se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos como reflejo contra el inevitable golpe de la malvada.

Pero en cambio sintió como se elevaba por el aire, parecía flotar. Aun así supo que alguien la sostenía.

Se asusto de pensar que se trataba de su enemiga. Con miedo abrió los ojos lentamente para ver qué pasaba y vio como estaba siendo cargada por Seiya, salvada justo a tiempo!

Serena abrió los ojos para comprender lo que pasaba y en un instante se vio volando a gran altura lejos de su enemiga. Pero lo que realmente le impresiono fue lo que vio a continuación.

- Seiya? - Le hablo ella mirándolo atónita.

El muchacho ya no era una mujer como cuando se transformaba en Sailor Star Fighter! Más bien ahora vestía un traje ciertamente diferente y seguía siendo un hombre a pesar de haberse transformado!!

Serena y las demás estaban perplejas. La admiración que causo tal vista fue grupal, y la castaña seguía tan sorprendida que no podía lograr concentrarse para decir las palabras mágicas que la transformaran.

Sin embargo la maligna no dio lugar a explicaciones y mas furiosa que nunca ahora decidió atacar a ambos juntos. Su furia dejo sentir una pestilente atmosfera maligna crecer cada vez mas alrededor de ella misma y que la hizo ver aun más peligrosa. Con los puños cerrados y mientras su poder crecía levanto la cabeza y fijo su vista sobre Seiya y Serena. Se veía realmente enojada.

- Maldito intruso!! Acabare contigo también, ya verás!!! –Bramo en descontento la perversa mujer. Y ataco con gran furia al par que intentaba alejarse de ella. - Ahhhhh!!! - Grito.

Seiya la esquivo una y otra vez todavía cargando a Serena en sus brazos, pues la maligna no le daba espacio para posicionarla en algún lugar a salvo.

La maligna lanzo un ataque con precisión que dio en el blanco, solo que en el blanco equivocado...

Un poderoso ataque salió disparado hacia la rubia en brazos de Seiya, quien se veía cansado y en el momento justo un grito se robo la atención, incluso de los atacados.

- No!!!!! - Grito Sailor Mars posicionándose entre sus amigos y el majestuoso ataque. Y luego todo silencio.

Entrando apresuradamente al estadio, Touya se detuvo en seco quejándose de un horrible dolor en la palma de su mano derecha, la cual levanto a la altura de sus ojos. Ya le había sucedido esto antes, hacia pocos días atrás en el templo Hikagua, pero en aquel momento no le había prestado mucha atención.

A continuación noto sorprendidamente una luz que provenía de ella mientras un signo se dibujaba, ardiéndole tremendamente a medida que la figura aparecía.

Yukito quien se había detenido a solo unos metros de él, vio extrañado el comportamiento de su amigo. Y la extraña luz que veía salir de su mano sin duda le recordaba a algo que el también había vivido. Comenzó a preguntarse y una idea recorrió como un flash su mente. - Sera posible que...? - Pensó para sí y miro en su mano también tratando de descifrar que era lo que les estaba ocurriendo. Era posible que él y su amigo tuvieran algo más en común que lo que los unía debido a las Cartas Clow?

Fuera lo que fuera parecía no ser tiempo para averiguaciones, sobre todo porque algo había exaltado a Touya quizás del mismo modo en que el mismo se había exaltada días atrás mientras caminaba por la calle después de dejar a la linda Amy en la puerta de su casa.

Una vez formado el símbolo en su mano que no pudo reconocerlo, experimento un nuevo ardor pero ahora proveniente de su pecho y que lo impulso a transformarse y a seguir su camino sintiendo una terrible angustia que hacía que su garganta doliera, pero que aun así no tenía idea de a que se debía. Recorrió el edificio por completo en cuestión de segundos intentando captar esa energía especial que lo conducía hacia su destino. Un destino incierto que lo llenaba de dudas, de incertidumbres y que lo obligaban a cuestionarse fuertemente por qué estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, pero que aun con más potencia lo arrastraba hacia su objetivo y mientras más tiempo tardaba, su angustia e increíblemente miedo crecían.

Mientras tanto aun en el escenario del estadio Serena se llevo ambas manos a su boca ahogando un grito. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear mientras veía la horrible y triste imagen.

Sailor Mars había recibido el ataque de la maligna para salvar la vida de Serena y Seiya, y se encontraba tirada en el suelo sintiendo un dolor horrible en su estomago, lugar en el que había impactado el ataque. Un sabor metálico apareció en su boca y una gran angustia la embargaba. Sentía su cuerpo entumecerse de a poco mientras perdía la compostura y sentía desfallecer.

Serena corrió junto a ella gritando su nombre con desesperación y algunas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras las demás muchachas, Lita detrás del telón, todavía escondida y Mina y Amy a un lado del escenario, invocaban en nombre de sus planetas su transformación.

La maligna miraba con regocijo la completa escena mientras todavía levitaba en el aire jactándose de su labor. Serena aun seguía a su lado tratando de que su amiga se recobrara y preocupada en extremo de que no lo hiciera.

- Rei! Rei, Dime por c-como te encuentras?! Por favor respóndeme!! - Pedía sosteniendo a Sailor Mars en sus brazos. - Por favor Sailor Mars, respóndeme!!

Débilmente ella abrió los ojos y miro a su amiga con cariño. Sonrió de medio lado pero sinceramente y con voz calma le hablo. - S-Serena, e-estas bien?. Yo est-toy bien. E-es solo un rasg-guño. - Y rio divertida.

Serena la miro acomplejada pero luego entendió que ella no había perdido su humor a pesar de los daños que había sufrido y que estaba más preocupada por su vida que la de ella misma. Serena rio levemente y exclamo - Rei...

Seguidamente sus amigos se movilizaron ubicándose frente a ellas. Serena levanto la cabeza para averiguar qué pasaba cuando entendió que la malvada mujer se disponía a atacar nuevamente.

La enemiga elevo sus brazos amenazadoramente provocando que un pequeño remolino se creara frente a las Scouts y a los Star Light. Sin contar con los poderes que la maligna tenía todos se confiaron.

- Oye tu! Ya basta de juegos. Ríndete de una vez y tendremos piedad de ti!! - Amenazo Sailor Venus.

- No podrás contra nosotras!! - Remato Júpiter.

La maligna rio sutilmente y con la mirada fija en sus contrincantes ataco nuevamente. Uno, dos, tres ráfagas de viento arremetieron contra los guerreros lanzándolos realmente lejos del escenario dejándose el camino libre para su próxima acción.

- Oh! No!! Muchachos!! - Exclamo Serena muy preocupada por sus amigos al verlos yacer a algunos inconscientes y a otro bastante heridos. Sin pensarlo un segundo más invoco sus poderes y se transformo en Eternal Sailor Moon para luchar contra su enemiga y rescatar a sus amigos.

- Ahora es tu turno Princesa. Acabare contigo de una vez! Pero antes... - La maligna ceso su vuelo finalmente y poso sus ojos sobre la herida Sailor Mars. Camino lentamente hacia ella sin borrar su horrenda sonrisa de satisfacción de su cara. Sus pasos parecían retumbar en la sala que había quedado en silencio después del estallido que las ráfagas habían provocado.

Sailor Moon intento en vano mover el cuerpo de su amiga hacia un lugar seguro fuera del alcance de esa mala mujer. - ... acabare contigo Sailor Mars!

La maligna hizo un gesto con su mano e instantáneamente sin siquiera verla a la cara logro que el cuerpo de Serena se entumeciera sin que ella pudiera moverse, parecía congelada pero aun conciente observo con horror lo que pasaría a continuación.

Su enemiga extendió su mano y tomo rudamente a Mars del cuello elevándola en el aire. Rei podía sentir como sus heridas se hacían más grandes con el brusco movimiento al que estaba siendo expuesta y como el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones provocando que se sofocara lentamente.

Serena se sintió impotente al no poder tener control de su propio cuerpo y poder ayudar a Mars. Intento con todas sus fuerzas zafarse pero el hechizo era poderoso y todo lo que ella podía hacer era mirar y oír el sufrimiento de su pobre amiga.

La maligna parecía divertirse con la situación mientras apretaba más fuertemente el cuello de la Scout.

- Llego tu hora Sailor Mars. Acabare contigo... - En su otra mano hizo aparecer una bola de energía dispuesta a destrozar con ella a la muchacha. - ...ahora!!! - Grito en su cara.

- Nooooo!!! - Un grito cortó el silencio e hizo eco en todo el lugar. Una espada atravesó el cuerpo de la maligna hiriéndola severamente y tomándola inadvertida. Esta volteo lentamente para ver a su agresor. Se trataba de un hombre vestido con una capa de color azul y un paño cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, desde la nariz.

- Un suave pero contundente quejido de dolor se oyó salir de los labios de la malvada mientras miraba desconcertada y abatida. Los ojos del muchacho demostraban ira y odio y sin el menor remordimiento, sosteniendo firmemente su espada la empujo más profundo una vez más para acabar por completo con la malvada mujer, quien soltó su mano del cuello de Mars y su cuerpo se desvaneció emitiendo un horrendo alarido.

La Scout cayo ya sin fuerza alguna y el muchacho se abalanzó rápidamente sobre ella para sostenerla. No podía entenderlo pero al parecer había dado por fin con su destino. Habia llegado al lugar indicado en el momento oportuno, pero aun así se sentía abatido y culpable... y no comprendía el por qué!

Serena salió de su congelamiento y rápidamente los demás se fueron incorporando.

Sailor Mars en los brazos de aquel que la había salvado justo a tiempo lentamente recobro el aliento y miro fijo a los ojos de su salvador, lo único que podía ver de su cuerpo totalmente cubierto, y pudo notar como el también le sostenía la mirada, como si tratara de descubrir si ella estaba bien... o si la conocía de algún lado...

Algo mágico había en el aire, algo familiar pero desconocido. Ella sintió, con la poca energía que tenía que estaba sucediendo algo raro y que le era imposible de explicar. Esa... persona. Parecía conocerla pero era tedioso y casi imposible recordar de donde. Sailor Mars seguía mirando con mucha atención a sus ojos, como si estos fueran a revelarle la verdad.

- Sailor Mars!

- Sailor Mars!! - Gritaron sus amigas corriendo hasta ella tratando de socorrerla.

- Serena, estas bien!! - Corrió Seiya hacia la rubia quien no le respondió a su pregunta y miraba incesante la escena de Mars con aquel sujeto

Serena sintió al ver a su amiga y a aquel muchacho como si esa escena fuera conocida. Como si algo así ya hubiera pasado antes, pero no podía saber que era.

- Sailor Mars!! Te encuentras bien?! - El muchacho escucho a las demás acercarse a Mars y salió de su hechizo despegando su mirada de la de ella y volviendo a la realidad.

Suavemente poso a la muchacha sobre el piso del escenario y se paro junto a ella para luego de la nada desaparecer y volver a aparecer a lo lejos parado sobre la baranda de las butacas de arriba.

Las muchachas se arrodillaron alrededor de su amiga ayudándola a reincorporarse tomándola por los brazos, Sailor Júpiter de un lado y Venus del otro. Mientras Mercury descubrió con admiración que aquel muchacho estaba en compañía de alguien a quien ella ya había visto antes: Yue

No muy lejos del edificio y en el fin de la tarde que dibujaba en el horizonte un hermoso paisaje cubierto de colores que se oscurecían minuto a minuto, unos enormes ojos carmín se dejaron ver furiosos en el cielo. Darcia no había cumplido con su cometido, y lo peor sería que de seguir así su madre la obligaría a quedarse fuera del plan.

Pero la venganza seria dulce y no se haría esperar.

**CONTINUARA****...**


	9. La joven en el espejo

**Hoooola a todas de nuevoo! Lamento tanto la demora, esta vez me tomo al menos dos años. La verdad es que tenía varios capítulos escritos pero había desistido de la idea de publicarlos, hasta que leí un review que me hizo ponerme al día. Ojala que este capitulo siga entreteniéndolos, como el resto de la historia publicada, y los capítulos que vendrán.**

**Pido millones de disculpas por la organización del capítulo. Prometo mejorar con los próximos, pero tenía apuro de publicar este o de lo contrario posiblemente me tardara unos meses más.**

**Bueno, sin mas preámbulos los dejo a la lectura. Espero con muchas ansias sus reviews con sugerencias y demás.. Besos! ;)**

**Sailor Moon Mix "Recuérdame"**

**By**

**Lery**

**CAPITULO 9:** "_La joven en el espejo"_

Varios días había trascurridos desde lo sucedido en el estadio principal de la ciudad, y todo el mundo recordaba aquella imborrable escena en donde Sailor Mars fue salvada justo a tiempo. Pero la mayor incógnita giraba en torno a la desconocida identidad de aquel que había sido su salvador. Y aun más, la duda se hizo incluso mayor cuando Amy comento a las muchachas y a los Three Lights de aquella persona que también la había sacado de apuros a ella misma, hacia no mucho, estaba presente en el lugar ese día y al parecer él y el otro muchacho estaban juntos.

Pero la duda no tenía lugar solo en la mente de las muchachas. Esta había ocupado el pensamiento de Touya y de Yukito también, quienes a pesar de tener la misma incertidumbre acerca del lo mismo, no se habían atrevido a hablar de aquello hasta que tuvieran en claro que es lo que les estaba sucediendo.

Desde el día en que Yue apareció en aquel parque en donde Sailor Mercury era horriblemente maltratada todo se había vuelto extraño para él. No paraba de pensar en ese muchacha, y lo peor es que parecía que la conocía, mas sin embargo no tenía idea de quién era ella. Y lo mismo le sucedía a Touya.

Recordaba esa fea angustia que se había apoderado de el de un momento a otro y sin previo aviso ese día a la salida del concierto. No dejaba de pensar de donde es que había provenido ese sentimiento que lo embargo y le obligo a localizar su destino. Algo le decía que debía estar allí, junto a aquella joven que le parecía muy familiar.

Y es que tampoco había podido borrar de su cabeza esos increíbles ojos purpura que lo miraron con intensidad mientras el intentaba saber si ella se encontraba bien. La muchacha lo había cautivado en todos los sentidos. Ella le había despertado tal curiosidad, y no solo porque le atraía, sino también por lo que su sola presencia le ocasionaba.

Y no muy lejos del lugar Rei se planteaba una y otra vez que había pasado. Cada vez que ella evaluaba en su mente cada detalle de aquella ocasión, el solo pensar en aquel valiente que la había detenido en sus brazos en ese momento tan crítico, le provocaba un ardor en el estomago, un ardor que no dolía, más bien que parecía agradable, y una hermosa sensación la llenaba por completo.

Ella se había mantenido algo distante de sus amigas y no hablaba mucho al respecto. Las demás la entendían perfectamente y decidieron no preguntar nada antes de que ella quisiera contarles como se sentía o que es lo que pensaba.

Todo esto ocasionaba que las nueve Sailor Scouts se preguntaran que es lo que estaba pasando! Muchas cosas extrañas estaban ocurriendo en esos días: malignas apareciendo en cualquier lado y en cualquier momento y que conocían la identidad de las muchachas, personajes extraños de quienes no sabían nada pero que parecían ser amigos y sin siquiera ser pedidos socorrían a las Scouts, esa misteriosa perla cuya historia nada les decía pero que las había metido en "_problemas que no les concernían"_ decía Haruka al tener que buscar a aquel joven muchacho de nombre Inuyasha, los naipes extraños que Michiru seguía viendo en su espejo mágico; y la frutilla del postre: los Three Lights con nueva apariencia y recién llegados de su planeta a advertirles que algo malo rondaba la tierra.

Toda esta serie de sucesos llevaban inevitablemente a la mente de las Scouts que lo que pasaba podía estar vinculado con aquel enemigo que tanto temían.

La mañana era placida en la ciudad que se levantaba con pesadumbre para comenzar la semana. Y Sakura era precisamente una de aquellas personas. Su lindo despertador con forma graciosa sonó con una melodía alegre advirtiéndole que ya era hora de levantarse. Ella abrió los ojos con pesadez y estiro su brazo para apagar su despertador que no paraba de sonar haciendo que la bella melodía se volviera molesta.

El sol que entraba por la ventana inevitablemente le dio en la cara y sin poder defenderse de aquel finalmente se rindió y se levanto. A su lado el pequeño Kero la alentó aun más. "Arriba Sakura, ya es hora de levantarse. O piensas quedarte toda la mañana en cama."

"Ya basta Kero, ya entendí. Además…" Ella lo miro extrañada, aun tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz que le dolía. "…tu qué haces despierto tan temprano? Por lo general soy yo la que debe rogarte para que te levantes"

"Es que tu hermano está haciendo el desayuno, y que crees: hay pastel!" Le respondió el pequeño ratoncito con alas muy emocionado por comer.

Sakura hiso una mueca de extrañeza ante el comentario de su amigo, le llamo la atención. "Mi hermano ya se levanto?" Pregunto ante la duda. "¿Pero pensé que hoy no tenia clases hasta la tarde Kero?"

"Así es Sakura." Le reafirmo Kero. "Pero más temprano sentí ruidos en la sala y me asome para saber de quién se trataba. Touya estaba sentando en uno de los sillones conversando con tu padre antes de que se fuera a trabajar. No quise interrumpir así que los deje solos y me vine aquí."

"¿Con mi padre? ¿Y…. no sabes de que hablaron Kero, acaso no escuchaste nada?" Sakura se mostro particularmente interesada en esta última información.

"Por supuesto que no Sakura! Como crees. Es una charla privada"

"Hay si" Se quejo Sakura. "Como si tú fueras tan respetuoso de esas cosas Kero"

La muchacha finalizo de discutir con su amigo y luego se dirigió al baño pensando en que podía ser aquello de lo que su padre y su hermano habían estado hablando. Era cierto que Sakura había estado notando que su padre, el señor Fujikata estaba actuando extraño desde que se mudaron a Tokio. Sus constantes viajes de vuelta a Tomoeda sin previo aviso y las salidas raras que él hacia sin dar demasiadas explicaciones no habían sido de gran importancia para Sakura, hasta que se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes. Además, su padre estaba nervioso la mayor parte del tiempo y se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto más de lo normal.

Sakura se estaba sintiendo algo excluida de la vida de su padre últimamente y no sabía a qué se debía. Había intentado hablar con Touya acerca de esto una vez, pero el solo se la paso bromeando y molestándola como era costumbre y al final no obtuvo una respuesta favorable.

Pero esto ya era demasiado. Debía saber qué es lo que pasaba y debía averiguarlo pronto.

Lita no podía seguir esperando más. Hacía ya tiempo que había abandonado aquella misión que Ahome le había encomendado y debía volver cuanto antes a la época antigua para buscar a Inuyasha. Además, mientras más tiempo tardaba en llegar a su meta, mas difícil se le hacía con las constantes prohibiciones de parte de Haruka.

Pero estaba feliz de que al menos el resto de sus compañeras compartieran su forma de pensar acerca de todo este asunto y más aun, que hubieran decidido brindarle su ayuda. Sin embargo, todavía no habían quedado de acuerdo cuando es que se atreverían a viajar hacia la época antigua y no había tiempo que perder. Era mejor ir sola por ahora, al menos hasta que el resto estuviera de acuerdo.

Arribo al fin al templo Higurashi y sin molestarse en pedir permiso o localizar a la dueña de casa se hundió en ese oscuro pozo que en dos segundos la transporto al otro lado. Sin perder tiempo fue en busca de aquel muchacho que le había brindado su ayuda, sin saber por qué.

La relación entre ambos era totalmente confusa y Lita se sentía, aunque un poco más en confianza, muy condicionada por su actitud tan indiferente. Habia veces en que ella no sabía cómo tratarlo, si debía entablar una conversación o si simplemente debía quedarse callada. Por suerte para ella los acompañaba la pequeña muchachita -Lyn – con quien si podía comunicarse libremente.

Aquella niña le causaba una tremenda ternura, tan incomprensible y fuerte que en cierto aspecto había sido una de las causas por las que se negaba a abandonar su misión. La castaña sabía muy bien que una vez que localizara a Inuyasha ella no podría regresar bajo ninguna circunstancia, pues su deber era y seria siempre permanecer junto a su princesa.

Lita comprendió mucho mejor esta verdad después del último ataque a Sailor Mars. Aquel día le había quedado en claro que tan peligroso era alejarse de su época.

La castaña camino por los alrededores del bosque buscando señal de aquel muchacho, que debía admitir era bien parecido, del duendecillo verde y gracioso que siempre la miraba de mala gana y de la jovencita. Como siempre hecho un vistazo por los lugares por los que ellos rondaban y sin tardar demasiado dio al fin con ellos.

No muy lejos del lugar en donde ella se encontraba la risa de Lyn delato el lugar en donde el grupo estaba acampando y camino hacia ellos. Atravesó algunos arbustos que interrumpían su paso con sus manos, cuidando de no sufrir alguna herida con aquellas hojas y ramas que se veían filosas, y allí del otro lado se encontraba Lyn y el duendecillo que respondía al nombre de Jacken. En una de aquellas charlas que ella había entablado con Lyn esta le había comentado que Jacken estaba orgulloso de exhibir el significado de su nombre – "Mirada del mal" – cuantas veces podía.

El grupo se encontraba al juzgar por sus risas bastante alegres, o al menos Lyn ya que Jacken no solía disfrutar tanto como ella de sus juegos en los que él siempre terminaba perdiendo. Pero no estaban todos.

Como era costumbre aquel joven Sesshomaru no se encontraba en el lugar, estaba ausente. Pensativamente trato de imaginar en donde él podía estar, pero claro, eso era imposible de saber. Cada vez que Sesshomaru quería estar solo, solo mencionaba que lo esperaran en tal lugar y jamás se atrevía a mencionar, ni siquiera por mera cortesía hacia donde se dirigía o cuánto tiempo tardaría en regresar. Lita seguía perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de no muy lejos oyó que Lyn la llamaba.

"Lita!" Le grito con tal alegría al volver a verla después de varios días ausente. "Has regresado" Exclamo mientras corría a su encuentro.

Pero tal demostración de cariño de parte de Lyn ya se le había hecho natural cada vez que la volvía a ver. No podía resistirse a esa jovencita tan adorable.

"Por supuesto que he regresado! ¿Que pensaste? ¿Que iba a desaparecer de aquí así nada mas?" Le contesto cariñosamente la castaña.

Lyn le sonrió afectivamente y juguetona. Mientras un poco más allá Jacken ya se encontraba con su malhumor habitual que le provocaba verle.

Sin embargo a Lita no le molesto, ya estaba acostumbrada también a eso.

"Oye Lyn, y cuéntame. ¿Cómo has estado? A pasado demasiado, debo pedirte perdón por eso. La verdad es que he estado con varios problemas que me impedían volver…" Intentaba excusarse la castaña por su ausencia cuando noto una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de la muchachita que le indicaba que comprendía todo muy bien.

Lita le devolvió otra sonrisa con la misma calidez y entre las dos sobraban las palabras.

"Dime…" Se aventuro Lita cambiando de tema mientras miraba por los alrededores en busca de Sesshomaru, aunque ya sabía que no se encontraba presente. "…Y donde esta Sesshomaru Lyn"

"Oh, el salió hace un buen rato" Le respondió de lo más calmada ella. Era increíble como la muchachita se había adecuado tan bien a los hábitos de aquel joven que ni siquiera pensaba en reprochar por la forma tan desconsiderada en que el actuaba.

"Mi amo bonito tuvo asuntos personales que resolver" Le hablo por primera vez Jacken a Lita desde que ella había arribado. Se paro erguido junto a las muchachas y su voz sonó con altivez. Pero Lita supo que a pesar de que Jacken quería sonar lo más convincente posible era obvio que tampoco tenía la menor idea de adonde se encontraba su amo, lo cual le causo gracia, aunque actuó con naturalidad para no ponerlo en ridículo. Después de todo no quería seguir ganándose su odio.

"Bueno…" Pensó ella hablándole a Lyn principalmente pero mirando a la nada, y luego se volteo de frente a Lyn nuevamente. "… sabes Lyn, creo que iré a buscarlo. No puedo quedarme esperando aquí por él para siempre…" Decía con un tono gracioso pero a la vez enserio. "… es que de veras tengo apuro por encontrar a aquella persona que ando buscando"

Lyn frunció el seño levemente en señal de duda. "Oye Lita… y porque no nos dices el nombre de esa persona, será más fácil localizarla así"

"Puede ser, pero la persona que me mando a su búsqueda prefiere que todo se mantenga en secreto"

Y es que Lita recordaba que una noche cuando ella regresaba por aquel pozo y como siempre Ahome la esperaba sentada en aquel lugar, ella le había pedido, después de meditarlo durante un tiempo, que lo mejor sería que nadie se enterase de que Lita estaba buscando a Inuyasha, pues las noticias corrían rápido y pronto todo el mundo sabría que una chica que vestía de forma parecida a como Ahome vestía estaba buscando a aquel hibrido. Esto hacia muy fácil que Kikio supiera que Ahome había mandado a Lita y no quería alarmarla.

Ahome pensaba que posiblemente Kikio evitaría que Lita hablara con Inuyasha, y eso le disgustaba. Es por eso que Ahome le había insistido a la castaña que no revelara nada.

Aun así… ahora que Lita lo pensaba mejor, era extraño que Kikio quisiera hacer lo que Ahome decía. Ella no conocía a la sacerdotisa pero había oído de Rei, su más grande fan, algunas de sus historias y no parecía esa clase de mujer.

El por que de la negativa de Ahome la desconcertaba, pero decidió no perder más tiempo tratando de averiguar algo que podría saber después.

"Regresare pronto Lyn" Le comunico a la jovencita mientras comenzaba a caminar.

"Espera un segundo mujer" Le reto Jacken. "Adonde crees que vas muchachita insolente" El rostro de Jacken parecía que iba a estallar de la furia. Le había dirigido a Lita una mirada aterradora que no paraba de sostenerle tratando de intimidarla, pero esta solo se quedo mirándolo desconcertada. "¿Acaso crees que te dejare ir en busca de mi amo?" El ambiente se tensiono "¿Quién te crees tú para disponer de sus servicios cuando te dé la gana? Te enseñare a respetar yo….."

"Ya basta señor Jacken…" Lyn se paró a su lado bastante seria cortando su discurso. El duendecillo verde había colmado su paciencia. "Es suficiente, ya no esté molestando a Lita y compórtese como un hombrecito mayor"

La escena había pasado de tensa a una totalmente divertida para Lita cuando vio que Lyn le ponía los puntos sobre las íes a Jacken. Sonrió divertida y luego reanudo su la marcha mientras escuchaba la graciosa pelea entre Jacken y Lyn que se disputaba a sus espaldas.

Mientras caminaba por el bosque la imagen de Sesshomaru cruzo por su cabeza de un momento a otro. Ella comenzó a pensar en él y en algunas de sus reacciones que más le molestaban, pero más que eso, que más le intrigaban. Ese sujeto era de veras un misterio para ella. Nunca había conocido a alguien que se le pareciera. Era apuesto a su juzgar, muy guapo, pero definitivamente arrogante y con un mal carácter.

Su mente divagaba tratando de clasificar sus aspectos, lo malos sobresalían. Sin embargo Lita podía reconocer algunos de sus gestos amables (aunque eran pocos). Recordaba por ejemplo el hecho de decidiera ayudarle así y nada más, sin explicaciones ni preguntas incomodas y sin siquiera conocerla; o aquella vez que le había advertido de la tormenta que llegaría cuando estaba a punto de marcharse. El chaparrón la hubiera alcanzado a mucho de llegar al pozo.

Sin duda había sido bastante considerado, pero aun así… "Porque tiene que ser tan frio!" Se le escapo en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Su frase retumbo entre los arboles del bosque y se oyó incluso más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido. Se sintió apenada.

Al volver en si se dio cuenta de que había estado caminando sin rumbo fijo durante un largo rato, no fue capaz de calcular cuánto exactamente pero repentinamente se encontró cerca de una cascada a la que no pudo ver pero si reconocer por el sonido del agua cayendo. La cascada se hallaba oculta detrás de un par de enormes arboles y cientos de arbustos.

Lita pasó a través de ellos esquivándolos lo más que pudo. Entonces se encontró a un costado de esta. Era un hermoso lugar con una cascada impresionantemente alta y a sus pies un pequeño rio que continuaba. La cortina de agua descendía haciendo un gran estruendo pero aun así tenía un sonido que no aturdía. Al llegar abajo el agua que golpeaba fuertemente formaba una bonita espuma que la más suave brisa se llevaba y esparcía a un costado en forma de un refrescante roció.

El lugar era adorable pensó Lita y recorrió con su vista todo el sitio atónita por la hermosura. Entonces algo surgió del agua a unos muchos metros de ella. Lita se tensiono.

"Ah!" Inhalo con exaspero. De repente sus ojos se abrieron con tal magnitud que parecía que las orbitas se le saldrían de sus cuencas. Sesshomaru se encontraba en el lugar tomando un baño. Solo había asomado una parte de su cabeza fuera del agua pero era imposible no reconocerlo. Su cara enrojeció por completo y se cubrió la boca con una mano para ahogar un grito.

No podía creer lo que veía! Estaba estática y sin poder moverse. Tenía miedo de que al más mínimo movimiento de su cuerpo Sesshomaru se alertaría de su presencia. No sabía que hacer! Como esconderse cuando estaba completamente al descubierto!

Pero él no se había percatado de que ella estaba ahí.

Seguidamente saco por completo su cabeza del agua y después su cuerpo dejando que el agua le cubriera de la cintura para abajo. La escena parecía en cámara lenta. Lita se tensiono aun mas. Sesshomaru se acicalaba el largo cabello blanco y lo tiro hacia atrás dejando su torso al descubierto.

Para ese entonces el rostro de Lita se había enrojecido tanto de la pena que si alguien la viera pensaría que tenía fiebre. Pero no pudo dejar de verlo.

Se veía tan guapo, con su torso musculoso tan atractivo a la vista que parecía casi un pecado apartarla de él. Sus movimientos tan seductores al echarse agua a sí mismo con las manos la atraparon aun más y su cabello mojado lo hacía incluso más espectacular. Se sentía en un sueño. Lita no podía creer que ese muchacho tan arrogante fuera tan endemoniadamente apuesto.

Mantenía la vista fija en el. Tan hipnotizada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que la mochila con las provisiones del día que llevaba en la mano se resbalo de esta. La mochila cayó al suelo y las cosas dentro se desparramaron provocando el sonido tan temido que la delato.

Sesshomaru levanto al instante su vista en dirección a Lita y esta no pudo sostenerle la mirada ni un segundo, inmediatamente se volteo dándole la espalda. Sus mejillas quemaban insoportablemente al saber que la había descubierto. Le temblaba todo su cuerpo.

"Perdón, perdón! Lo lamento, Lo siento tanto!" Intentaba desesperadamente de excusarse "Yyo..Yo…" Sus palabras salían cortadas a causa de la vergüenza. "Yo no quise… no estaba espiándote" Lita cerró los ojos fuertemente pensando en que cada cosa que decía parecía empeorarlo más. Aun sin abrir sus ojos, recogió como pudo las cosas, las coloco en su mochila y desapareció como un rayo entre los árboles.

Mientras, en el agua aun seguía Sesshomaru sin entender nada de lo que había pasado y sin oportunidad de abrir la boca para decirle algo. Pero se sintió muy avergonzado.

De haber sido otra persona la que hubiera molestado la tranquilidad de su baño, probablemente se hubiera enojado mucho, se hubiera enfurecido. Pero se quedo atónito y sin posibilidad de reaccionar al saber que se trataba de Lita. Se sintió terriblemente avergonzado.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa joven que le modificaba todos sus ideales, esa muchacha que hacía que actuara sin control, lo cual le irritaba tremendamente. No podía creer que estuviera de vuelta. Habia pensado que sin ella presente podía por fin olvidarse de aquel sentimiento que lo embargaba, de aquella mezcla de sentimientos que desconocía y que no le gustaban para nada.

Pero debía admitir que le hacían sentir bien… muy bien.

Eran ya como las diez de la mañana y Serena no pretendía despertar. Luna la observaba desde un rincón al lado de su cama y suspiraba con rendición. Ella pensaba que Serena no cambiaria jamás de no ser porque sabía que si todo salía bien en el futuro Serena se convertiría en una gran reina, demasiado distinta a la torpe muchacha que era ahora.

De repente ella arrugo la piel de su frente y Luna supo que estaba soñando. Estaba a punto de saltarle encima y despertarla de un susto pero decidió no molestarla todavía.

Serena se movió dándole la espalda a la gata azul pero no se quedo en esa posición por mucho, siguió moviéndose por toda la cama dando vueltas sin descanso. Luna la observo con curiosidad. Hubiera jurado que la escucho pronunciar una frase, pero era casi inaudible, hasta que la repitió.

"Quien… quien…" Hablaba dormida pero no parecía alterada. "Quienes son. No logro ver" Repitió.

Serena estaba teniendo aquel mismo sueño que se repetía regularmente. Veía a dos personas, frente a frente, demasiado juntas a lo largo de un pasillo. Pero no lograba distinguir de quienes se trataba. Sus caras estaban borrosas pero se le hacían muy familiares.

A pesar de que era el mismo sueño no se lo había comentado a nadie, ni siquiera a Darien. No pensaba que fuera demasiado interesante o que pudiera significar algo relevante.

"Quienes son" Volvió a repetir una vez más. La escena era la misma de siempre. Dos personas frente a frente en ese largo pasillo. Pero esta vez sus caras comenzaron a aclararse, lo borroso estaba desapareciendo. Arrugo su frente aun más. Parecía que intentaba ver de quienes se trataba, al menos en el sueño.

Luna la miraba desconcertada, esperando alguna pista que le digiera sobre que estaba soñando… entonces Serena se la dio.

Aun dormida su rostro demostró asombro. "Rei!" Pronuncio claramente.

Luna entendía cada vez menos. "¿Rei?" Repitió después de ella.

"¿Rei …?" Volvió a hablar Serena dormida. Para entonces Luna estaba más que intrigada. Salto sobre la cama y se sentó sobre las piernas de la rubia que había tomado una posición de espaldas con la cara al techo.

"¿Rei y quien Serena? Dilo" Le gritoneo a pesar de que estaba dormida.

"No puede ser!" Grito Serena despertándose bruscamente y levantándose hasta quedarse sentada en la cama. Al abrir los ojos lo próximo que vio fue el rostro pedigüeño de Luna.

"Ahhhhh!" Grito Serena al ver a la gata con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella que la tomo por sorpresa.

"Oye, que te sucede. Cálmate Serena" Le reclamo mirándola como si estuviera loca.

"Que te sucede a ti Luna! Porque me asustaste de esa manera!"

"Que infantil eres. Ya cállate" Le obligo. Pero Serena no pareció escuchar ese último comentario. Se había quedado pensando en ese sueño, más bien analizándolo detenidamente.

"Sobre que soñabas Serena, cuéntame" Exigió Luna más que preguntar.

Serena volvió en sí y dudo ante la pregunta de Luna. No podía contarle, no sobre eso, asique le mintió.

"En nada Luna, era un tonto sueño"

"No me quieras engañar Serena. Te oí nombrar a Rei" Luna hablaba con un tono desafiante y Serena se sentía acorralada por ella. Aun así no podía contarle lo que sabía, lo que se acababa de enterar… o más bien… lo que acababa de recordar, asique simplemente le mintió.

"Solo…" Vacilo. "Soñaba que Rei quería pegarme por unos dulces que le robe" Le dijo llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza, divertida esbozando una gran sonrisa para disuadirla.

Luna la miro con desencanto y una vez más suspiro hondo. "Valla Serena, no puedes dejar de ser una niña" Le hablo con descortesía y luego se marcho de la habitación.

Una vez sola Serena borro su sonrisa y sus facciones se tiñeron de duda y preocupación. Se quedo pensativa nuevamente. Recorrió con el pensamiento aquel sueño, o más bien aquel recuerdo. Todavía estaba fresco en su memoria y se hablo para sí misma. "No puedo decírselo, a ninguna de ellas. No me corresponde. Aunque…" Se interrumpió pensando. "…tienen derecho a saber"

Sus ojos recorrieron su habitación sin siquiera saber que veían, estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos, su mente estaba en otra parte. Se debatía entre que era mejor hacer. Entonces la mejor idea llego a su mente.

"Artemis!" Articulo. "Debo hablar con el"

Se levanto de un salto de la cama y salió dispara al baño, se aseo lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió y bajo las escaleras de a dos peldaños para llegar más rápido abajo. Tomo la perilla de la puerta de entrada y antes de girarla se despidió de su madre que salía de la cocina ofreciéndole el desayuno.

"¿Serena adónde vas?" Le pregunto mama Ikuko mientras ella se alejaba rápidamente.

"Voy a casa de Mina! Vuelvo más tarde!" Le comunico desde lejos.

Serena corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a casa de Mina a buscar a Artemis. En su mente todavía seguía debatiéndose sobre que debía hacer.

"_Ojala este allí. Debo hablar lo antes posible con él. Pero…¿ y si el todavía no lo recuerda? ¿Sera que también sus recuerdos fueron borrados? _Agito su cabeza negando mientras aun corría por el asfalto de la ciudad. _"No, no lo creo. Seguramente el ya lo sabe todo. ¿Pero si es así porque no nos menciono nada? Todo hubiera sido menos extraño. _

Continúo corriendo hasta llegar a casa de Mina y se detuvo en la puerta de su apartamento para tomar un poco de aire y descansar un momento. Cuando se hubo recuperado golpeo la puerta con el puño firme para que la oyeran claramente.

Mina abrió la puerta y al verla le mostro una amplia sonrisa al mismo momento que la saludaba.

"Ah, hola Serena. Pasa" Le ofreció atentamente.

"Ahh… si Mina. Escucha ¿Esta Artemis?"

"¿Artemis? No Serena, lo siento. No lo he visto esta mañana" Le respondió la rubia sin notar que Serena tenia apuro por encontrar al gato blanco.

"¿Y para que lo necesitas?" Sus facciones mostraron picardía. "Ahhh! Con que es algo acerca de Luna verdad?" Serena no entendió de qué estaba hablando su amiga. "Esos dos gatitos están en algo. Lo sospechaba!" Serena se confundió aun más. "Cuando se trata de amor a Mina Aino no se le escapa nada!"

Serena observo a Mina como si ella estuviera loca. Llevo su mano derecha sobre la frente de la otra rubia y le arrojo su comentario. "Mina, creo que estas enloqueciendo" Ella frunció el seño, señal de que no le había agradado mucho su comentario.

"Oye. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?" Le pregunto impacientándose un poco.

"La verdad no tengo idea Serena. Pero eso no importa ahora." Le dijo Mina tomándola de la mano. "Tenemos que irnos, se nos hace tarde"

Serena se sintió confundida. "¿Ah? ¿Qué! ¿Irnos ahora! ¿A dónde?"

"¿Cómo? ¿Ya lo olvidaste Serena? Tú fuiste la de la idea"

"Oye de que idea hablas. No entiendo.

"Las demás están esperándonos en el templo Hikawa. Quedamos en que nos reuniríamos para acordar un día para viajar a esa época antigua y ayudar a Lita a buscar a ese joven, Inuyasha. ¿Serena no lo recuerdas?"

"Lo había olvidado por completo!" Se alerto Serena al recordarlo todo.

Mina cerró la puerta de su casa con llave y ambas corrieron apresuradas hasta el templo Hikawa donde las esperaban. Serena sabia que el tema a discutirse en aquella reunión era de suma importancia, pero aun así no podía apartar sus pensamientos de aquello que había vuelto a su mente.

Caminando en soledad por la ciudad iba Touya perdido en sus pensamientos. La charla con su padre esa mañana había sido algo exhaustiva. Se había atrevido a hablarle al señor Fujikata de frente, a confrontarlo para que le confesara la verdad de su ausencia constante, no solo física. También estaba ausente aun cuando estaba en casa. Touya había obtenido las respuestas que quería y lo había aconsejado acerca de lo que debía hacer con su hermana Sakura. Le había dicho que debía ser sincero con ella y que debía confesarle toda la verdad. Pero Touya sabía muy bien que sería algo difícil para su hermana y que los nervios de su padre se lo hacían aun más difícil para él.

Como hermano mayor sentía que debía ocuparse de ese asunto tan delicado como si fuera propio y eso lo ponía aun más exhausto.

Pero había algo más que ocupaba su mente. Y es que todavía después de varios días seguía pensando acerca de lo sucedido con aquella muchacha. Sentía que ella había cambiado algo en el, o más bien que le había devuelto algo. Fuera lo que fuera se sentía diferente y muy confundido. El necesitaba aclarar sus dudas y solo su amigo podía ayudarle. Ya no podía posponerlo más.

Touya cambio el rumbo de su caminata y se dirigió a casa de Yukito. Habia llegado el momento de entender con claridad. Sabía que Yukito estaba en la misma situación, por lo que al menos entre los dos tratarían de sacar conclusiones. Esperaba que así fuera.

"Touya!" Alguien le llamo a sus espaldas. "iuju, Touya. Por aquí!" El castaño miro por sobre su hombro y reconoció a Satoru llamándole. Se deprimió. No tenia ánimos para ella ahora y quería llegar cuanto antes con su amigo, asique cuando ella finalmente lo alcanzo, él la saludo casi groseramente en un intento por que se alejara sola. Pero Satoru no tenía esa intención.

Ella le regalo una amplia sonrisa mostrándole casi todos sus dientes y lo saludo casi gritándole de la emoción.

"Hola Touya! ¿Como te encuentras hoy? La chica de cabello negro y blanco estaba realmente emocionada de verle.

"Hola Satoru" Respondió el fríamente. "Sabes… estoy algo apurado en este momento. Debo llegar a casa de Yukito lo más rápido posible…"

"Yo puedo acompañarte si quieres!" Le interrumpió y se abalanzo sobre su brazo derecho apoyando se cabeza sobre su hombro y sosteniendo con firmezas el brazo de Touya sin intenciones de soltarlo. El se sintió incomodo.

"Ahh… Satoru…" Intentaba alejarla. "De veras tengo que llegar a verlo. Conversamos otro día ¿Si?" Sin esperar una respuesta de parte de la chica él se alejo corriendo."

Satoru se quedo perpleja ante semejante actuación y se vio desilusionada mientras veía a Touya alejarse corriendo. Sus ojos demostraron rabia y repentinamente un brillo se vio en ellos iluminándolos al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba con voz más áspera. "Serás mío Touya Kinomoto. Ya lo veras"

Touya corrió por las calles esquivando peatones para no chocarse con ellos. No tardo tanto en olvidarse de Satoru y que su mente se inundara de imágenes acerca de aquel día y de esa joven a la que escucho nombraban como Sailor Mars. No podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos cuando la sostuvo entre sus brazos, abatidos por el dolor y agotados por la lucha, pero feliz de verlo allí.

Sentía una chispa de electricidad en su estomago cada vez que recordaba. Pero la confusión seguía en su mente. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué había sentido ese miedo tan aterrador aquel día y cuando vio que peligraba su vida si ni siquiera la conocía? Y ese signo en su mano que ardió por segunda vez… ¿Que significaba?

Sus pensamientos lo volvían loco, corría ahora con más velocidad. Debía llegar a casa de Yukito pronto o se volvería aun más loco.

Seiya yacía recostado en su cama mirando hacia la nada. Jugaba tercamente con sus dedos mientras pensaba. Se sentía deprimido. Hubiera jurado que su viaje de regreso a la Tierra seria más feliz, que el verla a ella le haría sumamente más feliz. Y no es que no lo fuera. Habría dado su vida por verla al menos una vez más.

Lo que en realidad le deprimía era que esta vez las cosas entre ambos serian diferentes a la última vez. Los limites entre ambos no se harían más difusos, todo lo contrario, esta vez estaban más marcados que nunca. Darien estaba en Tokio, junto a ella esta vez, y el no podía tener a Serena tan cerca como antes.

Le dolía pensar que aunque pasaría más tiempo al pendiente de ella, no estaría tan cerca. Si alguna vez pensó de que cavia la posibilidad de que ella lo amara, esta vez era más remota que nunca.

Habían posibilidades! Eso quería creer, pero como saberlo. La única que tenia aquella respuesta era ella. Serena tendría que disipar sus dudas, o de lo contrario trabajar junto a ella sería una pesadilla. Prefería las cosas en claro, sin dudas que lo contrariaran. Tenía que verla ahora.

Finalmente decidido se levanto de su cama, se vistió y se reunió en el comedor con sus hermanos. Ambos desayunaban. Los miro pero sin verlos, todavía seguía pensando. Si se encontraba con ella ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cuáles serian las palabras correctas?

"Seiya ¿desayunas con nosotros?" Pregunto Yaten mientras se untaba una tostada con mermelada. Taiki lo miro esperando una respuesta, pero su hermano no se las dio. Estaba demasiado concentrado que ni siquiera los oyó.

"Seiya… Seiya!" Se volvió insistente Yaten y lo saco de trance.

"¿Ah? … Si, desayuno con ustedes."

"¿Que te sucede? No pareces tu." Le remarco Taiki

"Taiki tiene razón. Últimamente pareces zombi. Te la pasas en las nubes"

"Noo! Claro que no Yaten!" Trato de esconder lo que ya había salido a la luz.

"Seguramente se trate de Serena" Golpe bajo de parte de Taiki. Seiya no se lo espero. Obviamente sus hermanos le conocían bastante bien.

"Todavía piensas en ella, ¿verdad Seiya?" Inquirió Yaten queriendo realmente saber. El que su hermano estuviera enamorado de ella no le caía en gracia para nada, pero lo último que quería era criticarle. De verdad quería ayudarle.

Seiya ladeo la cabeza ante la pregunta de su hermano. Sabía que se preocupaban por él, pero eso era precisamente lo el que trataba de evitar al no contarles nada.

Taiki le hablo "Si intentas ocultárnoslo, pues de nada sirve Seiya. Podemos verlo en tu rostro"

"No es su problemas muchachos. No deberían repararse en mi"

"Eres nuestro hermano Seiya…"

"Puedo arreglarlo solo!" Interrumpió el morocho de pelo largo con énfasis y enfado. Se levanto de la mesa sin probar bocado y ofendido se retiro del apartamento.

Sus hermanos se preocuparon aun más. Seiya nunca se había comportado de esa manera con ellos. Todo este asunto le estaba alterando de más, y Taiki ya empezaba a pensar que después de todo no había sido tan buena idea unirse a Sailor Moon y a las demás.

Del otro lado en la época antigua Lita se había resguardado apoyada contra en tronco de un gran árbol. Pretendía esconderse en el bosque. Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde aquel incidente a los pies de la cascada pero ella no conseguía que su corazón parara de latir tan fuertemente y que la pena que sentía al saber que Sesshomaru la había visto mirándolo se desvaneciera.

De hecho crecía aun más. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo lo vería ahora a la cara? El solo pensar que todavía tenía que viajar con él durante todo el día le daba escalofríos. Pensó en irse, volver más tarde o quizás al día siguiente. Pero no podía. Estaba allí para localizar a Inuyasha lo más rápido posible y no podía perder otro día. Tendría que enfrentarlo, pero la sola idea de pensarlo la acobardaba aun más. Que podía hacer?

Se incorporo de aquel árbol y se determino a regresar donde Lyn y Jacken. Tendría que esperar a que el regresara para comenzar el viaje, justamente lo que no quería hacer. Pero la verdad ella no tenía el valor para regresar a los pies de la cascada y exigirle que se apresurara.

Camino solo dos pasos cuando frente a ella apareció de entre los arboles el mismo Sesshomaru. Lita se inmovilizo, sus mejillas se colorearon de inmediato y no supo que decirle.

Sesshomaru tampoco esperaba encontrársela en ese lugar, se sintió avergonzado una vez mas y antes de que su rostro lo acusara, aparto la vista de Lita y mirando hacia otro lugar rompió el silencio incomodo que se había creado.

"Si quieres que empecemos de inmediato apresúrate" Le hablo fríamente tratando de ocultar lo mas que pudo el nerviosismo que le causaba la muchacha y la situación. Acto seguido se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda. Usualmente Lita odiaba que hiciera eso, era de tan mala educación. Pero esta vez no le importo en lo más mínimo que lo hiciera.

Lita lo siguió a una distancia razonable, ni muy cerca para no verle a la cara, ni muy lejos como para perderse.

No estaban a mucho del lugar en donde Lyn y Jacken aun los esperaban. Al llegar Jacken seguía de mal humor y Lyn tan risueña como siempre. Ella fue la primera en verlos.

"Señor Jacken, señor Jacken ya volvieron" Le aviso al duendecillo que se paro rápidamente de su lugar y se dirigió a Sesshomaru totalmente irritado.

"Amo bonito intente advertirle a esta muchacha que no se atreviera a molestarlo pero no me escucho. Esa muchacha insolente todavía pretende que la siga ayudando en su búsqueda…"

"Jacken, ya cállate" Le interrumpió Sesshomaru sin prestar atención a lo que el loco duendecillo le comentaba, con una orden que impidió que este quisiera volver a hablarle por un rato"

"Señor Sesshomaru" Le hablo Lyn al indiferente muchacho, aun así ella no pareció notarlo. "Lita ha vuelto aquí intentando encontrar a esa persona…"

Sesshomaru no volteo a verla pero si prestaba atención a lo que la jovencita le decía, y lita pensó que se desvanecería de la vergüenza.

"… y ella necesita encontrarlo ahora." La castaña sintió incluso más vergüenza y sus músculos se tensionaron.

"No Lyn, no…" Se adelanto unos pasos hasta la muchachita e intento callarla. "No hace falta! Jajá!..." Rio nerviosa mientras miraba de reojo a Sesshomaru. Estaba en un apuro terrible. Lyn no debió decir eso! Después de lo que había pasado a los pies de la cascada, lo último que ella quería era irritar a Sesshomaru apresurándolo.

Sesshomaru le devolvió una mirada de nada, sus ojos estaban inexpresivos, pero ella no lo miraba. No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Pero sus ojos clavados en ella eran insistentes.

El joven de cabello largo no podía evitar no mirarla, más allá de lo que se discutía en el lugar el perdía la concentración fácilmente al solo verla. Quería descubrirla, descubrir que demonios tenía ella que le llamaba tanto la atención.

Entonces Lita levanto su vista ante su mirada persistente, lista para reprochar si él quería oír explicaciones, y sus ojos se encontraron.

"_Esos ojos verdes" _Pensó antes de caer en la cuenta de la situación. Entonces aparto la vista apenada. Y balbuceo dirigiéndose a ella pero mirando hacia otro lado.

" Em-empezaremos el viaje ahora" Lita torció el seño. Se sintió confundida, en otra dimensión. Jamás imagino que él tendría el gesto… y la amabilidad de asentir a su petición sin reproche alguno!

Sin duda alguna Sesshomaru era una persona tan compleja que quizás nadie podría llegar a conocerlo por completo. ¿Podía ser alguien tan impredecible? No era posible.

"Jacken, Lyn, vámonos" Ordeno caminando delante de todos.

La alta muchacha frunció la frente con irritación _"Vaya, que sujeto tan fanfarrón" _

"Vámonos Lita!" Le hablo alegre Lyn demostrándole una linda sonrisa que la puso de mejor humor.

"Si, vamos" Y los cuatro emprendieron nuevamente ese viaje pospuesto durante varios días con Sesshomaru caminando al frente del grupo, Jacken justo detrás de él guiando a Ah Hun y las dos muchachas marchando a su lado.

Sin demorarse demasiado y sin siquiera darse cuenta Touya ya había arribado a casa de Yukito. Para su sorpresa se encontraba parado frente a su puerta a punto de llamar. No tenía idea de cuánto llevaba parado ahí debido a que sus pensamientos habían inundado su mente desde que dejo atrás a Satoru. A ella ya ni la recordaba, pero en su lugar estaba Sailor Mars haciendo de la suyas con la pobre alma del muchacho.

Respiro hondo tratando de recobrar el aliento y la compostura para cuando la puerta de la casa se abriera y su amigo lo recibiera normalmente. Una vez listo llamo a la puerta con dos suaves golpecitos con bastante intensidad para que fueran escuchados. Pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió y Yukito apareció en la puerta de entrada.

Su recibimiento no fue el de siempre, con una sonrisa muy amplia cada vez que su mejor amigo iba a visitarle, por el contrario, tenía su rostro serio pero sus ojos demostraban ansias. Touya percibió esa nueva postura de su amigo, pero no le critico, pues bien sabía que Yukito había estado esperándole para lo mismo para lo que él estaba ahí.

"Adelante" Le permitió. Su voz era seca pero aun así amistosa. Touya entro en la casa y tomo asiento en el sofá de siempre. "Sabia que no tardarías mucho en venir"

"¿Por qué no fuiste tú a buscarme?" Ahora el morocho estaba empezando a sentirse molesto.

Yukito, que estaba sentado a su lado trato de excusarse. "No estaba seguro de que estuvieras listo…"

"Listo para que!" Lo interrumpió Touya con la voz un poco más elevada y las cejas reunidas en el medio de su frente en señal de enojo. "Que es lo que sabes tú Yukito que yo no sé! Dime por favor!"

"No se demasiado Touya" Yukito no había perdido su postura. Su voz era calma aunque su amigo casi gritaba. "Te vi quejarte del dolor aquella vez en el templo de Rei, la amiga de Amy y…"

"¿El ardor en mi mano? ¿Te refieres a eso?" Touya parecía ahora menos enfadado y más interesado.

"Si, me refiero a eso." Yukito se paró de su lugar y camino por la sala, haciendo tiempo para elegir las palabras correctas para comunicarle que era lo poco que el sabia acerca de lo que les estaba ocurriendo.

Touya lo miro impaciente, viéndolo caminar de un lado a otro. Y el finalmente hablo.

"Me sucedió lo mismo hacen ya varios días, mientras caminaba por la calle a la salida de la universidad después de acompañar a Amy a su casa." Recordaba todo con claridad y lo rápido que todo había sucedido. "El mismo ardor apareció en mi mano, seguido de un símbolo que no pude reconocer…" Explicaba. Esto último salió de su boca con un dejo de irritación. "Me transforme en ese instante. Yue apareció de la nada. También un extraño sentimiento me embargo, algo que no fui capaz de controlar. Me sentí arrastrado por él y me obligo a ir hacia donde ella se encontraba"

Touya se tensiono. Dos cosas habían hecho un clic en el. La primera era ese sentimiento que Yukito describía. Sin duda era lo mismo que él había sentido. Y la segunda le genero duda, por lo que soltó de su boca.

"¿Ella?" Le pregunto intrigado. "¿Quién es ella Yukito?"

El muchacho de cabello grisáceo llevo ambas manos a su cabeza y la presiono con amargura. "No lo sé, no puedo recordarlo"

"¿Recordarlo?" La conversación se volvió aun más extraña. "¿Deberías recordala? Entonces… tú la conociste antes.

Yukito soltó su cabeza y se sentó nuevamente junto a su amigo mirándolo. "No lo sé Touya, no estoy seguro. Pero estaba aquella noche en el Estadio Principal de la ciudad. Creo que es amiga de aquella muchacha a la que rescataste."

El nombrarla le hiso recordar a Touya una vez mas lo vivido junto a esa joven. Como si no hubiera tenido ya bastante en su camino a casa de Yukito.

"¿Quiénes son ellas?" Formulo la pregunta más que nada para sí mismo.

"Se que a ti te está pasando lo mismo." Touya volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo que miraba el suelo, con sus brazos apoyados en sus piernas y sus manos entrecruzadas. "No le di mucha importancia en el templo Hikawa, no entendí muy bien en aquel momento que te estaba ocurriendo. Pero la noche del concierto…" Yukito se volvió y miro una vez más a su amigo. "… cuando tu mano ardió incluso pude ver que se formaba ese signo de color rojo en tu palma, y tu rostro me lo dijo todo."

"Por eso corriste detrás mío sin siquiera preguntar por que yo reaccionaba así" Ahora Touya lo entendía mejor, al menos la reacción de Yukito ante su comportamiento tan irregular. El asintió.

"Me recordaste a mí en la misma situación. No tenia por que detenerte y perdirte explicaciones si sabía muy bien que tenias urgencia de llegar a donde quiera que ese sentimiento te arrastraba."

Touya se sintió alegre de haber por fin decidido hablar con Yukito. No le quitaba todas sus dudas, pero al menos era algo. Ahora sabía que no estaba solo en esto nuevo que le estaba ocurriendo.

"Oye Yukito… ¿y acaso te ha pasado otras veces? Me refiero a lo de aquel símbolo."

Yukito se quedo pensativo por un momento. "De hecho fue esa misma noche en el estadio" Touya se sorprendió. "Sucedió un poco después de que te pasara a ti. Fue lo mismo, el mismo impulso incluso el mismo miedo…"

"¿Miedo?" Interrumpió Touya.

"Miedo a que le sucediera algo a ella… a Sailor Mercury." Yukito no entendía por que le estaba contando esto último, no tenía importancia, al menos para Touya. Eso ya era algo personal.

"Sailor Mercury!… Entonces ese es su nombre." No era una pregunta. Yukito asintió con la cabeza.

El morocho se sintió intrigado. Habia notado que las dos tenían nombres similares. ¿Acaso eso era relevante? ¿Quiénes eran ellas? Las dudas ahora se acumulaban, había logrado disipar algunas pero nuevas dudas habían surgido y necesitaban ser respondidas cuanto antes.

En el Templo Hikawa la habitación de Rei se encontraba atestada de gente. Pero a pesar de esto el silencio reinaba. De vez en cuando el abuelo Hino pasaba por el lugar ofreciendo algo de tomar. Ya se había hecho común para el ver a todas las muchachas, incluso a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru ahí, por eso no le pareció extraño en lo mas mínimo. Las muchachas se reunían en casa de Rei constantemente para hablar sobre asuntos de "trabajo". Y hoy también estaba Darien.

Todo el mundo esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de las tres que faltaban: Mina, Serena y Lita. Las dos primeras no tardaron demasiado en aparecer, agitadas de tanto correr para llegar a tiempo, pero Lita no estaba con ellas.

Las miradas de sus amigas impacientes se posaron sobre ambas y las acusaron silenciosamente, solo Rei las reprimió verbalmente.

"Donde se supone que estaban ustedes dos!" Rei se cruzo de brazos viéndolas incesante. "Usualmente no me sorprendería que llegues tarde Serena, pero se supone que TU organizaste esta reunión" Esta afirmación hizo que la rubia de coletas se sintiera muy avergonzada por haber olvidado por completo la reunión.

Se llevo un brazo detrás de la cabeza y pidió perdón. Y entonces vio a Artemis. Estaba también en la reunión. El solo verlo le recordó el apuro que había tenido por hablar con él hacia unos momentos. Pero no se dirigió hasta el. Sabía que no era el mejor momento para hablar de aquello tan delicado. Hablaría después con él.

Camino hasta Darien, le dedico una sonrisa de amor y luego sin emitir palabra se arrojo a él envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos. Él le devolvió la misma cálida sonrisa y la abrazó con intensidad.

"¿Lita no está con ustedes? Pensé que este tema le interesaba particularmente." Interrogo Setsuna dirigiéndose a las dos rubias recién llegadas.

"No, de hecho no hemos hablado con ella desde ayer" Respondió Mina. "Pensé que sería la primera en aparecer."

"Ja! No me sorprende que se haya ido sola a aquella época. En lo que a mí respecta parece que nosotras no contamos para nada en el mundo de Lita" Emitió duramente Haruka.

Últimamente decía las cosas despiadadamente. Su comportamiento era demasiado hostil todo el tiempo, con las Inners, pero principalmente con la castaña.

Sus compañeras Setsuna , Michiru y Hotaru creían comprender que se debía a los celos que ella tenía por las Inners, como Hotaru había explicado, pero últimamente estaba siendo incluso despiadada al referirse a ellas.

"Haruka, no creo que Lita piense de esa manera. Solo quiere hacer las cosas lo más rápido posible" La defendió la peliazul, lo más que pudo.

Mina se adelanto unos pasos para emitir su opinión "Estoy de acuerdo con Amy, somos un equipo y ella nunca traicionaría a su equipo."

"Ya es suficiente muchachas" Trato de calmarlas Michiru que parecía algo molesta, cansada de oír tontas discusiones cada vez que todas se reunían. Le lanzo una mirada de reprimenda a Haruka. Michiru se había dado cuenta de que estas discusiones eran siempre causadas por ella y su comportamiento tan estúpido. "Si Lita ya se marcho a la otra época entonces no creo que haya mucho que decidir"

Todas la miraron extrañadas.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso Michiru?" Pregunto Serena, que todavía seguía amarrada a Darien.

"Que creo que es hora de marcharnos nosotros también"

Darien intervino. "¿Te refieres a viajar ahora?"

"Sería lo más conveniente princesa" Hotaru todavía no habia cesado de llamarle asi y tratarla con demasiado respeto, lo cual hacia a Serena ponerse incomoda. A pesar del tiempo ella no lograba acostumbrarse al respeto con el que algunas veces las Outers la trataban. Pero esto ocurria solamente cuando se trataba de temas de trabajo. El resto del tiempo ellas usualmente la llamaban por su nombre. "Tengo la impresión de que estos ataques que están ocurriendo ahora pronto culminaran en algo mayor"

Las palabras de Hotaru hizo que la sangre de todos se helara. Serena se sintió nerviosa y esto le ayudo a decidir que ellas tenían razón. Lo mejor sería acabar con aquella misión de Lita lo más rápido posible para regresar cuanto antes y ocuparse del asunto en esta época.

"Está bien" Emitió Serena sin vacilar. Las palabras le salieron firmes, señal de que era una decisión tomada e irrefutable. Esto le sorprendió incluso a ella misma. "Nos vamos ahora"

Nadie discutió, pero Michiru interrumpió. "Antes…" Hesito. ¿Debía decirlo? Si. Era necesario comunicar toda información que ella poseyera. Recordó las palabras de Mina minutos antes cuando discutía con Haruka: "_…somos un equipo, ella nunca traicionaría a su equipo" _ Mina tenía razón, eran un equipo y no podía traicionarles al ocultarles información. "Hay algo que debo comunicarles, algo que he visto en mi espejo."

Haruka palideció. Michiru le había jurado que no les contaría nada, ¿Por qué la estaba traicionando ahora?

Michiru ni siquiera la miro. No hacía falta, sabía lo que su amiga estaría pensando. Se sintió algo culpable pero ella debía hacer lo correcto.

La de cabello aguamarino hizo aparecer su espejo mágico, su talismán y las demás se acercaron a él con curiosidad. Michiru espero hasta que aquella imagen apareciera, aquella que también Setsuna había tenido oportunidad de ver. Luego volteo su espejo hacia el resto de sus compañeras y les mostro explicándoles.

"Descubrí que aquel mazo de cartas que les mostré cuando les conté de la perla en mi espejo…" Todas recordaban aquello. El espejo mostraba esos dos objetos tan curiosos, de los que solo uno pudieron averiguar algo. "…le pertenece a alguien." La aguamarina presento ante todas en el espejo a una jovencita. "Le pertenece a ella"

No tendría más de catorce años. Tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello corto, de color caramelo. Vestía un extraño traje rosa con detalles en dorado y llevaba puestos un par de guantes que le cubrían hasta la mitad del antebrazo, del mismo color; y un sombrero con un pequeño adorno en forma de un ala en la parte de adelante.

Llevaba en su mano izquierda un báculo también rosa con un círculo en el extremo superior, dos alitas, como las del sombrero, una en cada lado, y en el centro de este una estrella dorada; y en su mano derecha, aprisionado contra su pecho sostenía el mazo de cartas que antes habían visto.

Rei se llevo una mano a su boca reprimiendo el sonido de gran sorpresa. Nadie lo noto.

"¿Quien es ella Michiru?" Serena quería saber.

"He descubierto que las cartas, a los pies de estas, tienen una inscripción, un nombre. Sak.."

"SAKURA" Interrumpió en el acto Rei.

Michiru frunció el entrecejo. "¿Puedes verlo desde ahí?"

"La conozco, se quien es" Rei seguía desconcertada de saber que su nueva amiga era una pista de algo. No sabía de que, pero el que apareciera en el espejo debía significar que era algo importante, muy importante.

"¿Cómo es que Rei sabe todo?" Le comento Serena a Darien en voz baja y con un rastro de envidia. El morocho se limito a sonreírle divertido.

"¿Y quién es ella Rei?" Le insto Luna a continuar.

"Sakura Kinomoto"

"¿Acaso acabas de decir Kinomoto?" Serena reconoció ese nombre inmediatamente "¿Acaso no tiene algo que ver con ese muchacho del concierto?"

"¿Que concierto? ¿Fueron a un concierto? ¿Cuándo?" Darien quiso saber muy interesado. Serena se arrepintió de sus palabras, se había echado la soga al cuello ella misma. Le había contado a Darien del ataque que Sailor Mars había sufrido, pero no en donde y mucho menos en compañía de quien se encontraba.

Prefería decirle del regreso de Seiya y sus hermanos más adelante. Pero ahora se había metido en un aprieto ella misma. Decidió seguir callada mientras la discusión en la habitación continuaba.

"Sakura es la hermana menor de Touya Kinomoto… y mi nueva amiga"

"Entonces tú has tratado con ella Rei!" Haruka había olvidado la traición de Michiru y ahora sonaba más interesada en el tópico, aunque también más molesta por saber que otra vez una Inner se llevaba el crédito. Habia convertido todo eso en una especie de competencia y le enfadaba saber que iba perdiendo.

"Si… Sakura es hermana de Touya… entonces Yukito también la conoce." Amy creyó sentir lo mismo que Rei, una gran sofocación.

Mina parecía perdida "¿Acaso se trata de aquellos dos muchachos que presenciaron con nosotras el concierto de los Three Lights?"

Serena sintió como la sangre de su rostro desaparecía. ¿Por qué Mina tenia ser tan bocona? Ahora estaba en un aprieto mayor. Al oír el nombre de _Three Lights _Darien le dedico a la rubia de coletas una mirada de reprimenda. Ella comprendió muy bien lo que le quiso decir. ¿Cómo haría ahora para resolver todo esto?

"No puedo creerlo. Jamás pensé que Sakura estuviera involucrada. Parecía normal…" Rei se veía aturdida ante semejante descubrimiento.

"Debes hacer algo Rei. Necesitamos saber quién es esa jovencita cuanto antes y que significa que Michiru pueda verla en su espejo" Le dedico Setsuna a la morocha de cabellos azabache.

Ella lo comprendía bien, pero no estaba segura de cómo lo haría. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? Y le aterraba pensar que esa amable jovencita a quien le había salvado la vida pudiera estar detrás de los ataques que estaban sucediendo, de que ella casi hubiera perdido la vida. ¿Y que si ella no fuera su amiga, sino su enemiga?"

Todo eso la llevo a recordar a aquel muchacho que la rescato. Unas punzadas arremataron contra su estomago, pero no dolían, se sentían bien.

"Voy a hacerlo" Finalmente le respondió a Setsuna. "Averiguare que ocurre en torno a ella, pero después de regresar de la época antigua"

Esa última frase trajo a colación el tema central de la reunión y les recordó a todos que era hora de marcharse.

Sin decirse demasiado entre sí, todos dejaron la habitación de Rei y abandonaron el Templo Hikawa para llegar hasta el Templo Higurashi lo más rápido posible.

Serena se marcho con Darien en su auto y las demás tomaron su camino a pie.

Antes de subir al auto Darien le susurro al oído a Serena: "Merezco una explicación, una muy buena Serena." Ella sabía muy bien a que se refería.

"Maldita!" Un alarido de furia quebró la oscuridad seguido de estruendoso sonido de cristales. "Maldita seas Sailor Mars! Voy a acabar contigo y no voy a tener piedad!"

Unos pasos se dejaron escuchar en aquella oscuridad reinante. "Calma princesa Darcia, tendrás tu oportunidad"

Darcia volteo instantáneamente hacia aquel que le dirigía la palabra. No podía ver su rostro, solo sus pies enfundados en brillantes botas negras que le llegaban hasta debajo de las rodilla y parte de su atuendo tan negro como la oscuridad a su alrededor, pero reconoció su voz.

Aquella voz parecía helada, provocaba escalofríos, pero era calma y no mostraba alteraciones. "Pero sabes princesa, me da la impresión de que esto se te ha vuelto más personal"

"No es algo que te incumba Cronos!" Se enfureció ella. "Además…" Calmo su voz. "… no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que esto es personal también para ti" Ella se paro elegante y camino de una manera muy sexy alrededor de él. Llevaba su pelo corto, blanco y con mechones negros. Sus ojos eran de color carmín y vestía en la parte superior una prenda que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y gran parte de su abdomen; y en la parte inferior llevaba un pantalón holgado aunque apretado en sus tobillos. Vestía de blanco por completo, a excepción de un pequeño adorno en la parte superior de color negro. "Y si mi madre se llegara a enterar de que la has estado usando para beneficio personal, no dudaría un segundo en desaparecerte para siempre"

El frunció el seño irritado. Una chispa de maldad recorrió sus ojos mientras ella parecía divertirse a su costa. Luego volvió a la normalidad y rio con gracia, tanta que Darcia quedo desconcertada. "Jaja! Pues no se quién de los dos estaría en mas aprietos. Tu madre, Darcia no tolera los fracasos y eso es justo lo que has estado cosechando"

Darcia levanto el puño con enfado. Ahora era ella quien estaba irritada. Cronos le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia una oscuridad aun peor. "Si ella llegara a saber que dos de las Scouts se te han escapado, y que además le debes tu fracaso a ese muchacho en el que te has fijado…" Dejo la frase inconclusa y se marcho.

El tenía razón, si su madre supiera ¿Qué le diría? Quedaría fuera del plan automáticamente.

"Grrrrah!" Lanzo con furia un ataque hacia el lugar por donde Cronos se había marchado. Esto le canso un poco. Tomo una bocanada de aire para recuperarse y después relajo sus cejas. Para un contraste mayor en su rostro una enorme sonrisa maligna se dibujo y luego emitió.

"Voy a acabar con ustedes Scouts, y empezare contigo Sailor Mars. Jajajajaja!"

CONTINUARA…


	10. Buscando a Inuyasha

Sailor Moon Mix "Recuérdame"

By

Lery

CAPITULO 10: _"Buscando a Inuyasha"_

Habían caminado durante horas, desde la mañana temprano en busca de aquel que había sido su amigo. Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kohaku llevaban días buscándole, pero Inuyasha parecía haberse borrado del mapa. Ningún forastero por el camino o los aldeanos en las aldeas habían oído hablar de él, y mucho menos lo habían visto.

Inuyasha parecía no existir, como si nadie alguna vez lo recordara; pero ellos no se darían por vencidos. Habían viajado por todos lados, montañas, bosques, desiertos, palacios y aldeas, sin mucho existo. Pero había un lugar, solo un lugar por donde no habían andado: la aldea de Kikio, cerca del pozo mágico.

Intentaron comenzar por ahí, fue su primera idea, pero pensaron que Inuyasha no se atrevería a andar por ese lugar si le recordaba a Ahome, asique fue automáticamente descartado. Sin embargo, ahora después de mucho buscar habían vuelto a su primer plan.

"_Sera mejor que pasemos por ahí, solo por si acaso" _Habia propuesto Miroku, y los demás habían aceptado y se dirigían hacia ese lugar.

"¿En qué piensas Sango?" Quiso saber curiosamente el monje que se había acercado, cautelosamente a la exterminadora. Kohaku miraba de reojo. Creía saber cuáles eran las intenciones de Miroku con su hermana.

Sango le mostro una mirada seria., no muy interesada en darle una respuesta satisfactoria al monje. "Solo esperaba que al llegar allá encontremos a Inuyasha de una vez." Su voz sonaba apagada, sin entusiasmo. "Tengo varias cosas que decirle." Esto último sonó a resentimiento. Sango no le perdonaba a Inuyasha que por su culpa Ahome se hubiera tenido que ir, y sin posibilidad de despedirse.

Miroku la observo maravillado. Ella se había vuelto tan madura, tan hermosa… Le tomo la mano suavemente y le mostro una sonrisa de cariño.

Ella se ruborizo de inmediato aminorando la marcha, que más que caminata parecía carrera. Atrás de ellos Shippo y Kohaku observaban emocionado por saber que sucedería.

Pafff! Se oyó en el camino. Miroku había ligado una cachetada imprevista.

"¿Qué intentas hacer monje degenerado? ¿Todavía conservas esos hábitos perversos?" Le gritoneo ella totalmente encolerizada y siguió su camino aun mucho más rápido que antes dejando al resto detrás a varios metros de ella.

"Tonto" Emitió Shippo con suspiro. "Jamás aprende."

Pero Kohaku sabía que Miroku no había tenido la intención de propasarse con su hermana. Sabía que él la quería de una forma distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado a querer. Y estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

Toc, toc, toc. Tres golpecitos se oyeron en la puerta de entrada de la familia Tsukino. "Yo abro!" Informo mama Ikuko que preparaba el almuerzo mientras Sammy se encontraba pegado al televisor tratando de vencer al enemigo de Sailor V en su videojuego, y el señor Tsukino leía el periódico sentado en el sofá de la sala frente a la puerta.

Mama Ikuko abrió la puerta de entrada y para su sorpresa se encontró con aquel apuesto y talentoso joven amigo de Serena que hacia tanto no veía. En un intento por ocultar la verdad de su falta desde hacía dos años, Serena le había dicho a su madre que ellos se encontraban de gira por buena parte del continente Americano. Eso había apaciguado a mama Ikuko y había sido una respuesta más que suficiente para ella.

"¿Seiya?" Pregunto emocionada la madre de la rubia de coletas.

Forzando su sonrisa debido a su estado de ánimo, pero aun así alegre también de volver a verla, Seiya la saludo con cortesía. "Señora Tsukino. Tan linda como siempre"

El padre de Serena aparto la vista del periódico y dedico una mirada fugaz hacia la puerta en señal de aquel que había lanzado tal piropo hacia su esposa. No tardo en reconocerlo. Habia visto a Seiya en una cuantas ocasiones hacia bastante en compañía de su hija y aun recordaba que poco le había gustado que ese muchacho la hubiera estado rondando. Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente ya con su novio.

Se levanto de su asiento sin suavizar su voz y se paro junto a Ikuko con una mirada escaneadora.

"Señor Tsukino. Buenos días" Le hablo el educadamente, luego aparto la vista de este, le hacía sentir incomodo. En cierta forma eso era exactamente lo que el padre de Serena quería lograr. Espero por una respuesta, pero este no se la devolvió y por el contrario solo siguió observándole incesante, como tratando de encontrar una falla en el.

Seiya, sintiéndose intimidado llevo su vista hacia mama Ikuko, con un tono amigable para ocultar su nerviosismo frente al señor Tsukino, y la vez con ansias inquirió. "¿Esta Serena en casa? Me gustaría hablar con ella" Por el rabillo del ojos sintió como el señor Tsukino aun le clavaba la mirada y ahora con más insistencia que antes.

"Oh Seiya, lo lamento. Serena no está." Respondió ella de forma amigable. El morocho pelilargo se desilusiono. Necesitaba hablar con ella cuanto antes.

Mama Ikuko noto el dejo de desilusión en su rostro del muchacho y se apresuro en señalar. "Pero me dijo que volvería temprano. Ya casi es hora de almorzar así que no creo que tarde" Esta nueva información lleno de esperanzas al morocho una vez más que cambio su semblante automáticamente.

"¿Quieres pasar?" Le ofreció Ikuko. El señor Tsukino intento protestar pero fue acallado con un codazo en las costillas antes de que siquiera intentara abrir su boca.

"Toma asiento en el sofá" Señalo mama Ikuko. "Volveré en un momento, debo cuidar del almuerzo" Seiya se acomodo en el sofá observando la casa. Le traía recuerdos, buenos recuerdos de aquellos tiempos… y otros no tan buenos, como aquella vez que salió de la ducha encontrándose con cinco pares de ojos y luchaba contra la pequeña Chiby chiby por mantener la toalla cubriéndole.

Quizás estaría un poco fuera de lugar ahora después de mucho tiempo, pero sentía que alguna vez el se había sentido en ese lugar como en casa.

Los recuerdos seguían llegando y eso le provoco nostalgia, melancolía. Pero entonces sintió una vez más los ojos del padre de Serena como dos dardos clavándoles en el rostro mientras lo observaba sentado junto a él y arrugando casi inconscientemente el periódico que hacia un momento estaba leyendo. Sintió como el sudor causado por su nerviosismo se genero en su frente.

"Listo" Esa voz sonó a gloria.

"_Salvado por la campana"_ Pensó Seiya para sí.

"Ya termine de organizar las cosas en la cocina." Anuncio mama Ikuko. "¿Te quedaras con nosotros a almorzar Seiya?" Ofreció ella.

Seiya miro de reojo al señor Tsukino una vez más. Este todavía no le quitaba la vista de encima.

"Ah.." Vacilo. Volvió el rostro hacia Ikuko. "No gracias, solo esperare hasta que Serena llegue y luego me iré." Nuevamente observo al señor Tsukino esperando que su rechazo le hubiera aplacado las ganas de comérselo crudo que parecía expresar.

Mama Ikuko miro a su esposo intimidando al pobre muchacho y cayó en la cuenta de que él no se estaba sintiendo cómodo en ese lugar.

"Seiya ¿prefieres esperar a Serena en su cuarto?"

"Sí, claro!" Se apresuro en admitir el parándose de un salto del sofá. Intento sonar menos ansioso por salir de ese lugar, pero obviamente no pudo lograrlo ya que las palabras le habían salido casi sin permiso por su propia cuenta.

Mama Ikuko le dedico una sonrisa de comprensión. "Sube. En cuento llegue le diré que la esperas ahí"

"Gracias" Respondió aliviado y subió las escaleras contento de no tener que pasar otro segundo más al lado de las fulminantes miradas del padre de Serena.

El cuarto se encontraba calmo, algo desordenado pero olía bien, olía a ella .Las ventanas dejaban entrar toda la claridad del día soleado y el aire fresco de del medio dia.

La cama todavía estaba deshecha, ya que Serena había salido tan apurada en la mañana en su intento por localizar a Artemis que no había reparado en organizarla.

Seiya esbozo una sonrisa de cariño. _"Típico de ella"_ Se dijo. Se sentó en la cama y olio sus sabanas de algodón con graciosos dibujos de medias lunas y conejos. Se recostó en ellas. Quería sentir la textura que su cuerpo sentía cada noche. Le daba la impresión de que ella estaba más cerca.

Se quedo así un momento, el suficiente como para imaginar cuales eran los sueños que llenaban su mente cada noche. Quería conocer todo de ella.

Se sentó nuevamente en la cama y estudio con cuidado cada detalle de su habitación. Cada rincón estaba impregnado de ella, de su esencia. Observo su armario, la mesa en donde solía estudiar… o al menos pretender que estudiaba, la lámpara de su techo y su mesita de luz junto a la cama.

Su mesita de luz, esa traicionera que soportaba sobre si un cuadro de marco de madera y encerraba dentro suyo una foto que le desagradaba, que le dolía. La foto de aquella muchacha de cabellos dorados por la que su corazón palpitaba incesantemente y su novio.

En aquella fotografía él la sostenía encerrándola en sus brazos carceladores, como prometiendo no soltarla jamás. Le lastimo verla tan feliz, o más bien que esa felicidad fuera causada por otro. Cerró su mano con fuerza aprisionando las sabanas de la cama para evitar que un grito se le escapara del pecho.

Aparto furiosamente la fotografía de su vista y la poso de nuevo en la mesita de luz, pero esta vez boca abajo para no ver la imagen otra vez.

Le enfurecía tanto su novio, saber que Darien tenía más derecho sobre ella que nadie. Suspiro hondo.

Toc, toc "Permiso" apareció mama Ikuko en la puerta de la habitación. "Oh Seiya, lo lamento. Serena telefoneo hace un momento. No va a venir por ahora." Sus palabras le quitaron la poca ilusión que había acarreado hacia poco. "Parece que almorzara en casa de Haruka. Lo siento" Se disculpo mama Ikuko sabiendo que le provocaba tristeza a ese buen muchacho.

"Oh…Esta bien" Trato de ocultar su malestar el morocho. "Regresare por ella mas tarde o quizás mañana" Mama Ikuko lo miro desesperanzarse. "Hasta luego señora Tsukino" Se despidió con una gran sonrisa que meramente pretendía ocultar lo fatal que se sentía.

Bajo las escaleras apresurado, saludo sin muchas ganas pero aun así amablemente y se fue.

La escuela era aburrida, más bien encarceladora para Sakura, especialmente esa mañana. Sus clases de cálculos eran usualmente el camino al infierno, pero esa mañana parecían el infierno mismo. No lograba focalizar su concentración en lo que el maestro explicaba y a causa de eso no había sabido cuales eran las respuestas correctas a las preguntas que, particularmente hoy, iban dirigidas la mayor parte a ella.

Por suerte ese infierno se disipo cinco minutos antes de lo normal. Sakura salió medio zombi de la clase perdida en sus pensamientos. Era casi medio día, la hora del almuerzo, asique se dirigió hasta su habitual lugar en el patio de la escuela para compartir su comida junto a sus amigos y su novio.

Durante el almuerzo las risas y las bromas iban y venían. Un grupo, liderado por Meiling, organizaba un paseo por el campo el fin de semana y Tomoyo se dedicaba a garabatear bonitos atuendos para Sakura.

Syaoran no participaba de las charlas con el resto como Sakura, pero tampoco había perdido su concentración como ella. La miraba tratando de descifrar en que estaba ella pensando, que ocurría en su mente.

"¿Sakura?" Hablo paciente tomando su mano entre las suyas. Ella se recupero. Miro hacia sus manos durante unos segundos y luego elevo la cabeza buscando los ojos de su novio.

Syaoran noto como sus mejillas habían adquirido un color ligeramente rosáceo. Le gustaba que él fuera el causante de tal comportamiento.

"¿En qué piensas?" Quiso saber el curioso tratando de buscarlo en sus lindos ojos verdes. Con una mano acaricio su cabello y sintió como ella se contrajo emocionada ante este simple gesto de su parte. "Has estado ausente toda la mañana" Su voz era dulce y apacible.

Sakura agacho su cabeza. Volvía a pensar en sus pensamientos. Syaoran levanto su rostro suavemente sosteniendo su barbilla con su mano y preguntándole una vez más, pero esta vez solo con sus ojos, sin emitir palabra. Esto fue incluso más poderoso y logro que ella se lo contara.

"Mi padre… esta extraño últimamente" Le confesó.

Tomoyo ceso de mover su lápiz y sin levantar la cabeza ni despegar los ojos de su papel escucho su conversación sin que nadie lo notara.

"¿Pasa algo con él?"

"Eso es lo que temo. Desde que llegamos a Tokio actúa raro. Intente sacarle información a Touya pero él sigue insistiendo en que nada sucede." Arqueo sus cejas medio enfadada. "Como si me fuera a creerle eso"

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que le pasa algo malo?"

"Su comportamiento. Se la pasa viajando de vuelta a Tomoeda tres o hasta cuatro veces en una semana, casi ni prueba bocado durante las cena o el almuerzo y… ni siquiera pasa tiempo con nosotros ." La voz de Sakura denoto tristeza.

Tomoyo lo sintió. Apretó su lápiz tan fuertemente en su mano y contra el papel que la punta de este se rompió. Se estaba sintiendo culpable.

"¿No has intentado hablar con él?" Sugirió Syaoran abrazándola con más fuerza contra su pecho al notar que ella estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

"Esa es la peor parte Syaoran. Mi padre parece evitarme." La sola idea le dio escalofrió. Se refugió aun más contra su pecho.

"Por supuesto que no Sakura. Tu padre no haría eso" Intento calmarla su novio. Mientras Tomoyo ocultaba una lagrimada derramada de sus ojos que nadie pareció notar.

No había tiempo que perder. Los minutos corrían y eso solo significaba más peligro. Las muchachas se apresuraron a llegar cuanto antes al Templo Higurashi. Las primeras en arribar fueron las Outers, pues Haruka manejaba velozmente su auto convertible, sin embargo decidieron esperar afuera. Era mejor entrar todas juntas.

Serena y Darien fueron los próximos en aparecer y al poco rato Rei, Amy y Mina junto a Luna y Artemis estaban en el lugar.

"De acuerdo." Hablo Serena pidiendo atención. "Creo que primero debemos poner al tanto de esto a Ahome, después de todo es su casa y estamos haciendo esto por ella"

"Serena tiene razón." Estuvo de acuerdo Amy. "No podemos irrumpir en su casa como si nada."

"Entonces no perdamos tiempo" Haruka se impaciento, pero nadie le prestó atención.

Entraron en el templo subiendo los escalones de piedra lo más rápido que pudieron e intentaron localizar a Ahome, lo cual no les llevo demasiado. Ella los había visto curiosa entrar en el templo.

"Ahhh…" Pregunto dubitativa. "¿Qué hacen todos acá? Parecen alterados"

Serena le explico. "En realidad, algo apurados. Ahome necesitamos tu permiso"

"Y… mi permiso… ¿para qué?" Estaba extrañada y desconcertada. ¿Por qué habrían de estar todos ellos allí en su casa? ¿Qué es lo que pretendían? Mientras repasaba esas preguntas en su mente noto que Lita estaba ausente, no formaba parte del numeroso grupo. "¿Y Lita?... ¿Por qué no está aquí?"

Haruka arqueo una ceja asqueada.

"Lita se encuentra del otro lado del pozo." Setsuna le comunico.

"¿Eso es cierto? No lo sabía." Hablo con sorpresa, pero su voz se fue apagando. "La verdad es que pensé que ella había renunciado a mi petición."

"Claro que no!" Serena apoyo su mano sobre su hombro amigablemente. "Ahome necesitamos tu permiso para ir del otro lado… Todos"

"¿Todos?" Esto la había agarrado desprevenida. ¿Qué estaban tramando? ¿Qué querrían hacer todos juntos del otro lado? Entonces se le ocurrió la más espeluznante idea. "Lita!" Exclamo. "¿Le sucedió algo a Lita? ¿No puede regresar?"

"No, no como se te ocurre" Serena intento tranquilizarla, y al mismo tranquilizarse ella misma. Las palabras de Ahome la atemorizaron. No le gustaba pensar que le pudiera haber ocurrido algo a su amiga.

"Lo que intentamos hacer…" Hablo Rei tratando de poner las cosas en perspectiva. "… es ayudar a Lita del otro lado."

"Veras Ahome…" Serena tomo la palabra una vez más. "… sabemos lo importante que es para ti que ella encuentre a Inuyasha, pero la verdad es que las cosas en esta época no están del todo bien, y no podemos darnos el lujo de estar separadas."

"Comprendo" Se sintió mal Ahome. Sabía que Lita tenía trabajo que hacer de este lado del pozo y nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo que su falta generaría. Se sintió muy egoísta. Pero es que por un momento había llegado a pensar en que ella le daría la oportunidad de verlo al menos una vez más. "Si necesitan ir por ella, no me opondré"

Mina comprendió fácilmente como las esperanzas de aquella joven se hacían añicos y por eso le aclaro sonando alegremente para levantarle el ánimo. "Oye, solo vamos en su ayuda. No intentamos persuadirla de que renuncie a la promesa que te hizo. ¿De acuerdo?"

Ahome recobro feliz el aliento. Eso quería decir que al parecer aun tenía una oportunidad de ver a Inuyasha nuevamente.

"Muy bien muchachas, a transformarse" Les insto Luna. Cada una invoco sus poderes y las transformaciones comenzaron mientras Ahome miraba atónita.

" Por el poder del planeta Mercurio!"

"Por el poder del planeta Marte!"

"Por el poder del planeta Venus!"

"Por el poder del planeta Urano!"

"Por el poder del planeta Neptuno!"

"Por el poder del planeta Saturno!"

"Por el poder del planeta Plutón!"

"Por el poder del Cristal Lunar!"

"TRANSFORMACION!" Se oyeron a coro todas juntas. Se produjo un despliegue de colores y de poder mientras se transformaban llenando el templo, maravillando a Ahome y a su familia que había salido curiosa a ver qué sucedía.

Sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron hasta la casilla que guardaba aquel pozo encantado. Pero antes de arrojarse Luna y Artemis decidieron que lo mejor sería que ellos esperaran en esta época, por si algo se presentaba. La resolución no se discutió, todos supieron de inmediato que era lo más prudente.

Uno a uno se arrojaron al pozo que les dejo pasar sin problemas comprobando así la teoría de Luna acerca de la magia que debía poseer quien quisiera cruzar, y dejando atrás a dos gatos preocupados por que regresaran cuanto antes a salvo y a una joven esperanzada porque hallaran al hombre que amaba.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde pero el cielo parecía oscurecerse. Él lo alto del firmamento grandes nubes de color gris se reunía a paso lento trayendo consigo una tormenta. Pero no molesto al grupo que había estado caminando por horas desde la mañana y después de almorzar.

Los comentarios y conversaciones no duraban demasiado esa tarde. Excepto por una o dos preguntas aislada que Lyn le hacía a Lita, nada más era dicho mientras caminaban.

Sesshomaru aun seguía avergonzado por los sucesos del día bajo la cascada, y Lita por su parte aun no lograba superar el no poder mirarlo a la cara después de haberlo visto en tan inusual e incómoda situación, por eso sus ánimos no eran buenos.

El pequeño duendecillo Jacken todavía seguía pensando que no era nada bueno lo que su amo bonito estaba haciendo. Se preguntaba en realidad que era lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Pretendía algo? Quizás la razón por la que cumplía todas las _"ordenes" _de esa joven era porque… No. No había ninguna razón, al menos no una cuerda.

¿Qué le sucedía a su amo bonito? ¿Estaba cambiando? Y de ser así, ¿la razón de su cambio era esa joven humana?

"Estúpido." Pensaba. Para Jacken nada de eso era relevante, nada parecía tener sentido.

Se había propuesto observarla de cerca. Ella escondía algo. Porque otra razón no les había dado el nombre de la persona a la que buscaban. Además de los poderes que Lyn le había contado que poseía. Definitivamente Lita no le agradaba.

La caminata era agotadora y nada productiva, y el clima parecía no querer colaborar pues el agua finalmente se hizo presente. Una llovizna comenzó a caer, era fina y casi no mojaba, pero si era bastante molesta.

Caminaban por el bosque en medio de apretujados arbustos y árboles de gran tamaño cuando el aullido de lobos y trotes llamaron la atención del sensible oído de Sesshomaru. No paso demasiado antes de que tanto los aullidos como los trotes anunciaran la presencia de un joven muchacho que corría frente a ellos acompañado de cuatro lobos.

Sesshomaru lo conocía y sabía que no había peligro. La castaña por el otro lado lo examino de pies a cabeza al notar que, al igual que su acompañante, era un monstruo con forma humana. ¿Sería este muchacho peligroso? No parecía. Aun así ella estaba alerta por cualquier cosa mala que pretendiera. Disimuladamente llevo su mano a un bolsillo para buscar su pluma de transformación. Estaría lista si debía estarlo.

El joven vestía rudimentariamente con pieles que cubrían partes de su cuerpo: los hombros, las partes bajas de las piernas, sus muñecas, sus pies y su pelvis. Su pecho estaba protegido por una armadura algo gastada pero que parecía resistente y llevaba amarrada a su cintura una espada. Tenía el pelo castaño, bastante largo y recogido; y en su frente llevaba una extraña especie de vincha también de piel. Sus ojos de un azul oscuro demostraban que era un chico duro, tenía unas orejas en punta, marcadas facciones y buena musculatura. Se veía feroz y mucho mas en compañía de los lobos que parecían seguirle, y obedecerle.

El joven troto a toda prisa y se detuvo a unos pocos metros del grupo que le miraba incesante e inquisitivo, dejando que una gran polvareda lo envolviese, y los lobos se detuvieron a su lado obedeciendo a una simple señal de su mano. Lita se tensiono.

Pero el muchacho no parecía peligroso. Sonrió de medio lado y saludo algo sorprendido. "Vaya! Sesshomaru. Cuanto tiempo." Observo al grupo, los mismos de siempre: la pequeña y el duendecillo verde. Pero detuvo su mirada en alguien más. Desvió su mirada de los ya conocidos rostros y sus ojos se posaron en Lita. "Señorita" Le saludo cortésmente haciendo una leve reverencia con su cabeza.

Sesshomaru lo miro inexpresivo. "Kouga" Emitió su nombre sin demasiada expresión para que el lobo apartara su atención de la castaña.

"¡¿Kouga?" Se sorprendió Lita al escuchar su nombre. "¿Tu eres Kouga el lobo?"

El desconcierto fue colectivo. Lita lo conocía. Sesshomaru se sintió aun mas intrigado por ella de lo que usualmente estaba. Varias cejas se juntaron y la intriga se esparció en todos.

Kouga la miro con cara de incognito pero con una leve sonrisa amigable. "No creo conocerte"

"No! Tu a mi no me conoces, pero yo a ti si!" Se adelanto la castaña unos pasos hacia el bastante entusiasmada de reconocer uno de los nombres que Ahome había incluido en su historia. El peligro ya había pasado, sabía que él no haría daño, de hecho podría ser un amigo.

Kouga seguía sin entender y los demás miraban con grandes incógnitas formándose en sus cabezas.

"Quizás tu…" Lita dudo. ¿Podía pedírselo? Si, debía hacerlo. ¿Que mas podía hacer? Camino unos pasos más cerca del joven lobo y abrió su mochila para sacar un pedazo de papel, una foto. "Quizás tú puedas ayudarme" Le extendió dubitativa la mano y le ofreció la foto que el tomo mirándola extrañado. "¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrarlo?" Le dedico una mirada esperanzada.

Sesshomaru se sintió impaciente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Kouga miro fijo la foto mientras la castaña aun seguía observándolo a él con los ojos pedigüeños. El joven lobo descubrió en la imagen algo que le extraño aun más. La miro con insistencia por unos momentos y luego de la nada se echo a reír. "Jajajajaja!" Su risa era muy jocosa, parecía divertirse. "Jaja! ¿Quieres que YO te ayude a buscar a Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha!" Exclamo Sesshomaru mostrando, extrañamente, signos de sorpresa. Eso lo había agarrado desprevenido. Lita se volteo al instante buscando en el rostro del joven de cabello blanco. ¿Por que conocía ese nombre? Entonces… ¿Sesshomaru sabia quien era Inuyasha? Para ese entonces las sorpresas seguían apareciendo.

"¿Tú conoces a Inuyasha Sesshomaru? Le pregunto la castaña buscando en sus ojos dorados, dejando de lado la vergüenza e incomodidad para con él. Kouga rompió en risas una vez más, aun sosteniendo la imagen de Inuyasha en su mano.

"Por supuesto que conoce a esa bestia! Ellos dos son hermanos!" Exclamo como si la respuesta a la pregunta de la castaña fuera demasiado obvia.

"Medio hermanos!" Se apresuro en aclarar Jacken.

Lita se sintió confundida, estresada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Hermanos? ¿Por qué Ahome nunca le había hablado de esto, porque ella nunca le había dicho de Sesshomaru? Busco una vez más sus ojos tratando de comprender, pero este le esquivo la mirada a fin no de corroborar dicha historia.

"Ahhhhh!" Un grito desaforado corto el aire e interrumpió la charla.

"Ahgh, maldición" Se quejo Kouga de un dolor en su palma casi en el mismo momento. Se retorció del dolor y agito su mano para que el ardor que sentía desapareciera. Sesshomaru lo noto extrañado. ¿Era posible? Una escena llego a su mente casi instantáneamente. De aquella vez que vio por primera vez a Lita. Y ese símbolo que se había hecho presente en su palma. Levanto levemente su mano examinándola en el lugar en donde ese símbolo de color verde había aparecido y luego observo a Kouga. Era lo mismo. Extrañamente Kouga estaba experimentando lo mismo que le había pasado a él.

"Ahhhhh!" Otro grito de la nada. Esta vez se oyó más cerca, era la voz de una mujer. Kouga aparto su vista de su mano dolorosa instintivamente, suprimió el dolor que ya mucho no le importaba y llevo su rostro hacia el lugar de donde los gritos provenían para dos segundos después salir corriendo hacia ese sitio a toda prisa. El camino que él había tomado se vio cubierto de polvo dificultando la vista.

Lita hecho una mirada rápida a Sesshomaru con algo de preocupación y luego corrió detrás del joven lobo tratando de alcanzarlo y llegar hasta la doncella en peligro.

"Auxilio! Ahhh! No puedo pelear contra esa cosa, es horrible, es un asco!" Se escucharon las quejas a tan solo unos metros. Kouga apresuro su paso aun mas con cada grito de aquella persona sintiendo en todo su ser que debía llegar a ella lo más rápido posible.

"Aléjate de mi cosa asquerosa!" Corría por entre los arboles Sailor Venus con lagrimas en los ojos tratando de evadir a un enorme y asqueroso gusano que le lanzaba constantemente descargas de un veneno poderoso que desasía todo lo que tocaba casi en el acto.

Kouga corrió a su encuentro por entre los árboles, con un impulso que crecía a medida que iba acercándose a ella. Y Lita y Sesshomaru le seguían de cerca, justo detrás de él. Cuando al fin pudo verla supo que era ella. Esa muchacha que corría en su dirección justo frente a él. Llevaba un traje extraño, de color naranja y tenía el pelo rubio. Muy familiar.

"¿Crees que Seiya esté bien Yaten?" Pregunto el más alto de los hermanos Kou sentado en su sillón de roble con almohadones forrados en seda de color beige. Taiki sostenía en sus manos un pequeño cuaderno con tapas en tono lila y una lapicera. Estaba intentado, como a diario, escribir sus poemas en su anotador. Pero no había podido concentrarse. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Seiya había salido en la mañana muy enfadado, y todavía no había regresado. Taiki empezaba a incomodarse por la falta de noticias de su hermano.

"Supongo que sí." Respondió el ojiverde bastante calmado que se encontraba en el sillón de enfrente jugando con una guitarra reluciente. "Solo necesita un tiempo a solas"

"Si pero…" Taiki se paró de su lugar pensativo. Yaten ni lo miro. "El actúa extraño. Desde que volvimos se mantiene alejado y a veces parece ausente. ¿Te parece que eso no es demasiado tiempo a solas?"

Yaten se impaciento. "Ay" Suspiro todavía sin mirar a Taiki. "Oye, Taiki, nosotros ya sabíamos que algo así iba a suceder. Desde que nos fuimos de aquí lo único en lo que ha puesto atención es en ella, en Serena Tsukino. Hermano… sabes que ella me agrada y que quiero mucho a Seiya, pero todo esto no es mi problema."

"Yaken ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Le reto Taiki mientras lo miraba desafiante. No le había gustado para nada el comentario de su hermano. "¿Qué sucede contigo? Eres tan egoísta, te preocupas solo por ti. A veces parece que no te conozco."

"Ah!" Hizo un gesto el ojiverde totalmente despreocupado. "Pienso que Seiya está algo obsesionado. Ya se le pasara"

"¿Es enserio?" Los comentarios de Yaken parecían completamente fuera de lugar y estaban acabando con su paciencia.

"Taiki…" Se paro por fin de su lugar el ojiverde dejando la guitarra de lado e intentando calmar al castaño. "… tenemos vidas también. ¿Por qué no intentas hacer algo con ella? ¿Por qué no conoces a alguna chica…"

"Jaja!" Se le rio Taiki en la cara cortando su discurso. "Y que hay de ti. ¿Acaso has intentado conocer a alguien? No intentes darme concejos que tu no tomarías."

"Bueno... Yo no creo que sea así" Su voz sonaba a picardía.

Ahora Taiki se sentía intrigado. "¿Intentas decirme que te fijaste en alguien?" Yaten no le respondió, pero en vez de eso su rostro mostro la verdad. "¿Es enserio?" Le tomo por sorpresa. "Tienes que decirme quien es. ¿La conozco?" Indagaba el castaño con mera curiosidad.

" Bueno… Mina Aino es una chica muy linda"

"¿Mina Aino? ¿De veras?"

"Oh, vamos. No me digas que tu nunca te fijaste en Amy" Taiki se ruborizo en el acto. Se sintió avergonzado.

"Amy es…" No sabía que decir en su defensa para no ser el centro de burla de su hermano. "… es una chica muy inteligente. Me impresiona mucho su inteligencia…"

"Su inteligencia" Repitió el ojiverde irónicamente. " Así que nunca viste en ella mucho más que su cerebro" Estaba claro que Yaten no se tragaría las explicaciones de su hermano.

"Yo…"

"Taiki" Le interrumpió caminado hacia la puerta de la casa. "solo dedícate a buscar a una chica linda y olvídate de los problemas de Seiya. Si el nos necesita, solo entonces estaremos a su lado para ayudarle" El ojiverde tomo el picaporte de la puerta y salió a la calle dejando a su hermano sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Ahhhh!" No paraba de gritar Sailor Venus corriendo frente al joven lobo a tan poco de alcanzarlo. El asco que sentía por esa cosa horrenda que osaba alcanzarla era indescriptible. No podía para de correr y atacarlo, pues cualquier paso en falso que ella diera entonces se encontraría atrapada por ese potente veneno que lanzaba.

Lita no estaba lejos del lugar cuando horrorizada se freno en seco y vio al enorme monstruo acechando a… su amiga! El gran gusano se arrastraba a toda velocidad detrás de Venus pisándole los talones. Abrió su desagradable boca y desde sus entrañas dejo desenroscar un par de babosos tentáculos que amenazaron con alcanzar el pie de Venus.

Ella los miro nauseabunda acercarse y dejo escapar un nuevo grito dirigido esta vez hacia el único salvador posible cerca de ella con los ojos suplicantes: Kouga. "Ahhhhh!". El lobo alcanzo sus ojos llorosos y sintió una horrible opresión en su pecho. Localizo el peligro y por un momento creyó que no llegaría.

Lita hurgo una vez más en sus bolsillos buscando su pluma. Debía rescatar a su amiga, debía transformarse, pero los nervios hicieron sus manos sudorosas y su cuerpo tembloroso y por más esfuerzos que hiciera por hallar su pluma no podía. Los tentáculos ya estaban a solo milímetros de los pies de Venus cuando…

"Tierraaaaa Tiembla!" Un golpe seco en el suelo se escucho a un costado. Seguidamente una enorme bola luminosa de energía se abrió paso por entre los árboles y golpeo al gusano destruyéndolo por completo y causando una descomunal explosión que arrojo a Venus por los aires e hizo que aterrizara justo sobre Kouga.

"Te tengo!" Anuncio el lobo acostado boca arriba sobre el piso del bosque y con Sailor Venus sobre el rodeándole con sus brazos fuertemente para evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo. Su cabeza había quedado enfrentada a la de ella que tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza temerosa de abrirlos. "¿Estás bien?". Pregunto dulcemente con un dejo de preocupación.

Mina abrió sus ojos muy despacio cerciorándose de que el peligro ya había pasado. Sus ojos se veían algo brilloso provocado por el gran susto que le había dado ese gran gusano. Pestaño rápidamente dos veces y acomodo su vista para saber quién era el que le hablaba. Frente a ella su encontraba este sujeto de profundos ojos de un azul oscuro como un mar suavemente iluminado por la luna llena. Se veía amable. "Si. Lo siento mucho" Intento disculparse Venus. "¿Estas bien tu?" Quiso saber ella algo preocupada.

Kouga pestaño rápidamente. Trataba de aclara su vista, o tal vez su memoria. La cara de aquella joven le parecía conocida. "¿Te hiciste daño? ¿Te hizo daño ese monstruo?" Interrogaba desesperado todavía hurgando en su rostro aun pálido por la horrorizante experiencia.

Mina, aun encima de él, lo miro con extrañeza, y luego le respondió con una sonrisa amigable dejando escapar una sueva risita sintiendo con su cabeza. "Si, estoy bien. No me paso nada"

"Sailor Venus!" Le llamo Lita corriendo hasta ella. Estaba contenta de saber que ella estaba bien, de que aquel muchacho lobo había estado en el lugar correcto para de ayudarle. Mina aparto su rostro del muchacho ni bien oyó su nombre y observo a su amiga aparecer por entre los árboles. Rápidamente se levanto de encima de Kouga y corrió a su encuentro abrazándola emotivamente.

"Lita! Lita! Estaba buscándote!"

"Mina no sabía que estabas acá!"

Kouga se incorporo del suelo sacudiendo sus ropas y Sesshomaru se detuvo detrás de ellas solo observando. "Así que la doncella en peligro era tu amiga" Hablo gracioso el joven lobo dirigiéndose a la castaña pero mirando a Sailor Venus.

"Ah jaja . Si" Se ruborizo apenada Venus ante el comentario del lobo. Kouga suavizo su postura y aun sin dejar de verla le pregunto una vez más queriendo saber con completa sinceridad "¿Estas segura que no te hiciste daño?"

"Oh. No, no te preocupes. Estoy bien" Le aseguro ella con una gran sonrisa en la cara para que no le quedaran dudas.

Varias pisadas se escucharon acercarse y una voz familiar pero nada amable se dirigió a Lita. "Por fin te encontramos Júpiter. Nos tomo todo el día dar contigo"

"Sailor Uranus" Reprocho Lita sin demasiada alegría y levantando una ceja ante el comportamiento de la rubia de pelo corto. Obviamente Haruka seguía enfadada con ella.

Estaba en lo cierto. Haruka buscaba pelear con ella y una vez más comenzó su ataque verbal mirándole con furia. "¿Se puede saber que intentabas viniendo sola… Oh!" Sus reproches se interrumpieron ni bien vio a aquellos dos jóvenes presentes: El de largo cabello blanco con su impotente armadura parado justo detrás de Lita, y el muchacho de cabello castaño a un lado de Sailor Venus. _"No es posible!" _Se dijo a si misma aun evaluando insistentemente a los dos jóvenes. Su ojos se abrieron grandes sorprendida y su cuerpo se paralizo.

"Podías haber suavizado tu ataque Uranus. Casi me matas hace un momento!" Se quejo Venus sacándola de su trance. Le critico con un toque de gracia y luego sus ojos se volvieron a Kouga agradeciéndole una vez más que la hubiera rescatado.

"Lita!" Sailor Moon le llamo entusiasmada. "Que bueno que te encontramos!"

"¿Sailor Moon? Muchachas!" Las nombro asombradas de verlas a todas reunidas y en aquella época. "¿Que están haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo pudieron cruzar el pozo? Pensé que era la única" Comento. "¿Tuxedo Mask? ¿Por que han venido todos?"

"Intentábamos ayudarte. ¿Por qué viniste sola?" Sailor Mars le pregunto

"No quería molestarlos, pensé que tenían otras cosas que hacer y…"

"Lyn, Jacken. Vámonos" La voz demandante de Sesshomaru interrumpió la explicación de la castaña que automáticamente poso su vista sobre el muchacho de cabello blanco. Los ojos del resto del grupo voltearon también hacia el extrañados. Sailor Neptune, Sailor Plut y Sailor Saturn le dedicaron una mirada silenciosa a Uranus ni bien reconocieron al sujeto que comenzó a alejarse del grupo y al otro que aun seguía parado junto a Venus mirándola incesante. Una oleada de esperanza corrió por el cuerpo de cada una de las Outers.

"No! Espera. No te puedes ir!" Le detuvo Lita al joven que ya le había dado la espalda y había comenzado a caminar con Jacken a su lado. Lyn la miraba suplicante pero el parecía no querer escuchar.

"Lyn vámonos" Ordeno una vez más aun con voz más firme todavía de espaldas.

"No quiero irme" Le respondió ella con voz triste tomando dulcemente la mano de lita y apretándola con firmeza. La miro con ruego en sus ojos y Lita pensó que una daga le estaba atravesando el pecho a causa del dolor que sentía. Si Sesshomaru se iba ahora quizás esa sería la última vez que vería a Lyn.

"Por favor, quédate!"Le pidió suplicante la castaña mientras el resto observaba la triste escena y las Outers se preguntaban que no estaba bien con él.

Sesshomaru ignoro la petición y siguió caminando ya bastante alejado del resto. Lita sintió como una oleada de ira la invadía, una sensación que hacía poco había experimentado y que no le resultaba nada agradable. Pero el la sacaba de quicios. Apretó sus puños fuertemente y movió su cabeza con sus ojos muy apretados tratando de controlarse pero le estaba costando.

"No Lita!" Le trato de calmar Sailor Mars que había notado como su energía se había incrementado considerablemente, tanto que podía ser peligrosa.

Sesshomaru detuvo su caminata repentinamente pero sin darse vuelta. Podía reconocer esa energía, era sin duda la misma que esa joven había emanado cuando la había visto destrozar a ese monstruo el día en que la conoció. No la había emitido nunca más desde entonces, pero ahora otra vez estaba sucediendo.

"Eso intento" Le hablo ella entre dientes tratando de controlarse. Tomo aire y respiro hondo. El resto se miraban unos a otros entre si con confusión. A Sailor Uranus no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente su energía fue descendiendo hasta quedar normal, solo entonces se relajo y continúo con su petición.

Llevo su vista hacia el camino en donde Sesshomaru había suspendido su caminar y le pidió una vez más. "No te vayas. No te lleves a Lyn". Nuevamente nada. El continúo su caminar.

La castaña no lo soporto, no quería volver a enojarse así que corrió hacia él y lo tomo por su brazo derecho tratando de detenerlo pero entonces su mano se cerro de mas. _"¿Qué?"_ Exclamo en su mente. Su brazo izquierdo no estaba, no había nada ahí y solo estaba sosteniendo la suave tela de su traje. Su corazón se paro. Lo miro a la cara con confusión y horror y él le devolvió la misma expresión pero más desafiante.

"Tu brazo!" Intento decirle, pero la voz le fallo.

"Suéltame!" Lo ordeno él con voz imponente. Su expresión se volvió fría, y tenía algo de enfado en sus facciones. Pero Lita estaba paralizada, no podía reaccionar y no podía dejar de verlo"

Las Outers una vez más se miraron entre si dudosas. Y el resto seguía sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía.

"Suéltalo Ya!" Le grito Jacken a la castaña y golpeo su mano fuertemente con su báculo de dos cabezas para que finalmente ella lo dejara libre. Lita se alejo unos pasos todavía algo confusa. Su mano le dolía por el gran golpe que Jacken le había proporcionado, pero el dolor no era lo que más le importaba. Estaba atónita, congelada mirándolo y una vez más le hablo. "Tu brazo no está!"

Sesshomaru ignoro su comentario y dando un salto en el lugar su figura desapareció sin dejar rastros.

"Vamos Lyn, el amo nos esperara en otra parte!" Demando Jacken a la muchachita tomándola de la mano para llevársela corriendo del lugar.

"Lyn" Fue lo único que pudo emitir Lita con un hilo de voz mientras veía como Jacken se alejaba por el bosque a toda prisa llevándosela lejos de ella.

"Ahh… Ese era…" Hablo Sailor Moon extrañada. Si, era él. No se podía equivocar. Entonces…

"¿Sailor Moon tu lo conoces?" Quiso saber Tuxedo Mask. Las Outters la miraron con la misma pregunta en sus rostros.

"Ah.. No, no!" Se apresuro ella en dejar en claro agitando rápidamente su mano en señal de negativa. Se había dado cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta y ya era hora de callarse o echaría todo a perder.

"¿Por qué se comporta tan extraño?" Sailor Venus estaba intrigada.

"No te preocupes por él. Sesshomaru es algo susceptible cuando se trata de su brazo, y tampoco es de extrañarse que no te haya querido ayudar buscar a esa bestia." Comento Kouga a la castaña que se había quedando mirando por donde Lyn había desaparecido sin poder sacarse de la cabeza eso que recientemente había vivenciado.

"¿Por que lo dices?" Le pregunto Lita volteándose hacia él y frunciendo su entrecejo con intriga. Ella se había dado cuenta de que el joven lobo poseía más información de Sesshomaru de lo que jamás pensó.

"Bueno… Inuyasha le corto el brazo" Dijo totalmente despreocupado.

Lita se quedo atónita con esta nueva afirmación. Ella había su visto su brazo, estaba ahí esa mañana cuando lo había encontrado en la cascada. Estaba segura de que tenía su brazo. No había sido una alucinación. Además… ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué Inuyasha se había atrevido a hacer tal cosa? "Pero es su hermano!" Replico ella.

"Vaya!" Exclamo Sailor Venus disgustada con la historia de Kouga. "Es horrible"

"Espera, espera. ¿Lita acabas de decir que ese era el hermano de Inuyasha?" Sailor Neptune intentaba comprender. No era posible. ¿Un hermano de Sesshomaru? Algo era distinto.

"Medio hermano" Corrigió Touya. Para entonces todo el mundo lo miraba intrigado buscando ávidamente con la mirada por una respuesta. Se sintió algo invadido. "Ahh.." Titubeo. " El padre de Sesshomaru…" Aclaro el frente al grupo. "… es el padre de Inuyasha, pero ellos no comparten la misma madre."

Sailor Plut busco en su mente pensativa. ¿Podría ser posible que él tuviera un hermano? Si no tenían la misma madre, entonces si.

"¿Y quién eres tú?" Pregunto Sailor Mars observándolo con algo de desconfianza. Las Outers se tensionaron.

"El es Kouga" Les explico Lita tratando de dejar atrás ese mal recuerdo, esa sensación de la manga vacía entre sus dedos, de su brazo inexistente.

"¿Kouga el lobo?" Pregunto Mercury ávidamente.

"Vaya! Parece que por alguna extraña razón me he vuelto popular".

"Ahome nos conto de ti" Le comento Sailor Moon. _"Claro! Como no me había dado cuenta antes!" _Se enfado con ella misma.

"¿Ahome?" Pregunto el lobo con emoción. "¡Ustedes conocen a Ahome Higurashi!" No era una pregunta, más bien una afirmación a aquella noticia que le había devuelto una parte de la felicidad que había perdido hacia tiempo. "Por eso vinieron por el pozo!" Estaba hilando todo. Comprendía lo que hace un momento la castaña alta había querido decir cuando había hablado del pozo.

Estaba feliz. Alguien sabia de Ahome. Por fin tendría información de ella en tanto tiempo. Pero… Su sangre se helo. Su expresión feliz se borro en un instante y su voz se volvió seca y desafiante. "¿Por qué buscan a ese hibrido? ¿Qué quieren de él?" Comenzó a hablar elevando su tono de voz con desgana y enfado.

No hacía falta para nadie aclarar de quien Kouga estaba hablando, o porque reaccionaba de esa manera. Ahome les había comentado acerca de él, de lo que Kouga sentía por ella y de la aberración que sentía por Inuyasha. Era fácil darse cuenta de que ese mal humor que sentía por Inuyasha se hubiera incrementado después de que Ahome se fuera.

"Por favor, Kouga…" Hablo con tranquilidad Sailor Moon. "¿Puedes decirnos donde el esta?"

"Alguien se acerca!" Se alerto Tuxedo Mask. "Por el este. Están cerca" Todo el mundo agudizo los sentidos.

"Reconozco ese olor" Kouga olfateaba llevando su nariz hacia todas las direcciones tratando de aislar el olor que sin duda era muy familiar. Olía el camino, caminaba de aquí para allá intentando captar mejor el aroma. Le tomo varios minutos en los que el grupo lo miraba con impaciencia tratando de entender que es lo que habia descubierto. "Ja!" Dijo al fin esbozando una sonrisa ironica y levantando su ceja derecha con algo de mal humor. Estaba seguro de quienes se trataba. "Ahora si estamos todos"

CONTINUARA…


	11. Chapter 11

Hola genteee! Lamento mucho la equivocacion que tuve con respecto a este capitulo.. en mi apuro por subir varios capitulos juntos subi uno que estaba

leyendo yo aparte y que no tiene nada que ver con esta historia.. xD

Realmente siento mucho el error, no se va a volver a repetir. Aquí les dejo entonces el verdadero capitulo. Disfrútenlo y gracias por sus comentarios. Ya saben, cualquier duda me pregunta.

Sailor Moon Mix "Recuérdame"

By

Lery

**CAPITULO 11:** "_Verdades"_

"Miroku ¿ya falta poco?" Shippo se quejaba malhumorado mientras se recostaba sobre el lomo de Kirara. "Hace un buen rato que dijiste que ya estábamos cerca y todavía no veo rastros de ninguna aldea"

"Ya deja de quejarte Shippo. Tú has sido el único que no ha tenido que caminar en todos estos días" Le critico Sango caminando a paso cortado. El cansancio los había agotado a todos y por más que no habían caminado muchas horas durante ese día, el agobiamiento de los días anteriores les estaba pesando ahora.

Los ánimos de Sango seguían siendo los mismos. Ella se comportaba distante de Miroku y algo de Shippo. Solo hablaba si era necesario. El monje, por su parte, intentaba entablar conversación con ella, pero sin suerte. Ella se mostraba reacia a captar cualquier cosa que viniera de su parte. Actuaba bastante fría y era diferente su carácter al que había tenido años atrás.

Nada le indicaba a Miroku que podía estar causando esa reacción en ella. Sabía bien que él era quien la ponía de mal humor, pero no tenia en claro que era lo que estaba haciendo mal. Atrás había quedado el malentendido de Ahome y su abandono. Sango tenia ahora muy en claro que era Inuyasha el causante de esa separación, por eso se llevaba la peor parte de su enfado. Pero más allá de eso, nadie parecía conocer por que la exterminadora actuaba fríamente con sus amigos.

"Hermana…" Kohaku caminaba junto a Kirara unos pasos atrás de Miroku. La suave llovizna seguía cayendo pero no le provocaba frio a pesar de la liviana ropa que llevaba, más bien parecía refrescarle. "¿Crees que estemos cerca?"

"No lo sé" Se detuvo pensativa forzando su vista. "Esta llovizna me dificulta la vista. No puedo saber en dónde estamos" Se volteo hacia Miroku inesperadamente. "Tú qué crees monje" Le pregunto aun con carácter cortante.

El monje no se lo espero. Se estatizo en el lugar. Ella generalmente no le hablaba a menos que él le preguntara algo antes. Y aun así ella raramente se disponía a contestarle. Aunque su voz era fría, a Miroku no le importo, al menos ella estaba hablándole, así que se apresuro en responder a su pregunta emitiendo un sonido pensativo.

"Mmmmm…" Miraba en todas direcciones. Era verdad, era casi imposible ver por el camino a través de los arboles con el agua. "Creo que reconozco el lugar. No estoy seguro pero me parece que estamos cerca."

En ese momento el pequeño Shippo se erguió de su posición moviendo su pequeña naricita, oliendo hacia el frente del camino. Era un olor peculiar que le llamo la atención. "Que…" Alcanzo a emitir una sola palabra antes de que el olor le llamara más la atención. Salto de Kirara y se ubico en el camino tomando el aroma ahora con más intensidad que antes.

"Shippo ¿pasa algo?" Pregunto Kohaku intentando saber que era.

"¿Qué es ese olor?" Miroku y Sango se miraron confundidos. Entonces el monje logro captar una débil energía que le llamo la atención. Provenía desde el mismo lugar de donde Shippo había captado el olor. No dijo una palabra de esto pero se acerco al pequeño zorrito intentando saber de qué se trataba.

"¿Shippo qué es eso?" El monje enserio sus facciones tratando de captar esa demasiada débil energía. Intentaba saber de qué se trataba.

"¿Algo anda mal monje?" Ahora Sango estaba algo preocupada.

Esta vez Miroku no le respondió, ni siquiera se percato de su pregunta. Shippo salió corriendo por el camino esforzándose por encontrara ese olor tan peculiar.

"¿Shippo?" Le llamo la exterminadora queriendo detenerlo. Algo probablemente no andaba bien. Dirigió una rápida mirada hacia Miroku y este se echo a correr detrás de Shippo. Sango y Kohaku, que todavía no comprendían se miraron entre si y sin nada más que decirse corrieron por el bosque detrás de ellos.

No le tomo demasiado a la exterminadora alcanzar al monje, a pesar de que este era muy veloz. Shippo se había perdido de vista pero sabían que aun así estaba cerca.

"¿Qué ocurre monje?" Interrogo Sango demasiado seria. Miroku le respondió con la misma seriedad y sin ver más que el camino, mientras Kohaku volaba cerca de ellos montado en el lomo de Kirara.

"Parece que no estamos solos en este área del bosque"

"Shippo capto algo, ¿no es así?" El asintió con la cabeza.

"No estoy seguro de que se trate, pero él va hacia allá"

"¿Crees que podría ser peligroso?" Las respuestas no se hicieron esperar. A través de la espesa neblina que se había formado no muy lejos de ellos alcanzaron a ver la espalda del pequeño zorrito parado frente a ellos.

"Vaya! Pensé que tus amigos llegarían antes que tu mapache" Kouga le dirigió una mirada sobradora a Shippo. El resto esperaba por una respuesta. En medio de la lluvia y la neblina habían sentido pasos acercarse y de la nada Shippo había aparecido frente a ellos

"Soy un zorrito" Le corrigió con algo de resentimiento Shippo al joven lobo, dos segundos antes de que al fin la exterminadora y el monje arribaran al lugar seguidos por Kohaku y Kirara. Todos se pararon en seco sin decir nada, al ver a tanta gente reunida. Habían dado con las Scouts y con Kouga.

Todo el mundo se tensiono ante estas nuevas caras y algunas tomaron posición defensiva cerca de Sailor Moon al ver a Kirara. Pensaron que podría ser peligrosa.

Sin prestarle demasiada atención a las palabras del zorrito, el joven lobo volvió a repetir, esta vez para todos, sarcásticamente. "¿Lo ven? Ahora estamos todos reunidos."

Todo el mundo lo miro con cara de extrañeza. "Llegaron lo que faltaban…" Seguía siendo irónico en sus comentarios. Pero el último lo emitió con enfado cerrando uno de sus puños fuertemente. "…los amigos de aquella bestia!"

"¿Kouga?" Pregunto Sango al fin con gran confusión en su voz mirando al joven lobo y al resto del grupo una y otra vez. Y Entonces tomo conciencia de las últimas palabras del lobo. "¿Amigos? Ja!" Se rio sarcástica cruzándose de brazos. Estaba equivocado si él creía que ella seguía siendo amiga de Inuyasha.

"¿Quiénes son ellos Kouga?" Le hablo Sailor Venus queriendo aclara la confusión generada por estas nuevas personas que habían aparecido en el lugar.

"Seguramente Ahome les hablo de ellos como les conto de mi"

"¿Ahome? ¿Ustedes conocen a Ahome?" Pregunto impaciente la exterminadora ante las nuevas palabras de Kouga y olvidándose de la anterior frase que la había puesto de mal humor.

"Es correcto entonces decir que ustedes viene de la época futura, ¿verdad? Por eso conocen a la señorita Ahome" El monje Miroku comento.

"¿Ellos también vienen del futuro?" Shippo estaba sorprendido, al igual que Sango.

"Y por eso también visten de esa manera extraña" Finalizo el monje mirando de arriba abajo el atuendo, demasiado revelador para la época, de las señoritas. Y al final su vista se posiciono finalmente en una en particular: Sailor Uranus. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella se sintió nerviosa ante su mirada.

Ella tenía algo en particular, algo que intento descubrir hasta que sintió un gran codazo arrebatarle su concentración y una voz por lo bajo que le criticaba. "Compórtate monje depravado. No es el lugar ni el momento para que estés mirando chicas."

Una vez más una confusión. Parecía que sus malos hábitos del pasado le perseguían aun ahora que no había tenido ninguna intención de observar a las muchachas de esa manera. Pero Sango siempre lo condenaría por aquellos días.

"Debo entender que aquella bestia de la que Kouga habla es Inuyasha" Setsuna se llevo toda la atención mientras le hablaba a Sango y a Miroku. "Y que tu eres la exterminadora de monstruos, Sango…" Le dirigió una mirada. "… tu eres Miroku el monje.." Le miro.

"Y tu pequeño eres Shippo, el zorrito" Se inclino en cuclillas Sailor Moon frente a este con una gran sonrisa que el zorrito interpreto como amable y libre de peligro. Se levanto una vez mas y esta vez se dirigió a Kohaku. "y tú eres…" Lo miro a la cara intentando recordar a quien mas había nombrado Ahome en su historia.

"Kohaku!"Le respondió el ante la duda de la muchacha

"Kohaku. Si! El hermano de Sango!" Festejo contenta Sailor Moon. "Y Kirara. Que linda es!" Finalmente reconoció al último miembro del grupo al que hacía solo unos minutos habían catalogado como peligrosa.

"Si son los amigos de Inuyasha y de Ahome" Se adelanto Lita dirigiéndose al grupo. "entonces pueden decirnos en donde esta"

"El ya no es mi amigo" Se sintió ofendida Sango una vez más cruzando sus brazos y endureciendo sus facciones.

"¿Ah? Creímos que… Ahome nos dijo…" Intento explicar Mercury pero los pensamientos de su cabeza estaban demasiado confusos para explicar algo de lo que ella misma no estaba segura.

"Inuyasha le provoco una gran dolor a la señorita Ahome y eso nos ha causado una gran desilusión" Aclaro Miroku dándose cuenta de que según lo que ellas sabían, según lo que Ahome les había contado ellos seguían siendo grandes amigos. Sabía que Ahome ignoraba la hostilidad que Sango sentía por Inuyasha.

Kouga se sintió irritado ante la afirmación del monje. Se cruzo de brazos impaciente y levanto una ceja en señal de incredulidad y asombro. Jamás pensó que aquellos que habían sido sus amigos estarían siendo lo bastante justos como para condenar a Inuyasha por su mal proceder. Imaginó que tanto la exterminadora como el monje estarían de su lado.

"Y en cuanto a su ubicación, creo que en eso estamos iguales. Nosotros también andamos en busca de Inuyasha."

"¿Tu eres esa muchacha de la que oí hablar? La que viajaba con un monstruo y una niña." Interrogo Shippo con algo de inseguridad a Lita mirándola fijamente.

La castaña se sintió invadida por el pequeño zorrito que la miraba acusadoramente.

"Sé que eres tú! Porque debemos confiar en lo que dicen si una de ustedes viajaba con Sesshomaru!" Acuso Shippo llevando su vista hacia cada una de las Scouts y finalmente posando sus ojos una vez más en Lita.

"¿Viajaban junto a Sesshomaru?" La voz de Sango sonaba a incredulidad y desconfianza.

Lita se sintió confusa. Alguien más que acusaba a Sesshomaru. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por nadie confiaba en él? ¿Qué era aquello que lo hacía… ¿peligroso quizás?

"Lita solo intentaba dar con Inuyasha." Quería explicar Sailor Mars, pero la confianza que antes se había generado al nombrar a Ahome, ahora parecía estar desvaneciéndose y ellas no pretendían pelear contra los amigos de Ahome.

"Ustedes no entienden" Sailor Moon tomo la palabra colocándose cerca de Lita, preguntándose por que había sido injustamente acusada solo por andar con Sesshomaru. "Ahome nos conto su historia, la de la Perla de Shikon" Ante estas nuevas afirmaciones los desconfiados parecían prestar más atención. "Nos hablo de ustedes, de sus enemigos, de Kouga" Serena volteo a verlo. El joven lobo también parecía interesado en el relato. "Ahome incluso nos conto lo que sucedió entre ella e Inuyasha." Los ánimos parecieron decaer ante este recordatorio, principalmente por parte de Sango y de Kouga.

"Mi amiga Lita cruzo accidentalmente el pozo mágico y por eso Ahome le encomendó encontrar a Inuyasha"

"¿Y por qué no ha venido ella?" Shippo parecía no querer abandonar su actitud defensiva.

"No está en sus manos cruzar" Comento Tuxedo Mask. "Solo aquellos que poseen magia son capaces."

"Ahome perdió su magia al quedarse Kikio con la Perla de Shikon" Continuo Sailor Neptune.

"Ella no está resentida con Inuyasha" Tomo la palabra Lita. "Ahome me encomendó hacérselo saber"

Las facciones de Sango se suavizaron y su cuerpo se relajo, pero su pecho se lleno de angustia. "¿Esta ella bien?" Le pregunto.

"Eso es relativo" Contesto Uranus algo despreocupada. Y se vio una vez más atrapada por la mirada analizadora del monje. Esa persona le hacía sentirse demasiado incomoda.

"Ahome se siente algo culpable por haberse ido sin despedirse de ustedes." Los ojos de la exterminadora se cristalizaron. Un nudo en la garganta se formo y un gran reproche hacia sí misma la embargo al recordar como por tanto tiempo había criticado a su amiga erradamente. "Pero también me insistió en que le diera un mensaje a Inuyasha."

"Ja! ¿Un mensaje de Ahome a esa bestia? No creo que él se lo merezca" Kouga estaba perdiendo los estribos. Se sentía demasiado enfadado con Inuyasha. El hecho de que a pesar de todo el todavía recibía la atención de Ahome, aun en la distancia no le parecía justo. No quería escuchar más.

Pero una voz a su lado misteriosamente lo apaciguo. "A ella la haría feliz. Cerraría su herida." Si bien esa voz logro calmar su enfado, aquellas palabras que Sailor Venus le estaba dedicando también le lastimaban. Aquella mujer a la que el todavía quería, aun lejos de Inuyasha, también estaba lejos de él y sufriendo por otro!.

Lo comprendió, pero no lo aprobó. Aun así se comprometió a ayudar sabiendo que él era el único que tenia la respuesta que todos andaban buscando. "Quizá yo pueda saber en donde se encuentra ese hibrido" Hablo con resignación.

Kouga se llevo todas las miradas. Indagando sin respiro todo el mundo esperaba por su respuesta con algo de extrañeza. Era raro que aquel que parecía ser el que más detestaba a Inuyasha supiera donde encontrarlo.

"Inuyasha está en la aldea de aquella sacerdotisa…" Las palabras le salieron algo cortadas. Kikio no era alguien que le agradara demasiado tampoco. "… vive con ella ahora en el templo del lugar. Hace unos días lo vi con ella cerca del lugar"

Sango y Miroku se miraron con complicidad. Habían tenido razón.

"¿Puedes llevarnos con el ahora Kouga?" Pregunto amablemente Venus y el no pudo resistirse. Su voz era dulce y demasiado persuasiva para él. Apenas la conocía pero ya le agradaba. Con una suave sonrisa le contesto con la misma amabilidad con la que ella le hablo, dejando de lado la postura de enfado que había tenido todo ese tiempo.

"No está lejos de aquí. Supongo que puede llevarlos"

El grupo de las Scouts y los demás siguieron al joven lobo hasta una aldea no demasiado alejada del lugar en donde se encontraban en el bosque. El clima había mejorado. La llovizna había cesado y también la niebla pareció disiparse. El camino era bastante claro pero la humedad era demasiado molesta y el cielo no parecía querer aclarase, lleno de nubes todavía cargadas que amenazaban por romper a llover en cualquier momento.

Las Scouts habían desecho sus trajes de guerreras camino a la aldea y ahora vestían como civiles. Sus ropas le recordaban a Sango a su amiga. Comenzó extrañarla ahora más que nunca. Pero al menos ahora sabía la verdad y también sabía que dentro de todo se encontraba bien. Su mente divagaba entre un pensamiento y otro. Lo que Lita le había dicho acerca de su petición de hallar a Inuyasha y la furia que sentía al recordar por que ella no estaba allí. Pensaba también que palabras le diría a Inuyasha cuando lo viera. No se saldría con la suya y mucho menos lo perdonaría así y nada más.

Miroku caminaba junto a la exterminadora como siempre, pero como era costumbre ella no le prestaba atención para nada y lo trataba como si no existiera o peor, como si no fuera nadie. Esta situación con ella le hacía sentirse miserable, más de lo que jamás pensó que podría sentirse. Pero lo peor es que sabía que él debía haber hecho algo mal y por eso ella actuaba tan distante. Probablemente se merecía su indiferencia, pero era horrible no saber qué era lo que estaba mal para poder corregirlo.

El resto del grupo caminaba expectante. Por fin darían con aquel que parecía ser la prioridad de todos. Con aquella persona que quizás podría aclararles el misterio de la Perla de Shikon, pensaba Michiru. Todavía no le quedaba en claro que relevancia tenía esa misteriosa joya en su misión de acabar con los nuevos enemigos que habían aparecido. Solo les habían llevado hacia esa muchacha y su amor imposible con ese joven hibrido. Pero debía haber algo.

Serena y Darien no osaban en despegarse el uno del otro. Caminaban tomados de la mano pero sin decirse palabra. El silencio reinaba entre los dos. Serena sabía muy bien a qué se debía. Aun recordaba las últimas palabras que él le había dicho antes de llegar a la casa de Ahome, con respecto a Seiya. _"Merezco una explicación, una muy buena Serena" _La frase le provocaba escalofríos cada vez que volvía a su mente. Aun no sabía muy bien que le diría, o peor porque le había ocultado la llegada de Seiya.

Además ese asunto con aquel que una vez había llamado su_ mejor amigo _era ya demasiado complicado de por sí. Recordaba la canción que Seiya le había dedicado el día de su primer concierto. Si Darien se enterara de las intenciones que Seiya tenía para con ella…

A su lado caminaba la morocha de pelo largo. Rei había puesto su atención en la nueva misión que le esperaba una vez que terminaran aquel asunto de Inuyasha: enfrentar a Sakura. Las muchachas, en cierta forma, le habían exigido que averiguara lo más que pudiera acerca de esa jovencita. Pero Rei no sabía cómo hacerlo. Todavía no podía creer que aquella dulce adolescente que se había convertido en su nueva amiga y con la que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo estuviera involucrada. Y se negaba rotundamente a creer que ella pudiera ser su enemiga.

La castaña alta caminaba junto Kouga al frente del grupo e iba perdida en sus pensamientos también. En un principio se había sentido nerviosa de saber que estaba a tan poco de encontrar a Inuyasha. Pero al pensarlo mejor, era peor de lo que imaginaba. Si este asunto de Inuyasha terminaba ¿Qué excusa tendría ahora para regresar a esa época? No podía irse y dejar de ver a Lyn; y mucho menos sin aclarar todo ese asunto con Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru. Ese joven que se llevaba gran parte de su atención y del que, se había dado cuenta, no sabía nada! No podía dejar de saber que ocurría con él, por que actuaba tan extraño con ella, o porque algunas veces era amable y otras veces arrogante. Esquivo era la mejor palabra para describirlo; porque la mayor parte del tiempo que ella había pasado con él, sabía que él le había prestado atención, quizás más de lo necesario, pero jamás había entendido por qué.

Los distintos pensamientos de algunos de los del grupo se llevaban toda su atención, pero aquellos desaparecieron automáticamente al escuchar el anuncio del joven lobo que se había parado frente a todos a unos metros del templo de la aldea.

"Aquí es" El grupo se paro en semicírculo frente al templo mirando fijamente "Pueden preguntar por él aquí" Hablo nuevamente Kouga pensando en que su viaje había concluido. No tenia mas deseos de quedarse si sabía que Inuyasha estaría cerca.

Una muchacha salió del templo y se acerco al grupo. "Ah! Es Kikio!" Rei la reconocía muy entusiasmada de conocerla en persona. Llevaba su vestimenta de sacerdotisa habitual y el largo cabello negro a medio recoger. Su tez era blanca como la nieve y tenia manos delicadas que raramente delatarían que tan buena era con el arco y la flecha. Se veía apacible aunque muy profundo en sus ojos algo denotaba tristeza. Muy amablemente les pregunto. "Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Rei se acerco a ella más emocionada aun empujando a quienes se pusieran en su paso. Tomo sus manos y con una gran sonrisa le dijo. "Es un placer conocerte Kikio! Soy tu más grande admiradora. Tu trabajo me inspira…" Kikio la miro exorbitada pero aun con una amigable sonrisa.

"Rei compórtate" Trato de apaciguarla Serena jalándola del brazo para que no asustara mas a la sacerdotisa.

Kikio examino al grupo y pudo reconocer a Kouga. Lo había visto en varias oportunidades en compañía de Ahome. Y también pudo reconocer a los demás. Sabía que eran sus amigos. Automáticamente intuyo que hacían todos ellos en el lugar. Su expresión amable se helo y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Lita se adelanto para posicionarse frente a ella con gran ahincó."Buscamos a…" Repentinamente de un salto Inuyasha apareció en el lugar situándose junto a Kikio, frente a Lita y al joven lobo que todavía seguían a la cabeza del grupo.

"Sabía que eras tú, lobo sarnoso. Pudo olerte desde kilómetros!" Inuyasha dirigió una mirada nada amable a Kouga. Se veía molesto con su presencia en el lugar, y desafiante a la vez. Pero aquella postura solo duro unos segundos. Sus ojos viraron en otra dirección, no muy lejos de ahí, paralizándose en el acto. Su boca se abrió levemente con sorpresa y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Kikio noto instantáneamente su cambio de comportamiento y sabía muy bien a qué se debía.

"Inuyasha" Le hablo severamente la exterminadora. Su voz no era nada amable y tampoco pretendía serlo.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Exigió saber, pero no sonaba disgustado, más bien nervioso. Kikio poso una mano sobre su hombro para recordarle que ella estaba ahí, pero él no pareció darse cuenta. A Kikio no le agradaba demasiado la presencia de aquellos que habían sido sus amigos. Sabía que el volver a verlos le traería a su mente a Ahome, la muchacha contra la que había tenido que luchar por su amor.

"¿Entonces tu eres Inuyasha?" Le interrogo Lita con la misma intensidad con la que le había tratado de preguntar a la sacerdotisa acerca de su paradero. La castaña lo examino sigilosamente de arriba abajo. Ciertamente él y Sesshomaru tenía un gran parecido: el mismo cabello, la misma postura, los ismos ojos dorados que reflejaban tristeza. Tenían muchas similitudes pero a la vez eran muy diferentes.

Las Outers lo examinaron cuidadosamente. Aquel era entonces el hermano del que no habían tenido idea, sino hasta hace un momento. Y a Serena le pareció le pareció tan extraño como a las Outers. Las cosas se habían vuelto un poco más confusas desde la última vez hacia tanto en el Milenio de Plata.

"¿Y quién quiere saberlo?" Le hablo a la castaña con algo de desprecio en sus ojos. Volteo su rostro abruptamente hacia Kouga y con las cejas fruncidas le hablo en el mismo desagradable tono. " ¿Qué quieres aquí lobo sarnoso?"

"No soy yo quien te busca bestia!" Le hablo el joven lobo indiferente y tratando de no exasperarse. Ladeo su cabeza hacia el resto del grupo señalándolos. Inuyasha le siguió con la mirada, viendo una vez más a esos que una vez habían sido sus amigos y sintiéndose muy miserable.

Kouga señalo, una vez más con su cabeza, esta vez a Lita. "Ella tiene algo que decirte acerca de…"

"Yo! IIIInuyasha…" Se apresuro en interrumpir al lobo la castaña. No quería que Kikio supiera acerca de Ahome y de su petición. Sabía que eso la lastimaría. "… tengo algo importante que contarte" Le dijo ya más calmada, pero con impaciencia y casi con ruego ante la mirada de desconfianza que él le dedicaba.

El se mantuvo callado y Kikio se aferro firmemente a su brazo izquierdo aprisionándolo celosamente. No le gustaba nada de lo que estaba pasando. Lo cual le hizo cuestionarse a Lita si ella se había percatado de todo. No estaba segura.

"Por favor" Pidió una vez más Lita.

"Pues no te conozco" Le hablo soberbio. Su postura le recordó tanto a Sesshomaru. Seguramente en eso si se parecían.

"Te aconsejo que la escuches bestia" Le hablo Kouga aun con indiferencia. No sabía porque pero de la nada intentaba ser amable con él. Quizás era porque sabía que eso significaba mucho para Ahome. Y recordaba las palabras de Mina acerca de Ahome: _"A ella le haría feliz. Cerraría su herida"_

Si, era eso. El no intentaba ser amable con su rival, más bien intentaba evitarle más mal a Ahome.

Inuyasha lo miro incrédulo por breves segundos y luego volvió su mirada a la castaña, ahora con intriga. Kikio se aferro mucho más fuerte a su brazo. Sabía que él estaba a punto de ceder y a ella no le agradaba eso. Él le dedico una mirada tranquilizadora con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca y ella poco a poco, algo dudosa fue soltándolo.

"De acuerdo, hablemos" Aceptó al fin el joven hibrido. Lita miro fugazmente a Kikio que todavía seguía con los ojos clavados en Inuyasha. Lo miraba con cariño, pero con algo de preocupación.

"¿Puede ser en privado?" La mirada de Kikio se agravo. Esa última condición le molestaba. Pero no tuvo la menor oportunidad de protestar antes de que Inuyasha finalmente accediera con un suave movimiento de su cabeza. Y dando saltos descomunales se adentro en el bosque a las afueras de la aldea seguido por Lita.

Habían pasado alrededor de treinta minutos desde que Inuyasha y la castaña se habían alejado del lugar. Mientras tanto el grupo esperaba dentro del templo a su regreso. Kikio y su hermana Kaede los estaban atendiendo. A pesar de que a Kikio no le gustara la idea de su presencia allí, no dejaba de mostrarse muy amable y hospitalaria.

Kaede, por su parte, no confiaba en aquellos forasteros, aunque si se alegraba de volver a ver al pequeño Shippo, al monje y a la exterminadora. Habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez y por eso la reunión había resultado muy emotiva. Se habían sentado apartados del grupo de las Scouts comentando de todo lo que había pasado en tanto tiempo sin verse. Pero la charla poco a poco se convirtió en un circulo de debates cuando Sango le hizo saber a la anciana su desagrado para con la decisión de Inuyasha al elegir a su hermana por sobre Ahome.

Kaede defendió lo mas que pudo a su hermana, y aunque le había tomado gran cariño a Ahome y le estaba eternamente agradecida por solucionar todo ese lio con la Perla de Shikon, estaba de mas decir que su devoción era para con su hermana. Si a Kikio le hacía feliz estar con Inuyasha y eso significaba alejar a Ahome de él, entonces no había más que decir.

El resto del grupo todavía seguía esperando por el regreso de su amiga. Haruka comía ansias aguardando a que Lita finalmente terminara con todo esto para poder regresar a su época y librarse de esa mirada examinadora que de vez en cuando Miroku le dirigía.

Los demás seguían perdidos una vez más en sus pensamientos, aquellos que habían ocupado su mente mientras caminaban a la aldea, o charlando entre sí sobre cosas no demasiado importante.

Mina Levanto su vista del suelo intrigada al ver a Kouga parado solo en la entrada del templo. Se incorporo del suelo y camino hacia el.

El joven lobo miraba a la luna, incesante cuando oyó pasos detrás de él. Se dio vuelta suavemente y reconoció a la rubia acercarse a él, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche y de la tenue luz de las lámparas de aceites ubicadas estratégicamente.

"Hey! Damisela en peligro" Le hablo amigablemente. Mina le sonrió con confianza y se ubico junto a él con sus brazos cruzados a su espalda.

"Hermosa ¿verdad? Me refiero a la luna" Ahora ella miraba la plateada luna llena en lo alto del cielo. En esa época, quinientos años en el pasado se podía apreciar aun más grande y bella.

"Si, es cierto" Le contesto él con tono agradable y volvió a mirar a la luna. Habia estado un largo rato viéndola, pero jamás la había contemplado verdaderamente. Un extraño sentimiento llego a él mientras la observaba, nostalgia quizás. Se sentía conectado a la luna de alguna manera.

"Puedo ver que Ahome significa mucho para ti" Le hablo una vez más la rubia. Kouga la miro sorprendido. "Sé que no debería meterme en tus asuntos… es que…"Ella lo miro fijo y arrugando las cejas, por unos momentos, pero sin perder la amabilidad. Cerró los ojos y le mostro una gran sonrisa dejando entrever algunos de sus dientes. "…de alguna extraña manera siento que debo hacerlo"

Kouga no se molesto con la sinceridad de la rubia, por el contrario, eso la hacía confiable. Tas tan solo unos segundos Kouga se atrevió a hablarle de aquel tema que ella había iniciado.

"Pareces bastante perceptiva" Bromeo con ella. Luego su rostro so torno serio, y sus ojos se volvieron tristes mientras miraba el suelo de madera del templo. Mina pudo sentir su dolor.

"Querer a alguien que no te corresponde…" Rio sutilmente y sin gracia. "… ciertamente eso es lo mío" Le confesó ella. Kouga levanto una vez más su cabeza y sus ojos azules oscuros se posaron sobre los de ella extrañado una vez más por su sinceridad.

Su vista cambio de lugar hacia la oscuridad de la noche y su rostro se endureció nuevamente. "La sacerdotisa" Pronuncio con algo de preocupación.

"¿Qué?" Mina no entendió.

"Kikio se ha ido. Probablemente fue tras Inuyasha"

"Oh, no!" Mina comprendió de inmediato y sus ojos se abrieron grandes. Sin pensarlo más salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

"Espera!" La detuvo Kouga. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Debo encontrarla. Ella no puede escuchar a Lita y a Inuyasha"

"No puedes ir sola al bosque. Es peligroso" Kouga ahora parecía más preocupado por Mina que por la idea de que la sacerdotisa hubiera huido. Mina lo miro con extrañeza. "Te acompañare" Propuso el sin esperar respuesta.

"Muy bien, ya estamos a solas. Que querías decirme" Inuyasha y Lita habían llegado hasta el otro lado del bosque, bastante alejados de la aldea para no sufrir interrupciones. Inuyasha se mostro severo y poco interesado en cualquier cosa que ella tuviera que decirle.

Lita se sintió intimidada y algo nerviosa, no por el tono ferviente en el que le hablaba, sino por aquello que tenía que decirle. Habia observado un momento antes la relación que había entre él y la sacerdotisa y se sentía algo culpable. Sabía que lo que tenia para decirle cambiaria por completo esa relación y no podía evitar sentirse horrible.

Escondida entre los árboles, no muy lejos del lugar Kikio se encontraba escuchando la conversación. Habia dado con el lugar en donde Inuyasha estaba. Sabía bien que ese era el lugar al que acudiría para hablar con esa muchacha ya que ese era el lugar a donde Inuyasha se escapaba cada vez que quería estar a solas. Kikio lo había descubierto por casualidad pero jamás le había comentado a el de eso.

La sacerdotisa estaba escondida bajo el manto de la oscuridad de la noche y de las sombras de los grandes árboles. También se había cubierto con una capa negra para ayudar a hacerse más invisible y evitar ser descubierta.

Quería a toda costa saber que era lo que esa joven tenía que decirle a Inuyasha que era tan importante y tan urgente. No había podido con sus ansias y su curiosidad que aumentaba a cada segundo desde que ellos dos se habían alejado del resto. Y por eso lo siguió.

"¿Y bien?" Insistió él con algo de desagrado a la castaña.

Lita tomo aire y suspiro hondo tratando de alejar su nerviosismo lo más que pudo para poder hablar correctamente. Miro a la luna en lo alto que parecía trasmitirle confianza y al final hablo. "Te he estado buscando porque alguien me lo pidió especialmente"

Inuyasha no parecía para nada entusiasmado con sus palabras, pero ella prosiguió. "Sé que te resultara extraño que alguien, a quien tu no conoces, te este dando esto" Lita metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco algo de él. Esta vez el joven hibrido se sintió intrigado. Lita tomo una de sus manos. Esta era áspera y algo grande en comparación a la de ella. Él se sintió algo avergonzado.

La castaña posó aquel objeto en su palma para luego cerrar sus dedos alrededor de este sin decir una palabra pero mirándolo fijo, esperando por una reacción. Inuyasha se sintió incomodo. Lita soltó su mano.

Kikio luchaba contra la lejanía y la oscuridad para saber de qué se trataba, que era lo que ella le había entregado. Espero en silencio.

Inuyasha acerca su mano a su vista, justo debajo de un rayo de luz de luna para poder ver mejor. Abrió su mano lentamente y con algo de miedo hasta dejarla por completo abierto. Su cuerpo se endureció y su corazón pareció haber dejado de latir. Sintió que la sangre se había esfumado de su rostro y comenzó a temblar. Sorprendido contemplo el collar que el mismo le había arrojado a Ahome justo antes de gritarle que se alejara de él. Ella se lo había llevado.

Kikio observo el collar en la palma de la mano Inuyasha y lo reconoció instantáneamente. Su corazón dio un vuelco instantáneamente y peleo con su garganta para evitar emitir algún sonido y ser descubierta. Supo enseguida que Lita tenía algo que ver con Ahome y se sintió aterrada de lo que esa joven pudiera decirle.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos a más no poder y miro a Lita con furia mientras le gritaba sin escrúpulos. "¿Cómo conseguiste esto? Dime!" Le escupió en la cara tomándola por los hombros de forma grosera. Pero a pesar de su reacción Lita se mantenía calmada.

"Ahome me lo dio" Le confesó finalmente con serenidad.

Inuyasha se sintió desfallecer. La soltó abruptamente y volvió a mirar el collar que sostenía fuertemente en su mano. Su garganta se seco y no supo que decir.

Mientras entre los arboles Kikio todavía escuchaba atentamente. Al oír su nombre supo de inmediato a que se debía todo eso. Ella estaba detrás de todo eso. Sintió pavor, escalofríos de lo que sea que fuera a pasar. El nombre de _Ahome_ la llenaba de terror. Era lo único que podía alejar a Inuyasha de ella. La misma Ahome o su fantasma.

Kikio tenía en claro que aunque Inuyasha la había elegido a ella, eso no necesariamente hacia a Inuyasha feliz. Algunas veces el se notaba ausente y su energía y vitalidad habían parecido decaer.

"Ahome" Fue capaz de emitir después de un momento de pausa Inuyasha. Lita no lo apresuro. Sabía que necesitaría un tiempo para proseguir con el resto de las cosas que debía decirle.

"Ahome" Repitió el nuevamente con la voz desfalleciéndole al recordar los últimos momentos que había pasado con ella.

Lita se acerco sigilosa a él. "Ella me pidió que te lo entregara" Inuyasha la miro una vez más. Ahora sabía que ella no había mentido. "Ahome me pidió también que te digiera que lo lamenta."

Inuyasha arrugo la frente desconcertado y con algo de dolor en un hueco que se le estaba formando en el corazón. Pero no podía emitir palabra así que interrogaba a la castaña solo con las expresiones de su cara.

"Días después de que volvió de esta época ella… entendió lo que tu pretendías hacer alejándola." Un nuevo nudo se formo en la garganta del joven hibrido que pareció quedarse sin fuerzas.

"Ella no ha venido porque me odia ¿verdad?" Le pregunto totalmente resignado y sin dejarle a la castaña explicarle correctamente.

Kikio pareció esperanzarse ante las palabras de Inuyasha. Ella quería que fuera así. Pero a la vez le hería profundamente el sufrimiento de Inuyasha.

"No, claro que no Inuyasha" Las esperanzas de la sacerdotisa se esfumaron tan pronto como llegaron. Pero Inuyasha sintió un gran alivio ante la afirmación de la castaña, aunque le costaba mucho creer eso. "Todo lo contrario…" Lita se rio aliviada de poder por fin darle una noticia que le hiciera feliz. "Ahome te ama"

Inuyasha se sintió volar. Una gran emoción recorrió su cuerpo y poco a poco algunas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro de incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto eso que Lita decía después de la forma tan horrenda en que el la había echado hacia tiempo.

Por otro lado, cerca de allí Kikio se quedo sin respiración y su sangre se helo. Esa muchacha lo estaba arruinando todo. Contarle a Inuyasha lo que Ahome sentía por él era demasiado. Su cuerpo tembló y varias lágrimas nublaron su vista ante el terror de perderlo.

"¿Por qué no ha venido entonces? ¿Por qué te envió a ti hasta aquí?"

"No es posible para ella ¿no lo entiendes?"

"¿Entender qué? ¿Cómo esperas que creas que ella me ama si ni siquiera se atrevió a entregármelo…" Miro el collar en su mano mientras sus ojos lagrimosos finalmente soltaron una lágrima, incapaces de contenerla por más tiempo. "… ella misma"

"Inuyasha ¿y tú que sientes por ella?" Le pregunto la castaña algo irritada con la incredulidad del joven hibrido y las exigencias de las que hablaba.

Inuyasha se sintió incomodo y adolorido; y Kikio suspiro hondo al oír esta pregunta. No se atrevía a oír la respuesta pero debía hacerlo. Habia llegado hasta allí y necesitaba saberlo, que era lo que él en verdad sentía por aquella chica del futuro.

"¿Acaso alguna vez tú te atreviste a ir por ella? ¿A ser sincero con ella?" Lita le interrogaba fervientemente. Inuyasha sintió que cada pregunta de ella era como una cuchillada que tajeaba su piel. "Dime Inuyasha ¿Cómo te has sentido tu en los últimos cuatro años? Porque ella ha estado llorando por ti, sufriendo por creer haber sido injusta contigo y por no haber entendido tu decisión de quedarte con Kikio"

Las palabras de Lita agrandaban cada vez más ese hoyo en tu corazón e hicieron que Kikio quisiera salir corriendo de ese lugar. "Así que no puedes no creer que ella no siente nada por ti cuando en realidad se ha pasado los últimos cuatro años llorando por tu amor" Eso ultimo termino por aniquilar su corazón. Inuyasha temblaba sin parar y sus ojos lagrimeaban mojando por completo su cara.

Lita lo vio destrozado y solo entonces comprendió que se había excedido, que había dicho de más. Pero sintió la necesidad irrefutable de defender los sentimientos de aquella chica a la que ella misma había visto sufrir y necesitaba decirle algunas verdades al muchacho causante de su mal.

Inuyasha fue incapaz de defenderse. Sabía que le había causado dolor a Ahome, pero no cuanto. Pensó que al alejarla de él, no pasaría mucho antes de que ella lo olvidara. Sin embargo se había equivocado. Saber que ella había estado sufriendo tanto le mataba por dentro.

"Dime Inuyasha…" Indago una vez más la castaña. Sabía que le causaría dolor a Inuyasha pero las cosas debían quedarse claras. "… ¿Qué es lo que en verdad sientes por ella? Porque si no la amas lo mejor es aclarárselo y que te olvide de una vez"

Un ultimátum. Inuyasha debía confesárselo en voz alta. No podía seguir haciendo sufrir a Ahome por su culpa. El joven hibrido se llevo una mano a su cuello y hurgo bajo su túnica buscando algo. Lo arranco de su cuello y se lo mostro a Lita.

"Un relicario" Enuncio ella. Era un collar de relicario con forma de corazón. Lita lo abrió y encontró dentro una foto de Ahome junto a una de Inuyasha.

"Lo llevo conmigo siempre" Kikio se sorprendió. Jamás lo había visto. Jamás supo que Inuyasha conservaba una foto de Ahome. Las lágrimas en sus ojos no le dejaban ver mucho pero aun así lo que más le molestaba era la necesidad de gritar que tenía. Llevo sus manos a su boca ahogando un grito de dolor y tragándose los nudos en su garganta.

"Pese que ella me olvidaría fácilmente" Le confesó a Lita algo avergonzado. "Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo." El corazón de Kikio se resquebrajeaba cada vez más, cual pieza de vidrio.

"Le prometí a Kikio que la cuidaría. Le dije que mi vida le pertenecía y quería cumplirle esa promesa y hacerla feliz pero…" Su voz le temblaba, difícilmente le salían claramente las palabras. "… jamás sería capaz de olvidar a Ahome…. Porque enamore de ella" Finalmente confeso.

Kikio se sintió desfallecer. Sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad. Siempre lo había sabido pero se había negado a ella misma creerlo. Su corazón termino por romperse en pedazos. Se llevo una mano a su pecho intentando calmar el dolor dentro. La estaba matando. Su garganta quemaba y sus lágrimas barrían con todo en su pálida cara. Ahí rodeada de oscuridad, parecía caerse en un pozo sin fondo aun más oscuro. Sus piernas le estaban fallando y casi no eran capaces de sostener su cuerpo.

"¿Por qué apartaste a Ahome de ti entonces?" Intentaba comprender Lita.

"Porque Kikio me necesitaba!" Intento excusarse Inuyasha, tratando de convencerse más que a Lita a él mismo. "No podía dejar a Kikio sola"

"Kikio" Repitió Lita sabiendo que ella era la clave de todo. "Ahome me envió a mi porque ella ha perdido su habilidad de cruzar por el pozo mágico"

"¿Qué dices?" El rostro de Inuyasha parecía expresar preñez. "¿A qué te refieres con que no puede cruzar por el pozo? Eso es imposible!"

"Ahome necesita magia para poder cruzar." Inuyasha negaba con incertidumbre y confusión. Sus ojos también expresaban algo de miedo. Miedo a no poder verla nunca más. "La magia que antes poseía se debía a la Perla de Shikon, pero cuando esa joya quedo en manos de Kikio, la magia de Ahome se fue con ella." Explico Lita al confundido Inuyasha.

"Pero…"

"Mientras ella no tenga magia jamás podrá volver aquí"

Inuyasha se horrorizo. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si ella no podía regresar? "Eso no es posible" Necesito verla, necesito verla al menos una vez más!" Grito eufórico con una mezcla de tristeza y temor.

Kikio no lo soporto mas, ya era demasiado para ella. Un sollozo se le escapo de los labios temblorosos y la delato por fin frente a Inuyasha y a Lita. Se escapo corriendo del lugar sin antes detenerse a ver si la habían descubierto o no, aunque sabía que lo más probable era que sí.

Inuyasha se volteo instantáneamente hacia el lugar en la oscuridad de donde el sollozo había salido y descubrió horrorizado la presencia de Kikio corriendo por el bosque. Ella había botado su capa negra develando el caro color blanco y rojo de sus ropas e iluminada completamente por los rayos de luz que se colaban entre las ramas de los arboles.

"Kikio!" Exclamo exasperado con los ojos llenos de temor. Y salió corriendo sin perder tiempo detrás de ella.

Lita se sintió horrible al descubrir la verdad. Kikio había escuchado todo. Cada una de las cosas que ella misma le había hecho confesar a Inuyasha. Se sintió una completa tonta. La culpa empezó a remorderle por dentro y debía hacer algo para solucionar las cosas. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo persiguiendo a Inuyasha a través del bosque con la esperanza de poder alcanzarlo, aunque no tenía idea de que le diría. Pedir perdón era lo único que podía hacer.

"¿Crees que Lita este bien Rei?" Amy comenzaba a impacientarse con la tardanza de su amiga. Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que se fue y las ansias estaban pesando para todos.

"Es probable que todavía este hablando con Inuyasha, aunque… Es raro que se haya tomado tanto tiempo" Rei también parecía preocupada.

Serena se estaba sintiendo cansada y el sueño y el aburrimiento se estaban apoderando de ella. "¿Tienes sueño?" Le pregunto su novio con dulzura. "Recárgate en mi" Le señalo el pasando su brazo por sobre su espalda para acobijarla. La rubia de coletas recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Darien tratando de encontrar una forma de acomodarse y descansar un poco la vista. Sus parpados le pesaban y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse cuando en medio de la oscuridad del bosque algo la sobresalto.

"Q-qq-que es e-ss-o" El pánico se apodero de ella y las palabras le salían cortadas por el miedo mientras señalaba con su dedo índice hacia la espesura del bosque.

Todo el mundo se volteo a ver. Unas luces blancas bailaban de un lado a otro por entre los arboles iluminando levemente en la oscuridad no muy lejos del templo. Una, dos, varias muchas comenzaron a avanzar en la misma dirección internándose en el bosque.

"¿Qué es eso?" Volvió a preguntar Serena todavía asustada.

Sango intento explicar "¿Esas no son…?

"Las serpientes cazadoras de almas!" Kaede se horrorizo. No podía ser posible. ¿Por qué habían aparecido ahora las serpientes de su hermana.

"¿Serpientes cazadoras de almas!" Repitió Darien algo asqueado por su nombre, ya que podía adivinar muy bien a que se dedicaban.

"Son las serpientes que mi hermana usaba…" Kaede explicaba mientras caminaba a las afueras del templo tratando de corroborar si en verdad eran ellas. "… para mantener su cuerpo de barro y huesos con vida"

"Kikio las llamaba cada vez que se quedaba sin almas para que estas le llevaran las almas de las mujeres fallecidas y así seguir existiendo en este mundo" Miroku proseguido.

Michiru se impresiono, como el resto, al oír tan macabra verdad. "Pero eso es horrible. Porque alguien haría algo así"

Kaede se volteo enfadada hacia la de cabello aguamarino "No culpen a mi hermana por querer existir" Y luego se volvió hacia el bosque. Habia algo que no cerraba, algo que la anciana no comprendía. "Es absurdo. ¿Porque han aparecido ahora? Mi hermana no necesita de su ayuda, ella no necesita almas para poder existir ya que…"

"… la Perla de Shikon le devolvió la vida" Miroku finalizo su frase. Estaba intentando descifrar lo mismo que la anciana.

"¿Quieres decir que…" Amy se alerto. Las últimas palabras del monje le estaban llevando a una conclusión, una que no era nada prometedora. "… la Perla de Shikon se encuentra dentro del cuerpo de Kikio?"

Sango le respondió. No era agradable para ella recordar aquello, cuando Inuyasha le había devuelto la perla a Kikio y después de eso que haya pasado lo que paso con Ahome. " Ahome le devolvió la Perla a Kikio y ella la utilizo para volver a la vida"

"Aun así, que tiene que ver todo esto con esas serpientes" Haruka se impacientaba al no poder comprender nada de lo que los demás estaban hablando.

"Algo está mal" Trataba de entender Kaede. "Esas serpientes no llevan almas!" De repente la respuesta llego a su mente y su corazón se paro ante la verdad. "Mi hermana!" Exclamo asustada y salió corriendo del templo hacia el bosque, sin siquiera dar explicación alguna.

El resto se miro con confusión. Sabían que algo andaba mal.

"Algo sucede con Kikio!" Hablo Miroku a los demás con algo de preocupación. "Hay que ir con la anciana Kaede" Comando.

"Muchachas transformémonos" Ordeno Setsuna. Y en medio de un abanico de colores que duro tan solo unos cortos minutos las Scouts y Tuxedo Mask aparecieron una vez más. Ya listos, todos corrieron apresurados por el bosque. No les tomo demasiado llevar el paso de Kaede.

"Anciana Kaede ¿sabes hacia donde se dirigen?" Sango trataba de saber hacia dónde iban para llegar más rápido montada sobre Kirara.

"No lo sé con certeza Sango" Kaede llevaba una gran preocupación en el pecho. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no quería que se cumpliera. "Pero este camino solo lleva a una parte"

"El pozo mágico" Adivino Miroku. Conocía bien el camino. Habia andado por ahí cientos de veces cada vez que Ahome llegaba de su época o se iba de vuelta, también la habían esperado en muchas oportunidades.

Las Scouts y Tuxedo Mask corrían unos pasos más atrás de Kaede y del resto. No se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia hasta que Mars les pregunto. "Oigan ¿Y donde están Mina y ese sujeto Kouga?

"¿Por dónde crees que fue?" La rubia corría apresurada junto al joven lobo en medio del bosque salteando obstáculos, como enormes roca o ramas caídas. Para sorpresa de Kouga la damisela en peligro parecía ser bastante ágil.

"Supongo que fue…" Se detuvo un momento para corroborar la dirección. Ambos le habían perdido el rastro hacia un buen rato y solo se habían estado guiando por el olfato de Kouga, pero ahora estaban ciegos. Kouga y Mina parecían correr en círculo, Kouga no podía captar el olor de la sacerdotisa, se había desvanecido así y nada más.

"¿Todavía no puedes encontrar su rastro?" Mina miraba en todas direcciones, pero la vista le fallaba. El cielo nublado había tapado la poca luz que la luna emitía y la niebla parecía haberse quedado estancada entre los árboles, dificultando la visión.

Solo el silencio ayudaba. El bosque tenía un silencio sepulcral, cual cementerio de noche. Unas pisadas se escucharon a lo lejos y varias luces aparecieron iluminando la negrura en la distancia.

"¿Qué es eso Kouga?" Señalo la rubia hacia su costado derecho. Mina se sintió algo asustada, pero sobre todo alerta. Ya había lidiado con un monstro ese día más temprano y por ende sabía que en esa época había criaturas que jamás había visto antes y que podían ser peligrosas.

Kouga forzó su vista para ver mejor en la distancia hacia donde la rubia le señalaba. Reconoció a las serpientes cazadoras de almas, pero algo más le llamo la atención. Era Kikio corriendo junto e ellas.

"¿Es esa Kikio?" La reconoció también Mina, sorprendida de que Kouga no se hubiera percatado de su cercanía.

"Algo anda mal" Dijo secamente Kouga que había alcanzado a visualizar las lagrimas en el rostro de la chica.

"Kikio espera!" Una voz desaforada, que pedía con urgencia corto el silencio del bosque. Inuyasha corría justo detrás de Kikio tratando de alcanzarla. "Kikio escúchame!" Pedía suplicante.

Ambos, Mina y Kouga miraban la escena perplejos y con cierta preocupación, mientras el joven hibrido y la sacerdotisa rodeada de las serpientes voladoras desaparecían a lo lejos. Un feo escalofrío corrió por la espalda de la rubia.

Dos segundos después otra voz familiar inundo el bosque y una tercera persona corría detrás de las otras dos. "Inuyashaaa! Inuyasha espera!" Gritaba la castaña queriendo detener al hibrido de cabello blanco.

"¿Lita?" Las cejas de Mina se fruncieron juntándose en el medio de su frente con confusión y asombro. Su mente funciono a mil en solo dos segundos. "Oh, no!" Mina había sacado cuentas. Esto significaba que habían fallado en su intento de detener a Kikio y que ella había escuchado todo lo que Lita le tenía que decir Inuyasha.

"Algo anda muy mal." Reafirmo Kouga mirando fijamente todavía hacia donde Inuyasha y las dos chicas corrían. Miro a la rubia a los ojos con una expresión que ella no supo comprender, pero con cierta firmeza y tomo su mano inesperadamente. Mira se ruborizo levemente mientras intentaba descifrar porque él había hecho eso. Lo miraba incesante buscando una explicación, pero el permanecía serio. Todo sucedió en un par de segundos y ella no pudo preguntar nada. "Vamos" Le dijo finalmente y tiro con suavidad de su mano mientras empezaba a correr por el bosque.

CONTINUARA…

NOTA: Varonesa te agradezco de corazon hacerme ver el error que tuve con respecto a este capitulo. Sinceramente no me fije que habia subido otra cosa. Y en cuanto a tus varias preguntas.. Primero: me surgio a mi una duda.. Quien es "Den"? y en donde decis que lo incluí?

Y segundo: Si, la historia también trata sobre Inuyasha y Sakura Card Captors.. si los personajes no han aparecido (como en el caso de Inuyasha) no es un error, en realidad es la idea. Con el tiempo te vas a dar cuenta de porque decidí hacerlo así. Queda en vos que te agrade o no mi forma de narrar. lo cual respeto mucho.

Agradecería seguir recibiendo tus opiniones en cuanto a mi historia. Muchas gracias :)


End file.
